


𝘾𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝘽𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙏𝙤 𝙈𝙚

by Jade2o1o



Category: Outlander, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flashbacks, Love, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 107,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade2o1o/pseuds/Jade2o1o
Summary: An Outlander modern AU set in 2020  where Jamie and Claire are a married couple. And and Jamie is comatose after an accident.
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Claire Fraser
Comments: 1074
Kudos: 513





	1. Chapter 1

Come Back To Me 

Part 1

March 2020 / Glasgow 

Claire woke up with a terrible headache; she tried to stretch and moaned because her back hurt. No wonder a chair wasn't the most comfortable for sleeping either. She checked her phone, it was 6 a.m. It was quiet in the room except for the beeping and the ventilator.  
She got up and went to the hospital bed. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. 

“Good morning darling” She tried to organize her hair and went to the bathroom. When she went back into the room the nurse was already there. “Good morning Kendra” she greeted the nurse. “Good morning Dr. Fraser, our patient is fine, all vital values are more than good” Claire looked at her husband with a smile.  
“Should I bring you something from the canteen?“

“No, thanks Kendra, my father-in-law will be here soon, and he will bring me something”

“That's good, God save the fathers-in-law,” joked Kendra and went to wash the patient.

Claire smiled ... “Yes he is a blessing”

When the nurse had left the room, Claire went to the window and looked out. The sun rose and she enjoyed the sight. She looked back at the bed and sighed. His vital values were good, his brain waves were where it should be, everything was ok ....... why didn't he wake up?

It was 6 weeks ago, 6 weeks ago he had the motorcycle accident and was admitted to the emergency room at Queen Elizabeth University Hospital. Claire was on standby that evening and was scared to death when she saw who was in the emergency room... Her husband, Jamie Fraser. He had 2 broken ribs, the right thigh was broken, the ankle joint and the left arm. All smooth fractures except the ankle joint, that had to be operated on and now he had a plate and screws in it that held it together. He had several bruises and a deep cut on his left shoulder, that had to be sewn. But he hadn't even been awake yet.

Claire was in her thoughts when there was a soft knock on the door and Brian Fraser entered.

“Good morning my dear 

Claire smiled tiredly … “Good morning”

Brian held her a brown paper bag and a Starbucks coffee, and she gratefully accepted the coffee. She took a sip and sighed with satisfaction......“Thank you, you're a sweetheart”

“Don’t forget to eat your Almond croissant, you're way too thin and pale Lass. “

“I'm fine, really.“

How is my boy doing today. ”? Brian asked.

“Everything's fine, but he's still not awake as you can see“

Brian patted her shoulder…  
“Don't be frustrated, he'll wake up when he's ready. I think he needs this time to heal. I know ... we all miss him, and he will come back when the time is right.“

Claire hugged her father-in-law and said goodbye to him. But before she left, she kissed Jamie goodbye then took her bag and left. 

She went down the hospital corridor to the elevator. She looked at her phone, 7:30 a.m now she had to hurry ... she got into the elevator and pressed the parking deck. When the elevator opened, she went to the car and drove straight to her in-laws' house. 

Half an hour later she parked in front of the house, she stayed in the car and leaned her head on the steering wheel. She was so tired, so damn tired. All she wanted was her husband back. Why did this have to happen to them? Why Jamie? She had always hated that fucking motorcycle. Every time Jamie stepped on this thing,to ride a motorcycle tour with the boys, she was scared for him. 

She hit the steering wheel with her fist “damn”

She took a deep breath and got out of the car. Now wasn’t time to cry, no time to be weak. She went to the front door and rang the doorbell. It wasn't long before Ellen Fraser opened the door with a sleepy Brianna in her arms.  
“Good morning dear” Greeted Ellen

“Good morning Ellen  
Claire could already hear little feet coming running.  
“Mummy“

Claire bent down, to catch her 4-year-old daughter.

“Good Morning my sweetheart“

Claire kissed her little girl on the forehead

“Ready for kindergarten, Faith?”

Faith nodded excitedly

Brianna, almost 2 years old, began to whine and demanded her mother's attention.

“Oh sorry baby, I know ... come to mommy“

Claire reached out with her other arm and took Brianna out of Ellen's arms. She kissed her daughter's head and Brianna smiled contentedly. With both girls in her arms, she headed for the kitchen, followed by Ellen.

Ellen inquired about Jamie's condition and Claire gave her an update. Claire sat in the chair with both girls on her lap. She had missed her girls tonight. But she knew that they are in good hands with her grandparents. 

The family took turns, to be with Jaime. So much Claire 24 hrs. Wanted to be with him, she had 2 children who needed her. The hospital had given her off as long as she needed, and she was so grateful for it. 

Ellen gave her a cup of coffee and wanted to make her breakfast but Claire declined with thanks. But she drank the coffee with a sigh. Ellen looked at her with raised eyebrows,whereupon Claire explained,that she had an Almond croissant,that Brian had brought her, she preferred not to mention,that she had only bitten off once.

After coffee and a chit-chat with Ellen, Claire took Faith to kindergarten and drove home with Brianna. She put Brianna in bed for a nap and began to put the house in order. She turned on the washing machine and started cleaning the bathroom. She cleaned up the bedroom. She looked at the bed, she had slept in alone for 6 weeks,when she wasn't sleeping with Jamie in the hospital. She started to cry, she missed him so much. Claire collapsed on the bed and sobbed. 

After she had cried enough she snuggled up on Jamie's side of the bed and thought of the day when she met the tall red-haired Scots for the first time........


	2. 𝙁𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙝𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙋𝙖𝙧𝙩 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback from Jamie and Claire's first meeting. I wanted to write about how they met and fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind words on Chapter 1! It means a lot, especially since this is my first Jamie/Claire /Outlander Fanfic.. and my fist fanfic. in English. I apologize in advance for the quality of writing ;) and hope you like chapter 2 too.

~ 𝙁𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙝𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 ~ 𝙋𝙖𝙧𝙩 1

~ 𝙇𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙣 𝙁𝙚𝙗𝙧𝙪𝙖𝙧𝙮 2010 ~

Claire Beauchamp was 26 years old and in her 2nd year foundation training (Foundation Officer 2) which she completed in an accident and emergency ward. 5 years of study and the first year of training foundation training (FO1) was behind her and for the last year she was earning her own money. Claire was a doctor, but she wanted to be a surgeon, and that meant,she had to work hard for a while. 

But today she just wanted to celebrate and have a good time with friends. It was Saturday night, and she was going to her regular club with her friends today. ... When she entered the club with her friends Geillis Duncan, Louise de Rohan and Mary Hawkins, she looked over to the table where the boys were sitting and made a face.

“What's wrong Claire?“ Geillis asked when she noticed Claire's hesitation.

“What is Frank Randall doing here“?

Geillis looked over to the table where Joe Abernathy and Alex Randall were also sitting.

“I don't know why the idiot is here, but that won't stop you from having a good time today“

Claire broke up with Frank a few weeks ago, it just didn't work. They had an on off relationship for 3 years and Claire had enough of his behaviour. Since then, Frank has stalked her at every opportunity. Nothing, that Claire didn't know. That was always the case,when she broke up with him. But this time she wouldn't give in, it was finally over!

When the four of them came to the table, Frank looked at her and winked at her.

“Hello Claire, you look gorgeous“

“Thank you, Frank“

The women sit down and greet the others. Drinks were ordered and Claire tried to ignore Frank. A table further sat a group of loudly partying Claire looked over and a young man with red hair caught her eye immediately. 

She watches him and did not notice that she was staring at him, but the young man did notice it. He smiled at her, raised his glass and said loudly "Slàinte“  
Claire felt caught and immediately looked away, embarrassed. ....

Jamie and the others had travelled to London to celebrate his sister Jenny's birthday. His brother-in-law Ian, his friends Angus, Rupert and John Gray were there, as well as Laoghaire and Geneva and of course the birthday girl Jenny. They had all travelled from Scotland to London for a weekend to celebrate Jemny's birthday. 

James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser was 21 years old and was doing his Practical training in the family business. ~ Fraser’s Distillery ~

He would follow in his father's footsteps and become a master distiller. He'd attended Brewery Academy and passed his exams, and now he was studying with the best, his father Brian Fraser. Fraser’s Whiskey are considered to be the best in and around Glasgow. 

Both tables were cheerfully, funny and loud. The whiskey and the champagne flowed in abundance.

Geillis decided it was time to dance and so the four friends went to the dance floor. They danced to Jason Derulo — In My Head  
Claire liked this song and moved to the music. Suddenly she noticed that someone was watching her. It was the handsome red-haired guy, he was standing on the edge of the dance floor.  
Claire looked at him and he smiled at her. He had a wonderful smile and now she saw his beautiful blue eyes .

She noticed the look, he was looking at her and felt sexy as hell. Her curls bobbed to the music, and she circled her hips. Claire had chosen the little black today because it was her favourite dress. She also wore red high heels and hoped that she had enough red lipstick on her lips. She enjoyed being watched by him....

Jamie watched her dance and thought if she was aware of what she was doing. She was so damn sexy that he wanted to take her right here on the dance floor. .... He watched her dance for a while and then went to the bathroom.

After ,the dance everyone returned to their table. Claire had just sat down when Frank started.  
“Seems like you had a lot of fun on the dance floor.“

“Yes, I did“

What is this Claire, are you trying to make me jealous ”?

“Excuse me?“

“You try to make me jealous and I have to tell you,it works, are you happy now”?

Now Claire was getting furious.

“Listen to me well, Frank. Why should I break up with you and then try, to make you jealous with another man? That doesn't make any sense.“

Joe, who was following the conversation like everyone else, put a hand on Frank's shoulder.

“Frank, give it a rest.“

“What an idiot“ mumbled Geillis 

Frank took a breath and wanted to say something.

“I couldn’t care less.” Claire cut him. 

Time passed and everyone was having fun and there was no one at the two tables who was not tipsy or drunk. Jamie kept looking to the next table, to look for her and Claire also had to keep looking over and their eyes met each time.

Geneva noticed Jamie kept glancing at the other table and wondered why.

“What is there interesting to see over there ”?

Jamie looked at her and made a face

“Don't start again“

“I just asked you one question, why so snappy.?

“Because I know exactly what you're getting at and it annoys me, that you constantly act like my wife.“

“I would like to see that James Fraser gets married. You'd be divorced faster than the ink on the wedding-certificate would have dried. For you a woman is nothing more than an object. You use them until you no longer need them, then you throw them away.“

“I don't remember forcing you to do anything, Geneva. It was fucking, nothing more and you agreed to it every time!“

“Guys, calm down“ John interfered in the loud conversation

Geneva took a breath to continue talking when Jenny told her to shut up now. Jamie was so annoyed that he wanted to go outside to breathe some fresh air. John wanted to go with him, but he wanted to be alone for a few minutes now.

Also, at the next table someone was very annoyed, namely Claire from Frank. 

“Claire darling let's try again, you don't give me a chance to make up for my mistake.“

“Frank we tried it for over 3 years. I can't stand your sickly jealous manner!“

“I love you. Isn't it normal for a man to be jealous? Are you telling me that you've never been jealous?“

In fact, when Claire thought about it, she had never been jealous of another woman. Neither in her relationship with Jack nor in the relationship with Frank. At least she couldn't remember it.

“I do not feel like discussing with you, I want to have fun today and you are just mess it up for me.“

Claire got up ... “I need some air.”

“Where are you going.”? Asked Geillis.

“I go out the door“

The other three got up and followed Claire.

Joe shook his head in disbelief.

“You just can't leave her alone, can you.”?

“Stay out of there Joe, that's between me and Claire. Don't interfere in our relationship.”

“First, Claire is my friend and of course I will interfere if someone harms her.   
Second, you have no relationship, no more, but you don't seem to have understood that yet. Third, stop bothering her. She just wants to be left alone, just accept that it's over. If you really love her then give her the time she needs. If she loves and wants you she will come back, but if you stalk and annoy her ......“

Frank had enough. He slapped the table with the palm of his hand. But before he could say anything his brother Alex spoke.

“Joe's right Frank, you can't make her be with you. Give her time. Stop,harassing her. If you want a chance to make up for your mistakes, start changing and show her that you are serious, but not by bothering her.“

Outside, Claire took a deep breath.

“Frank is an idiot, self-loving, selfish ass.”!

“Amen“ Geillis said aloud and got a disapproving look from Mary, which she ignored with a shrug.

“Calm down, don't let the idiot spoil the evening.“ said Louise in a calm voice

“He upsets me so much! What's his problem, what's his fucking problem? I swear to you, I'm done with the men. I'm serious.“

“Better think about it again. It would be a shame to spend the rest of your life alone.“

Claire and the other women turn around, and saw the tall ginger one, lean casually against the wall.

“Sorry ladies, I didn't want to overhear your conversation.“

“That couldn't be ignored either. I am sorry.“ Claire looked at the tips of her shoes.

Jamie moved and came closer to the ladies.

“Good evening ladies, my name is James, but you can call me Jamie.“

“Good evening, my name is Geillis and you can call me ...... just Geillis.”

“I am ... am ... my name ......is Mary“

“Hello, my name is Louise.“

“Claire.“

Silence............

“You're Scot“, Geillis blurted out.

Jamie laughed out loud .... “" That's right, what gave me away, my looks or my accent.?

“My radar for Scottish men.“

Jamie had to laugh again........“I tend to believe, that a Scot always recognizes a Scot.“

“Which place of Scotland are ye from?“

“Born in Inverness and raised in Glasgow and ye.“?

“Edinburgh, moved to London a few years ago to study. What is driving ye here.“?

“Oh we're only here for the weekend to celebrate my sister's birthday.“

The others are watching the conversation. Claire knew that Geillis wasn't flirting, it was just curiosity. But she would mind,if Geillis flirted with him? She shook her head to shake off the thought, what was she thinking about? She couldn't care less whether Geilis was flirting with him or not, but it wasn't, and she wondered why ?! 

What was the matter with her? Am I just drunk and no longer of sound mind?

Louise looked at Claire.....“Do we want to go back in or do you need a while longer, Doctor.“?

“Doctor? Ye're a doctor. “? Asked Jamie.

“Claire nodded, “I'm going to be a surgeon.“

Jamie whistled appreciatively through his teeth.

“What are you doing, I mean you're studying or something.“

“I have completed The Brewery Academy and am I doing my practical studies in the family business. I become a master distiller.“

“You make whiskey. “?

“The best in and around Glasgow“ Jamie answers proudly

“I guess we're going back inside, but you can stay out here, Claire, you know where to find us.“ Geilies winked at the two

Claire wanted to go with them but was taken by surprise by Geillis and Louise

“We should .......take Claire with us, maybe ... maybe he's a.......a.....serial killer.“ 

Said Mary while the three of them were already walking to the front door of the club.

Geillis turned around and called .... “Jamie, are you a serial killer? Our Mary is afraid you might kill Claire.”

“Dinna fash, I'm not a serial killer and I'm not going to kill her.“ Jamie said in Mary's direction

“Don't worry Mary, I won't be out here long.“

“See you then, Doctor.“ Louise waved, before disappearing through the door.

Claire didn't know what to say, suddenly she was shy. Jamie took the initiative, because he was anything but shy.

“Okay Sassenach, what's your full name.“?

“How did you call me.”?

“Not meant to be offensive, it just means an English person or foreign.“

“Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp“ She answered his question and ignored his explanation

“James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser, at your service“

Claire smiled at him...... Her phone beeped and she looked at the displays. A message from Geillis. She read the message and said with a laugh .... “Geillis, she asks if I'm still alive”

The two talked for a while about their career choice and this and that, while Claire also found out that he was 21 years old and was surprised that he was still so young. Claire welcomed him as a pleasant conversation partner, he was also funny, cute and incredibly handsome.

Jamie loved her fresh style. She was intelligent and beautiful. He couldn't remember being so impressed by a woman before.

When the door of the club opened, neither of them paid attention, people were walking in and out the whole time, and they weren't the only ones in front of the club.

“CLAIRE! Are you kidding me? What kind of game are you playing here?“

There stood Frank, very angry and even more drunk.

TBC


	3. Flashback Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the 2nd part from Flashback to learn a little more about the beginning of Jamie and Claire's love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG .... Thank you for the many kind words. I am so happy that you like it. I'm so excited and currently writing Chapter 4. The 4. chapter will be in the present again. I wish you a nice weekend and enjoy reading. ;)

~ Flashback ~ Part 2

Claire mumbled a “shit” Frank had pointed his finger at Claire r and was screaming .... “You ignore me all the time and hang around out here with this guy, you're fucking serious?”

“Shut up Frank, it's none of your business.“

“Not my business, the two of us have been together for over 3 years and you say that it is not my business if you make up with another guy.“? 

“You're crazy, we haven't been a couple for weeks and I don't make out with anyone, we just talked, but why am I even telling you this? I don't have to answer you. So turn around, go back to the club, or even better, go home. Leave me alone, Frank.“

Frank was ignoring what Claire said and had come closer, staggering slightly, because he had already drunk a lot. His eyes were red and his face was pale. 

Jamie automatically stood in front of Claire to protect her.

“Listen, you heard the lady,.“

“Stay out of there and you! Will come with me.“

Frank wanted to reach for Claire who was half behind Jamie. Jamie grabbed his arm.

“Dare to touch her and I'll break ye're arm.“Jamie growled

Frank didn't like that at all, and he tried to tear himself away, but Jamie grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against the wall. Claire jumps aside, what should she do now? She didn't want everything to get out of hand. The other people who were also standing outside watched the scene.

“Listen, you're way too drunk to fight and I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't give me a choice, I'll beat you black and blue.“ 

Jamie looked Frank straight in the eye as he held him against the wall. Claire wanted to intervene, but It was Frank's own fault and Jamie wanted to protect her and that was so cute of him....... —-Stop, what's wrong with you Beauchamp, that tall Scot is about to “kill“ Frank and you think about how cute that is?—

At that moment she saw Alex and Joe coming.

“What are you doing with my brother.“?

Frank tried to free himself, but Jamie held him against the wall with his arm against his throat.

“Your brother ? Your brother doesn't know how to behave towards women.“

“I know“. Alex sighed ... “Let him go, I'll take care of him.“

Jamie nodded and let go of him, as soon as Frank was free, he coughed, then he reached out to strike, but Jamie dodged and Frank fell to the ground. He was so drunk that he could hardly walk. Alex and Joe helped him get up.

“You better take him home“ Joe suggested

“Yeah, take him home before I change my mind and kick his ass after all.“ Jamie ran both hands through his hair.

—-OMG. He was so sexy —- Stop it, Beauchamp —

Frank wanted to refuse, but was way too drunk and so Alex dragged him to take a taxi home. 

Meanwhile, Geillis, Louise and Mary were also outside and Geillis wanted to know what had happened. Claire told her that she wanted to go home and Joe said that he had already paid the bill. Louise had Claire's jacket and gave it to her. Claire replied, that the others should get a taxi and that she wanted to talk a moment to Jamie. 

When the others were out of earshot, she looked at Jamie. He looked her in the eye and both were hypnotized. He looked at her so intensely that her heart was pounding wildly. Claire felt as if she was about to pass out. 

Her eyes were whiskey coloured and Jamie lost himself in them. She was the most beautiful woman, he had ever seen before. He felt the urge to kiss her so much, that his entire body began to tingle. 

Claire finally found her voice....“Thank you, thank you for ... that you defended me. Frank is a complete idiot! We broke up for weeks, and he just doesn't get it.“

“You're welcome, but nothing to thank. It’s a matter of course for me to help a woman when an ass is behaving so disrespectfully.“

Claire turned around nervously ... “My friends are waiting for me.”

Jamie nodded.... He put his index finger under her chin, and she looked into his blue eyes.

“I'd like to kiss you“ 

Claire nodded because she wanted to be kissed by him. 

Jamie leaned over and kissed her gently. Claire closed her eyes and stood on tiptoe, for better access. Jamie's hands are on her hips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When their tongues met, a thousand colours exploded inside Claire's head. Jamie deepened the kiss and when Claire moaned into his mouth he pulled her tight against him, and she could feel, how aroused he was.

When,the kiss ended they were both breathless. Jamie leaned his forehead against hers. Claire was confused, what was that? She had never felt attracted to anyone in such a short time. She was trembling all over and her heart was beating so fast it was going to jump out of her chest. 

Jamie felt the same, it wasn't sex that he wanted with her, yes he wanted that too, but he wanted so much more with her and that confused him. He only knew this woman for a few hours, but he felt very drawn to her, something that had never happened to him before. Yes, there were a lot of women he was attracted to, but it was always about sex, but this Sassenach got his heart pounding.

“I want to see ye again, Sassenach” He whispered

“But you live in Scotland and are only here for the weekend.“

“Our flight leaves tomorrow evening. We could see each other again tomorrow.“

“And then ? I would love to see you again too, but I live in London and you in Glasgow and I'm not a woman for one night.“

“You think I just want sex with you and when I get it I'm gone ?!“

Claire looked down, as if the asphalt was interesting.

“Listen Sassenach, I want to be honest with you. Yes, I am considering sex with you. You are a very attractive young woman, but I want to get to know you. I feel very drawn to you. That has never happened to me that a woman gets under my skin like that.“

“But how is that supposed to work ? I live in London and you in Glasgow apart from that I only break up with Frank a few weeks ago.“

“It's only an hour and a half flight. I could fly here on the weekends, and we'll get to know each other. We don't have to rush, we get to know each other and see what it leads to.“

Claire looked nervously at the street again......“I really should go now.“

“Give me a chance.“

Claire chewed her lower lip

“Give me your phone.“

“Why.“?

“Because I want to save my number and if you change your mind, call me.“

Claire gave him her phone and Jamie saved his number and gave the phone back to her ..... “I would be really happy if you would get in touch with me.“

“Good night, Jamie.“

Then she went towards the street where the others were waiting for her. Jamie stood and watched her go. He stared at the street for a long time, although the taxi had long since disappeared. When he re-entered the club and went to the table, Ian asked him where he was all the time, and they were going to send off a search party. Jamie replies that he had just met his soul mate.........

Claire was in the taxi and the other women were all talking and asking questions. They want to know what happened to Frank and what happened between her and Jamie. Claire only said that she believed she met her soulmate, she knew full well, that she would call him. 

That was the beginning of Jamie and Claire's Love Story.

Claire called Jamie the next day, and they spent time together before he flew home. 

They wrote and made phone calls whenever they had time and Jamie flew to London on the weekends to meet Claire. They were so in love with each other and after 3 months, Claire flew to Glasgow to meet Jamie's family. 

They got married 2 years later and it was the best day of their lives for both of them.


	4. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In This chapter is present again ,but from time to time I will explain things from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the many kind words. I am so excited to be writing this story. 🥰 I hope you like this part, have fun reading it.

~ Present ~ 

Claire was woken up by a meow. She raised her head and yawned. Adso her cat that Jamie gave her 3 years ago,sat in front of the bed and meowed.

“Shit I fell asleep.“

She got up and went into the nursery to check on Brianna. The little angel slept peacefully. Adso had followed her and still meowing.

“Sorry baby come with me, I'll give you food.“

Claire went into the kitchen and opened a can of cat food and put it in the bowl. Adso immediately started to eat. Claire looked at the clock, she had slept an hour, and yet she feels so tired. The last 6 weeks have drained her nerves. 

She started tidying up the rest of the house, before Brianna woke up. When she was done, she prepared the children's meals. Today there was pasta casserole for lunch. Her kids loved this dish and her husband loved her pasta casserole too. 

Claire sighed....... what would she give to see Jamie sitting here eating the pasta casserole with healthy appetite. As she was putting the Casserole in the oven, she heard through the baby phone, that Brianna wake up. She went up the stairs into the nursery and heard Brianna cry.

“Hey sweetie, everything is fine, mommy is here.“

Brianna sat in her bed and cried. When she saw Claire, she lifted her arms and Claire lifted her out of bed and sat Bree on her hip. She took a baby wipe and wiped her daughter's tears away. The child put her head on her shoulder and Claire gently patted her back and kissed her baby's head. 

After Claire had changed Brianna's nappies, she took her downstairs to the kitchen. She put Brianna in the high chair and then cut an apple and Brianna ate her snack. 

Claire watched Brianna eat her snack ........ “food properly, baby.”

Brianna showed her teeth, to show her mother, how to chew.

“Good girl.“ 

How much her life had changed in the past 6 weeks. Before Jamie's accident, they had a regular life. ... Most of the time, Jamie took Faith to playschool at 9 a.m., because Claire was already at work; she had already brought Brianna to Ellen before that. 

Occasionally, Claire took Faith to playschool when she started working later, which didn't happen often. Jamie started working later than Claire, which is why he mostly took Faith to playschool,then he drives to work. He was a master distiller in the family business. 

Ellen took care of the children,while Claire and Jamie worked. Claire never works past 4pm, unless there was an emergency, and she was needed. Jamie didn't come home from work until the evening, then the family had dinner together. 

Family time; Jamie played horse with the girls and tickled his daughters until they screamed. . ... The children were made ready for bed together and there was one every evening Bedtime Stories. 

When the children slept was Jamie and Claire time. The weekend belonged to the family. They went on excursions with the children or spent their Sunday in the garden when the weather allowed it. They also spent time with the rest of the Fraser family and their friends.

Claire was so happy and loved her life. Jamie and the children were by far the most important thing to her. She was so grateful to God for her family and that Jamie was still alive. She loved being the wife of James Fraser and loved being a mother.

Brian and Ellen Fraser were like a mother and father to her. Claire was five years old,when her own parents were killed in a car accident. Her “Uncle Lamb” had raised her, but unfortunately he died of lung cancer when she was 20. It was a difficult time, she had started to study a year earlier. Her uncle had taken care of her future, and she was able to finish her studies. 

James Fraser was the best thing that happened to her. She had two relationships before him, the first one with Jack at university. She was in a relationship with him for two years. Then there was Frank Randall. She had been with him for three years, but neither of them got under her skin. Jamie was her soul mate, the love of her life.

He was the best husband and father a woman could ask for. She misses him terribly! Without her family and friends, she would not have overcome the last few weeks. She prayed every night that God would bring her husband back to her.

Brianna babbled and ate her apple. She smiled at her mother and Claire bent down, to kiss her baby.

“You're so cute.“

Brianna giggled

Claire was wiping the table and cleaning out the dishwasher, when she checked the clock it was 11:30 a.m.

“Already so late ?! We have to pick up your sister in half an hour.”

“Sissa.“? Brianna cocked her head and smiled at Claire.

“Yes, we have to pick up your sister.“Claire stroked her head.

Then she lifted Brianna out of the chair and put on her shoes and a jacket. She put on her own shoes and a jacket, took her keys and left the house with Brianna. 

When Claire arrived at the kindergarten, Faith was already waiting and ran to meet her mother. Faith hugged Claire's legs and smiled at her.

“Hello my sweetheart.“

Brianna squealed for joy and Claire set her down. Faith hugged her little sister.

“Did you have fun today my darling.“?

Faith nodded....“I learned a song today and I'll sing it to you later.“

“Hello Mrs. Fraser.“ Faith teacher greeted Claire

“Oh hello Miss McNeil. Was my Faith a good girl today.?“

“She was an angel like every day.“

Claire talked for a while with Miss McNeil who asked about Jamie.

“So Faith say goodbye to Miss McNeil.“

Faith waved goodbye and Brianna did the same

Usually Ellen would pick up Faith from the playschool ,since Jamie and Claire were working. Ellen also took care of wee Brianna, if her parents were working, but since Jamie's accident, Claire has been time off work. Claire has only been working part-time,since she had children.

Her boss was a very nice and understanding man. After Faith was born, Claire stayed home for a year and with Brianna was even longer, because she would not have been allowed to work during pregnancy.

********

When she was back with the children, she immediately switched on the oven ..... “Today we have pasta casserole.”

Faith bounced up and down and clapped her hands and Brianna imitated her big sister. 

Claire sat her girls on the sofa in the living room and turned on the DVD: Brave

That was her daughters' favourite Disney film at the time. 

The girls while busy, and she could get her things done and finish cooking the food.

Claire's phone rang, it was Geillis, wanted to ask how Claire was doing. Claire talked to her for a while and ended the call. Her friend promised to come over later.

Geillis was married to Jamie's uncle Dougal MacKenzie, and they had a son together. He was a few years older than her, but what does age mean ? Just a number!  
And who knew that better than Claire, who was 5 years older than Jamie.

Geillis was Faith's godmother and her children love their aunt Geiliis. Claire missed Mary and Louise,but she was so glad Geillis lived here in Scotland. She still had hope for Louise Who knows, maybe she would meet someone in Scotland. Louise visited her and Geillis a couple of times a year. Mary was married to Alex Randall and had two children with him. Claire was really happy for the two of them, even if that meant that she met Frank from time to time. She had seen him at Mary and Alex's wedding and, of course, at the children's christenings. She had successfully ignored him every time and Frank had never spoken to her, which was also because Claire was always there with Jamie. 

Claire's phone rang, she saw “Brian” on the display, her heart immediately began to pound wildly and fear crept up inside her.

She answers the call. Her voice trembled, and she had to take a deep breath ... “Hello Brian, is everything okay with Jamie.”?

“Claire, Jenny is on her way to stay with the children. You have to come to the hospital, Jamie is waking up.”

Claire was trembling all over, and she had to hold on to the table ... “Okay, I'll leave as soon as Jenny is here. See you there.” When Claire hung up, she took a few deep breaths. OMG she had waited six weeks for this moment. She would get her husband back and her children their Da. Claire hadn't taken the kids to Jamie in the hospital. She didn't want the girls to see their father like that with all the devices and noises. She had told the children that their Da was sick and had to sleep in order to be healthy again. Faith asked a lot of questions that Claire answered child-friendly. Brianna was still much too young to understand, but both girls asked about Jamie every day and missed him terribly.

********

30 minutes later, Claire was on her way to the hospital. Jenny would have liked to come with Claire, but someone had to stay with the children. Claire was so nervous, which means “” He's waking up“. Was he already awake, was he breathing independently? 

Claire parked the car and hurried to the hospital. She pushed in the elevator on the 2nd floor that was the intensive care unit.........

She passed the room breathlessly and entered. There was Brian, Ellen and a Senior Physician and 3 other doctors, Claire knew them all, because she worked in this hospital.

Jamie was no longer connected to the ventilator, but he wasn't awake. Brian turned to her .... “He has reflexes again, he reacts.”

The doctor explained, that Jamie was in the phase of waking up. Claire walked over to the bed and saw Jamie's eyelids move up and down. She took his hand and suddenly his finger moved. Claire smiled with tears in her eyes. Jamie's vital functions have been checked and Claire watched him, she didn't want to miss, if he opened his eyes.

One hour later, Jamie moved and groaned. Claire's heart was racing. He opened his eyes a little and closed them again. Clare went to the window and let down the blinds. She knew he was sensitive to light now.

He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Claire leaned over him ... “Darling, there you are again.” She stroked his cheek tenderly.

Jamie didn't say anything, he just stared at her. Claire smiled at him .....“ It's ok my dear, have a rest. You slept a long time and now you need you’re time, but everything will be fine.“

Jamie looks blurry, but he recognized his parents. He wanted to say something,but his voice failed.

The doctor lights his eyes with a torch....“Welcome back.“

Jamie didn't say anything

“You're here at Queen Elizabeth University Hospital. I'm going to ask you a few questions now. I know that speaking doesn't work yet. Wink with your eyes 2 times for No and once for Yes. Do you understand me.“?

Jamie winked once

“Do you feel any pain“?

Jamie winked once and started coughing.

“I assume you have a sore throat, it comes from the breathing tube. This is normal, you have been ventilated for several weeks.“

Jamie winked once

“Do you know what happened, do you remember the accident.“

Jamie winked twice

The doctor looked at Claire 

“Do you know what your name is.“?

Jamie winked once.

Jamie sighed and closed his eyes

The doctor addressed Claire, Ellen and Brian ... “Don't worry, that's often the case when people wake up from a coma. He still has to rest, but I don't have to explain everything to you Claire, you know yourself that people are mostly confused and disoriented in the first few days after they wake up.“

“I know Edward, thank you.“

The doctor looked back at Jamie.

“Take yer“re time and rest“

Jamie sighed and closed his eyes.

Ellen took his hand and kissed it.

“Have a rest my boy, now you're back.“

********

Claire had sent her in-laws home and promised them to call them, if something changed.

When Jaime woke up 3 hours later, his throat still hurt, and he had a headache. He looked at the ceiling, the room was silent. He moved his head slightly to the left, and then he saw her. She was curled up in a chair and slept.  
He was watching her, She was so small.  
Why was everything so black in his head?  
Why was he here, what happened? The doctor had said he had an accident. He didn't remember an accident.

He felt so empty and lonely,looked down at himself. He had a cast on his right leg, one on his left arm, and one on his left foot. His bones ached, and he had a terrible throat and headache.

Jamie tried to remember what accident was he in, a car accident ? He didn't know. He was unconscious for several weeks, the doctor had said. How long had he been here ? 

He wondered what he last remembered. He had talked to John on the phone, and they had planned a party, but which party, what was the occasion? 

When did the accident happen, was he alone or was someone else involved?....OMG, did he cause the accident? Damn,why was everything so empty?

Claire stirred and woke up. When her eyes opened, she met Jamie's, and she immediately got up and went to the bed. .....“Do you feel any pain.“

“Throat ...... head.“ croaked Jamie

“I'll call the nurse she'll give you something for the pain.“

Jamie held her arm.....“Who ....... w ..... are ...... you.“?

Claire stared at him.......“You don't know who I am ?“

Jamie winked twice

Claire drew in a sharp breath.....“It's me, Claire“

“Claire.“?

“Your wife.“


	5. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Jamie is awake, after 6 weeks unconscious he is awake and he didn't recognize Claire ..... let's see what happens next .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your feedback, I'm glad you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Have a nice weekend 😊

Claire stirred and woke up. When her eyes opened, she met Jamie's, and she immediately got up and went to the bed. .....“Do you feel any pain.“

“Throat ...... head.“ croaked Jamie

“I'll call the nurse she'll give you something for the pain.“

Jamie held her arm.....“Who ....... w ..... are ...... you.“?

Claire stared at him.......“You don't know who I am ?“

Jamie winked twice

Claire drew in a sharp breath.....“It's me, ClaireI“

“Claire.“?

“Your wife.“

—- Calm down Claire, he woke up from a 6-week coma today. He's still confused, and he's still waking up phase.......—-

Jamie groaned and interrupted her thoughts. 

“Do you feel any pain?“

“Thirst.“

Claire helped him drink water. Her hand was trembling. After Jamie had drunk, he closed his eyes and fell asleep again...... 

—-Did he really not recognizes her or did he not remember her at all? Claire was still shaking, he hadn't known who she was, Jamie asked her who she was.—-

Claire called her in-laws,to tell them,Jamie was up for a moment

30 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Brian and Ellen entered.

Claire checked her watch, it was already 6p.m. She had to go home to her children. She was torn between wanting to stay with Jamie and wanting to be with her children.

“He's sleeping.“ She whispered

She told them that Jamie was only awake for few minutes and then went back to sleep. And that he hadn't recognized her.

““Did he say something to you?“ Ellen wanted to know.

“He asked me who I am. Jamie didn't know who I am.”!

“But that's only because he's not really awake yet. It'll all come back in a few days Ellen wanted to calm Claire.

“So I hope,he hadn't remembered his accident either. I suppose, that comes, because he was unconscious for weeks.“

Claire didn't want to leave Jamie, but she had to go to her girls.

“When he wakes up again, tell him that I had to go home to the girls and that I'll be back soon .....   
Claire said goodbye and left the hospital.

*********************************************

When Claire drove home, her thoughts were on Jamie and his behaviour. He couldn't remember her. Claire was scared.! Hopefully everything would be fine with her husband.

When she got home. She heard her daughters laughing and screaming. Jenny tickled the girls, then they noticed Claire in the doorway.

Faith ran into her arms and Claire kissed her girl. Jenny asked about Jamie's situation and Claire gave her an update, her sister-in-law tried to calm her, that it was normal for Jamie to be confused and his memories would be coming back.... 

When Jenny left and the girls were lying in their beds l, Claire was lying on the sofa in the living room. The TV was on, but she wasn't really watching, she was thinking about Jamie. Claire was so worried about him. She texted Ellen to ask if everything was ok. Ellen texted her back, that everything was fine and Jamie was sound asleep.

Claire didn't really sleep that night; she'd fallen asleep briefly a few times, but most of the time she lay awake. At 3 a.m. She heard Brianna crying and brought her to bed, with her, where the child immediately fell asleep in her mother's arms again. At 7 a.m. Faith came into the bedroom and woke Clair, who had only fallen asleep 1 hour before. She had a terrible headache and felt like a bus had run over her. 

Claire wanted to go to the hospital to check on Jamie, but today was Saturday and Faith wouldn’t go to Playschool. She had to take the children to Geillis before going to the hospital. When she discussed this with her friend on the phone, Geillis told her, Dougal would accompany Claire.

Brianna woke up and looked around.

“Mo, how long does Da have to sleep? I want him to come back, I miss him so much.“

Claire kissed Faith's head ... “I know baby, I miss your Da too, But, you know what? I think, it won't be long before Da will be with us again.“

“Yeah.“ Faith hopped on the bed and Brianna imitated her big sister without knowing what was going on and that was so cute. Claire held Bree, so she wouldn't fall off the bed.

After breakfast, Claire took the children to Geillis and then went to the hospital with Dougal.

*********************************************

Jamie woke up and the room was quiet. His mother sat in the chair and watched him.

“Good morning lad, how are ye today.“

“Ma ... I think better.“

“We are so glad, that you are back.“

Ellen went to bed and hugged her son.

“What happened, I don't remember any accident.“ Jamie's voice was hoarse

“What's the last thing ye remember.“?

Jamie frowned and considered...

“There was a party, everyone was there, Jenny and Ian, John, Angus, Rupert and all the others ...“

“Party? Jamie there wasn't a party.“

“Yes Ma, I think a New Year's Eve Party.“

“The accident happened on February 1st, and we didn't have a big party this year, ye were all with us, we had dinner and a good time.“

“But I remember a big party in a Club I think.“

“Jamie it can't be, ye haven't celebrated New Year's Eve in a club in several years.“

Jamie frowned......“what do ye mean.“?

—- Did his mother look older? Or was that just,because she was worried about him?—-

Ellen looked at her son in confusion, what was Jamie talking about?

“Ma, there was a woman, I forgot her name, she said she was my wife.“

“Jamie, ye ken, who I am, right.”?

“Jamie laughed ... “of course, ye are my mother, Ellen Fraser., to be exact Ellen Caitriona Sileas MacKenzie Fraser“

“Who do ye still remember?.“

“Are ye serious ?“

“Aye“.

Jamie sighed ... “My father, your husband Brian Robert David Fraser. My annoying sister Janet Flora Arabella Fraser Murray. My brother-in-law and best friend, Ian Murray. Should I say his full name.“? Jamie joked.

“Do ye remember the bairns?“

“Bairns“? Jenny and Ian have just a bairn, wee Jamie...... I see ye wanted to test me. Ma, I'm not crazy, my mind is working.“

Ellen hadn't meant Jenny's children, but Jamie's. 

“Jamie, I think something is wrong, I think you have a lack of knowledge.“

“Ma, I still know everything, we are scots and live in Glasgow. Our capital is Edinburgh and Our first minister is Alex Salmond. Queen Elizabeth II is our Monarch...... Shall I tell you who the president of the USA is?“ Jamie asked, amused.

“Who is our First Minister.“?

“Alex Salmond.“ 

——Yes it was in 2010, but since 2014 it has been Nicola Sturgeon—— Ellen didn't feel good

“Who is the President of the U.S.A.?“

Jamie rolled his eyes....“Barack Obama.“

A terrible suspicion came to her.

“Jamie tell me what year it is.“?

“Ye bum's oot the windae!” Jamie looked at his mother like she was crazy.

“2010,you are Happy now.“? Said Jamie, amused.

Ellen was shocked, did her son just say 2010? Did Jamie think it was 2010?.

“Jamie, don't freak out now, we have ..... the year ....... we have the year .... 2020 and not 2010.”

Jamie said nothing for 20 seconds, then started laughing and immediately regretted it, because he coughed.....“I admit it, for a moment I believed it.....ye.....“ He noticed that his mother looked serious and concerned.

“Ma, that can't be, tell me it's a joke.“

Brian entered the room, he had brought coffee.

“Da, Which year do we have“?

“Lad, thanks god, you are awake and ye have your voice back.“

“I'm afraid my brain is no longer working.“

Before Brian could react, Ellen told her husband.......“We should call the doctor, Jamie thinks it's 2010.“

“Does that mean I was in a coma for 10 years.?“ Jamie was totally confused

“No, no Lad, you were unconscious for 6 weeks.“

*********************************************

Dr Williams was with Jamie and his parents when Claire and Dougal entered the room. Jamie was awake, looking around while the doctor examined him.

“You don't remember anything that happened after 2010?“

“I remember fractions of the New Year's Eve party. New Year 2009/2010....... and then nothing more, when I woke up, I assumed it is 2010.“

Claire stood there and was shocked

The doctor nodded.....“and how are you otherwise“?

“I'm so tired.“ said Jamie in a thin voice

“Aye, that is understandable, ye still need a lot of rest.“

Jamie shook his head slightly.....“ my head is empty. The last thing I remember is the New Year's Eve party 2009/21010 and after that everything is black.“

Claire felt,as though she was about to throw up. 

Ellen rubbed her arm,to comfort her.

“I think we have to do more tests and I'll order a resonance tomography right away.“ said the doctor 

Brian thanked Dr Williams and then the doctor went to prepare everything.

Jamie looked around, confused

“Da,what's going on. ? It can't be that I've forgotten ten years.!“

Jamie was totally confused.

“Okay, I had an accident on February 1st, but not in 2010 but in 2020,right? But where have the last 10 years gone? Why don't I remember the last 10 years?“

Dougal looked worriedly at Claire, who was trembling all over.

Brian sighed ..... “So it is, you have probably forgotten the last ten years, but why, nobody knows at the moment. You heard the doctor, there are still several examinations to take place.“

Jamie looked at his mother, then at his uncle.

“Now that I think about it, I was wondering why Ma looked a little older and Da and Uncle Dougal you guys got older too.“

“Well then look in the mirror lad.“laughed Dougal

“Dinna Fash lad, it all comes back.“ Brian tried to calm his son.

Jamie stared at Claire.

She was shaking all over and Jamie waited for,to hear her teeth chatter. She looked as miserable,as he felt. She had told him that she was his wife, and he looked at her and knew that she was telling the truth. How could that happen? He had forgotten 10 years of his life.

“Dammit....... Can I have a mirror.“?

Claire stood like a statue in the room. Ellen rummaged in her purse and gave him a make-up mirror.

Jamie looked in the mirror, his hair was shorter and his face looked more mature. He no longer looked like a young lad, but like a grown man.

“I think we'll go out for some fresh air.“

Ellen wanted to give both of them some time. She knew,that Claire wanted and had to talk to Jamie, memories or not, the two had to talk to each other.

Now Claire sat in the chair next to the bed, Still trembling. She looked at her husband and struggled to hold back her tears. 

“You don't remember me”? 

Jamie shook his head....“But I remember, ye telling me,ye were my wife.“

“Yes I am.“

Silence........

.“What date is today“? 

“Today is March 13, 2020

“When it's March 13. 2020, I'll be 31 years old.“

Claire nodded

“It can't be that I've forgotten ten years.“

Claire nervously kneaded her hands

“How long have we been married.”?

“We have been together for 10 years and have been married for 8 years in June“

“I got married when I was 23?“

“We got married in June 2012, you were 24 years old.“

“If we've been a couple for 10 years, it must have been 2010, why don't I remember.“

“We met in London in February 2010. February 6th to be precise,You all were in London to celebrate Jenny's birthday. I was in the same club with my friend.“

“Yes, I remember that, not the day, but that Jenny's birthday is on February 6th.“

Claire smiled uncertainly.......“February 6th has been our anniversary ever since.“

“Our anniversary is the day we met.?“

“Yeah, because ... well, we had our first kiss that night.“ 

Jamie raised an eyebrow and Claire was embarrassed, what did he think of her now?

—— Are you stupid Beauchamp? This is your husband and you worry,he might think badly of you? ——

“London, Aye, that ye are a Sassenach, I immediately recognized on your accent.“

Claire looked at him and smiled

“Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to offend ye“

“You have always called me Sassenach since the day we met.“

“I call ye Sassenach.”?

“Yes, you mean it lovingly and I like it.“

Jamie looked at her smiling, she was beautiful, very beautiful even, and she had beautiful brown eyes,whose colour reminded him of Whiskey ……her voice was so pleasant.

“What happened to me, I mean I had an accident?“ 

Jamie coughed, Claire wanted to give him water, but he refused with thanks.

“Yes, you were out with John, Ian,Angus and Rupert, on your motorcycles .... you were too fast and had motorcycle accident. You landed hard on you're side and then skidded across the roadway on your back, you will keep scars there.  
Ian, John and the others told me that..... That was 6 weeks ago. You have a couple of broken bones, broken ribs, a slight concussion, your ankle had to be operated on,your left shoulder needed stitching, but no internal injuries, but you were unconscious for 6 weeks......., but you haven't woken up in 6 weeks.“

Jamie listened to her and tried to remember, but there was nothing. He saw this woman in her eyes, this woman who was obviously his wife, and he didn't remember. She was a stranger to him. They had been a couple for 10 years, how could he forget her ? 

“I hate this motorcycle and was always scared,when you were on the road.“

Jamie didn't know what to say, so he decided,to keep small talk.

“What is your name.“?

“Claire.“

“I mean your full name.“

“Claire Fraser.“

How stupid he was, of course she had the same name as him.

“Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Fraser. To be exact.“

“And how old are ye”?

“36.“

“Ye are older than I.“?

Claire nodded

“Ye said we've been together for 10 years, then I was 21 and you 26 years old.“   
— his mind worked -

“Yes, do you mind,that I'm older than you.“? ...... That never bothered us.“

Her voice was so low now, that he hardly got it.

“No, I thought you were younger.“ 

Claire was incredibly nervous, she felt like she was meeting Jamie,for the first time, which was of course complete nonsense. 

Jamie was curious and wanted to know more about the woman, he had married.

“Where were ye born,in London.“?

“Yes, I was born in London, travelled a lot as a child and studied in London.“

“What did ye study.“?

“Medicine, I'm a Physician..... Of Surgery.“

Jamie whistled 

“This is exactly how you reacted,the first time I told you,that I wanted to be a surgeon.“ she said with a smile

“Where do Ye work?.“

“I work part-time here in this hospital, but at the moment I have time out.“

Then it was quiet again between them.

“Jamie, you still need a lot of rest, I think that's enough information for today. I'll talk to the doctor now when your examinations start and then I have to go home, but I'll be back soon.“

Claire's phone rang, and she saw Geillis name on the display, but when she answered the call, Faith was crying on the line. 

“Hey baby what's wrong, why are you crying and where is Aunt Geillis“?

Faith wept bitterly and sobbed.....“Mama.... when are ye coming? I want to be with ye“

“Calm down baby....mummy will be there soon.“

She looked nervously at Jamie, who was staring at her.

Claire heard Geillis ask Faith to give her the phone. ...“Sorry Claire, Faith is grumpy, in a bad mood and tired ... she wants her mother, I can't calm her down.“ 

“It's ok, I'll be right there, give me half an hour.“

Claire said goodbye and ended the call. 

“We have a bairn.“?

Claire looked at Jamie who looked at her questioningly. She only wanted to tell him about the children when he was better......

“To be precise,we have two children, two girls, Faith and Brianna.“

“I am a father? 

Claire nodded

“.... I have two daughters.“ he whispered.

Claire opened the photos on the phone and showed him a picture of the two, that she had taken a few days ago.

“This is Faith she is 4 and this is Brianna she is 16 months old.“

Jamie saw the picture and his heart was pounding. These two beautiful red-haired girls were obviously his children. When he looked at the picture, he saw the two babies who looked so much like him. 

“They are bonny.“

“Yes they are.“ Claire replied proudly

Jamie took a closer look at Claire's phone...... What's this.“?

“My phone ...... an iPhone 11.“

“11? I'm still with the iPhone Gs3.“

“Yes, I remember that you had an iPhone Gs3 when we met.“

Jamie took a deep breath......“I feel like I've travelled into the future.“

Claire looked at him with compassion......“Don't worry, everything will be fine, you will see, soon you will remember everything again.

Jamie nodded

Claire hoped so, but she had a bad feeling, but she didn't want to show that to Jamie.

“Sorry, Faith is not in a good mood right now. I have to go to my friend Geillis to check on the girls.“

“Geillis.“?

“Yes she is my best friend and Faiths godmother, she is married to your uncle Dougal.“

“My uncle is married? Damn it, my head is so empty.“

“Everything will be fine Jamie, you will remember everything in a few days.“ 

Claire didn't want to leave him now that he just found out that he had children, but Faith needed her now.

There was a knock on the door and Brian and the others entered the room. Claire said goodbye and the others join Jamie. 

He looked at his parents.......“I have two daughters, I am a father.“

“Yes you are a husband and father and a very good one.“ Ellen smiled gently

Jamie looked at Dougal with a smile ... “and you're married, I can't believe it.“

Dougal smiled proudly and nodded.

Jamie looked into the void..........“I can't believe that I'm married myself and have two daughters.“ He was totally overwhelmed.

*********************************************

Claire went to Dr Williams' office to talk to him about further investigations on Jamie. The resonance tomography was arranged for the late afternoon. Then she would be back again, she wanted to be there.

She made her way to Geillis.   
Did that really happen? Her husband woke up after 6 weeks and didn't remember her or the girls. That was a nightmare and Claire waited to finally wake up.

When she got to Geillis, Faith had still not calmed down and immediately ran into her arms. Claire comforts the child ... Faith missed her father and her mother too, Claire knew that and felt guilty.

Since Jamie's accident, her children have been far too often elsewhere instead of with her. Claire wanted to be with Jamie, but she also wanted to stay with the kids. Claire understood her little girl. The girls now need their mother more than ever. Jamie was sick, and she wanted to take care of him.

Faith clung to her mother and wrapped her little arms around Claire. She kissed her daughter's forehead. 

Brianna, who was sitting on Geilli's lap, drew attention to herself.

“Ma.....Mama...ma…“

Geililis let Bree off her lap and the child crawled to Claire.

“Cutie, you prefer crawling, right.“?

Brianna gave Claire a big smile 

“When Faith started walking, she couldn't be stopped. We always had to run after her.“

Geillies laughed ... Aye, I remember.“

“This cute baby has been walking for 2 months,but prefers to crawl, right?“

Claire tickled Brianna and the child squealed.

William, Geilli's 6-year-old son, came into the living room.

“Hello Aunt Claire, Faith cried the whole time and didn't want to play with me either.“

“Yes, Faith is not in a good mood today.“

Faith was still sitting on Claire's lap and snuggled up against her mother. Brianna stood in front of Claire and held onto her arm.

“Look Faith, Willie has a dinosaur, don't you wanna play with him? I am sure,he will let you play with.“

Geillis wanted an update on Jamie's condition. Willian held the toy out to Faith and showed her,that she was allowed to play with. Faith looked at her mother.

“Go with Willie and you can play together.“

Faith didn't look convinced...

“Are ye staying here Ma.“? Faith whined.

“I promise you,that I won't go away and wait for you here.“

““Otay“......... Faith slipped off Claire's lap and went with Willie.

“And you, William Buccleigh MacKenzie, will play fair.“ Geillis admonished her son

When the children were out of earshot, she turned her gaze to Claire.

“How is Jamie.?“ Of course, Geillis knew that Jamie had finally woken up.

“My husband doesn't know who I am any more.“

“WHAT ?? You're kidding,tell me,you're kidding, Claire.“!

“I wish it were like this, Jamie didn't remember me.“

“How is that possible, does he have amnesia?“

“Kind of ... he's forgotten the last 10 years. The last thing he remembers is a New Year's Eve party 2009/2010 and after that everything is gone and since he met me in February 2010, he doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember our first meeting, our wedding,or our children and our life together........ Jamie doesn't remember our love, he forgot that he loves me.“ Claire wept bitterly.

Geillis was immediately with her friend to comfort her.

“Don't cry, everything will be fine. His mind may have forgotten ye, but his heart hasn't.“

Brianna looked at her mother and her little lower lip poked out like a shovel. Claire lifted her onto her lap.

““Shhhhhh, everything is fine baby.“

Claire talked to Geillis for a while, that was what she needed right now, her best friend. 

Claire also had to persuade Faith,to let her mother go again. She had to promise her daughter to come back as soon as possible, and she would go to McDonald's with her later, then Faith let her go.

*********************************************

Claire arrived at the hospital very stressed. Jamie's parents and uncle were still with him.

When she entered the room, Jamie saw how bad she looked and her mother-in-law also noticed.

“Everything is fine with the Girls ”? Inquired Ellen.

“Faith is not in a good mood, totally overwhelmed, my poor girl. Brianna was fine, I had to bribe Faith with Mc Donald, otherwise she wouldn't have let me go.”

Jamie felt sorry for her. She had to take care of so much, he understood that although he had no memories of her.

Ellen asked if Claire had already eaten something and without an answer she knew,that her daughter-in-law hadn't eaten, once again.

It wasn't long before the doctor came in with two nurses, to pick Jamie up for the exam.  
The nurses helped Jamie into the wheelchair, and then he was driven for an examination. Brian and Dougal accompany him.

Claire sank down on a chair, exhausted. ...“”I'm so tired.“

“Sorry dear that I say this, but ye look terrible.“

Mother-in-law and daughter-in-law looked at each other and laughed.

“Thank you so much.“

“You are welcome, seriously Claire, ye have to take care of yourself. Ye hardly eat and hardly sleep, take care of the kids and the house, and run to the hospital for hours every day.“ said Ellen, worried.

“You are right but what should I do? The family is already helping me and I'm so grateful to you for it.“

Ellen and Claire talked ....... Claire poured out her heart and Ellen listened to her.

It took Jamie and the others an hour to get back. The MRI results would take until the next day. 

Claire said goodbye to pick up her girls, she had promised Faith to be back soon and McDonald's.....

*********************************************

The next morning, Jamie lay awake in bed trying to remember, but nothing, at least for the past ten years. He thought of Claire, his wife, it sounded so unreal to his ears   
“My wife.“ Jamie shook his head. 

She was a beautiful woman and he liked her. She was very personable, and he had seen,how responsible she was. She was a good person, he could tell. What should he do now? He was a husband and a father, and he didn't remember either.

Today he received the results of the investigation, his casts were also removed today. His physiotherapy would begin soon,after all, he had to learn to walk properly again, he had to build up muscles again and also his legs had to be loaded again.

But what then ? What if he could go home again? Jamie had to admit, that he was afraid of it. He would go to a house he didn’t know, to a woman who was a stranger to him and to children whom he didn’t remember and the idea scared him.

Jenny and Ian entered the room and Jamie was so happy to see them both. After hugs and kisses, the three chatted about all the things,Jamie still knew and about those,he had forgotten.

Jenny told him, that wee Jamie wasn't that wee any more, but a 12-year-old teenager and that she had two more children.  
There was a lot of laughing and talking, and they are waiting together for the rounds.

An hour later the doctor came and spoke to Jamie about the results.

The tests showed that everything was OK. Jamie's brain was not damaged. Hence, the doctors conclude that the memory loss was from the trauma. The doctors were sure, that Jamie's memory would gradually come back.

Jenny confidently told her brother,that it would take time, his body and mind would soon be fully functional again.

*********************************************

The days passed and Jamie got better and better. Claire came every day to see how he was doing. Jamie didn't know what to talk to her , so he asked about the girls, and she showed him pictures. Both strive for normality, but nothing was normal, they were strangers who were married to each other, at least that's how Jamie felt.

Every day when she walked into Janie's room, Claire hoped his memories were back, but that didn't happen.

Jamie hated his condition. He hated that he'd lost the last ten years. For Jamie, it was 2010, and he was 21 years old, but the world had turned on for everyone else as well, everyone except him. It wasn't just Claire, there were two innocent children. What should he say to these girls? He had two girls, one was 4, and she would surely ask questions.

*********************************************

4 weeks had passed since the day he woke up. Claire was there every day telling him things he wanted to know. 

She told him how they met. Showed him old pictures of them and also pictures of the girls,she took for him every day. Jamie was often in thought and very quiet,but Claire tried to keep the conversation going.

But she hadn't brought the girls yet, and Jamie hadn't asked about That hurt Claire, but she told herself that her husband wasn't to blame…

Besides, she hadn't spoken to Faith yet. How do you explain to a four-year-old,that her Da no longer remembers her?!

Faith asked about Jamie every day and Claire put her off every time. That Janie was still too tired and needed rest. 

Jamie made very good progress, the physical therapists were very pleased with him.

In addition, a therapist came once a week to talk to Jamie,to find out,where the memory lost came from.

He was always very happy when his friends and family came to the hospital.

Janie learned things that had happened in the last ten years, like his uncle Dougal was married to Claire's friend Geillis, and he had a son with her. Or that his godfather Murtagh had been married to his aunt Jocasta for 5 years. 

But it wasn't just family things that he learned, but also what had happened in his country and in the world over the past ten years.

Jamie still felt,like he had travelled into the future.

Claire often felt out of place and really like a stranger. She knew that Jamie was not to blame. He just forgot about her.  
That hurt Claire very much, he was still her Jamie and yet someone else.

Ellen saw the pain in her daughter-in-law's eyes and comforted her as best she could. Jenny and Geillies spoke soothing words to Claire. That everything would soon be fine and Claire held onto this hope. 

Claire was very worried about the girls, especially Faith. Brianna was still so little and didn't understand what was going on, but what should she tell Faith? How should she tell her daughter that her beloved Da no longer knew who she was.!

In two days Jamie's discharge was due, and he still couldn't remember her or the girls. In the meantime his memories reached back to when he was 21 years old. Jamie remembered Christmas 2009 and New Years 2009/2010, but nothing after that and since he didn't know Claire at the time, he didn't remember her or his children either. Everything,that happened, after New Year 2009/2010,was swept away.

That hurt Claire very much that he could remember all of them, but not her and the girls. She was afraid, that he would never remember her again. Then what would she do? Would he stay with her?

He didn't talk much and was mostly in though when she was around, but as soon as there were other family members or friends around, he was changed. He would then talk and laugh and ask about things,he no longer knew. 

For him it was 2010, and he was 21 years old. His general knowledge worked, as did his professional knowledge, but only as much as it was ten years ago. The last ten years were missing, everything before that was in his memory.

Nobody would have expected that, not even the doctors. Nobody could explain it...  
The doctors couldn't say for sure whether these memories would come back.

Jamie would come to the hospital for outpatient physical therapy and to see a therapist after he was released.

Ellen Fraser saw how sad her daughter-in-law was and her heart was bleeding for Claire. Claire was like her own daughter, and she loved Claire as much as she loved Jenny or Jamie. She thought about her granddaughters and wondered how this would end. Faith and Brianna were still so little and needed their father, but he didn't know who they were.

*********************************************

“Good morning lass.“

Claire had been waiting for Brian and Ellen. Jamie would be home today. Brian and Claire were about to pick him up from the hospital. Claire still hadn't spoken to Faith, but she had to do that now.

Ellen took care of Brianna, Brian went to the car and waited. Claire sat down with her daughter in the kitchen.

“Baby, I told you that Da is awake, but still needs a lot of rest and you know what ? Da come home today.“

“Really ?“ Faith smiled and hugged her mother

“Da is not quite healthy yet and still needs some rest. You know, he forgets a lot of now, but he has to rest a lot then everything comes back to him. We have to take good care of Da and tell him the things he forgets. Will you help me.“?

Faith nodded ...... I'm a big girl, I'll help ye get Da back to health and I'll tell him everything he forgets.“ 

“Yes you are my big girl.“

Claire couldn't bring herself, to tell her little girl, that her father had forgotten her too. 

*********************************************

2 hours later the car stopped in front of their house and Jamie got out and looked around ... nothing, nothing looked familiar. 

Brian got Jamie's things out of the boot. Claire stepped up to Jamie....““Jamie, Faith doesn't know that you don't remember her. I couldn't tell her. I explained to her that you forget things and still need a lot of rest....“

“That was right, she is only 4 and I will try not to let her know.“

“Thank you.“ said Claire, relieved

Jamie was afraid, afraid to go into this house. He knew that his mother was taking care of the bairns. What should he say to the girls? He was scared of it, and that was why he never asked Claire to take the girls to the hospital.

Jamie took a deep breath; he was nervous, he lived here with his wife and children and had no memories of it. He hated that he couldn't remember.

The three went to the front door, Claire unlocked the door, Jamie had just entered the house when Faith came running up.

“Daaaaaaaa“

The little whirlwind ran towards him with a big smile and arms wide open. Her red locks hips up and down, and he saw her delight in her bright blue eyes. She ran up to him and hugged his legs.

“Be careful baby.“ warned Claire

Faith looked up at Jamie and smiled all over her face.....“I missed ye so much.“

Jamie bent to his knees and Faith wrapped her arms around him. Jamie took her in his arms and her small body clung to him.

“I missed ye too.“

Claire was so touched that she had tears in her eyes.

Jamie looked up at her, and she formed a silent “thank you.“


	6. Home ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire try to get to know each other again and it is not that easy. Jamie wants to remember his wife and children, but his feelings are torn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Thank you very much for the positive feedback. I'm so excited ,to share this story with you. 
> 
> Enjoy...I hope!

Ellen stood in front of Jamie with Brianna in her arms. Claire took the baby from her and Faith broke away from her father so that Ellen could hug her son.

Brianna held out her arms to Jamie, and he looked at Claire, confused, not sure what to do.

“She is happy to see you.“

“I'm afraid I'll let her fall.“

“You will not.“

Jamie lifted Bree in his arms, and she immediately put her head on his shoulder and snuggled against him. Jamie gently caressed her back. 

“Your bairns have missed ye, Jamie.”

Ellen saw, how uncomfortable her son felt and it broke her heart, for him, for Claire and especially for her grandchildren

He looked at his mother and didn't know how to deal with all of them.

“Da, do you still know where your bed is?“ Faith interrupted the situation.

“I'm afraid I have forgotten.“

Faith took his hand......“it doesn't matter, I'll show you where your bed is. You sleep in the same bed with Ma. You need to rest now.“

“Let Da sit down in the living room first, you can show him his bed later.“ Claire wanted to take Brianna, but the little lady wanted to stay with her Da and growled angrily at Claire.

“It's Ok.“ Jamie told her and went into the living room, where he immediately noticed the large picture over the fireplace. Claire, who was standing next to him, explained ... “Our wedding picture.“ 

Jamie smiled at her, and she had butterflies in her stomach.

Jamie walked across the living room with Brianna in his arms. There were other pictures on the walls. Pictures of the girls as little babies. Pictures of him and Claire. Pics of him with Claire and the kids, and he didn't remember a single one of them.

“Da, sit on the sofa, you need to rest.“ Faith said in her cute little voice. 

Jamie couldn't help, but think, that this kid was too cute in her behaviour.

“Da, if ye forget something, ask me, I'll tell ye everything.“

Claire had a lump in her throat, her little girl was so excited, that her Da was finally back.

Jamie found it strange that someone called him “Da“

“Da“....... He sat down and Brianna smiled at him, and he couldn't believe, it was his Child. He was actually the father of two daughters with a woman who was a complete stranger to him. 

“Da .... Daaaadaaa Da.“ Bree babbled.

Faith climbed onto Jamie's lap. 

Adso came and crept around his legs.

“Hey Adso buddy, what are you doing here.“

The cat looked at him and meowed.

Jamie frowned, the cat looked like Adso, but a little different.

“This is not my cat, Jamie.“ 

Jamie looked questioningly at his mother

“Unfortunately, my Adso died 5 years ago. This is Claire's cat that you gave her and because,she looks so much like my Adso, you also called him Adso.“

“Oh....“

There he sat in his house with his children on his lap and his wife was watching him, and he had no idea, how to go on..... He wanted to go home with his parents, but could he do that? 

Yes, he was married and a father, but he didn't feel it. Claire was really a very beautiful woman and in the weeks he had seen,what a good heart she had. The girls were so cute and his heart hurt that he couldn't remember them.... What should he do now?

Claire made coffee and everyone was sitting in the living room. Jamie is talking to his parents, while Claire was very still, what should she say?

Ellen watched her daughter-in-law over the edge of her cup. How terrible it must be for Claire! The thought, that Brian couldn't remember her and the children made Ellen shiver. 

Maybe once Jamie was back in his familiar surroundings, his memories would come back. Ellen hoped so much, for her son and for his little family. 

Faith sat nicely on Jamie's lap and Bree played with his hair. Claire offered to take the child, but Jamie told her everything was fine.

When his parents said they were going home now, he panicked. Claire saw his nervousness.

“Everything OK?“

He nodded, but she saw that nothing was okay. Claire knew her husband and knew,when he wasn't feeling okay, and she could clearly see,that he wasn't feeling well.

Jamie looked at his parents and his look said ... —Don't leave me here alone, take me with you—

“Jamie, you should rest, we'll be back tomorrow, but today you rest.“ 

Ellen nodded to Brian as a sign,that they should go now.

Jamie swallowed hard

Claire went to him and took Bree from him,this time Brianna didn't struggle....

“Faith come to Mama, Da have to go now.“

“What are you saying,where should he go.?” Ellen was confused. 

Claire was about to burst into tears. 

“Nay, my Da stays here.“! 

Faith stood in front of her with her arms crossed

Jamie got up .... “What do you mean, where am I going?“

Everyone was standing in the living room, staring at her quizzically and waiting for an answer. Claire was at the end of her nerve. She handed Brianna to Ellen apologized and ran up the stairs. 

When she got to the bedroom she sat on the bed and began to cry bitterly. Claire cried because she couldn't help it. Her Jamie didn't want to be with her. Her husband had forgotten her and didn't want to be with her or the children. She knew,it wasn't his fault, but it hurt so much. 

She could understand that it was all too much for him. He was not yet completely healthy and everything was strange to him ... this house, and especially the people who lived here. Why did this happen to them?  
What effects would all of this have on her children? 

Would Jamie ever remember their time together? Claire was so scared,that his memories would never come back. She was afraid,that he would leave her and the children. What should she do without him? Jamie was the love of her life, her soulmate. The father of her children..... Claire couldn't stand the thought of a life without Jamie.

She put her face in her hands and cried. It felt like,someone was ripping her heart out.  
“Please let me wake up and everything was just a bad dream....... God, please help me!“

Downstairs 

Brianna cried and didn't let Ellen calm her. Faith asked why her mom was crying. The children felt,that something was wrong.

Jamie was sorry for making Claire cry. He felt the need,to check on her.

“Where did she go?“ He asked his mother

“I guess into the bedroom, upstairs second door on the left.“

******************************************

There was a knock on the door and Claire thought it was Ellen, so she said ... “come in.”  
But it was Jamie. Claire wiped her tears.

“What's the matter.“?

Claire said nothing, and he sat down on the bed next to her. “Tell me“

Claire sighed....“You don't want to be here and somehow I even understand it, But I don't want you to go, but I don't want you to be here either, even though you don't want that.“

There was a few seconds of silence

“What am I saying to Faith now? She was so happy, that you are back. She....... no matter, I will come up with something. Go with your parents. I want you to feel good and you will in your parents' house. You need to rest so that you can become completely healthy again. “

It was terrible for Claire to say those words to him, but Jamie's well-being was more important than her feelings. She would do anything to make him feel good.

Jamie listened to her...... He couldn't do that to her. Even if she was a stranger to him, for her he was her husband and the father of her children. This woman was his wife for almost 8 years. She must have been terrified for him the last few weeks. He must have loved her very much, because, after all, he married her and started a family with her. He couldn't let her down now. No matter how he felt now, he couldn't do this to her now.

“I don't go anywhere, I'll stay here with you and the kids.“

“But........“ Claire looked at him with sadness

“No, I've made up my mind to stay here, we're married and have two daughters. I wish I would remember everything and I hope my memories will come back soon. But until then, we'll make the best of it.“ 

Claire blinked away her tears......“Are you sure“?

“Yes I am“ Jamie got up ... “Come on, let's go downstairs.”

“Jamie ... I just want you to get well and feel good.“

Jamie smiled at her ... “I know, and now come on, my parents want to go home.“

*********************************************

Brian and Ellen were glad that Jamie had decided to stay with Claire. Of course their son was always welcome, but he belonged with his wife and daughters.

Claire showed him the house. He looked around and he liked it. There were pictures on the walls all over the house. Pictures of him and Claire, pictures of the children.

Each of the girls had his own room. In the bedroom there was a connecting door to Brianna's room and another door led to her own bathroom. Faith’s room was across from the parents bedroom. Then there were two guest rooms and another bathroom and a dressing room, that Claire had insisted on. Downstairs was the large kitchen and the dining room, which was only used, when they had guests and celebrations something. Jamie, Claire and the children ate their meals in the kitchen. There was the living room, pantry, another bathroom, Jamie's home office and Claire's room, where she retired, to read or be creative.

Then she showed him the garden, they reached via a big terrace. There was a large table and chairs on the terrace., Corner sofa sets and sun loungers stood in the garden, there was also a playhouse, swings, slide and sandpit for the children. Claire had planted flowers and vegetables. 

So they both sat in the garden and watched the girls play.

“This is a very beautiful house and the garden is fantastic.“ said Jamie as he looked around

“We arrange it together.“

“”How long have we been living here”?

Jamie was curious and wants to know as much as possible about the time he had forgotten.

“We bought the house about a year after we got married. At the beginning of our relationship, I lived in London and you in Glasgow. I wanted to finish my FO2, but meanwhile I applied to Queen Elizabeth University Hospital in Glasgow to finish the rest of my training as a surgeon. When I went to Glasgow, we lived in a flat. We wanted a big house, because we wanted to start a family and this house was perfect.”

“You moved from London to Scotland.“ That wasn't a question, it was a realization.

“Of course, you have your job in the family business, your family is here and I haven't left as much behind, as you would have. I have friends in England who I miss, but we see each other a couple of times a year.“

Claire looked up at the sky

“My parents died in a car accident, when I was 5 years old, my uncle raised me, he died when I was 20 and I no longer had a biological family.“

“I'm sorry.“

“You and your family have become my family and my life was perfect, when we started our own family.“

Claire looked with so much love at her children, who running back and forth on the garden and laughing.

Jamie looked at the girls

“Which of us chose the names of the children?“

Claire sighed.......“Faith didn't have a good start in life. She was born 6 weeks too early. The pregnancy went well at first. I had the typical pregnancy symptoms, but everything was fine with the baby. 6 weeks before the due date I was in labour and in terrible pain. You took me to the hospital and Faith was born....... She was very small and light, but a brave little girl. We talked about names before and you agreed that we name a daughter after my mother Julia. I thought Faith was a suitable name for our daughter, and so we called her Faith Julia ... Faith Julia Fraser born on May 12th, 2015.“

“Yes, the name is perfect. Tell me about Brianna.“

“After Faith was born, the doctor said I couldn't have another child. We were very sad about it, but thankful for Faith. But I got pregnant with Brianna, but it was a risk pregnancy and Brianna was born by caesarean section, but she was a healthy baby........ If she were a boy, her name would have been Henry William after your brother and my father. So I thought we'd name her after your mother, but you thought she should have a middle name like Faith. I also liked the name Brianna because it is the feminine form of Brian and so her name is Brianna Ellen Fraser born on November 23, 2018.“

Jamie smiled at her.......“So here we have two little miracles.“

Claire's eyes shone........“Yes, our God's gift.“

“ When is your birthday.“?

“October 20th,........today is April 15th, it's your birthday soon and Faith’s birthday is coming soon too........she turns five and will be going to school soon. How the time flies.“

“I wish I could remember everything, our first meeting and our wedding, the birth of the girls, Faith's past four birthdays and Brianna's first birthday.“

Claire took his hand.....“I know.“

She told Jamie things he usually knew and it seemed so unreal to her.

They sat in the garden for a while and watched the girls.

********************************************

Later, Jamie was sitting with Faith in the living room, and she showed him her baby book. While,Claire was preparing the food in the kitchen.

Brianna sat in the kitchen in her high chair and playing with her toys. Claire looked around the corner now and then to see if everything was ok in the living room. Jame looked at the pictures and listened to Faith, as she told him something about each picture.

Jamie watched her with fascination. This was his daughter, a beautiful little red-haired girl. He had made her with this beautiful woman in the kitchen. Just like the beautiful baby These two little creatures were his flesh and blood.

His heart swelled, when did he get so soft? He remembered himself as a young man who just wanted to have fun. Having fun with women, partying with friends in clubs, holiday — everything that young people do, when they have no obligations.

At 21, Jamie had just finished his brewery academy and wanted to gain practical experience in the family business. But he was no longer a 21-year-old boy, he was a 31-year-old man who had his own family. Jamie felt like the 21-year-old boy. He had forgotten 10 years of his life. For him, time has stood still since 2010.

He didn't know, how to proceed, he couldn't ignore his family. It was clear to him, that he couldn't continue where he was ten years ago. There were two innocent children and Claire! Claire, he couldn't let her down.

By the age of 21, Jamie had a lot of experience with women. However, he was never in love and the women always knew, that it would only be one night or a few more. But it must have been different with Claire. After all, he had married her and had been with her for 10 years. He had started a family with her. He must have loved her…

She was a very beautiful and attractive woman and in a short time he had already learned that she had a good heart. He decided that he would get to know her and what worked the first time, would surely work a second time.

Faith t interrupted his thoughts ... “That's me in mummy“s tummy.“

Faith pointed to an ultrasound image

“Da, how did I get into 'mummy s tummy?  
If I was with God before, how did I get from heaven into mummy s tummy.?“

Oh, god, where was Claire? What should he say now? He couldn't even remember how she got into her mother's belly, but even if he did, he wouldn't explain it to a 4-year-old.

Jamie stuttered and he started to sweat. Faith sat next to him and looked at him expectantly. When Claire appeared in the doorway, Jamie breathed a sigh of relief. 

“The meal is ready.“ Claire smiled

“Ma, how did I get into your tummy? I think Da forgot.“

— How true — thought Claire

“Baby, we explained that to you, you were with God in heaven like all babies. Then Da and I wanted a baby and God put you in my tummy, so that you could grow, and then I went to the hospital and you were born.“

Faith frowned......“ But how ? Did god cut your tummy open?“

Claire considered, what to say now, Jamie cleared her throat.....“through the navel, you were so tiny, that God put you through the navel in your mother's tummy.“

Faith eyes were big .... AHH, oh, Brianna too.?“

Jamie nodded ... Faith got up and went into the kitchen.

Jamie looked questioningly at Claire

“Now she knows what she wanted to know… God Job, thank you.“

She turned around and he followed her into the kitchen.

After more than 2 months, Claire Fraser was for a meal with her family in her kitchen and it feels so right.

Jamie across from her, watching her feed Brianna. He noticed how thin she was and he felt guilty. She didn't look healthy, and he didn't have to remember her, to see that.

Faith keeps talking and Brianna spat out her food.

“Faith, eat more and talk less and what doesn't Bree like?“ She wiped Brianna's mouth clean.

“You don't eat anything.“ Jamie indicated her untouched plate.

“I'll eat something later.“

“Why not now.”?

Claire got up and prepared a bottle of milk for Brianna.

“She still drinks her milk in the morning and sometimes in the evening and I think, today she wants her milk.“ She explained to Jamie

He got up and lifted Brianna out of her chair.

“You eat and I take care of the girls.“

Claire stared at him

“Come on, eat.“!

She gave the milk to Bree the child leaned against Jamie and drank her milk.

“Start eating.“ Jamie pointed to the plate

And Claire started to eat. 

After dinner, Jamie continued to look after the children while Claire filled the dishwasher. When she finished and came into the living room, both girls were sleeping. Faith was lying on the sofa with her head on Jamie's lap and Brianna was sleeping in his arms.

“I don't dare to move.“ he whispered

“Once they are deeply asleep, the house can collapse, and they won't wake up.“ Claire said with a touching smile.

Jamie laughed and immediately checked, whether they were both still asleep.

“Ok, brushing teeth is cancelled today.“ Claire picked up a deeply sleeping Faith.

Jamie got up with the sleeping Brianna and followed Claire up the stairs. 

As they both went up the stairs, Jamie asked ... “Where do I sleep tonight.”

Claire hadn't expected this question.

Claire continued into Faith's room and put the child in bed. Jamie was standing in the middle of the room and Claire took Brianna from him.  
Jamie followed her into the nursery, where she changed the sleeping child's diaper, put on a pyjama and put her to bed.

Then she went back to Faith's room and put her pyjamas on too. Washed her hands and face with a wash cloth. 

Jamie stood in the doorway and watched her.  
—- Didn't she hear a question? —-

“I'll make your bed for you in one of the guest rooms.“ She didn't look at him, but covered Faith with her blanket.

Jamie was standing in the doorway, both hands in his pocket.

“Thank you.“ he said in a low voice.  
—- she had heard his question —-

Claire and Jamie quietly left the nursery and Claire went into the guest room and did A fresh sheet and fresh laundry on bed and pillow. 

Jamie felt superfluous and had gone into the living room.

Claire was hurt that Jamie didn't want to sleep with her in bed. They hadn't slept in the same bed together for over 2 months and now he would sleep in the guest room. Damn it, he was her husband and not a guest!

—-Stop it Claire, she told herself. It is not his fault! After all, he doesn't know you. It speaks for him, that he doesn't want to share the bed with a “stranger“—-

When she came downstairs, he was sitting on the couch in the living room and watching Faith's baby book.

“We were really looking forward for Faith, weren't we.”?

Claire sat down next to him and looked at the baby book. She smiled when she saw the picture. Claire was 6 months pregnant and you could clearly see her round bump. Jamie stood behind her with one hand on her belly and the other on her hip. They both stood in front of the mirror and Claire had the phone, with which she took the selfie. She smiled widely and looked so happy.

“Yes we were, she was the proof of our love. We wanted to start a family and Faith was all we wanted. In this picture I was 6 months pregnant, and we already knew, that it would be a girl.“

“Okay, tell me about our girls.“

Claire smiled at him and Jamie's heart beat faster.

“So, then we start with our firstborn.“


	7. 𝙁𝙞𝙧𝙨𝙩 𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙥𝙨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is torn. His feelings are going crazy.  
> Claire wants to keep her family together, but she doesn't want to push Jamie into something that makes him uncomfortable .........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely appreciate all of the great feedback! Thank yo so much ❣️ I hope you enjoy!

Jamie turned the pages ... pictures of Claire at every stage of pregnancy, ultrasound images. Jamie smiled as he thought of Faith wanting to know how she got into her mother's belly .....and then ... a tiny Faith lying in an incubator.

““She was 2 hours old then. Since she was born 6 weeks too early, she had to be in the incubator.“ Claire explained to him.

““That must have been terrible.“

“We were demented with fear for her. I developed a fever and was very weak and sick. After a few weeks, I felt better and our brave girl has done well.“

“You had an infection, why? and why was Faith born prematurely, what was the cause.“?

“When I was 7 months pregnant, I developed a weak cervix. My cervix opened too early and I went into premature labour. It was too late, the doctor couldn't stop it and I had a Premature birth. ...... ....I had a postpartum uterine infection ,so I had a high fever and severe pain in the abdomen. The uterus may become infected after delivery. I was treated with antibiotics. .........Also, a poor placentation.“

Both were silent and looked at the picture of tiny Faith I'm incubator.

Claire took a deep breath....

“Therefore, the doctor was of the opinion, that the chances of a second pregnancy were bad.  
He also advised against a second pregnancy. It would be to a big risk for me and the baby. The doctor said the chances of another pregnancy were slim, but I was back on birth control after Faith was born. ... Safe was safe.“

Jamie smiled at her.......“Well, it wasn't that safe after all, Brianna is there.“

“I was sure, that I had never forgotten the pill. You always joke, that nothing can stop your soldiers.“

Then she realized, what she had said and got a red head.... Jamie laughed loudly and patted his thigh with the palm of his hand....“Well, it seems like it is.“

Claire laughed too.... Then she got serious.

“When we found out that I was pregnant again, we were both scared and you even more than I. I was worried about our unborn child. But an abortion was out of the question for me.....This child was made in love and welcomed.“ she said in a lower voice.

Jamie nodded....

“I had a difficult and risky pregnancy: I was no longer allowed to work and had to rest a lot and take it easy. I had a lot of help from Jenny, Geillis and Ellen, they were always with me, when you had to work and took turns taking care of me and Faith. My friend Mary and Louise who both lives in London, were with me for a couple of weeks to take care of me. When I was 7 months pregnant, you stopped working to be with me and Faith and took care of us....... that is the advantage of working in a family business........ Fortunately, Brianna was not born prematurely, but by c-section. I was too weak and had hardly any strength, I would not have been able to push her out.“

“Was I present at the births.”?

“Of course, you absolutely wanted that.“

“I am sorry.“ said Jamie so sadly, that Claire's heart broke

“Sorry for what.“?

“That I don't remember you, that I forgot you and the girls ... I'm so sorry.“

Claire took his hand......“No, Jamie, it's not your fault. Everything will be fine, you will remember everything again..... You should go to sleep now, tomorrow is another day.“

“But I still want to see Brianna's baby book.“

“Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll show you Brianna's book.“

“You are right, I am exhausted.“

Claire went upstairs with him, she showed him where everything he needed was, wished him good night and checked the girls who were both sound asleep.

She collapsed on the couch ... Phew, what a day. She allowed herself a glass of wine and turned on the TV. She was still talking to Ellen, who called, to ask if everything was fine. 

Claire woke up at 3 a.m., she had fallen asleep on the sofa. She turned off the TV and went upstairs. She checked again at the girls and then quietly opened the guest room. 

Jamie was lying on his side with his back to her. She thought for a moment and then went quietly inside. Being very careful not to wake him up, she sat on the edge of the bed. She gently stroked his back and sighed.

“I love you ! Please come back to me.“ She whispered, got up and quietly left the room.

When she closed the door quietly, Jamie opened his eyes. He felt sorry for her. He was so overwhelmed with the situation. It felt to him like he went to sleep and woke up the next morning and ten years had passed. 

Claire was awake in bed most of the night. So many thoughts circled in her head. Jamie was finally home again, but he was two doors down in the guest room, and she longed for him so much. She tried to put herself in his position. Would she just go with a strange man? Lie down in bed with him?

What would she do if she woke up and was told ... —-“Hi Claire, you had an accident and were 6 weeks in a coma. Oh yes, by the way, these are your husband and your children and it's not 2010 but 2020, you've forgotten ten years of your life“—-

Jamie must be feeling terrible. No matter how bad this situation was for her, how worse it had to be for Jamie. Not knowing what you had done in the past ten years.

The feeling of guilt crept up inside her. — Stop it, he's alive and that's all that matters! —- but the feeling of guilt was still there and Claire tried to push it aside.

Jamie lay awake in bed in a strange bed in a strange house and stared at the ceiling. It was a nightmare, and he just wanted to wake up. If someone told him this story, he wouldn't believe it. He absolutely couldn't remember what happened after New Year's Eve ten years ago. Why? He just didn't get it! Why is he missing the time with Claire of all people? Why couldn't he remember his daughters? He knew everything from his childhood and youth, knew everyone he had met before 2010 ..... but the time with his wife and daughters was gone, just like that, gone.

Jamie finally slept exhausted one dreamed of Claire, of her beautiful eyes, her sweet voice .......

*********************************************  
The next morning, Jamie woke up to a child crying. He put the pillow on his head so as not to hear the noise, but it didn't help. Finally, he got up and opened the door. He heard, Claire tried to calm Brianna.

“Shhhhhhh...... Bree.shhhh,“

Then it got quieter, Claire went downstairs with the child.

Jamie went into the bathroom.  
When, he checked his watch it was 7 a.m. ... Seriously? It was too early! But he was awake now, so he brushed his teeth and took a shower. Claire had laid out everything he needed for him last night. He pulled on sweatpants and a shirt and went downstairs barefoot.

When he entered the kitchen, Claire was sitting on a chair with Brianna in her arms. Brianna drank her milk.

“Good Morning.“

“Good morning did we wake you up? I'm sorry.”

“No problem, everything is fine.“

Brianna stopped drinking her milk and smiled broadly at Jamie ... “Dadad ... Dada.”

Jamie sat in the chair next to Claire.....“Good morning little miss.“ 

He still couldn't believe it, that was his baby.

Brianna smiled and showed her small teeth.

“If you take care of her I'll make your breakfast.“

Jamie took Bree and she continued drinking her milk. He watched the child drink milk and her eyes fell shut.

He looked at Claire, who was standing with her back to him, preparing breakfast. Jamie looked her up and down. She really had a nice round ass. He had also noticed her full breasts.... Her skin looked like ivory. How would it feel to touch her body?, to kiss her skin and lose yourself in her.

—- Stop thinking with your cock ! —- he admonished himself

“Oh she fell asleep“ Claire interrupted his his dirty thoughts.

Jamie went red in the face, he felt caught by her. What was he thinking? Having thoughts like that while a bairn, his bairn, was in his arms.

Claire served him breakfast and took Brianna and went upstairs, to bring the child in bed. 

Jamie didn't want such thoughts about Claire. She deserved all of his respect. She was the mother of his daughters and his wife. But he had to admit, that he wanted her so badly. 

Even if he didn't remember it, he must have had sex with her countless times. How does she like it? Tender and gently........ or maybe ...... —— Stop it !! —-

What was the matter with him? He remembered very well how he reacted to women he liked, but had he ever reacted this strongly to a woman? No! he was sure of that!

—- You've been with her for ten years. She is your wife, of course you react very strongly to her.—- He couldn't control his thoughts. Jamie wanted her.

When Claire came back into the kitchen, Jamie was sitting with untouched breakfast and beads of sweat on his forehead.

“Are you fine, Jamie“? Claire was seriously concerned.

Jamie coughed away his embarrassment.  
“I'm good.“ Jamie was ashamed of his dirty thoughts.

A sleepy Faith entered the kitchen. She was wearing frozen pyjamas and her Mérida Doll was dangling in her hand. Her hair stood in all directions, she rubbed her eye and yawned.

“Good morning love, did you sleep well?“

Faith nodded and naturally climbed onto Jamie's lap. She was still tired and snuggled up to her father. Claire looked at them both, Jamie was so nice with the girls. He didn't remember his daughters, but tried hard not to let them feel it.

“Da, will ye take me to payschool today?“

“Baby I thought you'd stay home for a few days.“? 

“With ye and Da?“

Claire nodded and Faith was happy ... “Yeah... Then we pay horse. Da.“?

Jamie looked at Claire

“No my love, Da is not quite healthy yet and cannot crawl on the ground and be a horse.“ 

Clair told her and Faith nodded understandably, “Otay, then we paint“

“So now Da has to eat his breakfast and you little monkey come to the bathroom with Mummy and then you get breakfast too.“

Claire lifted Faith in her arms......“and you, eat your breakfast, Jamie.“ Then she went upstairs with Faith on her arm. Faith waved to Jamie and he waved back.

Jamie sighed, he didn't feel like he belonged here. He didn't feel like a husband or a father.  
Claire was a very beautiful and attractive woman and if he was honest, he wanted to sleep with her. 

She was a wonderful mother and had a heart of gold and that's why he didn't want these thoughts about her. He wanted to give them a chance, he felt, she was worth it.

He had seen in the mirror that he looked more mature, but it always felt to him as if he was 21 and not 31 years old and that was the problem, at 21 he didn't want that responsibility. 

Jamie didn't want that responsibility! And as a husband and father you had responsibilities. He thought, he could do all of this, but he felt like he was suffocating. How was he supposed to tell Claire that? He knew he was going to break her heart and that was the last thing he wanted.

The girls were so cute and precious ,and deserved far better than Jamie had to offer. They were so innocent and didn't understand what was going on. He felt guilty, guilty, because he didn't remember his family, guilty, because he was not honest to them.

Claire loved him, he had heard it himself. The girls' eyes shone as soon as they were near him. They had missed their father. ... Hell, why didn't he remember his wife and bairns?

Claire and the girls touched his heart, and he wanted only the best for the three of them. He felt the need to protect them. ....

When Claire came down the stairs with Faith by the hand, the doorbell rang. She opened the door and in front of her stood John Grey.

“Good morning Claire, forgive me for the early disturbance, but I wanted to see how you are after the first night.“

“You don't disturb, come in.“

“Uncle John, I'm not going to payschool today and painting with Da.“

John picked her up and tickled her and Faith squealed.

Jamie stood and watched the scene

“Good morning buddy, how are you doing.“?

Jamie smiled and Claire saw his discomfort. She took Faith into the kitchen to make her breakfast.

“Did you sleep well.“ 

“I guess so.“

John looked puzzled,  
He grabbed a package from his pocket and held it out to Jamie.

“What's this.“?

“Your new iPhone, Claire asked me to get a new one, yours broke in the accident.“

Claire came out of the kitchen and Jamie took the package.....“ Thanks, Claire, I don't know if I can handle it.“

“Jamie you lost your memories, not your brain.“ Claire grinned at him

“So, Guys,how have you been, have you settled in,Jamie.“?

Claire looked at Jamie, she wanted to know too, although she suspected, that Jamie didn't want to be here.

Jamie was nervous, and he said nothing, he looked back and forth between the two.

“I, well ..... everything is new to me and I still have to settle in. I don't even know what happened in the last ten years. I, have so much information that I have to process it first.“

“I understand, I just wanted to check on you guys.“ ...John looked at his watch ...” I have a meeting with a new customer.“

“No time for a coffee?“Claire asked him

“Sorry next time.“

Jamie stared at John and his look said ... “Please, take me with you” 

This did not go unnoticed by Claire. She felt that he wouldn't stay and as much as it hurt, her heart broke for her children, especially for Faith. 

She started shaking and felt sick. John saw that something was wrong and held her elbow, so she wouldn't fall over.

“What's wrong? Come sit down.“

He helped her to the chair, Claire was so pale, that he was very worried. 

Faith came out of the kitchen and got scared at the sight of Claire. She started to cry ... "mummy.”

“Everything is fine, mummy is fine.“ John reassured the girl

“Take a deep breath Claire.“ He looked at Jamie who was standing there like a statue.

“Get her a glass of water.“

John helped her to the living room, there she lay down on the sofa and John put a pillow under her legs. Jamie came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. John took the glass and helped Claire drink water.

“Another sip, good girl.“

Claire lay back, again, her eyes closed and Faith held her hand and whined.

Claire carefully pulled Faith to her and the girl lay down next to her mother. Faith had her head on Claire's chest, and she was stroking her back.......“Mommy is fine.“ She said in a low voice, her eyes closed. Her daughter was scared.

“Claire, should we go to the hospital.“

“No John, I'll be better in a minute, my circulation, just my circulation.“

Claire had still closed her eyes and was stroking Faith's back. “Mom’s fine baby, just tired. Close your eyes we both rest.“

Faith nodded and Claire let out a small sigh. 

Jamie still stood there like a statue. John looked at him reproachfully. Then he took a blanket and covered Claire and Faith. Claire fell asleep and Faith seemed to do the same. 

He showed Jamie to leave the living room, arriving in the kitchen, John asked where the baby was and Jamie explained that Brianna was sleeping in the nursery.

“What's wrong with you.“? 

“What do you mean?“

“Well Claire has a circulatory collapse in front of your eyes and you stand there like an idiot and don't move........ what if I hadn't been here“?

“Everything happened so quickly and then you acted immediately.“

John looked at his friend for a few seconds without saying anything.....“What is it? Do you feel uncomfortable here?“

“I don't know.... I mean ..... 4 weeks ago, I woke up and suddenly I have a wife and children. Ten fucking years, are just gone. I'm going to drive crazy John. I can't remember my wedding or the births of my daughters. I fucking want to remember. What's wrong with me? Which man just forgets his wife and bairns?“

Jamie ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“I have so opposite feelings. One moment I want to protect Claire and the girls and the next, I want to run far away........ I look at her and want her so badly and then I don't know what I feel for her at all. I mean, she is my wife and deserves all the respect in the world....... I don't want to leave her here alone with the girls, but at the same time, I don't want this responsibility........... I'm so mean....“

Jamie sat in the chair and ran a hand through his hair.

“No you are not mean, only human. That must be horrible what you're going through right now. It is not easy for any of you right now..... Sorry for being snapped.“

Jamie got up ... “is ok buddy.“

“I fell in love with this woman ten years ago and I can very well understand why, she is beautiful inside and out. The girls are so precious and I just want to protect them.“

“What is the problem then?“

“I made one conscious decision to commit myself to Claire for the rest of my life. I wanted to have children with her, to start a family and now I don't know anything about it. It feels like I have no choice, this is my life as a husband and father and I haven't been asked.“

“I understand you buddy, I wish I could do more for you.“ John didn't know what else to say

“I know John, I can do it, I have to. No matter what conflicting feelings I have, Claire and the girls deserve everything and more.“

Jamie went into the living room and Claire and Faith were sleeping. Claire was so pale. He went quietly to the sofa, carefully brushed Faith's hair from her forehead and caressed Claire's cheek.

He turned to John, who was standing in the doorway.........“They are my family and need me, I will not let them down.“

John smiled at him.....“This is the Jamie I know.

*********************************************

2 hours later, Claire woke up alone on the sofa. She looked at her phone ... shit, how long had she slept? The girls! She got up then she heard voices and went towards the kitchen.

As,she stepped into the kitchen she saw John talking to Brianna very intensely. The child was sitting on his lap and eating her snack. 

“John, what are you doing here, you said you have a meeting.”

“Hello Sleeping Beauty, how are you doing.“?

“Much better.“

“To answer your question, I asked Ian to meet the new customer.“

He put a piece of banana in Brianna's mouth

“ My godchild and I are talking about her being the cutest baby in the world, right Bree“?

Brianna nodded while chewing her banana

“Uncle John is right for once.“ Claire Stroke Brianna's hair

“Uncle John is always right“

“Where's Faith?“

“Upstairs with Jamie.“

“With Jamie?“

“Yeah, what did you think, he ran away.“?

“To be honest, that's exactly what I was thinking.“

“It's not an easy situation for the boy and I know, you are suffering. Believe me, if I could undo it ....... we wouldn't have that day ......“

“Stop it, John, it's nobody's fault, it was an accident.“

“The weather was bad, we should have waited a few more weeks.“

“We live in Scotland, the weather is always bad.“ she joked

John laughed and agreed with her

“I'll check on both of them.“

Claire went upstairs and heard noises from the bedroom.

When Claire entered the bedroom, father and daughter were in bed. Faith watched Brave and Jamie slept. 

Faith looked in Claire's direction and put her index finger to her lips.......“Shhhhh, Da sleeps, i tate care of him.“

Claire was touched

She closed the door and went down, to the kitchen to see John.

“You don't look good Lass, and not just since today.“

“Thank you so much John.“

“You know how I mean it, I'm worried about you. Don't say, you're fine, because I don't believe you.“

“All right, I'm not fine! Neither physically nor mentally. But what should I do ? I have to function, my children and my husband need me.“

“Claire, I saw you break down today.“

Claire wrapped her arms around herself.

“He loves me. no more.“ Her voice was trembling and so low, that John could barely hear her.

“Sorry, but you don't believe that yourself. Jamie may have forgotten the last ten years, but he loves you even if he doesn't realize it at the moment.“ 

“I don't know, I ... I, what if his memory never comes back.”?

“Then you create new memories, he will fall in love with you all over again Claire. Have trust in love and I'm sure you can do it.“

“I'm terrified, John.“

“Have Trust Jamie won't let you down. Although he has no memories of you and the girls, you are so important to him. I had to promise him not to move from this chair and take care of Brianna and you.“

Claire hugged him......“Thank you, what would we do, without you my friend.!?“

“You would be lost.“ said John Gray with a wry smile.

*********************************************

After John left, Claire cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs with Bree. She looked quietly into the bedroom, Jamie was still asleep and Faith was asleep too.

She went to the guest room with Brianna. The little lady was tired and since the rest of her family was asleep, she would allow herself an hour's rest.

Claire had read a book,while Bree slept, and an hour later she heard Faith running feet down the hall. When Claire moved to get out of bed, Brianna woke up.

“Hello Princess, I just hope that you and your sister sleep tonight .....“ 

As she went down the stairs, Jamie came towards her.

“There you are, I just wanted to see where you are.“

“I was in the guest room with Brianna.“

They went downstairs together. Faith was sitting in the kitchen eating her snack.......“Da Said I can eat yogurt.“

Claire put Brianna in the high chair. She had to talk to Jamie. 

“Faith, when you've finished your yogurt, you can watch Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom in the living room.“

Faith nodded and quickly finished her yogurt ..... I'm done Ma.“

“Then come wash your hands.“

After she brought Faith into the living room and the child was watching her favourite show, Claire returned to the kitchen. Jamie tickled Bree and the girl squealed.

“Jamie, you should go.“ 

He took a breath to speak, but she stopped him by raising her hand.

“I know, it's all a little too much at once. You wake up and suddenly you have a wife and children. You lost ten years. Ten years that are gone. Nobody expects, you to continue where you were last. You don't even remember it........ I really appreciate you trying, but you're not doing yourself any pleasure.“

“Claire, I'll stay with ye. I can't let yedown.“

“Listen, go to your parents. Take your time, think about, I want you to be here voluntarily and not out of a sense of duty. You can come here whenever you want to see the girls, if you want. ....... If we don't do this now, Jamie, I don't think we have a chance.“

“Claire, I've been here for 24 hours and you've already suggested twice,that I leave. I'm slowly getting the feeling that you don't want me here at all.“

Claire gasped ... “That's not true, of course I want you here. I just want ......... “

She saw his grin and slapped him playfully on the arm......“Stop kidding me.“ She grinned back at him.

Jamie touched her cheek gently. She closed her eyes and enjoyed that little touch. 

“I'm serious Claire, I'm staying here with you and the bairns. I know we've known each other for ten years, but now I have to get to know you again and i want to get to know ye. I want to get to know my daughters..“

Jamie approached her.....“Do we agree ,that we will get to know each other anew?“

Claire nodded with a shy smile

Jamie hugged her and held her tight.  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and it felt so good. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. ...... He stared at her lips, Jamie wanted to kiss her and Claire wanted to be kissed by him.

“Ma....ma...ma.“ Brianna babbled, interrupting her parents' moment.

They both smiled at each other and Claire lifted Bree out of the chair....


	8. 𝙁𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire are having a great family time, but the fact ,that Jamie is struggling ,puts a strain on Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you very much for reading my story and a big thank you for all of the positive feedback 🥰
> 
> Enjoy Reading and have a nice weekend 😊

Claire had been awake half the night, once again, but that didn't stop her daughter from coming into the bedroom at half past seven ........ "Ma, can I watch Brave."?

Claire groaned ..... "Faith, please, it's still early." She threw the covers aside....“Come , lie down with mom, we sleep a little more.“

Faith climbed into bed to Claire and she covered her and cuddled the child in itself.

“Where is Da.“? 

Faith raised her head and looked for Jamie on the other side of the bed.

—- Damn —- Thought Claire

“Da snored last night, because he didn't want to disturb me, he went to the guest room,to sleep.“

Faith frowned......“Are ye sure ? Has Da perhaps forgotten, where his room is?“

Claire couldn't help but laugh, her little cookie was such a smart little girl.

“Da Know where our room is.“

“Then he has to sleep in bed with ye. I'll go to Da now and tell him.“

Faith tried to get out of bed, but Claire stopped her.

“Baby, do you remember,what I told you,that Da has to get well. ”?

“Aye.“

“And that's why we mustn't disturb your father, he needs sleep and rest.“

Faith nodded seriously. Claire pulled Faith closer to her and stroked her curly hair and it didn't take long,until the child fell asleep.

********************************************

When Jamie walked into the kitchen freshly showered and barefoot, Claire was sitting at the chair , with a tired Brianna who was drinking her milk. Faith sat across from her mother and ate her favourite Cereal (Lucky Charms with Magical Unicorn Marshmallows)

“Good Morning.“

Faith immediately stretched out her arms to her father ...... “Good morning Da.”   
Jamie took her in his arms and kissed her cheek .... “Good morning, mo bhana-phrionnsa.“

Claire stared at him, he looked so incredibly sexy ,standing there, barefoot and with his hair still wet. She didn't know ,what irritated her more, that she reacted so strongly to Jamie or what he had just called Faith?

It wasn't new for Claire,how her body responded to Jamie, but since,the girls were there, of course the little ones always came first and everything else had to wait,  
but right now she would leave everything behind, to do it with him. No, don't just do it, she wanted unbridled sex ... filthy sex ... —-Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Fraser Where is your mind going? —-

Claire cleared her throat.......“Good Morning Jamie .“

He put Faith back on the chair and sat down next to Claire. Brianna looked at him sleepily,while drinking her milk, he caressed her head gently. Jamie smiled at Claire and her heart was beating so fast,that she was afraid,he could hear how loud it was.

“As you just called Faith, was that without thought or memory ?

Jamie thought for a moment ... “Oh, you mean mo bhana-phrionnsa.? that means my princess in Gaelic.“

Claire gave him a knowing smile.....“I know Jaime, I just wonder ........ you often call the girls that, was it from your memory?“

Jamie thought ...... "I don't know, I just did it without thinking about it. Maybe it was my instinct.“

“Da, you forget what you call us?“ Her little mouth twisted

Claire groaned inwardly, she kept forgetting how attentive her daughter was. (Her mother's daughter)

“No Baby, Da didn't forget. Mom thought he had, but he didn't.“

Faith looked suspiciously at her parents. 

“Finish your Breakfast, Faith.“ 

Claire suppressed a laugh, her daughter was just too cute. She put Brianna in her high chair and began preparing Jamie's breakfast... Jamie tickled Brianna under the chin, and she gave him a lovely smile.

“Claire, have you had breakfast too?.“

Before Claire could say anything at all, Faith spoke ... “Ma, only drinks coffee, she doesn't eat breakfast....... Da, today the sun is shining, can we pay in the garden?“

Claire felt his gaze on her back. Faith looked at Jamie and waited for an answer, but he waited for Claire to turn around. Faith pulled on his sleeve,for his attention. 

Jamie looked at his daughter ...... “Of course, but later, okay? You're still wearing your pyjamas.“

“When later“? Faith asked impatiently.

“Know what Faith? I have a better idea. We're going to visit Grandda and Grandmother later. Aunt Jenny will be there too and you can play with your cousins in the garden.“

Faith nodded enthusiastically

“But only when you eat your breakfast, little miss.“ ..... Claire was serving Jamie's breakfast.

“What do you think,Faith, should we take your sister and mother with us ?“

“Aye.“

“Brianna has finished her breakfast and you finished your breakfast even,but Ma still ate nothing.“

“Ma, you have to finish your breakfast first, otherwise you are not allowed to come with us,right Da?“

Jamie nodded .... "Right"

Claire saw him with a look that said — I know what,you're doing, you use our daughter,to get me to eat —-

Jamie whispered through his teeth ... “If you were to eat regularly, I don't have to do that.“

It still worked between them, they understood without words.

Claire walked past him and inconspicuously slapped his arm. He laughed and started to eat. .... She toaster two toast and stroked it with jam ,then she bit into it and had to admit ,that it was delicious. Claire hadn’t noticed ,that she was hungry. She was watched by Jamie with an amused look and by Faith with a —— eat it all up! —-

********************************************

Ellen and Brian were delighted that the whole family was there. Murtagh, Jocasta, Dougal, Geillis, and Willie had come too. Brian and Jamie were at the grill, while Murtagh, Ian and Dougal had a lively chat over a beer. The women sat together and drank crabbies and the children played peacefully together.

Jamie had talked to Geillis for a while; she was not only his uncle's wife, but Clair's best friend. Of course he wanted to get to know her, although he had known her for years, but unfortunately he didn't remember it. He met Jenny's children, wee Jamie was two years old in his memories and the other two were a surprise. Jamie smiled, as he kept watching his aunt Jocasta and his godfather Murtagh, the two were actually married to each other.

“How are you doing ?“ Geillies asked, his eyebrows wiggling

“Better, much better .... Jamie is so loving with the girls. He watches Disney films with Faith and feeds Brianna, helps me to put the girls in bed ....... he can't remember his daughters, but his instinct or subconscious does exactly,what he always did.“

“Does his instinct do exactly that with you, what he always did with you?“ Geillis grinned cheekily.

Claire's head lap to Ellen and Jocasta , and she felt like she was burning inside. Jenny laughed so loudly ,that she drew the men's attention and Ellen smiled at Geillis' statement ,which was no surprise, that was Geillis.

“Geillis Duncan MacKenzie you are impossible.“!

Geillis raised her bottle of crabbies .... “I know, and now Mrs. Fraser will answer my question.“

“I will not do that .!“

“Why not ?“

“Because,it's none of your business.“

Spoilsport.“ Gillies pouted played 

“Jamie is really trying his best, but I watch him struggle with himself. It breaks my heart to see, how lost he is. I'm worried about his Mental health. His soul suffers...... I worry about Faith, she is as in love with her father as ever, but what if she finds out Jamie ......“

“I worry about that too, Jamie is a grown man, but he's my son and I worry about him. I keep thinking about whether he's okay.“.........

Ellen looked at her daughter-in-law.

“I know you take good care of him lass, you know what i mean right?“

“Of course.“ Claire gave her a warm smile

At that moment, Jamie came and put a plate of langoustines and Baked Potatoes with Garlic Herb Sour Cream. 

“Eat up your food ,please .“ He said to Claire with a grin. He looked at the other women at the table....“She doesn't eat regularly, or rather not at all.“ and left without waiting for an answer.

Claire looked after him, speechless, then at the plate.

Jenny watched her sister-in-law with a smile ... “What is it, did he make you speechless?“

“Yes.“ Claire said absently

“Claire.“?

“How did he know? He served me exactly ,what I always eat when we grill.“

The other women hadn't even noticed. .... 

“Maybe his memories are slowly coming back.” Jocasta said to her,and rubbed Claire's arm comfortingly

Claire was still staring in Jamie's direction, her thoughts interrupted by Geillis......“Great, Claire is pampered by her husband and my stomach growls so loud ,that Dougal should hear it, where is my food?“

The women started to laugh and Claire had to laugh too.

Claire was looking for the girls ,when she saw Jamie arrive with Faith by the hand and Brianna on his arm. He sat Faith on the chair at the children's table ....... “Stay seated baby, Da will get you something to eat.“ 

All women ,including Claire ,are watching the scene. Jamie came a few minutes later with a plate of food for Faith, then sat down with Brianna on his lap, opposite Claire. He pointed to Claire's plate ... “doesn't it taste good?“

“Yes, it is delicious.“

“Then eat up.“.......... He tickled Brianna's chin and the baby giggled .... “Well , Baby Girl and Da are going to get something to eat, so we can grow up and be strong.”

Jenny watched him go.

“Well, I'd say it's going better than good ... Claire ... than if he hasn't forgotten the last ten years.“

“That's what I'm saying, Jamie is so loving with the girls, as always, as if he hadn't forgotten the last ten years., but he struggles with all of this.“ She said to her sister-in-law, chewing.

Brian came with a plate for Ellen and Gellis sighed ... "Well then I'll get something to eat for my boy and for me, the uncle should take an example from his nephew."

Everyone sat and ate together, the children were taken care of, and Jamie fed Brianna. Claire had finished her plate and Jamie gave her a thumbs up. 

“I'll take Brianna, then you can eat in peace.“

Claire wanted to take the child from him, but Briana clung to her father and shook her head. 

“Are you showing mom no no.“?

Brianna snuggled against Jamie's shoulder and rubbed her eyes.

“I think someone is tired there ”Jamie kissed her head.

Claire takes the dummy out of her purse and gave it to Brianna. 

—- When you saw Jamie, Claire and the kids like that, you wouldn't think he'd forgotten them. They looked so familiar, as always —- Thought Ellen ,were watching Jamie and Claire

Claire enjoyed this day with the family. It felt so right, as always, as if nothing had ever happened, but it had happened and Claire felt guilty. 

She pushed the feeling aside, just as she had been since the day of the accident. Nobody was to blame, it was an accident, she had told John that too.

“Jamie are you going to celebrate your birthday big this year?“

Jamie looked at his sister ... “I don't know, haven't thought about it yet.“

“You should celebrate your day.“

“I'm thinking about it.“

“Don't think too long, there are only three weeks to your birthday.“

Faith came and climbed onto Jamie's lap.

“Are ye full or would ye like something More to eat? Jamie asked the child.

“I am full.“

“Baby, come to mom, Da have to eat.“

“But Bree is also with Da“ Faith pouted

I think, your bairns don't like you any more.“ joked Geillis

“Come to mom, you can also play Peppa Pig with mom's phone.“

Faith climbed off Jamie's lap and walked over to Claire. Who gave her the phone as promised.

Jamie looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Don't look like that, so I downloaded the game to bribe Faith and as you can see it works. Now finally eat your food.“

“OK boss.“

“He learns quickly.” Laughed Geillis.

The day was great and everyone had a good time. 

Later, Jamie was standing in a round with the other men and drinking beer.  
When Claire went to him with a sleeping Brianna , he pointed in the direction of where Faith was playing with the other children......“Dinna fash, I've an eye on her.“

When he looked at her, smiling like that, she wanted to throw herself into his arms and hold him tight. How much she missed his closeness. It wasn't the sex that she missed, yes, of course, she missed the sex too, but she missed his closeness more.

She missed that he called her Sassenach or Mo Ghràidh. The small gestures, like a pat on the butt, a kiss on the temple, hold hands, cuddling……… all the things, they share.

“Claire.“

Oh, she hadn't even noticed that she was staring at him.

“Let's go home, Brianna is already sleeping and Faith has to go to bed too“

“If you'd rather stay, that's no problem, I'll go home with the girls.“

“No, I'm going home with you. I promised Faith, that I would read her a goodnight story : Puffin Rock: Goodnight Beautiful Moon.“

“All right, but I'm driving, I only had one Non-alcoholic crabbies.“

“Of course!“ 

Jamie took the last sip of his beer, got Faith and said goodbye to the Otters. After Claire had also said goodbye, they made their way home.

The journey home was silent. Jamie thought of the time,he spent in the City clubs every weekend. He was out with the clique every weekend, Fun , partying and women ... it was 3 months ago for him, but it was ten years, and he was no longer a young lad. Did he miss this life? He looked over to the driver's side then to the back seat. Faith smiled sleepily at him. Brianna suckled on her dummy in her sleep, making smacking noises. 

This was his family and there was nothing wrong with it, he just wished, he could remember it all, because it feels ,like he's been pushed in here. He didn't want to feel like that, Claire and the bairns didn't deserve it.

He looked back at Claire, she noticed his look.

“Is something wrong Jamie?“

“No, everything is as it should be.“

*********************************************

While Claire was putting Brianna in bed, Jamie was getting Faith ready for bed and reading the promised story to her. On the second page her eyes flutter and on page three the little angel fell asleep. 

Jamie entered the kitchen, as Claire was pulling a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Is Faith sleeping?“

“On page three she fell asleep, she was exhausted.“

Claire nodded knowingly

She held out a glass of water to him, and he took it and took a long swig.

“Uh, I didn't even realize I was so thirsty.“

“It's always like that, when you drink beer.“

“Yes that's right, you know so much about me, but I know nothing about ye.“

“That's not true, you knew today what I like to eat most when we have a barbecue. Or did someone tell you what I like?“

“No.“

“Then how did you know ? You brought me exactly what I always eat.“

Jamie pondered ..... “I don't know, I just did it.“

You just do or say things without knowing why, but your subconscious or instinct knows.“

“Maybe the memories will come back“

“Jamie don't put any pressure on you. I would be lying if I said that, I'm Not waiting for your lost memories to come back, but to me you are Jamie, my Jamie with or without memories.“

Jamie took her hand in his, he felt,her trembling. He knew she was afraid and he could understand that. A few weeks ago her world was fine and now everything was different, her whole world had turned the other way.

Jamie didn't know what to tell her. He couldn't and didn't want to make promises,that he might not be able to keep. 

“Come on, show me Brianna's baby book.“ 

He walked with her,holding hands,into the living room.

Claire showed the book and Jamie looked at each picture carefully. As with Faith, the first ultrasound images were also here. Claire in any state of pregnancy and a tiny Brianna on Claire's chest shortly after she was born. 

“She looks just like Faith when she was born.“

“Yes, and just like you, I know your baby photos. I didn't get my way, our daughters are 100% Fraser.“

“They both have your smile and I'm sure there's more that the girls got from you.“

They sat together for a while and Claire showed him photos of the girls' birthdays, Christmas, Faith's first day at playschool, family celebrations, Dougal and Geilli's wedding, such as Muttagh and Jocaste's wedding .........

As they looked at the pictures of Jamie's birthdays, Jamie noticed the older he got, the less spectacular his birthday celebrations were. ..... He frowned......“Why didn't I celebrate my birthdays so big? I mean, look every year it was simpler.“

You got older and other things became more important to you than knocking yourself out with alcohol.“

Jamie started to laugh ...... “You can also party and drink alcohol without knocking yourself out.”

“You and I always had a blast, but after Faith was born,we had different priorities. Before it was just you and me, but when we became parents we were responsible for a little innocent one, our baby, who needs us and is dependent on us.......... That doesn't mean that we don't have fun or that we don't drink alcohol. ..... It just means,that we are parents now and have a lot more responsibility. The result of our actions no longer only affects us, but our family.“

There it was again, that word “responsibility” Jamie was afraid of it. Jamie could take responsibility that he always had, but not for a wife and children. He didn't remember that responsibility.

“It's late, we should go to sleep“ Claire interrupted his thoughts.

Jamie looked at the clock, it was after midnight ....... “You're right, Good night Claire.“

“Good Night,Jamie.“

Jamie went upstairs and Claire tidied up the books, went into the kitchen, drank another glass of water and then went upstairs,to get ready for bed.

*********************************************

She lay awake in her bed and cried, it was liberating for her, to let everything out She had always done that in the last few months, to feel better afterwards.

The door opened, Claire knew without looking that it was Faith.

Claire cleared her throat, so as not to sound whiny..........“Baby, what's wrong, did you dream badly?“

Faith got to bed and Claire helped her climb into it.

“I'm thirsty.“

She gave her daughter a sip of water.

“Well should I bring you back to your bed or are you sleeping with mom?“

Faith snuggled up to Claire ......... I'll do it with you, beddy bies.“

Claire tenderly ran her hand through Faith's hair.........“That's what I thought.“

Did you cry because Da is not with you?

“Da snored terribly again and I didn't cry, you dreamed and now close your eyes and sleep.“

Claire pulled the child up close and cuddled her.

*********************************************

When Jamie woke up the next morning, Faith was standing in front of his bed. Her hair stood in all directions. Jamie yawned and stretched.........“Good Morning Faith“

The girl had her arms crossed over her chest..........“I'm really mad at ye. Da.“

Jamie tried hard not to laugh; this little person was really too cute.

“Why ?“

“You haven't slept in bed with Ma, did ye snore again?“ 

“Aye, I don't want to bother Ma ye ken.“

“But ..... but Da, ye have to hug Ma when she cries.“

Jamie sat up........“When she cries?“

Faith nodded........ “Aye, she cried when you were sick, when it was dark she cried in bed“

“Ma was sad, but now I'm back, she won't cry any more.“

“I heard it esactly, Mo cried tonight, I went to her, and she said I only dreamed it.“

She looked at the door,as if she was expecting Claire behind her. She whispered her next sentence.

“I didn't dream, Ma cried.“ 

—- This bairn is so smart, is she really only 4—-

Jamie somehow knew,that Faith hadn't dreamed.

“And that's why I'm mad at you.“

Now, she had her hands on her hips.

“Where is your mother.“?

“She's still making beddybies.“

Jamie got up.......“ 

“Shall we check on your sister, brush our teeth and then have breakfast?“

Faith tapped her chin with her index finger and considered, then she nodded.

Jamie grabbed her and lifted her in the air. He kissed her and Faith giggled .... “Da, your beard tickle.“ 

Brianna was sitting in her cot and talking to her plush bunny. 

“Good morning Bree.“ Faith greeted her little sister

Her immediate attention was directed to Jamie and Faith.

She got up and held out her arms to Faith ..... “up, up eith.“

Jamie lifted her out of bed.

“Come on girls, brush your teeth.“

“But Da, you have to change Bree's nappies.“

Oh... Had he done that before? Not that he knew. He loved his little namesake, wee Jamie, but he had never changed his nappies. Had he changed his bairn“s nappies? If so, then he no longer knew. 

“Ok, let's change Baby Girl's nappies.“

Then Jamie Checked on Claire, she was curled up in bed and was sound asleep. ......

He went into the kitchen with the girls, to prepare breakfast for them.

“What do you want to have breakfast? “ He asked Faith.

“Lucky Charms cornflakes.“

Jamie looked in the cupboards for a bowl, he found one and asked Faith where the corn flakes were. Faith showed him,where the corn flakes were. He got the milk out of the fridge and prepared a bowl for Faith.

“Well, what does your sister get for breakfast?“

“Her bottle of milk.“ Faith said with her mouth full

Jamie put Brianna in her high chair and went to find the powdered milk. When he opened a closet door, he found everything he needed. Jamie read on the package how to prepare the milk.

“Ok, I can do it.“

10 minutes later he was sitting at the kitchen table and chopping fruit, while Faith ate her cornflakes, Brianna drank her Milk.

“Da, I'm still a little mad at you.“Faith said ,while sipping the milk

Jamie shook his head with a smile. This bairn was amazing and he made her.

“What can I do to stop yefrom being mad at me“?

Her small hand rose dramatically.

“You have to sleep in bed with Ma and comfort her.“ Then she rolled her eyes.

“Understood,little miss.“.....

*********************************************

Claire woke up and stretched,taking her phone from the bedside table,to see,what time it was.

“What, 9:10 a.m.? No, I haven't slept that long, have I?“

Where was Faith?

She jumped out of bed. Where were the girls, it was so quiet. Claire went through the connecting door, in Brianna's room. No Brianna, she went out to see Faith, she wasn't in her room either. Just as she was about to go to the guest rooms, she heard Faiths laugh and went down the stairs.

Claire stepped into the kitchen a little breathless........“ Oh Lord,there you are.“ 

“Good morning Claire, what do you think where we are?“

“I don't know, I overslept and didn't hear the children.“

“We're having breakfast.“ 

“Da made breakfast for us.“

Faith ate a piece of apple,that Jaime cut into small pieces for her and Jamie fed Brianna a banana. Claire saw the empty cornflakes bowl on the table and the milk bottle,that had been drunk.

“You made the milk for Brianna.“

“Aye.“

Claire raised an eyebrow in appreciation.

“I've done that many times, haven't I?“

“Yes, but I thought you ...“ Claire looked at Faith who was watching her parents.

“Of course!“

“Coffee is ready, black and strong, just the way you like it.“

Claire stared at him, how did he know, how she liked her coffee?.

“I'm going to brush my teeth.“

Claire was hardly out of the kitchen, when Faith asked her father........“Can I watch a DVD?“

“What kind of DVD?“

“Brave.“

“Didn't you just see the film yesterday and the day before?“

“It's my favourite film.“

“I also know why.“

“Why Da.“?

“Because,the princess looks like you.“

Faith giggled .... “Her name is Merida.”

“Does your mother let you watch film in the morning?“

Faith pursed her lips

You allow me, but Ma always says, I should be ceatis and paint or do handicrafts. Da, what Is ceatis.“?

“C r e a t i v e, well, if you paint or do handicrafts on your own, then you learn how to see your little world. You can paint or draw on your imagination and ideas. “Ye like to paint,don't you?“

Faith nodded..... but I also like to watch DVD, can't I also be ceatis,when watching DVD.”?

It was really hard to resist this cute bairn.  
Jamie got up, lifted Brianna from the chair, and set her on the floor. Brianna raised her arms ... “up, Da up.“

Claire came back into the kitchen......“Brianna is so lazy,when Faith started the walk, we had to chase after her the whole time.“

Jamie bent down and picked up Brianna .... “You lazy baby.“

“Mo, Da allowed me to watch Brave.“

“Oh, really.“?

“Aye,“

Claire looked at Jamie

“Faith thinks,she can be creative while watching the DVD.“

“Well if that's the case, come baby, Ma will turn on the film.“

Faith hopped into the living room

“And ye baby girl, do you want to watch Brave too?“ asked Jamie

Brianna nodded

Jamie entered the living room with Brianna .... “Baby girl wants to watch Brave too.”

Faith patted next to her on the sofa....“ Come Bree, sit next to me.“

Jamie put the child next to her big sister. Claire turned on the DVD player and both girls were no longer in this world. 

Jamie took Claire by the hand.

“We both have coffee and breakfast now.“

Claire went back to the kitchen with him; she had to do the inevitable doing.


	9. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire makes decisions, that she thinks are best for her family. Jamie trusts her judgment, only the little Faith is not convinced of the decisions of her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you very much for all the nice words. I am very happy, that you like my story. I hope you enjoy reading and have a nice weekend.
> 
> Jade 🥰

Jamie and Claire were sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast, while Faith and Brianna watched their favourite film Brave in the living room.

“When I woke up this morning, Faith was standing in front of my bed, and she looked a little angry.“

Claire put down her cup of coffee ...“Angry why.“

“She said, that she was mad at me, for not sleeping in bed with you. Ye should have seen her, her eyes were too small slits and her mouth was pricked up, but the highlight where her hands, which were on her hips.“

Both had to laugh

“Yes .this is our Faith, did you tell her that you snored again?.“

“Aye, But I think she didn't believe me. She said that I have to sleep in bed with you, because I have to hug you when you are sad and crying.“

Claire looked nervously at the floor ..... “she was dreaming tonight .......

“By the way, she didn't believe you either.“

Claire now looked at the tablecloth, as if it were very interesting.

“Faith told me, that you often cried in bed when I was sick and that you cried again last night.“

Claire felt embarrassed, she didn't want, Jamie to know, that she cries for nights.

She also told me, that you told her, that you didn't cry and that she was just dreaming, but she didn't believe you for a second. Is she really only 4 years old?“

“Claire smiled slightly… “Well, almost five, it's her birthday in a little over three weeks.“

“Oh, that explains a lot ... Jamie smiled....“We have really a little smart cookie.“

Claire knew, that Jamie was waiting for her to tell him, why she had cried.

“When you were in a coma, I was no longer myself. I was so scared of losing you. I wouldn't have known, how to live without you.“

Claire spoke so softly that he could barely hear her.

“The emotional stress consumed me inside. I felt such a guilty conscience about my daughters. I wanted to be with them, when I was with you and with you, when I was with them. The day never had enough hours and when I lay in bed in the night, I cried everything away, my fear, my bad conscience, my stress and my guilt. I tried to cry softly, I don't know if Faith could hear me or if she accidentally woke up, but she caught me a couple of times and stood in front of my bed.“

Jamie didn't say anything, he waited for her to finish.

“I told her that she had dreamed, but Faith reached into my face and then told me that my face was full of tears. So I told her that I miss you and that I am sad and that I needed her hug. She is 4 years old, even if she sometimes acts like a 10-year-old. I don't want to burden my child with worries, she should grow up as a happy child.

When Claire was silent, Jamie spoke.

“That's why she wanted me to be with, you to hug you. Claire, I'm back now, I'm healthy and there is no need to be afraid or feel guilty. I don't have to sleep in the guest room.“

“No, it's ok Jamie, You shouldn't feel obliged. I will not cry any more, everything is fine.“

“Can you control that? I do not think so and you shouldn't either, if you feel like crying then let it out. I just wish you weren't sad but happy.“

“I'm happy Jamie, happy that you are alive, happy that I have my children, happy about the wonderful family and friends we have......... I just feel sometimes exhausted, exhausted from my feelings raging inside me. “

“What kind of feelings are these? Tell me.“

Claire takes a deep breath

“I worry about the girls all the time, especially Faith. Brianna is still so young and doesn't understand what's going on, but Faith has noticed too much. I am afraid that all of this will affect her.“

“Come on Claire, there is more, tell me everything ... I really want to understand you.“

“When we first met ten years ago, it was love at first sight. Everything was so simple, we got to know each other and falling in love became love, love that grew. That accident changed everything. You woke up and the last ten years no longer exist for you, they are gone. You're almost 32 years old, but that's not real for you right now.“

Claire got up and poured herself another cup of coffee.

“We wanted to live together as husband and wife and we wanted to start a family. We bought this house . I've followed my career and you followed yours. We decided all of that together, but now you have not decided anything about it. You woke up and it was there, without you remembering to have decided anything about it. I am there, the girls are there, this house is there and you are also there without having been asked.“

“I've made up my mind for all of this, only at the moment I can't remember it, but that doesn't mean I don't want it.“

“Jamie, your big heart doesn't allow you to tell me what you really think and feel. You don't want to hurt me. I see how you struggle with yourself, how you try to do justice to all of this, but I fear that this is exactly what will destroy everything. We once swore that if we say something ,it should be the truth and that's why I want to be honest with you.“

Claire took a deep breath......“It's my fault, it's all my fault, I feel so guilty........

“Claire, what guilt are ye talking about.“

“On the day of the accident, we had an argument. I didn't want you to go on the trip. I had such a bad feeling and told you, not to leave because I had such a gut feeling that what was going to happen. But you didn't take me seriously, you laughed at me and I got angry. We argued because you said that I just don't want you to go on this trip, because I'm a scaredy-cat. ...... Yes, I was always scared when you were on that damn motorcycle, But on that day there was this premonition and you didn't want to know about it.“

“I'm sure, this wasn't our first argument, so it's not your guilt.“

“I called you a stubborn Scot and accused you of irresponsibility. You yelled at me and told me that this time I couldn't get my way. But that wasn't the point, it wasn't about getting my way. I told you, that you are no longer a young lad, but a grown man with a family and you should show responsibility........ I totally freaked out, Brianna had kept me up all night because she was teething, had a headache for lack of sleep and a stomach ache, because I had my period that morning. But none of that excuses my behaviour or the horrible things, I said to you.“

Claire's eyes were in tears. Jamie wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but she stopped him by raising her hand and shaking her head. If he hugged her now, she would break down, and she wanted to tell him everything, he needed to know.

“I felt so misunderstood and not taken seriously and that made me furious. You said, I should bring my hormones under control, in response I threw a cup at you and told you, if you walk through this door now, you don't need to come back and you left.“ 

Claire sniffed ... “It was Faith's cup, plastic.“

Jamie had to hold back a grin at her last statement. 

“Don't tell me, that we argue red like that in front of the kids ?!“

“No, no, never, Faith had spent the night with your parents and Brianna was sound asleep upstairs in the nursery.“

“Stop, blaming yourself, it was an accident.“

“But don't you understand ? If I hadn't argued with you, it wouldn't have happened. You were understandably angry and let your frustration out by driving too fast and you were inattentive, because I made you think, your head was full of thoughts....... your head wasn't clear, because of me.“

How do you know all this, who told you that? I don't, because I don't even remember the accident.“

“Well I think so.“ said Claire meekly

Jamie got up and walked over to her and this time, he wouldn't let her stop him, but Claire didn't stop him this time either. He gently pulled her up from the chair by the hand and took her in his arms. Her small body trembled, and she cried, digging her face into his chest and clutching his jumper.

“I'm so sorry Jamie, forgive me.“

“Shhh ... there is nothing to forgive, it's not your fault.“ Jamie held her, and she cried bitterly........ Jamie held her until she calmed down.

He lifted her chin gently with his fingers, she closed her eyes trying to block out the image of how enticing he looked with the dark blue eyes.

Hey, look at me “He whispered against the soft shell of her ear. She met his eyes and looked at the intensity they held. They were so full of passion. He sighed and drove along his hand over her curly hair.

“Claire you are so beautiful. I am such a lucky man to have your heart.” She   
said nothing as his fingers gently trailed over her face, down her shoulders, and to her hips then back up again. “ Claire“ He managed hoarsely as he cupped her face in his hands, His lips coaxed hers ever so gently into a loving, sensuous embrace. She fought to catch her breath.  
His lips fell to her neck, She closed her eyes and let herself go… 

A fierce kiss, that ended with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick..

—- OMG! what was that ? I've never felt anything like that while kissing —- Jamie was overwhelmed with his feelings.

Claire smiled shyly at him. —- Why so shy, Beauchamp? This is your husband —-

Jamie felt a sadness inside himself, he wanted to know his wife so badly, he knew her, damn it! Why did he forget his wife and bairns?!

Claire looked at the floor. The Kiss..... This feels so amazing......, but at the same time, it was so painful.

When she finally met his eyes, she saw the sadness and vulnerability in his eyes  
Her heart ached for him, for herself and for her Daughters.

“I know I am repeating myself, but I really think you should go to your parents. I'm not kicking you out, I don't want a breakup either. I trust that your heart has not forgotten me, so get to know me again, get to know us. Without any pressure, without making you think, you have to be here, because it's your duty.“

You really want that, don't you?“

I want my husband back and if that's the price, Then I'll accept it. You are under too much pressure here. You don't want to let us down and for that I love you even more, if that's even possible.“

Jamie looked at her for a while ..... “You know what? I really want to get to know you. There's something between us and I'm drawn to you.“

Claire gave him a warm smile......

“I'm not leaving you, we're just creating space to get to know each other anew, right?“

Said Jamie as self-affirmation and he wanted her to confirm.

“Believe me, this is the last thing, I want, but I'm afraid, this is our only chance. ........... I know, it's all a little too much for you and you are irritated and your mind has to process things. Most likely that won't happen, if you stay here. You live here with strangers under one roof. This can't go well. So take your time, sort yourself, get completely well again and when the time is right, you will come back to us, I am very sure.!

Jamie got up ...... “Claire .....“

“I'm here, I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes.“

“What about Faith, she'll want to know why I'm leaving.“

“I will explain it to her.“

“I don't want to go without saying bye to the girls. Let me explain to Faith.“

Claire nodded.......

Claire took Jamie's hand, and they walked into the living room together, the girls sitting on the sofa together watching their favourite film.

“Da. Up.“ Brianna held up her arms, so Jamie could lift her up.

Jamie lifted Brianna out of the sofa and hugged the child gently.

Faith looked suspiciously between her parents. 

“Baby, Da will be staying with Grandmother and Granda for a while....... Claire didn't get any further ,because Faith jumped off the Sofa.

“But why ? Da, why are ye leaving.“?

I'll stay with grandmother for a while and then I'll come back.

Do ye stay away long.“?

No, I'll be back soon.“

“But why are ye staying with grandmother?“

“You know, if you or your sister are sick, you can sleep in mum's bed and I'll make tea and porridge with banana for you.“ said Claire

“Aye, ye mate us well.“

Claire nodded.........“Da is still sick and his ma, so your grandmother, make him well too.“

“Da, do you sleep in bed with grandmother?“

Jamie laughed ....... "No love , I'm too big to sleep with my ma.“

“Grandmother makes porridge with banana and tea for your father.“

Faith shrugged her shoulders ... “But you can do that for Da.“

It was more difficult than she thought —- Claire, what did you think? that your child doesn't ask questions.? —-

“Every mother makes her child better. Da, is grandmother's child.“

Faith's expression said ,that she disagreed.

“You can always visit me and I come to you very often, and as soon as I am healthy again, I will come back.“

Faith raised her arms and Jamie picked her up. Now he had both girls in his arms.

“Pomised ?“ Faith asked in a sad voice

“I promise I'll be back soon.“ 

Jamie kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He had a lump in his throat. Claire also had to swallow the lump in her throat. 

Jamie kissed the girls and hugged them both tenderly. His heart aches when saying goodbye. Then he took Claire in his arms and whispered in her ear ...... “See you soon, I'll call you as soon as I'm at Ma and Da.“

“I am here and I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes.“

He gave her a tender kiss on the lips, it felt like butterfly wings ,that they had touched.

Half an hour later, Ian had picked up Jamie, he didn't want to drive to his parents' house alone.

*********************************************

When Jamie was gone, Claire sank into the chair. OMG what had she done? She sent her husband away. But did she have any other choice? If she wanted to save her marriage, she had to give him space. Jamie was her soul mate and her heart firmly believed, that he would find his way back to her.

She didn't want to force him into anything. It wasn't his fault,that he lost part of his memory. He would come back to her, she knew that. She wanted to give him his time.

Claire just hope,she was doing the right thing.

Brianna took a nap and Claire thought ,that Faith had fallen asleep too, but her daughter was standing in front of her now.

“Da is already big, why does he have to sleep with his Ma?“

Why wasn't Claire surprised ,that Faith wasn't done yet?!

As expected, Faith didn't think it was good,that Jamie was gone. Claire told her that her Da would be staying with his Ma for a while. But Faith was annoyed and started to cry.Claire told her that Jamie was still sick and Grandma was taking care of him, just as Claire did with her and Brianna if either of them was sick. 

“Mommy and Da explained it to you ,Baby“

Faith climbed onto Claire's lap and snuggled up against her mother. 

Did she do the right thing? Faith's reaction made her doubt. Should she call Jamie and ask him ,to come back? What did she do to her children? But wasn't it much worse if Jamie stayed and then one day left ,because he couldn't help it? Claire didn't know ,what was right anymore. She was a mother and had to be responsible. Was it selfish of her? ...... No! She did this primarily for her daughters.

Claire rocked Faith until the child fell asleep. She looked at the sleeping child and her heart overflowed with love. Her daughters was the proof of their love.

“Ye and Brianna are the best thing I've done in my life.“


	10. 𝘿𝙤𝙪𝙗𝙩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much doubt and fear. Jamie and Claire try, to keep their family together and wee Faith is the blessing., that they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for the positive feedback, all the nice words ... thanks for giving my story a chance and a big thank you for reading my story. ❤️
> 
> Enjoy reading and a nice weekend.
> 
> 𝙅𝙖𝙙𝙚

“What happened ? Ian wanted to know.

Jamie looked out the window, it was raining, just the right mood.

“Claire sent me away, she wanted me to go.“

Ian stopped at a red light

“Why.“?

“Because she doesn't want to press me into anything. She says, that I need time and space, to process everything.“

“And is she right?“

“I don't know, I was torn, but now, that she's made the decision, it feels wrong for me, to leave.“

“Well then you should tell her.“

““It wasn't the first time, she asked me to go to my parents' house.“

“I don't get it buddy, why would Claire do this? She loves ye and you'd have to screw someone in front of her eyes, for her to kick ye out.“

“She didn't kick me out.“

“But, it sounds like it.“

“Don't be silly Ian, you just said yourself, what I had to do, to get Claire kicked me out.“

“Well, did you fuck someone else in front of her.“?

“Stop grinning that dirty, of course not.“

Ian burst out laughing..........“I just wanted to piss you up, just because I don't understand it doesn't have to be wrong. Maybe you really need time and space. I know Claire, I trust her, she knows what she's doing.“

Jamie slapped his brother-in-law on the back of the head …… “Idiot !!   
I wish I, would know her too, I hope, that the spacing distance will help me, sort everything in my head.“

“Dinna fash mate, You should trust her too,everything will be fine.“

Jamie looked at Ian, he had grown up with Ian, had known him since he was a child, they were like brothers. He had to have the lower part of his right leg (below the knee) removed after an car crash . He was just nineteen at the time. But his brother-in-law hadn't given up. He had learned, to walk with a prosthesis and do everything, he would do with two healthy legs.

Ian had studied, married and had three Bairns. He worked in the Fraser Family Business was a great businessman, husband and father. —- And you cry like a little Lass, because you don't remember a certain time in your life. —-

*********************

Ellen was more than surprised when Jamie stood in front of her door with a suitcase. He explained the situation to her, and she couldn't help it, but Ellen wasn't convinced that this was the right way to go.

But she was a mother not to Jamie's ,but also to Claire's .In her view of things, they should live under the same roof with their children. But she didn't want to doubt Claire and so she decided ,to trust her daughter-in-law.

Jamie immediately took his cell phone out of his pocket , to call Claire. She reminded him of his appointments with the physiotherapist and his therapist. She would send him the appointments via WhatsApp. Then she told him ,where she had packed his medication and the ointment for his back.

“Did you listen Jamie?“

“Aye, Doc.“

Claire smiled, that's what he called her, whenever she acted like his doctor.

Jamie asked about the girls and Claire told him ,how exhausted Faith fell asleep and Brianna did the same .

““Don't worry, she's fine.“

Claire knew ,that Jamie was worried about Faith, but he should concentrate entirely on himself.

After the call was over, he looked at his mother on the sofa, she was watching him.

“Lad, it is the right thing ,both of you do?“

“Claire thinks so.“

“Hmmm, and what do ye think ?“

Jamie sighed slightly........“I think she's right, I feel so confused and drained. Ma I woke up and ten years of my life are gone. I don't remember a wife or bairn“s and yet they are there. ..... I want to get to know Claire all over again, get to know my family and all without feeling like I have to. .... No matter what happens, whether I get my memories back or not, whether it works again for me and Claire as a married couple ....... I will always take care of my daughters and Claire.“

“Ye will, I know ye my son, but I hope that it will work for ye and Claire.“

“Know what Ma, my heart tells me it will. She is so beautiful inside and out and even though I don't remember her , I can understand ,why I married her. She gave me two precious little creatures. Brianna is the most beautiful baby in the world and so infinitely cute. Faith, Aye. Faith is so clever and eager to learn, I can't believe that she is only four years old. I have the most beautiful and cutest bairns in the world....... And I still can't believe ,that I'm a father. Jamie smiled all over his face.

“But I am also torn, I think, I need this time and space and at the same time, it feels wrong, to have left. I'm worried about Claire and the girls. They are alone in the house, what if ... if.......“

“Jamie, you have taken all precautions, you have installed an alarm system and monitors guarding the house. After all, you were often on business trips and wanted Claire and the girls to be safe in the house.“

“Oh, I haven't even noticed the security system in the house.“

“Dinna fash Lad,Claire and the girls are safe ,ye made sure of that.“

Ellen got up from the sofa and went to him. She hugged her son ......... “I'm so proud of you. "

Jamie kissed his mother's cheek ..... “Thank you Ma.“

********************

The next morning Faith was not in a good mood. She stirred her cereal, without actually eating.

“Ma, you're a doctor, right.?“

“Yes, I am, you know that Faith.“

“Well, then why can't ye make Da well? I don't understand. Grandma is not a Doctor,.“

“Baby, are you afraid, Da won't come back.“?

Faith's eyes filled with tears, as she nodded.

Claire put down her cup of coffee and opened her arms........“Come to Mom.“

Faith slipped from the chair and went to Claire, as soon as she was in her mother's arms, the child began to cry.

Claire lifted her onto her lap and held her, rocking Faith, to calm her.

“Shhh baby, everything's fine, Da come back, he promised, do you remember?“

Claire began to doubt, whether this was the right way.

—- What do I do to my child? What kind of mother am I? Oh, lord help me! —-

“Can we go to Da today?“ Faith asked tearfully

Claire wiped her tears and kissed her daughter's cheek.........“Of course, how about we make you and your sister ready and then go to Da?“

Faith smiled all over her face and raised her arms, to show her joy. Brianna in her high chair did the same as her sister did.

Faith slipped off Claire's lap and went to Brianna..........“Bree, we go to Da are ye happy?“

Brianna laughed and clapped her hands ...... “Da go.”

Faith went on tiptoe and kissed her little sister ..... Aye, we go to Da.“

As Claire got the girls ready, all kinds of thoughts were buzzing in her mind.

—— Maybe I should talk to Jamie again ....... he'll think I've lost my mind. In, out, then in again and then out. Yes Beauchamp, you have lost your mind. —-

On the drive to her in-laws' house, Claire watched Faith through the rear-view mirror, the little one was so excited, to see her father. Claire's heart grew heavy, her poor child, missed her Da.

*********************

When Ellen opened the door, Faith completely ignored her, the little whirlwind ran straight into Jamie's arms, who was standing on the stairs and lifting her in his arms. He hugged her and kissed her all over her face.

“Da, that tickles.“ Faith giggled

“Say, ye've grown since yesterday?“

“I'm almost five years old and a big girl.“ Faith answered proudly and held to her five fingers in front of Jamie's face.

Brianna, who was sitting on Claire's hip, squirmed, so that Claire lowered her.

The child ran toward Jaime with arms outstretched.......“ Da, Da........ Da

Jamie had both in his arms now and Claire's heart became even heavier.

He also lifted Brianna in his arms, and the child patted his face with both hands and smiled at him.

“There are my three favourite lassie.“

He walked over to Claire with the girls in his arms and kissed her cheek.

When Faith got back on her feet, she went to Ellen to greet her with a hug ..... “Grandma, how long does it take, until ye have made Da well.”?

“It will take a little while, until your Da is healthy again. But until then ye, Brianna and your Ma come here to see Da, and Da come to ye too, is that ok?“

Faith nodded ...... “Da promised that he would come back.“ Then she turned to Jamie ... “and ye have to keep, what ye promise, right?”

“Right, mo bhana-phrionnsa.“

“How are you.”? Claire asked.

Jamie nodded

“Think about your appointment at the hospital tomorrow.“ 

““Dinna fash, I won't forget, and MA reminds me.“

Jamie went into the living room with the girls to spend time with them, while Claire and Ellen were having coffee in the kitchen.

“Well, say what you have to say.“

Ellen put her cup down ..... “What should I say, Lass.“!?

“Oh come on Ellen, I can see that you have a lot to say.“

Ellen smiled ... “Ye know me too well.“

Claire gave her a smile back ..... “ten years is a long time, my dear mother-in-law.“

“Well, I trust ye Claire, ye know that, I just hope this is the Right way to Go. Of course, I'm worried about ye both and especially about the girls.“

““Don't you think I doubt my decision ? I'm afraid, it won't work, but I know, that it won't work as it is. Jamie is not a 31-year-old man at the moment, but a 21-year young lad......... He tries, but he can't deal with a wife and children at the moment. When we got together and got married, then started a family, it was all a decision he wanted. ......... But now he's being pushed into it, sooner or later he'll run away, because he's not ready yet.“

“Ye're right, I know my son, just look how he looks at ye, and the girls. Let's hope for the best.“

“Yeah, but you'll keep worrying, right?“

“I am a mother, this is my job, ye know what I'm talking about.“ Ellen gave her a warm smile 

Claire took Ellen's hand and gave her a smile back.

********************

One Week later, Jamie was still living in his parents' house. Jamie was always happy, when he saw the three of them. Faith no longer cried, when he left and thus Jamie got used to the situation. 

Claire went back to work. Jamie had also started working in the family business again. There wasn't much he had to learn again, but he didn't want to just sit around and do nothing any more.

Claire took Brianna to Ellen and then Faith to nursery in the morning before going to work.

Jamie went to physiotherapy twice a week and to the therapist once a week. Physically, he had no restrictions, His back had healed well, some scars will remain. His fractures were all well healed and in a year the screws in his ankle would have to be removed again by an operation. But his memory loss was still there. 

Jamie had a heart-to-heart conversation with Jenny. She told him, she was worried, if he and Claire made the right decision. Jamie assured her, that everything was fine between him and Claire and that she did want to give him the space and time, he needed. He got a warm hug from his sister and the promise, that she would always be there for him.

On a Saturday night, Jamie invited Claire out on a date, he brought her flowers and had reserved a table at their Favorite Chinese.

Faith and Brianna spend the night with their grandparents and their parents enjoyed the evening together.

“Did you know, this is our favourite restaurant, Claire asked, after placing her order.

“Not aware, I just wanted to make your evening a little nicer, to make you happy and spend time with you, just us.“

“I'm happy right now, thanks Jamie.“

He smiled at her and his blue eyes shone ...... “It's my pleasure.“

The waiter came to take their order ...... “Good evening Mr. and Fraser, Could I take your order or Would you like to see the menu?“

“I think I know what I'll have, but I think my husband needs the menu.“

“It's okay, Claire, i kno what I“ll have .“

When they had placed their orders and the waiter left, he answered their unspoken question.

“I don't know this restaurant, but I still remember what I like, apparently that hasn't changed during our Mariage.“

Claire smiled ..... "Sorry, of course you know what to eat in a Chinese Restaurants. .... By the way, you don't know this restaurant ,because it opened about nine years ago.“

Claire looked around, they were come here for so many years......““You wanted to propose to me here.“

“I wanted? I have not?“

Claire shook her head ..... “No, you backed out. You thought, it wasn't good enough that way.”

Jamie frowned at her

“Instead, you surprised me with a holiday......... Cala Mariolu, Sardinia, Italy. I really had no idea, what you were up to, and then we were on the beach building a sand castle When I wasn't looking, you put the ring on the highest tower. When I discovered the ring, I jumped into your Arms and said yes, before you asked me the question.“

Claire gave him a warm smile. 

“You kissed me and then asked me the question ..... Will you marry me?”

Claire held out her left hand to him ...... “and as you can see, I said yes.“ 

Jamie took her hand in his and looked at the rings.............“The engagement ring belonged to my Grandma.“ 

“Yes, Jenny has her wedding ring and you wanted, me to get her engagement ring.“

He looked at his hand, there was no wedding ring. Why had he overlooked her rings? And where was his wedding ring?

“Where's my wedding ring.“?

“At home in a box in the drawer of our wardrobe. They had to take them off before the operation........ I kept it all the time and thought, I would give it to you, as soon, as you woke up, but then ..... then you were in a coma and ....... and....“

Jamie was still holding her hand and brush a kiss on the palm of her hand.........“I will wear it again.“

The waiter came with their meal.........“ Enjoy your meal! Mr. and Mrs. Fraser.“

Both thanked them

“So we are known here.“ noted Jamie

“We've been coming here ,since it opened.“

Jamie grins to himself ,as he ate

“What.“?

“I just can't believe, I'm doing such romantic things.“

Claire looked at him questioningly

“The marriage proposal, I mean ..... I was never like that .... So ten years ago I was definitely not like that, I was different.“

“When I met you, I didn't know what kind of “relationships” you had with women. Believe me, if I had any idea ,I would have run and very far.“

Both laughed ...

“But you were honest with me, you told me ,that you had never had a real relationship and had never fallen in love with a woman. That it was only about physical pleasure or need. I was shocked, I didn't know anything like that. I had two relationships before you, and I also said that I'm not a woman for one night and that I didn't want to have such kind of “relationships.“

Jamie listened to her, he wanted to know more about the beginning of their relationship.

“You told me that you had never felt anything like that before .You wanted a chance and I gave it to you and you didn't deceive me. You made me the happiest woman in the world..“

Jamie's heart beats faster ... he took her hand and squeezed it tenderly.

They had a good time with good conversation, they laughed a lot and flirted with each other. Claire felt like she did ten years ago, when she fell in love with Jamie.

Claire was so refreshing, smart and adorable. Jamie couldn't remember, ever knowing a woman like Claire. She couldn't be compared to any of the women, he knew. He didn't want to think about any other women, here sat the most beautiful and best woman, and she was his, his wife.

Later, Jamie brought her home and kissed her tenderly on the mouth goodbye. Claire waved to him with a happy sigh and closed the door.

As he sat in the car, he couldn't help but smile, his heart pounding somersaults. 

—- James Fraser I think you're in love. You're in love with your wife. —-

***********************

The next day, Jamie spent Sunday with Claire and the girls. They'd had lunch together, and then Jamie helped Claire clean the kitchen. 

When Brianna got cranky, Claire took her to the nursery for a nap.

Faith was sitting on the sofa with Jamie in the living room and watching cartons.

“Da, will you paint my nails?“ 

“Does Ma allow it?“

“Da, you often paint my nails.“ Faith rolled her eyes.

“Aye, do you already know which colour you want.“?

“Well, my favourite colour.“ 

“Ok then get the nail polish and I'll find a protection for the table, your mother will freak out, if I mess up her table.“

Faith eagerly ran upstairs to her room and Jamie went into the kitchen. There was a newspaper there, he tore out a page and went back into the living room.

It wasn't long, before Faith was back again with the pink nail polish. Jamie put the newspaper on the table, sat Faith on his lap and told her to put her hand on the table. 

Jamie started, to paint her nails on her right hand, both concentrating so much, that neither of them noticed, Claire standing in the doorway.

When he finished with the right hand, Faith looked at her nails and said .... “Thank ye Da.”

“Ye are welcome, Baby Do ye like it ?“

“Aye.“

When Jamie was done with both hands, he showed Faith, how to wave her hands, to dry the nail polish.

Claire stood touched in the doorway. Jamie didn't do this the first time, but it was the first time for him and yet it was like the other times before, his instincts worked, and she hoped, his memories would do it again soon.

Faith discovered Claire, she raised her hands ..... “Da, painted my nails.“

Claire entered the living room.....“ Your nails are beautiful..... Well done, Da.“

Jamie wiggled his eyebrows with a grin.

“Can I put on pickpick? “

“L. I. P. S.T.I.C.K.“ Claire said with a laugh

“PickPick.“ 

Claire took Faith's face with both hands and kissed her.........“Why are you so cute.“?

Faith giggled

Claire went into the hallway, where her purse was, to see, if she had lipstick in it. She came back with the lipstick in hand and Faith slipped off Jamie's lap and clapped her hands with a smile. 

Claire bent down to be at eye level with Faith. Faith pursed her lips and Claire put some lipstick on her lips. Then she picked them up, so she could look at herself in the mirror.

““Do you like it ?“

Faith nodded “Aye.“

Claire put her on the floor, and she walked over to Jamie.

“ I look pretty, Da.“?

“Ye are the most beautiful 4-year-old lass in the world.“

He lifted her onto his lap and hugged her.

“Can I go to Payschool tomorrow with PicPick?“

Claire shook her head ..... “No baby, you know, no makeup ,Lipstick in Play School,only at home.“

“When can I wear up-up?“

“You can put on make-up, when you are tall enough.“ 

“As tall as you Ma.“?

“Yes, something like that.“

Jamie enjoyed Sunday with his family ..... They had dinner together. Jamie watched a Disney film with Faith, played with Brianna Peek-a-boo, and helped Claire, put the girls in bed. Then he and Claire sat in the kitchen and talked, over a cup of coffee. 

When it was time to go, he said goodbye to her with a kiss and made his way home to his parents' house.

************************

When Jamie got home, his father was sitting in the living room with a glass of whiskey.

“Hello Lad, how was your day with Claire and the Bain's.“?

“Hello Da, I had a wonderful Sunday. Faith and Brianna are just wonderful and Claire, Claire is out of this world.“

Jamie sat down with his father and poured himself a whiskey.

“And have ye already decided, when ye go back to your wife and Bain's.“?

Jamie looked at his father and had no answer

Brian looked into the Open fire and took another sip of whiskey. 

“Well, Claire didn't mention, that I should come back.“

“She won't do that either. She wants, you to come back voluntarily and not, because she tells ye. She wants, ye to come home, because ye want to.“

Jamie said nothing, he stared at the floor.

“I don't want to tell ye what to do Lad, but don't ye think, ye should take responsibility? ..... I know, it must be terrible, to lose ten years of your life, but Claire and the girls are just as innocent victims as ye, Jamie.“

There it was again, that word — responsibility — and why did it always make him so uncomfortably nervous?

“Da, Claire wanted me to go, it was even her idea, not mine.“

—- Am I trying to defend myself right now? Admit ,that you were relieved too.—-

“Aye, because she is desperate and had no other choice, she loves ye more than anything and doesn't want to lose ye“

Jamie sighed.......“She won't lose me.“!

Brian took his last sip of whiskey........“ I wish, ye would remember your deep love for Claire.“

He got up, patted Jamie on the shoulder ....... “dinna fash Lad, everything will be fine. Good Night.“

“Good Night, Da.“

Jamie saw his father walking up the stairs. He took another sip of the whiskey and his mind worked. Yes, his father was right. Claire and the girls were innocent. He should fucking take responsibility. He loved the girls and would give his life for them. Claire was important to him, and he would always protect and care for her and the girls. Yes, he even thought he was beginning to fall in love with Claire. So what was his problem, what was holding him back? He didn't understand! Did he want to be free and unbound?

“Well, James Fraser, it's too late for that. You are a husband and a father.” He spoke to himself.

************************

On Monday morning Jamie was on his way to Edinburgh with John, to meet a potential customer.

John, who was driving the car, looked at Jamie.

“How's it going between you and Claire.“

“Well actually pretty good.“

“But.“?

“I thought ...... well, it's good the way it is, Claire wanted to give me time and space and I agreed. But my family thinks differently about it, they believe it is a mistake to live apart.“

“What do you think, do you also think that it is a mistake?“

“To be honest, I was relieved, when Claire suggested, that I move in with my parents. There was this strange house and the strange woman, I have bairns with and I didn't know anything about it. I wanted to go home to my parents house, because this didn't feel like home. At the same time, I feel terribly guilty about letting Claire and the girls down. So I stayed and tried my best, but ....... it just didn't work.“

“You know mate, Claire loves you so much, that she would do anything for you. And if it means, letting you go, so that you are happy, then she will do it for you, even if it tears her apart inside.“

“I don't know what is right or wrong. I want to get to know Claire, go out with her, and I am sure I have feelings for her. ....... Everything could be so simple, but we are married, have bairn“s , we already have a life together, but I don't remember it. I have doubts whether this will work, I am afraid, afraid that it will ruin everything, but also afraid of this bond.“

Jamie ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Am I insane? I want to be close to her and run away at the same time.“

““Besides being crazy, no you're not insane. You are just human Jamie. You have conflicting feelings, and understandably that makes you confused. But I am sure! Nothing will tell you and Claire apart, not even memory loss.“

Jamie sighed with a smile.......“Thank you, mate.“

John looked at him ....... “Everything will be fine.“

—- Everyone tells me, how much Claire loves me and I see it every time, I look in her eyes, but I also see the fear. She is scared of losing me. What kind of bastard are you James Fraser ?! How can you do this to her? You'll get your ass up and finally take responsibility for your family.! —-


	11. 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is tempted, will he make the right decision? Claire continues to try to hold everything together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story and all the positive feedback 🥰
> 
> Enjoy reading and have a nice weekend.
> 
> Jade

“Slàinte.” Jamie raised his glass of whiskey and John toasted him. They were sitting in a pub in Edinburgh, the contract with the new client was signed and sealed and Fraser Whiskey would soon be available in France too.

Slowly conquered Fraser Whiskey Europe. In addition to Great Britain (Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland) there were still; Italy, Belgium, Ireland, Germany, Portugal and Spain to which they imported. This deal with France was very important and now it was done and that had to be celebrated.

“Wow, we made it, now we're going to conquer the USA.“

“Calm down, John, let's first conquer Europe.“ Laughed Jamie

She talked and drank whiskey (of course, Fraser whiskey) 

They Would be staying in Edinburgh overnight and going back to Glasgow tomorrow. Jamie already had a few glasses of whiskey and was not quite so dry.

Three women sat Opposite and kept looking over, which did not go unnoticed by John and Jamie. 

One now got up and came over. She had long blonde hair and long legs, was wearing a short black dress and looked very determined.

“Halo guys, my name is Emily, my friends, and I was wondering if you two would like to join us at the table, or we could sit down with you.?“ When she smiled, you could see her shiny white teeth.

John cleared his throat ..... “Hello, my name is John and this is my mate, Jamie.“ 

Jamie stared at John, then the woman.

She was still smiling and waiting for an answer.

John looked at Jamie and expected, Jaime to decline the offer, but Jamie just stared at the woman.

—- You goddamn bastard, Tell her you're married —-

Before they knew it, the two other women had come to their table too. And already they were sitting between Jamie and John.

“Hi, I'm Alice and this is Sophie.“ said the brunette

“Nice to meet you, sit down.“ said John Sarcastic

The blonde was still standing and looking at Jamie. It was clear, who she had chosen.

“Don't you, ask me to sit down.“?

“Please sit down.“ 

She squeezed next to Jamie and touched his thigh as if by chance. She looked at him and licked her lips seductively. 

John wasn't stupid either and knew what this was about. These women didn't want to go home alone tonight, he felt the brunette's gaze on him.

“Are you from Edinburgh.“? Asked the brunette that he had forgotten her name.

Jamie knew what it was about, he has lost his memories, but he wasn't stupid. It had always been like that, he met a woman in the bar and spent one night with her. Sometimes several, but it wasn't more.

Jamie didn't remember a committed relationship, he was never in love with the women, he had sex with. It was just one-night stands or a few more nights, but never relationships. He knew body language and this blonde was clearly telling him what she wanted tonight.

“We are from Glasgow and in Edinburgh on business. Answer John the question.

Emily never took her eyes off Jamie. She took his glass and drank the rest of the whiskey, trying to look as sexy as possible.

Jamie let out his bated breath. He had to admit, she was damn sexy. 

******************

Claire was lying in her bed, her daughters were lying on the left and right of her chest, in her arms and slept soundly. Adso made himself comfortable on her feet She looked at Jamie's side, which was blank. She misses him so much. 

He had called her from Edinburgh and told her, that the contract with the customer was in place and that he and John would stay the night, to celebrate a bit. 

Her family wasn't complete without him, it was like a piece of the puzzle, that was missing. She had been ready to love this man from the moment she first saw him.  
He was her soul mate, why didn't he feel it? Why didn't Jamie feel the connection between them !?

Brianna cuddles up to her in her sleep and Claire gently stroked her hair. Her children were a part of her and Jamie, the fruit of their love.

Claire wondered when Jamie would get his memories back and if that would ever happen. He belongs here by her side ..... 

—- What is blocking his memories, or does he possibly not want to remember ? Does he no longer want the responsibility of a family? It wasn't our first argument about that damn motorcycle. He knew, that I hated it and that I was afraid that something would happen, I was always afraid, that he would have an accident and die in the process. Maybe it was exaggerated, I don't know, but I was just this scared. —-

Claire thought of the time just before the accident. She wondered if something had happened between her and Jamie, that might be blocking something inside him. ...

There were no financial worries, they were financially secure. There was no lack of communication either, Jamie, and she talked about everything. There, was no dominance and power struggles or major jealousy dramas, which doesn't mean, that Jamie or Claire never felt jealous, but it wasn't pathological jealousy or control; Of course, Claire felt jealousy, if a woman was obviously flirting with her husband in her presence, 

Most of the time, Claire's glances were enough to show the woman her place. Claire often couldn't help but, make one or two nasty comments. Jamie then called her his wildcat, she beat him playfully, he kissed her, and they both laughed at it. 

Jamie also felt jealous, when he caught another man, looking at his wife's ass. “Hey, I would be grateful, if you wouldn't stare at my wife's ass and shut your mouth, you're already drooling.“ Was one of his comments, when it got too much for him. That ass was his.......they trusted each other. There had never been any serious quarrels about jealousy.

The sexual interest was still there on both sides. She had sex regularly, and yes, it was good sex. 

Jamie never saw Claire as just a “wife and mother” he supported her in her professional career. .... They had each other's backs. They loved each other and had a good marriage raised their children together, not always in the same attitude. Jamie spoiled the girls in excess and the little Brianna already knew, that she would get chocolate at Da, when mom said no. But that was never a point of dispute between them, after all, she knew how cute her girls were, and how hard it was, to refuse them something, when they looked at you with their big blue eyes and that cute face.

Had she failed to see something, noticed nothing? Had Jamie been dissatisfied or even unhappy in their marriage? Did he have any worries or problems that she didn't know about? Was it overwhelmed? Since they were parents, a lot had changed. They weren't just the two of them any more, there were now two little ones, and the girls always came first and Claire and Jamie agreed on that, but was it ultimately too much for him? Wasn't he so ready to be a father after all? 

—- Stop it Beauchamp, are you stupid? Jamie loves the girls more than anything, he would walk through fire for them.—-

Maybe Jamie didn't want this marriage any more? Did he want to be free? Didn't he love her any more? What was it that was blocking his memories? !! Was it really just the trauma of the accident?

—- No, Jamie loves me I know that! We were happy, yes, there were arguments, but that is part of a marriage, but we didn't have a marriage crisis ..... we were happy.... —-

Claire looked at the clock, it was after midnight, she should be sleeping. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

******************

Jamie watches Emily as she talked to him, he wasn't really listening to her, but she didn't seem to notice. She leaned forward to give him a good look at her breasts, which were about to fall out at any moment.

Emily put her right hand on his thigh and pinched it gently. Then she slowly ran her hand down the inside of his thigh. 

“Life is too short not to have fun“...... She leaned over and whispered in his ear.......“let's have fun.“!

Jamie had to swallow, as he ran a hand over his throat. When was the last time he had sex? He didn't know. According to his memory on New Year's Eve 2010 with Geneva and for him, almost four months ago. But it was 2020, and he was married to Claire, so he had sex with Claire for the last time, he just didn't know when that was, he couldn't remember any sex with his wife.

“Claire.“

“What.“? Emily asked confused!

John, who was talked to from both sides, watched Jamie and waited for him to finally end this spectacle, because if not, he would do it, looked at him and nodded satisfied. It has taken a while, but finally he had thought of Claire. John now also hoped, that Jamie made the right decision, otherwise he would kick his ass and enjoy it.

“Who is Claire.“?

The two women left and right of John finally stops talking, which he found very pleasant.

“My wife, Claire is my wife.“

“That is a reason, but not an obstacle.“

“I am married.“ Jamie took her hand away, which was still on his thigh.

Emily shrugged ..... “Oh.” She looked at his hands ... “Where's your wedding ring.”

“This is not your business.“

Emily puckered her lips and rolled her eyes........“Well, Well, where we ?“

Jamie doesn't get it, was it, because he had drank too much, or did she not mind, that he was a married man?! 

He had had many nights like this in his life, but he was not married and neither were the women, as far as he knew. 

“It doesn't matter, I have a beautiful wife and two pretty daughters and that matters. Sorry, but tonight ye have to find someone else.“

Emily flicked her eyelashes ...... “Well, just one night.“

“Listen, you'll have to get your fuck somewhere else. Ye want to be fucked so badly, that ye don't care, if I have a wife and bairns.........

Emily pretended, to be shocked ... “Excuse me.”?

Jamie got up ..... “No, ye excuse me .... look around Lass“ He waved his hand and pointed to the people in the pub......“There are certainly enough men here, who will give ye, what ye want tonight, but it's not me.”

He had a hiccup and looked at John, who looked very amused.......“Come on buddy, let's go.“

You heard it, lassie “he also got up, nodded around .....” nice to met you ....and have fun tonight.“ At the last sentence he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Alice and Sophie have open-mouthed and Emily was still looking angrily at Jamie, with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed over her chest. ....... Yes, she was upset !

John put his arm around Jamie's shoulder to support him, he was pretty drunk. They went to the bar, to pay their bill, when they heard an angry Emily behind them ... “Go home to your wife, but I want to tell you one thing, you don't know what you're missing.“

Jamie was starting to get annoyed with the intrusive Emily. He went a little closer to the table again.

“Believe me, I know exactly what I'm missing, namely nothing! I had women like you ...... I stopped counting, women who just want an adventure, a night, a fuck ...... that's ok, but what's not ok is that ye don't accept, that I refused your obvious offer. Ye don't mind that I'm married, ye have no respect for marriage. I am not going to cheat on my wife.“

Then he looked at her two friends.....“Oh, and by the way, my mate here loves men.“

John looked at the women, grinned and winked at them.

Jamie paid the bill and then the two left the pub, Emily and her two friends looked after them, confused.......

Outside, John clapped Jamie on the shoulder in a friendly manner........“I am proud of you.“

“Even if I don't remember Claire, our wedding or our life together, I have sworn my allegiance and I will not break the vow.......... no woman deserves this, and especially Claire.“

“Right, but if you had dared ....... I would have kicked your Scottish ass.“

Both burst out laughing, supported each other and went to their hotel, which was only a few streets away. 

***************

Claire was in a hurry, she had to be at the hospital earlier than usual today. Mr. McDougall gallstones were removed today and the operation was scheduled for 8 a.m.

Today of all days Brianna didn't seem to be feeling well, Claire suspected, that it was the front molars, when she wanted to look, Bree refused to open her mouth.

Brianna sat in her high chair and whined, Faith was standing in the corridor in front of the mirror, was Elsa and sang “Let it go”

Claire caressed Brianna through her small curls........“Please Bree, don't get sick, mom has to go to the hospital....... Faith, please put your shoes on now!“

She lifted Brianna out of the high chair to put her jacket on, when Faith entered the kitchen and Claire saw, that she had taken off her shoes the wrong way round. She put Bree on the floor, leaned in front of Faith to put her shoes on the right way. Then she took the jacket and put it on Faith. She didn't have time to wait, until her daughter had dressed herself.

“So, we have to hurry, Grandma is waiting and mom has to go to work.“

“Will Grandma take me to payschool?“

“No, Aunt Jenny will take you with her, she has to take Kitty there too.“

When Claire got to her mother-in-law's home, she told her, that Bree was not in a good mood. Ellen told her, not to worry, she knew what to do.

Of course, her mother-in-law knew what to do, after all, it was not the first time, that she was taking care of the girls, apart from the fact, that Ellen had raised three children herself.

Claire said goodbye to the girls with a hug and a kiss and made her way to work. Faith waved to her mother and Brianna wanted to go with her, but Claire had to stay strong ......... she would have liked to take her baby back with her, but that didn't work and Brianna was in good hands with Ellen.

******************

Jamie woke up with the hangover of his life. He had a terrible headache and nausea, his throat was dry, and he felt like vomiting.

“Good Morning.“ John was standing in front of the bed with a cup of coffee.

“Do ye have to scream like that.“

“You look terrible.“

“Thank you.“

“Get up, I got some coffee, After that you will be better. I feel much better too.“

“You didn't drink nearly as much as I did either.“ said Jamie in a tired voice

He struggled to get up and went into the bathroom; a cold shower would do well.

An hour and a half later they were on their way back to Glasgow. Jamie was looking forward to it. To see Claire and the girls again. He had only been gone a day, but he missed them, he realized that now.

Jamie knew that Claire had to go to work very early. He would pick Faith from play school today and then go out to eat with the girls and go to the park. He still felt like he was run over by the bus, but he would be spending time with his daughters today and if it would kill him.

The drive to Glasgow took a little over an hour and Jamie had dozed off.

“Woke up Mister Fraser“ John shook his shoulder.

Jamie reluctantly opened his eyes and yawned. 

“The best thing to do is lie down and sleep a few more hours, which is exactly what I'll do.“

“I'll pick Faith up from Playschool in an hour and then I'll spend Time with my kids.“

“Well then, have fun.“

Jamie took his bag from the back seat, said goodbye to John, and went to the house. As he stood in front of the door and took his key out of his pocket, he heard Brianna's crying. 

He walked into the house and saw his mother walking up and down the hallway with a crying Brianna. The child was all red in the face and Ellen whispered soothing words, to calm Bree.

“Hello Ma, what is it?“

“Hello Lad, she's not feeling well, her molars are, but our Bree is stubborn like her father and doesn't let anyone look.“

Jamie put the bag down and took Brianna. Brianna put her head on his shoulder and wailed.

“What's my baby, do ye have ouch?“

Now Brianna whined even more. Jamie stroked her back, gently and kissed her forehead.

“Claire left tooth gel and a teething, but Brianna won't open her mouth, Claire tried this morning too.“

“Give it to me, I'll try.“

Jamie went into the living room with Brianna, sat down on the sofa and cuddled with her.

“May Da see your teeth.“?

Brianna shook her head

“Ye know what, we both pick up your sister from play school, would ye like that?“

Brianna nodded

“We also go to the park and the playground.“

Brianna smiled slightly

“So baby open your mouth to Da.“

Brianna looked at Jamie, as if she were wondering if she should do it.

Jamie opened his mouth ...... “look like Da.“

Brianna opened her mouth and Jamie checked immediately. The palate had red spots and her gums were swollen. 

Ellen, who was standing behind Jamie nodded ... “Aye, teeth, luckily she doesn't have a fever.“

“Ok, I'll wash my hands and then apply the gel to her gums.“

Jamie went upstairs with Bree and washed his hands, then he carefully rubbed the gel, which consisted of almond oil and chamomile, on the gums and Brianna held still..........

Ellen packed him yogurt from the fridge, fruit and chamomile tea for Brianna in the baby bag, then Jamie went to pick up Faith.

He spent the whole afternoon with the girls, eating Pizza at the Italians, walking in the park and playing in the playground. Faith had great fun and Brianna had calmed down. Then he drove home and waited for Claire to come home from work. He wrote her a message to let her know that he was home with the kids.

When Claire got home, Jamie was lying on the sofa with Faith, watching cartoons.

“Hello“

“Mummy“..... Faith ran, into Claire arms, and she picked her up.

“Da picked me up from the Payschool and then we went to eat pizza and in the park and then to the payground.“

“That sounds like fun“ 

She looked at Jamie........“Where's Brianna.“?

Jamie held up the baby monitor ....... “Having a nap.“

“How is she.“

“She was tearful and had a little Pain too, but the gel helped her. At first, she refused to open her mouth, but then she let me.“

“I know, I talked to your mom on the phone for a moment. Today was a very stressful day in the hospital.“

Those were the moments when Claire had a bad conscience, when one of the children needed her, and she had to work like today.

“Everything is fine, she feels much better and is sleeping now.“

Claire kissed Faith all over her face and the child giggled.

“Fettuccine Salmone Gameroni is in the fridge for you.“

“Did you bring me food? How did you know this is my favourite Italian food?“

“I do not know, .....Scottish smoked salmon, king prawns Cream ..... sounded like ye found it delicious.“

“I do.“

“Ma, Da didn't forget what ye like.“

Claire pinched her cheek ..... “No, he didn't.”

Jamie came over to her and took Faith from her ..... “Go upstairs and put on something comfortable, I'll warm up your food.“

Claire went upstairs and checked Bree, who was still asleep. Then she changed, went into the bathroom and washed her hands, and went back to the kitchen.

“Ma, do ye know why Da brought ye something to eat.“?

“Because your mother was working and I knew, that she hadn't eaten yet.“

Claire sat down at the table and stuck her tongue out at him, when Faith wasn't looking.

“No Da, because she is your Sassenach.“

Jamie and Claire said at the same time ..... “What.”?

“I know it Sassenach means that Ma is English and that's why ye call her Sassenach and because ye love her and that's why she's your Sassenach, right?“

Jamie took the food out of the microwave and introduced Clair ....... “Right, my smart child.”

They both looked at each other and Jamie winked at her and got a smile from her.

“Baby, would you like to eat something from mom's, Food.“

Faith shook her head

Claire looked questioningly at Jamie

“No, I'm still full.“

Jamie spent the rest of the day with Claire and the girls, helping her get them both ready for bed and put them to bed.

He said goodbye to her with a long, tender kiss and went home, because he badly needed sleep. He had tried to ignore the hangover all day, but now his body was demanding sleep.

******************  
Jamie was so tired ,but when he was in bed ,he couldn't sleep, he thought of Claire, he had made the right decision ,not to cheat on her.

No woman deserved this, and especially not Claire. He felt very drawn to her and he was sure ,that he was falling in love with her.

He wanted to get closer to her, really get to know her. He unconsciously knew things about her without even realizing it. Today he brought her favorite Italian food and that wasn't the first time , while grilling, he also knew what she liked .......

It still bothered him that he couldn't remember the last ten years, but he couldn't change it at the moment.

Tomorrow he would pick her up from work and take her out to dinner and then go for a walk.

And when the time was right, he would go home again, home to Claire and the bairns, to his and Claire's house. 

Of course he wanted his memories back, but whether it happened or not, he wanted this chance with Claire; he had loved her and everyone around him kept telling him ,how much he and Claire loved each other. 

But he also had to be honest with himself. He was also afraid of failing, of disappointing her. He was no longer the experienced husband and father. He was practically starting from scratch. 

Claire was doing all the work at the moment, she took care of everything and made sure ,everything went on. He had recovered well, he was physically fine. He worked in the family Distillery as he used to, he couldn't pretend that he was still 21 years old, even if it feels like that to him.

Realizing this, Jamie fell asleep. ......

****************

Claire was lying on the sofa watching a film on Netflix. Jamie was on her mind as always. He was drawn to her, Claire knew it well. He had that from the beginning, she had felt it. That proved to her again that they were soul mates. 

Even if he didn't remember her, he would always find her, she was sure of that. Jamie would come back, a little more patience, and he would be with her again, with or without a memory of her. 

She missed him so much! She wouldn't give up on him. Claire wasn't going to give up her marriage. Everything would be fine ... she had to hold on to that.

She thought about, what to give him for his birthday this year. His birthday was in a week and this year it was different, and so she wanted to give him something, maybe help him get his memories back or at least leave something behind.

She turned off the TV and went upstairs to get ready for bed. It had been a long day, and she had to be up early tomorrow. 

Claire checked the girls, who were both soundly asleep. She, showered, brushed her teeth and hurried to get to bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she fell asleep.


	12. 𝗔 𝗡𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗥𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝗣𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝟭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jamie realizes ,that he doesn't want insignificant nights with any women, he really wants to give himself and Claire a chance. Claire and the girls mean a lot to him ........ let's see ,what he does with his knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all the positive feedback, thank you guys for giving me a chance, that means a lot to me. ❤️
> 
> Enjoy reading and have a nice weekend. 🥰
> 
> Jade

Jamie surprised Claire the next day and picked her up from work ...... After lunch in an Indian restaurant, they walked through the park hand in hand.

Claire felt like a teenager, who had just fallen in love. Everything was so new and yet as always. That was still her Jamie and yet it was, like she's getting to know him again.

“Have you already thought about, what you would like to do on your birthday?“

“I don't know yet, Angus said I should celebrate big this year, but I'm not sure....... What do you think ?“

“You need to know this, Jamie, it's your birthday. Maybe throwing a party, is not a bad idea........ all your friends and family come together, that is definitely good for you to have people around you, who are important to you and which occasion could be better than your birthday?“

Jamie let go of her hand, put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close. Claire wrapped her arm around his waist. 

They finished the walk and went to his parents' house to pick up the girls ....... Claire stayed a while and said goodbye to go home with the girls. 

***************

Brianna felt better, but still teeth, and she hoped, the tooth would show up soon.

She let both girls sleep in her bed, Brianna needed a lot of cuddling now and Faith of course also wanted to sleep in Mommy's bed.

Faith wanted to call Jamie via FaceTime to say good night........“Da, Brianna and I sleep in Mom's bed tonight, when will you sleep in Mom's bed again.”?

Claire, who was lying in bed with Brianna in her arms, watching Faith sitting next to her, waiting for Jamie to answer.

“When will ye come back, are ye still sick?

“Da coming back soon, mo bhana-phrionnsa.“

Faith looked at Claire ...... “Da coming back soon.“

Then she looked back at the display.......“How many times do I have to sleep, until you come back.“?

Claire's heart broke for her little girl, Faith missed her father terribly, even if she saw him every day, Faith understood, that it wasn't the same.

Jamie swallowed the lump, Faith's little face on the display was full of hope.

“Just a few more times.“

Faith rewards him with a big smile

“Say Da good night, it's time to go to sleep.“ said Claire to Faith

“Otay, ....... Good night Da, love you.“ Faith kissed the display.

“Good night and sleep well, I love you my little Angel.“ Jamie kissed the display

“Give Ma the phone, I want to say goodnight to her and your sister too.“

Claire held the phone in front of Brianna ..... “Da,” said the child sleepily.

“Hello baby how is my girl.“?

Brianna yawned

“Tired and ready to fall asleep which cannot be said of your other girl.“ 

Faith stood in bed, danced and watched herself in the mirror. Claire held the phone so Jamie could see, and he started laughing.

“Faith Julia Fraser lie down now.“!

Faith immediately, did what her mother said, because she knew, when Claire called her by her full name that it was serious.

“Bree, say good night to Da.“

Brianna said with a tiny voice “Night.“ 

“Good night l Leannan.“

Brianna kissed the display and drooled on it

Claire wiped it clean with a wet wipe .......“Well, that was a wet kiss.“ She kissed Brianna's forehead.

She saw Jamie's smile on the display and her heart leaped.

“Claire, I meant it seriously ........ about coming back home.”

She smiled at him and nodded......“I am so glad, you want that. We'll talk about it and decide when is the best time, okay?“

“Agreed.“

Brianna was sleeping on her chest, she looked to the other side of the bed, where Faith was stretched out and sleeping. She turned the phone so Jamie could see it.......“ Our rock star has falling asleep.“

“We have the most beautiful and cutest children in the world.!“

“Yes we have, but I think we are biased.“ said Clair with a smile

They talked for a while and said good night. Jamie gave her a flying kiss and got one back from Claire.

***************

The next few days they were both busy with work and the kids, so they didn't have the time to talk about Jamie's return

In two days it was Jamie's 32nd birthday, and he had let Rupert and Angus persuade him into a birthday party. The party would be in a Pub. Jamie had rented the whole pub.

Claire has been on the phone with her friends in London, who would all be coming to Scotland for Jamie's birthday.

Jenny really wanted to go shopping for the event and a new outfit for the party, so she ordered Claire and Geillies, to go with her.

The men were in the park with the kids, while the women were shopping.

“How are ye and Jamie going? Geillies asked, while she peeled off the too tight dress.“

“We're dating” Claire smiled happily.

““And has he screwed ye yet?“

Claire looked around, to see that no one had heard Geillis' words.

“Geillis Duncan McKenzie, you are impossible.“

“So ,ye didn't have sex!“

“We are just getting to know each other, so to speak ........“ Claire went into the changing room.

Jenny stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself in the black dress, she was trying on

“Love, you're married with two kids, I guess, you've had sex at least twice.“

She smoothed the dress around her waist and continued to look at herself in the mirror.

“Maybe he's scared, I mean ... maybe he doesn't dare.“ 

“Your brother is neither a monk nor a Virgin, and he wasn't, when I met him either.“ 

“If Jamie doesn't do anything, ye should take the initiative. Seduce him, he will not resist ye, believe me.“ 

Geillis clapped his hands........“Aye, give it to him lass, ride the fox right through.“

Claire came out of the changing room, looked around, startled.......“Please select your language“

“Oh, now don't act so prudish. How long has it been ? When did ye have sex the last time.“?

Jenny and Geillis looked at Claire and waited for an answer.

“The night before the accident.“

“Wow, that's three months, I'd go crazy and so would Dougal.“

“You are exaggerating, as always.“ Jenny told her

“Well, you know me and your uncle .....

“Stop it, no details about my uncle's sex life.“Jenny covered her ears

“I think I look so indecent in this dress.“ Claire said, while looking at herself in the mirror.

“This is just the right dress for the party, believe me, besides the fact, that you look great in this dress. What would I give for your body. Ye can wear anything my love.“

“Oh I love you.” Claire gave Jenny a flying kiss  
“But, don't hide your light under the bushel.“

“I don't want to disturb you two lovebirds, but how do I look?“

Claire and Jenny looked at Geillis, who was standing in a beige dress with her hands on her hips and grinned. 

Jenny rolled her eyes ..... “Oh God, I want to kill you both.“

“Stop it Jenny, ye look great.“ said Geillis and pinched her cheek..... She looked at herself again in the mirror.......“I think, I'll take it. ...

“And I think, I'll take a different ......“

“Ye will not ! Ye will buy exact this dress, end of discussion.“. Jenny gave Claire a warning look.

Geillis clapped his hands.......“Ok, ladies, now that's settled, let's buy shoes.“

***************

Today was Jamie's birthday party and Claire was kind of nervous, she didn't know why. She had been working on Jamie's birthday present for the past few days. Hopefully he liked it, maybe that's why she was nervous.

Then she had helped Faith and Brianna with the present for Jamie. A Child's Hand Print, Gift for Da. ..... Claire Printed the template on card stock and using a paint of the girls choice (Faith chose blue because, it was Jamie's favourite colour and Brianna chose yellow, then green and then pink, Claire took pink...LOL)  
and add the children's hand print to the template. Faith wrote her name on her handprint. And for Brianna Claire did it by putting the pen in Brianna's hand and writing “Brianna” with her. Then she writes ... “Happy Birthday to the best Da in the world. We love you.“

Faith painted a butterfly and Brianna a flower? Dog ? Only Bree knew what it was. Claire then put her girls' work in a picture frame and wrapped it in wrapping paper. Faith was so excited and couldn't wait, to give the gift to her Da. But, she had to wait until tomorrow for that, because Jamie's birthday was actually tomorrow, today he see in his birthday.

Brian and Ellen stayed at home with the grandchildren. They enjoyed taking care of the little ones. The next day they would celebrate Jamie's birthday in the garden with the rest of the family with a Birthday cake and a barbecue.

Louise, Mary, Alex and Joe had arrived in Glasgow late that afternoon. Claire had offered, Joe or Louise to stay in guest rooms, but they both declined thankfully, as did Mary and Alex, they had all checked in at the same hotel.

Joe had told Claire on the phone, that Frank had come to Glasgow too, and he and Louise were totally surprised.

“WHAT?!.... Frank who?“

““Well. Frank Randall   
“But why ? What does he want in Scotland.”?

“I don't know, supposedly business ... I'm just wondering which business, he's a history professor.“

Claire frowned........“Mary didn't tell me that Frank was coming to Scotland.“

“You don't mind, you should have seen Louise and my face, when we got to the airport and Frank Randall was standing there........ Neither Marry nor Alex told us, that his brother would accompany us.“

““Strange, in the last week I phoned Mary twice and yesterday we also had a short chat, but she didn't even mention, that Frank was coming to Scotland with her.......“

“Calm down, Lady Jane, he won't show up at the party, I don't even think, you'll see him at all.“

“Oh I hope so ....... for Frank, Jamie will kick his ass out ...... or I'll do it.“

Both laughed ........

***************

The party was in full progress. It was 9 p.m, 3 hours then it was Jamie's birthday and no sight of Claire. He'd already had a few glasses of Whiskey, but his mood did not improve.

Laoghaire and Geneva had come too, he hadn't invited either. ..... The last New Year's Eve Jamie remembered ..... he had slept with Geneva that night. That was 10 years ago, but for Jamie it was; 4 months. That probably explained this uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. 

Geneva, has always acted like they were a couple, but Jamie had always made it clear. That what was between them, was just sex and nothing more. It was always consensual, but afterwards she pretended they were a couple in love. That was also the reason why Jamie quit after a couple of times (he remembered 3 to 4 times). He didn't want a relationship and Geneva had told him the same about herself, but apparently Jamie had changed his mind, at least on New Year's Eve, when he had slept with Geneva, he remembered it.

Geneva had lied, and he knew it, she wanted a relationship with Jamie and not just sex. Why did he sleep with her again?

He had met Claire in February 2010, so very likely he hadn't slept with Geneva after that New Year's Eve Party.

Jenny wasn't either. Ian had said that she would come after she brought the bairns to Ellen.

Jamie was sitting at the bar with Rupert and Angus, when the door opened and Jenny came in ... with Claire.... She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a knee-length, tightly cut red dress. Her hair lay loosely on her shoulder, apparently she had tamed her locks today. Black higheels and the red lipstick gave her a touch of Glamour. 

“Why did I let you persuade me?“

“Persuaded to do what?“

“To this dress, it literally screams ...... TAKE ME!“

Jenny rolled her eyes ..... “Of course, Your husband's birthday is in 3 hours   
and ye will seduce him to night, my love.“

““Oh will I?“

“Aye you will.“!

Claire spotted Jamie right away, he was wearing:grey suit, white t-shirt with a crew neck, white snickers .....and looked so damn sexy. She felt his gaze on her, and then he got up and walked towards her.....“Hello, won't ye congratulate me?“

“Your birthday will be in 3 hours and then I congratulate you.“

Jamie moved a little closer and whispered in her ear ... “Ye look very beautiful.“

Claire had butterflies in her stomach and her heart was pounding wildly.

“Hello to ye too, brother.“

“Oh, hello Jenny, nice to have you here.“

Jenny laughed .... “You didn't notice me Jamie, because ye only have eyes for Claire.“

Claire and Jamie stare at each other

“Well, then I'll find my husband now and leave you love birds alone.“ Jenny went to look for Ian.

Jamie pointed to the bar ..... “do ye want a drink.”?

Jamie and Claire went to the bar

“Whiskey.“?

“Yes, please.“

Something behind Jamie drew her attention.

“What is she doing here?“

“Who.“? Jamie looked in the direction, Claire was staring......... Geneva !!

“I don't know.“

Claire stared at Jamie now ...... “. You do not know ? Is this your birthday party.”?

“Aye, but I didn't invite her.“

“Then what is she doing here? How did she get in, if she wasn't invited?“

Jamie raised both hands in defence

“I swear, I didn't invite her and neither did let her in.“

“Well, Obviously someone must have let her in.“

“Claire, what's going on, why are you so upset with her presence.“?

Claire glared at him..... If looks could kill, he would be dead now.! He immediately regretted the question.....“I will send her away.“

“No you will not !, Because that's what I'll do.“

Claire got up and crossed the room. Jamie almost jumped off the stool and followed her.

“What the hell are you doing here.“?

Geneva stood fluttering her glued-on lashes......“Have a nice evening too, Claire.“

“Leave your fuss, you are not invited, I want you to go.“

“You want me to go ? As far as I remember this is Jamie's party and ...

“You heard my wife, you're not invited so leave my party.“ Jamie cut her

Laoghaire, coming back from the bathroom, wanted to know what was going on.

“Oh look, the snake brought her assistant with it.“ Claire scoffed

Laoghaire took a breath.....

“Shut up.“ Claire didn't let her speak at all

“I was wondering the whole time, when you would notice this scum.“ Said Geillis, while she sipped her drink

Claire turned to her, she hadn't noticed that some of her friends were standing around her.

“Well, thanks Geillis, you could have said something.“

“And spoil the fun?“

“You're just a jealous, frustrated old woman Claire. Jamie forgot you and do you know why?, because you are boring.“ Geneva pursed his lips.

“Claire looked at Geillis ..... “Did that stupid piece of shit., call me old ?“

Geillis nodded .... “Yes, she did, I heard it myself.“

Jenny came around the corner ...... “What's going on here? Oh, what are these gold diggers doing here? .......“ Jenny looked at Claire

Calm down Jenny, I think Claire doesn't need any help, Jamie grinned

“I know that myself, wise guys.“ Jenny said without looking at Jamie

Claire crossed her arms ..... “You won't believe me, but that stupid bitch called me old.“

“That's enough, what do you think you are, you can't talk to me like that.“ Geneva said, clearly annoyed 

“Has she seriously asked what you think, you are, Claire?.....“ Geillis, rolled his eyes

“You see me as a threat, that's why you don't want me here.“!

Claire laughed so loudly, that she caught the attention of some in the room. Geillis and Jenny laughed too and Geneva was getting angrier.

“Okay, we've had enough fun now, get your ass out of here, before I kick it.“ Claire said quite seriously now.

Laoghaire gasped for air........

“Shut Up.“ said Geillis and Jenny at the Same time and Laoghaire closed his mouth.

“Oh, and don't forget your assistant.“ Claire pointed to Laoghaire with her chin.

Geneva's nostrils flared, she looked reproach at Jamie… ....“Get out“ was all, he said, and she stomped angrily towards the door and a stumbling Laoghaire followed her.

“What a loser“....... Jenny sighed annoyed.

Jamie grinned and looked at Claire in amusement ... “Wow, I didn't know ye were that combative.“

“Idiot.“

Claire went to the bar and ordered a whiskey, which she drank in one go.

“That damn bitch .......“

Jamie, who was standing next to her now, don't dare to say something. Claire looked at him.

“I'm sorry, I really didn't invite her. I don't even know when I last saw her. I remember New Year's Eve 2010, but after that?, I don't know .....“

“Oh .... you remember the last time you fucked that dirty bitch, but not the day we met, not our wedding day or the birth of our children.....“

Jamie looked at her a little shocked.

“Surprised that I know about your New Year's Eve night together? You know Jamie, we never kept secrets from each other, about us.“

Tears swam in Claire's eyes

I know that you can't help it that you don't remember, but it makes me damn sad and angry, that you remember her, but not us.......“

A tear ran down her cheek and Jamie gently wiped it away with his thumb. He pulled her into his arms. Claire snuggled against his chest and Jamie's arms held her tight.

“It breaks my heart, to see ye like this.“

He kissed her temple ... “I'm sorry.“!

“I should have kicked her slutty ass out of here.“

Jamie burst out laughing ........ “You are unique, mo ghràidh.“

Claire jerked her head up, he actually had her. Called “mo ghràidh”?

She grabbed his neck, pulled him down and kissed him. He pressed his lips on hers, kissing her deeply and intoxicating....... Jamie pulled away, his hand flying to his mouth. His heart was pounding like a jackhammer.....“Wow.“

A loud roar interrupted the magical moment between them. Both looked at the door, Louise and Joe had come and were greeted loudly.

Claire took Jamie's hand ...... “Come with me...“

Claire literally flew into Joey's arms....“Lady Jane Joe kissed her cheek.

“Ma Cherie, You just look stunning.“

“Thank you, Louise, you look beautiful as always.“

The two women hugged each other.

“Jamie, you won't remember, these are our friends Joe and Louise.“

Joe held out his hand ... “It's ok, mate, then we'll just get to know each other again.”

Jamie shook his hand and smiled, he already liked this man.

“Jamie, Mon Chou, Good, to see you safe and sound again.“ Louise said in her French accent and kissed Jamie left and right on the cheek.

She liked Jamie right away, too.

“Where are Mary and Alex?“ Claire wanted to know.

“They still need some time to get ready, so we made our way over here.“ said Louise, rolling her eyes.

“Well then let's have fun, the two will certainly show up soon.“ Said Claire

“ Oui and I hope for both of them, that they show up here without Frank.“ Louise made a face 

“Frank.“? Jamie frowned.

Claire looked nervously between Jamie and Louise. Because of the trouble with Geneva, she had completely forgotten, to tell anyone, that Frank was in Scotland.

“Oh, Joe told me on the phone before the party today that Frank had come to Scotland with them ....... you won't remember him any more.“

“Which Frank, is that the Frank ye were with?  
No, I don't remember him, but ye told me about him. When we first met, ye broke up with him a few weeks earlier.“

Claire nodded……“I don't think, he's going to show up and if he does, I'll kick his ass out of here.“

Jamie laughed ....... “No, you won't, because I will. But I would be interested in, why this Frank is in Scotland at all.“?!

At that moment the door opened, Mary and Alex entered........... without Frank.

***************

Frank Randall was sitting in his hotel room and zapping between channels. He wasn't exactly sure why he had come to Scotland. He lied and said he had business in Glasgow. 

If was honest. He hoped to see Claire. He had last seen her 2 years ago. She was very clearly pregnant with her second child. 

It was his nephew Ethan's Baptist. Claire and Geillis had come to London with their families, to celebrate this special day with Mary and Alex. Claire had looked beautiful and the pregnancy made her even more beautiful.

Frank envied this Scottish bastard.   
He had what he wanted. After all these years, he still wanted her. What was it about this redhead that attracted Clare to him? 

Frank had been watching her secretly. Her daughter, who had the same hair colour as the Scot, stood in front of her, whining and held up her arms. 

“Ma up.......up“

Claire bent down and picked up the girl. The Scot came around the corner.

“Sassenach, you shouldn't carry her in your condition.“

“Faith is tired and you know, how grumpy your daughter is, when she's tired, besides that, she's not heavy.“

“I take her, come to Da, baby.“

The child snuggled up against his father.

“Thank you.“ Claire kissed him gently on the mouth.

That damn bastard, Claire should be his wife, this should be his daughter, and Claire should be pregnant with his Child!

Frank felt this anger every time, he saw Claire and this Scot together. 

He had heard of the accident and the amnesia. He admitted to himself, that Claire was the reason, he was here in Scotland. In all these years he had not forgotten her, he had never got over her. He hoped to see her, the Scot no longer knew who she was, but he did. Mary had told him, about the situation between Claire and her husband.

Frank got up and went to the window. It was dark outside and he saw the street lights.

“Well, you Scottish bastard. ,just forgets your wife, maybe she needs comfort, and I am ready, to comfort her.“

He would have loved to go to the party, but Alex said, it wasn't a good idea, and he was certainly right about that. Claire wouldn't be happy, to see him there and the Scot would probably beat him up, Frank clearly remembered, what Jamie Fraser's fist had done to his face.

But what, if he meets her “by accident”?

—- The few times, you've met Claire in all these years, you've never received more than a hello and goodbye from her. She broke up with you and moved on with the Scot. Married him and started a family. She probably hasn't given you, a single thought in ten years, so what makes you think that Claire will show interest in you again, as soon as you show up? —-

“Let go, Randall, stop torturing yourself any longer. Claire will never love you. She loves that damn Scot.“ Frank was talking to himself.


	13. 𝗔 𝗡𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗥𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝗣𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝟮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire are having a good time and fun with all of their friends. After all the stress of the last few weeks, they can finally let go and just enjoy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all the kind words. I am thrilled about so much positive feedback. 🥰
> 
> Enjoy reading and have a nice Sunday
> 
> Jade

Claire let out a relieved sigh, walking up to Mary and Alex, to greet them.

Jamie still found it strange, meeting people, who knew him, but he couldn't remember them. He greeted Mary with a hug and Alex with a handshake. 

“We are pleased ....... you ..... you .... back on your ....... feet.... to .... to see....... J.... J ...... Jamie.“

Was Mary stuttering more than usual? And anyway, Claire had the feeling, that Mary and Alex looked very nervous. 

Jamie greeted Mary with a hug and Alex with a handshake like the others before, and Jamie also thought the two seemed nervous.

Everyone else stood around the two of them and chattering, Claire took the opportunity and pulled Mary aside.

“Mary, can I ask you something?“

Mary blinked a few and nodded.

“Why didn't you tell me, Frank was coming to Scotland too? I v mean, we spoke on the phone a couple of times this week and you didn't mention it.“

Claire could see, how nervous Mary was now. She wanted to speak, but couldn't get a word out. Claire knew, that when this happened Mary was very excited, afraid, or nervous.

“C ... C .... Claire ........ Sorry ...... I .... thought ......... 

Mary took a deep breath.

“I thought ... you ... you get upset .....“

“Mary, why should I get upset, Frank is in Scotland on business, right?“

Mary let out a sigh and nodded.

“I can't tell him where to go. Frank Randall doesn't matter in my life, and is therefore not my business.“

Mary smiled in relief.......“I was afraid, that you would be mad at me, ........for not .....mentioning it, I would also prefer, he not come to ....... Scotland with us....“

Claire hugged her friend ...... “Everything is okay, come on let's enjoy the night and have fun.The buffet is over there, help yourself.“

The party went well and everyone was having a great time. 

Claire stood and watched her friends rock the dance floor, when two hands came to rest on her hips from behind. She knew immediately who it was. Jamie leaned his face against her neck and whispered in her ear.

“Good evening Mrs. Fraser, would you do me the honour and dance with me?“

Claire turned around, Jamie's hands still on her hips........“Good evening Mr. Fraser, it would be a pleasure for me.“

Jamie took her hand, and they went to the dance floor. 

John, who was replacing Angus and would be the DJ for the next hour, saw Jamie and Claire walk to the dance floor and played the song; Perfect by Ed Sheeran. 

Jamie pulled Claire close and wrapped his arms around her. A warm tingling ran through her entire body. Claire leaned against Jamie and inhaled him. She put her right arm around his neck and her left hand rested on his chest.

Jamie kissed her temple and slowly moved to the beat of the music....... it felt so right, so familiar. 

“Did I tell you, how beautiful you are?“he whispered

Claire raised her head, which was on his shoulder.....“Yes, but keep going, I can't hear that often enough.“

“Ye are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and in this dress you look simply beautiful.“

At that moment there was only the two ........

Jamie spinning Claire while dancing and sang....“ When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful. I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight.“

He pulled her close again, closed his eyes and savoured the feel of her; the press of her body against his, her warmth, the clean orangey scent of her hair as it tickled his nose...he ducked his head as his hand cupped the back of her neck and breathed in Claire. Jamie felt her tremble against him ......

The song ended, but both of them were still tightly embraced on the dance floor. 

“Earth to Jamie and Claire, get a room.“ John spoke into the microphone and laughed.

Jamie and Claire parted and left the dance floor somewhat embarrassed.

“These two are definitely going to have fun tonight.“ John continued

“Oh John, give us a break.“ Jamie said with a smile

“Aye John, shut up and put the music on.“ Said Geillis, and took a long sip of whiskey.

Everyone laughed and whistled and John put on the next song.......

Everyone enjoyed the party and had fun, there was drinking, laughing and dancing........ Lights were flashing, music vibrating the walls, and bodies moving in a tangle of arms and legs. The smell of alcohol was strong. The air filled with shouts, the clinking of glasses, laughter, and the murmurs of hushed conversations.

Jamie and Claire danced to the Harry Styles song: Adore You ...... They both danced very close together. Jamie had his right hand on her hip and Claire enjoyed the closeness. Both could not take their eyes off each other, they literally had eye sex.

Claire turned and danced with her back to Jamie, He cupped her waist, pulling her fully against him. She felt his hardened desire against her butt. ......

“Fuck, babe, you're driving me crazy,” he whispered deep into her ear, his hips pressed against her. He kissed her neck and breathed heavily into the wet spots he was leaving.

“Jamie.....“ She moaned his name

What was this man doing to her? She felt dizzy and that wasn't just the alcohol. Claire turned to look at him, She felt as if his piercing blue eyes looked straight into her soul, they stopped dancing, everything around them was silent, there was only the two.

Jamie took her hand and pulled her off the dance floor. He pulled her towards the hallway where the toilets were. Once there, he pushed her in a corner. Claire bit her lower lip. He could see her tug on her bottom lip with her teeth, turning the flesh a rosy maroon colour. Jamie gulped.........

Claire looked up at him, and he was struck once more with the intensity of her Wiley brown eyes. 

“Why did you bring me here?”

He gently touched her cheek with his fingers, and she closed her eyes.

Jamie stepped closer. He could feel her body heat as he lowered his head to rest his forehead against hers. “Claire,” he whispered, “open your eyes.”

She did, looked at him, and bites her lip again.

“If you bite your lip one more time, I'm going to fuck you, right here.“

She looked him in the eye for a while, before taking a slow bite. He could barely hold his swear words when he saw the flesh turn a rosy maroon colour again.

“Oh ye little witch, ye know exactly what you're doing to me.“

Jamie leaned forward, ignoring the way, she gasped, fingers digging into his shoulders so hard, they hurt. Their lips met, and he felt, a firework erupt within his stomach. Claire’s moan against his mouth vibrated throughout his entire body. Her arms wound around his neck, as his gripped her waist to press her against the wall.

Claire tugging gently on his hair, to push his mouth closer to hers. Jamie growled, pushing Claire hard against the wall, grabbing both of her wrists and pinning them over her head with one hand, the other holding her waist as he pushed his Body against hers. 

She let out a whimper, as She felt, him push against her. The feeling only sending more heat to her core. Jamie chuckled, pulling back to smirk at her.

“That's why I brought you here.“

“Claire....... Claire!“ Geillis almost came running.

“There you are, we've been looking for you all the time, why are you both, hiding ....... here.........“?! Geilli's voice grew lower and lower as she realized, where she got into.

“Sorry, I didn't know ...... I mean ..... sorry ...... I wanted ... I didn't want to disturb you, it's just .......... Claire ..... we need your help ...... you know.......“

Claire tried to straighten her hair and put her dress back in place, at the same time. Jamie put his hands in his pocket, cleared his throat, and tried, to stay cool.

Geillis kneaded her hands nervously......“Um, are you coming? ........ I mean ..... she pointed behind her ..... “The others are waiting.”

Claire nodded ... “I'll be there a minute.“

Geillis tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace ..... Aye, .... see you in a minute.“  
She turned and ran back quickly.

Jamie and Claire both, started laughing at the same time.

“Oh lord, how embarrassing.“ Claire laughed

“Can you believe, we left Geillis Duncan MacKenzie speechless?“

Claire straightened her dress one last time.........“Well, then I'll go, Apparently, I'm badly needed.“

“Aye, ye go ahead, I'll be right there.“ Jamie took a few minutes, to calm.

He watched her go, the way her hips rocks, with every step she took, made him exhale a shaky groan.

Claire's body trembled and with every step she took, she thought, she was going to pass out.

Jenny and Geillis are already waiting for her.

“Finally where have ye been.“? Jenny asked impatiently.

“What is it, why do you need me so badly.“?

Jenny rolled her eyes ..... “Your husband's birthday is in 15 minutes. You carry his birthday cake in........... or....., So, what do you look like ?“

Claire blinked ........ “What do you mean, how do I look?“

“Fucked.“ Geillis grinned

Jenny took a closer look at Claire ...... “Oh, now that you say it, Geillis....... My brother seems to have given you a thorough Fuck.“

“You two are impossible, stop being so dirty.“

Jenny and Geilis burst out laughing.

“Are we dirty? Who got fucked against the wall in the middle of a party?..... Don't get me wrong Claire, I think you're the happiest woman at this party right now and I envy you for that.“

“Stop it, Geillis, Jamie and I, didn't ........   
“And that's only, because I bothered you, I apologize again.“ Geillis winked at her

“Anyway, I told ye, you'd seduce him tonight, and the night is not over yet.“

“Ok Jenny, where is the cake and the candles, we only have a few minutes left ....“

“Everything is ready in the next room.“

Jamie re-entered the party and looked for Claire, but she was nowhere to be seen. The music went out and also all flickering lights. Angus, who was back at the DJ desk, spoke through the microphone.

“Guys, only two minutes and Jamie is finally of legal age.“

Everyone laughed, whistled and clapped their hands.

Jamie was still looking through the crowd. Where was Claire?

“Jamie, Lad, how does it feel, in a moment, ye can legally drink alcohol.“ Angus joked on

All started counting backwards from ten.

““Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one ...... Happy Birthday.“

Claire came in with the birthday cake on the 32 candles lit up. It was a big cake, so Geillis and Jenny helped her, bring it in. They put the cake on a table and Jamie stood in front of it.

Stevie Wonder's legendary Happy Birthday song, rang Out from the speakers.

“Close your eyes, make a wish.“ Claire said with a smile

Jamie closed his eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and sang Happy Birthday.

Claire was the first, to congratulate him.........“Happy Birthday darling, may all your wishes come true .....“ She hugged him and kissed Jamie's mouth.

“Thank you, mo chridhe.“

Claire moved aside, so everyone else could congratulate Jamie too.

Jamie cut the cake, took a piece in his hand and bit off something, then he held the rest of the cake out to Claire, and she bit off too. 

Angus turned up the volume of the music and everyone roared, whiskey was restricted,

Dougal raised his glass...... “To Jamie, Slàinte.“ 

The others joined him .... “Slàinte.“

“Let's dance.“ Geillis screeching with pleasure. She pulled Dougal to the dance floor. Jenny and Ian came along too, Ian was a pardoned dancer despite his protese, and once again, Jamie had a great deal of respect for his brother-in-law. 

Claire grabbed Jamie's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor, they bumped into Mary and Alex.

“We're sorry, Claire is in a bit of a hurry today.“  
Jamie patted Claire's butt.

They danced together, with so much passion and intensity that every touch sent electric shocks through his body. Jamie whirled her right into his arms and the next thing he knew, they were kissing with just as much passion as the dance had been......

They were both breathless by the time the kiss ended and their need for each other was ten times greater. 

“Shit, Claire, you're so fucking hot,” Jamie grunted in her ear.

“Let’s make our farewells, Jamie. I want to be alone with you.” she said against his mouth.

Jamie wanted to be alone with her too, but could he leave the party with her now? The birthday boy was usually not the first to leave the Party. Jamie checked his watch, 1 a.m. He looked around the pub, his buddies were all still in a good mood, everyone could still stand and no one had fallen off the chairs. 

Jamie wasn't drunk enough, to have an excuse, to leave the party early.... Damn shit!

“Ok Claire, ye drank Too Much and ye are not well, I should take ye home.“ 

“I better sit down.“ Claire understood, what he was up to

Jamie sat down to John, Joe, Rupert and the others ...... Hey guys, I'm sorry, but I have to leave the party, Claire had a little too much whiskey and now she's not fine. I'll take her home and I'll stay with her.“ 

He tried to sound serious and compassionate and ignored John's knowing look. Ian and Angus didn't look like they believed Jamie either ...

Claire sat with Jenny while Jamie went outside to the door, to call a taxi.

Jenny grinned at her, while eating cheese and onion chips.

“Not a good choice.“ 

“What?“

“Cheese and Onion.“

“It's my favourite, and besides, I don't want to be banged tonight.“ 

Claire pinched Jenny's arm ....“Geillis clearly has Too Much influence on you.“

Jenny laughed

Jamie came back

“The taxi will be there in 15 minutes.“

“Can ye two make it, by then, not to jump on each other?“ Jenny teases the two

Jamie shook his head with a grin and went over to the guys.

“Stop it Jenny, soon the whole room will know.“

“Are ye kidding me Claire? Ye two have been fucking with your eyes the whole evening.“

“Shout louder, the rest of Scotland haven't heard you, my dear sister-in-law.“

Jenny chewed her chips and knowingly grinned.

“We're both drunk and just want to go to bed, to sleep.......... stop grinning like that Jenny Murray Fraser.“

Claire got up ..... “I'll say goodbye to Geillis, Mary and the others, we'll see you tomorrow at your parents' house“ She hugged Jenny and slapped her arm playfully.

“Have fun, oh I totally forgot, you are not well.“

“You're a malicious woman, Jenny Murray.“

“Haha haha, I Love ye top Claire.“

***************

After Jamie and Claire had said goodbye to everyone, they went outside the door, to wait for the taxi.

““Are ye cold, Claire?“

Jamie took off his jacket and put it over Claire's shoulder.

“Thank you.“

“How did you like your birthday party.”?

“The best, I can remember, Although at the beginning I thought it would be a flop.“

“Why.“?

“Well, I thought, you wouldn't talk to me again after the incident with ... Geneva.“

“I still wonder what the two of them wanted at your birthday party.“

“I swear, I didn't invite either of them and I don't know, how they even knew about the party.“

“Everything is fine Jamie ... I believe you.“

At that moment the taxi came and both of them get into the back seat. Claire gave the driver the address and the taxi drove off.

Jamie took her hand and stroked her knuckles with his thumb. She smiled at him, and he kissed the tip of her nose....... Claire giggled.

“Ye are drunk, woman.“

“Just as you.“

Jamie was now stroking her thigh and Claire bit her lower lip.

“Don't do that......“ When he leaned to her, their kiss was almost desperate, filled with inexpressible feeling, deep and savoury.   
Her caressing hand lay on his cheek, a kneading thumb pressed close to his lips, coaxing what she needed from his mouth and tongue. 

They pulled back for breath, Claire was breathing heavily and Jamie gasped too.

Claire rested her head on his shoulders, and he had his arm around her, So, they stayed for the rest of the drive, after all, they weren't alone, not yet.

Claire enjoyed his closeness, the warmth of his body, that she was so familiar with. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Jamie. 

He removed her hand from his chest, to kiss the tips of her Fingers. Both enjoyed the silence and the presence of the other.

Claire was so infinitely happy, right now. It wasn't about sex, well, they'd left Jamie's birthday party early, to have sex, but it was much more than sex. This was the love of her life, her soulmate, her Jamie, her husband, the father of her children. Her husband was back, and he would soon remember everything, he had forgotten, Claire was sure of that.!

Even if they didn't have sex tonight, that would be ok, just that he was with her now, that counted, he wanted to be with her and that was enough for her. She just wanted to fall asleep in his arms and see his face first in the morning.

For the first time since she sent Jamie to his parents' house, it felt one hundred percent right that she had chosen to. Claire wanted, Jamie to stay with her of his own free will, not out of a sense of duty. That's why she had given him, the time and space he needed and all the doubts, the pain and the fear of losing him, had been worth it, because here was her husband and held her tightly in his arms. 

He wanted to be with her, that was their chance for a life together. Everything would be fine now, she knew that. She had her husband back and her daughters their father. Jamie loved his children, everyone can see that and Claire knew he had feelings towards her. He might not remember her, but his heart did and Claire had no doubts about it, the last few weeks had shown her, how Jamie felt about her.

Claire raised her head and looked at her husband. He looked her in the eyes, leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. That little touch of his lips, sent butterflies into her stomach. She stroked his face with her fingertips, and he gently kissed her fingers.

Jamie gave her a smile and his smile sent butterflies swirling all around her stomach again, …

It has always been like that between them, they understood each other without words.

Jamie held her tightly in his arms, her head resting on his shoulders and the warmth of her body was so familiar. That feels so right, this wasn't just any woman, no, it was Claire, his wife and everything was just right.

Jamie couldn't remember, ever feeling this way for a woman, and he certainly didn't, he was still sure of that. Claire was so beautiful inside and out. He really wanted to remember their life together, but right now, only the two of them mattered. 

She was the mother of his children and for that, all his respect belonged to her. She had given him the most precious thing on earth, his daughters. 

He just liked everything about Claire. She was gorgeous and sexy, had the whiskey brown eyes, that he was lost every time she looked at him. Her smile made his heart beat faster and her laugh was just delightful. It drove him crazy, every time she wiggled her hips in front of him, and he watched her round ass.

Claire had so many good qualities: First and foremost, she was a wonderful mother. She was a very good doctor. She was honest, fiercely passionate, loyal, smart, Kind, Supportive, sense of humour........ Jamie could have continued like this for hours, because his wife had a lot more good qualities.

Yes she was a little drama queen too, but in a cute way. She could also be very stubborn and moody. He'd seen her jealous for the first time today, she was so damn sexy when she almost scratched Geneva's eyes. Had he gone mad?   
Did he find her sexy even when she was angry? Yes ! Clearly yes! Once again it was clear to him why he had married this woman.

Claire raised her head and looked at him. Just her gaze made butterflies dance in his stomach. He kissed her gently on her lips, and she ran her fingertips over his face. Jamie held her hand and kissed her fingers. His heart was beating so fast that his chest hurt. Holy shit! What was wrong with him? A little touch, and he couldn't think clearly any more.

—- Nothing is wrong with you're in love ! Yes, you are in love with the most beautiful and best woman in the world. —-

The taxi stopped in front of their house. Jamie paid the driver, gave him a decent tip, and opened the door to get out. He held out his hand to Claire, to help her get out. Claire held onto Jamie, as she left the taxi.

“Oops, somehow everything is turning right now.“

Jamie laughed ..... “Like I said, you're drunk darling“

Claire wrapped her arm around his waist and Jamie put his arm around her. As they walked the entrance to the house, Claire tried with her free hand, to find the key in her purse, but failed. Jamie took the purse from her and took out the key, the small remote control for the alarm system was also attached to the key ring. He deactivated the alarm, unlocked the door and helped Claire inside.

“Home sweet home.“ she said with a nervous smile. Claire was leaning against the front door, Jamie walked in front of her, they both looked into each other's eyes.

“The alarm system.“

“What.“?

“You have to activate the alarm system.“

“Claire Fraser, you know how to destroy a moment.“ said Jamie with a laugh

He leaned forward and entered the 6-digit code into the Keypad Control, of the alarm system.

\--- How do I know the code? Has Claire told me before? I do not remember .....---

His thoughts were interrupted, when he felt Claire's gaze. He looked her in the eyes, then at her lips........her breathing was fast. He grabbed her neck and pulled her close, her handbag falling, which he still had in his hand, on the floor, the entire contents were scattered on the floor in the hallway, but neither of them cared.

He opened his mouth over hers and kissed her, using his tongue, his teeth, and all ... Jamie pulled her against him and pressed his mouth to hers, possessing, owning in a way she could never have imagined. His lips, firm and warm, played across her own, tempting her until she was gasping for breath. He captured the sound in his mouth, taking advantage of her open lips to run his tongue along them, tasting her lightly until she couldn't bear the teasing. He seemed to read her thoughts, and just when she couldn't stand another moment, he gathered her closer and deepened the kiss, changing the pressure. He delved deeper, stroked more firmly.  
And she was lost.


	14. 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗟𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗠𝗲 𝗧𝗼𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗿𝗼𝘄 ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire left the party to get closer .......... and they are getting very close 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the praise and nice words.. Also thanks to everyone ,who gave my story a chance. ❤️ I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy reading.
> 
> Habe a nice Sunday 
> 
> Jade

𝗡𝗖 - 𝟭𝟳

Clare's hands were pinned against the door, her chest heaving in a way, she couldn't control. Jamie looked down at her, with a smile on his face.

“Jamie …” she breathed out.

She wanted him so bad, he leaned over and kissed her, letting his figures to brush across her stomach.

“My beautiful Claire he whispered in between kisses. She ran her fingers through his hair she loved so much.

He kissed her neck, looking for the place, that would turn her on even more, than she already was. She gasped, when he found the right spot right under her jaw by her ear, that she loved so much. Jamie kissed his way back up to her lips. Running his hands up and down her sides whispering to her, just how much he wanted her.

They broke apart and both gasped for air.  
She looked at him for a moment. ..... “Let's go upstairs.“

Adso arrived and meowed ,as he crept around Jamie's legs......“Sorry buddy, but not today.“

They walked hand in hand up the stairs to the bedroom. He locked the door still holding her hand in his. 

“Claire, are ye sure? I mean, sure ye want that.“

“Jamie, Don't you want me“?

He could see the disappointment in her eyes. Jamie took her hand and placed it on his crotch.... She could feel his stiff member.

“Is that proof enough, of how much I want ye ?!  
I want ye Claire, I want ye so much, I can scarcely breathe...... I just don't want ye, to regret it tomorrow.“

“And I want you Jamie, I'm quite sure, I want this, and I could never regret, sleeping with you.“

Jamie was a little afraid, that she would regret it in the morning, that Claire wasn't ready to do this yet.

Claire's hand was still on his crotch, and she squeezed lightly. 

Jamie drew in a sharp breath. He pulled her to him anxiously covering her lips with his. 

He broke away from her.....“I don't want to take advantage of the situation.“

“What situation?“

“You are drunk and I don't want ...“

“Where did the uncertainty come from? You don't take advantage of me, I want you and you want me. Jamie! You are my husband and besides that you are drunk yourself.“

Claire began, to rub her hand over the crotch of Jamie's trousers.......“Who says, you're taking advantage of the situation, maybe I'm taking advantage of your drunk state.“ 

She looked up at him, wide, eyed, ..., ... She swallowed hard, biting her lip. ....

It was too much for Jamie, he couldn't resist her.

The kiss was hungry, eager, all-encompassing. Months and months of unexpressed feelings released in one simple act of affection.  
He touched her face, caressed her cheek, then moved his hand down to rest on her waist. She had one hand at the back of his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Their other hands stayed intertwined for a while.

After a while, they both needed to breathe and Jamie’s heart was pounding against his ribcage so hard, he was thinking it might explode any moment. They pull back and gaze into each other’s eyes, ... He cupped her jaw with one hand, slid the other over her hip and to the small of her back. Pulling her tight against him, he pressed his lips to hers. A kiss. A simple thing, the soft touch of one mouth .......They moved to the bed, as her hands quickly started taking off his shirt

Jamie unzipped her dress and it slipped down on her, she took off her shoes and stepped aside. Claire was standing in front of him in her underwear, and he looked at her in awe. She took a step towards him and distributed small kisses on his chest. He kissed her again, wildly, hungry, and thoroughly. Jamie undid her bra and also removed her lace panties.

“You're so beautiful.“ he said with a hoarse voice

He undressed quickly and Claire saw ,how ready he was .Jamie’s hands were cupping her breasts as he continued to kiss her hard pushing her back toward the bed. He was sure his heart was beating so loud that it echoed in the room. He lay her down still kissing her as she ran her hands up his back. His lips left hers and cut a fast path to join his hands on her breasts. 

She squirmed beneath him as his lips took one nipple inside sucking hungry ,while his hand massaged the other one. He heard her moan out his name which only made him suck harder. He was relentless in his pursuit of her. He switched sides and started sucking the other nipple and soon she was again groaned  
out his name.

His hands wrapped around both breasts as his lips started a path down her stomach. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she felt his fingers opening her lips and his warm tongue cut a path through her folds. The wetness of his tongue mixing with her own wetness made her burn a bit hotter. He continued his tongue assault as she felt him slip two fingers inside her pushing them in and out slowly. 

She was breathing harder than she'd ever breathed before. He stopped with his tongue just for a minute as he listened to her gasping for oxygen. He went back to pleasing her and soon she was arching her hips toward his mouth crying out silent sounds of approval. She came and came again. He laid his head on her stomach.

“Claire, ye taste so good.“

She couldn't say anything right then, Claire could only manage a half smile. She continued to suck in the air filling her lungs. 

He was up on his knees now, leaned over to her and kissed her passionately.

She groaned softly, tangling the fingers of one hand in his hair as she shifted beneath him. She broke away from the kiss just long enough to whisper against his lips. “I want you inside me“ Her mouth found his once more than she let an arm slip around his waist. 

“Good,” he growled into the kiss, his voice was deep He moved more, nudging her knees apart so that he could shift his legs between them, both hands going behind her waist as he followed her mouth with his own, pulling her lower lip into his mouth where he could nibble gently on it. 

“Do it, do it now.“!

She didn't have to ask him twice. His manhood  
was harder than it had ever been in his life. He was sure all the blood in his body was, at that second, pooled right there in his groin. He leaned up slowly taking his shaft in hand as she laid back and he eagerly slipped inside her. He got as far inside as he could but never moved. He just lay there for a moment feeling them connected in that way. She liked it when he did things like this. It always let her know how special their love was and it drove her to the point of boiling.

He stretched his body out over hers and started to stroke her .He was positive his heart was going to explode. Claire was feeling the fires of hell throughout her own body. The feel of him inside her warm canal ,make her giddy. She wrapped her legs around him helping to push him a little deeper.

"Perfect..." he whispered. "So frakking perfect..."

It'd been so long that she felt he couldn't get close enough to her or deep enough in her. She was sure ,her heart was going to burst right out of her chest, it was beating so hard and so fast. She held onto him a bit tighter as she felt him speed up his strokes. 

"Oh God Jamie“! Yes!" She heard herself scream. 

He held onto her and pushed in as far as he could go. She loved feeling him deep inside her. They were both overcome with the sounds of love that filled the room. Their hearts pounding, the moaning, the groaning, the high-pitched cries of ecstasy. 

Claire was panting hard. She met Jamie's thrust for thrust. She could feel a climax building inside her, and she clung tightly to his hard biceps. He plunged inside her one final time and they both held on to the other as their reunion ended.

They lay limbs entwined in sweat both trying to breathe normal again. Neither of them said a word for quite awhile. They lay there side by side sucking in air listening to the other do the same. She soon rolled over and rested her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart when she heard him say......““God Claire, that was amazing” he moaned.

“Yes it was“

She kissed his chest tenderly....." I missed you so much,Jamie.“

Jamie stroked her back and gave her body a shiver.........“I'm here , mo chridhe.“

He wanted her again, couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to love her all night and even then it wouldn't be enough, he was sure of that.

“Does it ever stop? The wanting you? When I touch you, when you lie with me, was it always so between us?“

Claire smiled.......“Yes, it's always like that between us and your body doesn't seem ,to have forgotten that.“

Jamie now gently caressed her butt. ......“Your body, , I know ,which buttons I have to press ,to drive you crazy, your body feels so familiar.“

Claire snuggled tight against Jamie's chest, he continued to stroke her and soon she was asleep.

***************  
It was still dark out. Claire woke to his feather like touch across her abdomen. They were spooning. She smiled. His fingers danced across her skin causing goosebumps to form. Just like old times. Half asleep and fully erect. She pushed back into him and eased her arm back, running her hand down his thigh. He scooted down slightly and pushed her leg upward, slowly entering her from behind. He began a slow rocking motion, pushing upwards as she pushed down. They found their rhythm. He placed tiny kisses on her back as he brought them to heaven.  
When it was over, he snuggled back up to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“I Love you.” She whispered 

Jamie's heart skipped a beat and he swallowed the lump in his throat......... Jamie , pulling her close against him. He could feel them both relaxing, sleep starting to overtake them. 

***************

The sun was rising, Claire woke next time. She felt sore between her legs. Claire smiled, when she remembered, why that was so. Her eyes were still closed, when she noticed movement in the room. When she opened it, she saw Jamie, shirtless and barefoot, just slipping into his trousers.

“What you are doing?“ Her voice sounded sleepy

“Sorry Babe, I didn't want to wake you.“

Claire sat up, her hair dishevelled, and she still looked sleepy.......“Jamie, it's still early, come to bed.“

“Sorry, go back to sleep, I'll see you later.“

Now, Claire was really awake ..... ... “Did you want to sneak away?“

Jamie pulled the shirt on........“No, I didn't want to wake ye up so early, it was a long night after all, an incredible, long night.“

“An unbelievable night and yet, you wanted to sneak away.“

“Claire, I think you are misunderstanding something........“

“I think I understand quite correctly.“She cut him

Claire got out of bed, Jamie stared at her naked body. She went to the chair, took the bathrobe and put it on.

“What have I been to you, a one-night stand.? Or your birthday fuck.“?

Jamie saw her eyes sparkling angrily, something was clearly wrong here........“Claire what is wrong.“?

“You ask me what's wrong, seriously? We spend the night together and in the morning you sneak out of bed, to run away.“!

Jamie took a step towards her, but she held out her hand, to stop him.

“I didn't sneak out of bed, I just didn't want to wake you early and I didn't want to run away either. I wanted to go to my parents' house ...... I thought that was what you wanted.“

“You thought I wanted to be treated like a whore?!“ The words spat out of Claire’s mouth as she ran a hand through her messy hair.

Jamie sighed and ran through his hair in frustration......“Claire please calm down, I thought we'd talk, before I come back. Sorry, I wasn't sure if you wanted me here in the morning.“

“You fucking bastard, .“! Yelled a very angry Claire ...... I think you have not lost your memory, but also your mind. Why didn't you put twenty pounds on my pillow?“

Jamie walked towards her with an outstretched hand, but Claire backed away.

“Don't touch me! ... Claire's eyes filled with tears.......“Who are you ? I don't know you !“

Jamie's heart broke for her, he wanted to hug her, hold her and comfort her, but she wouldn't let that happen now....... Jamie hadn't wanted it that way.! 

—- You're an Idiot, James Fraser —-

That was a nightmare, Jamie wanted to do everything right and now he feared, that he had destroyed everything.

“I'm sorry Claire, I wasn't sure, what to do, I know, I'm an idiot, but I thought it would be okay, if I leave, and we talk later ......... I never wanted to give ye the feeling that ye are just a one-night stand for me, you are so much more, the mother of my children and you deserve all my respect.“

Claire wiped the tears from her face.....“And I love being the mother of these children, of your children, but is that all you see in me, the mother of your children?“

“No, but ye know what, no matter what I say now, it will be wrong in your eyes. Ye don't even give me a chance to explain, ye don't even listen to me, for ye, it's clear, I'm a fucking bastard And I wanted to sneak away.“

Jamie was sad and upset, that Claire didn't believe him.

“Aye, maybe I'm a fucking bastard, but I never wanted to use ye for sex, I want to be with ye, I want to be your husband and live with ye and our girls under one roof.“

“Oh, then it's my fault now.”?! She snapped  
Claire was angry, but most of all, she was hurt.

“Why are ye so hostile? I apologized, what else should I do, beg? ...... Do you remember, that I asked you ,if you were sure, sure if we should make love? why the fuck would i ask that, if all i wanted was sex?“

Claire laughed sarcastically ..... “I made love to my husband, you fucked a stranger.“

“This is not true and you know it.“

“Jamie, please leave my house, I don't feel like talking any more.“

“No, I will not do that.“

“Why not?, Not even half an hour ago you were in a great hurry, to sneak out of the house.“  
The distance in her voice surprised even her

“Claire! His voice sounded warning ...... “because this is my house too, ye won't throw me out, this is my home and here I will live with ye and the Bairns, whether ye like it or not! Then let's not talk about it, that's fine with me, but, I'll be moving in again this evening.“

Claire lifted her chin defiantly.......“

“Stop being so stubborn.“ he grinned at her.

Jamie checked his watch ... “What do ye think when we shower, get dressed, and go to my parents' house.“

Everyone goes to shower for themselves “. With that, she disappeared into the bathroom.

Jamie shook his head with a laugh, very much aware, that Claire would be offended for a while. 

He felt really stupid, why had he felt so insecure, that he thought, he had to leave, before she was awoken. The truth was, he didn't know anything else. The morning after, he was gone, before his fling  
woke up, but Claire wasn't a fling, she was his wife. He didn't want to make her feel, that she meant nothing more to him than a one-night stand.

Claire stood under the hot shower.......“Damn Scot.“! 

He had messed up everything with his behaviour towards her. ,maybe he was really insecure and didn't know, how to behave in the morning .....

—- How should he know? He never had a serious relationship before meeting me. That was what he remembered, no-obligation sex in a hotel room and in the morning he was gone, why you idiot? Why do you behave like that to me ?!—-

She grinned when she thought about, that he hadn't let her chase him out of the house.

“Stop grinning Beauchamp.“! She said to herself.

When she came out of the bathroom, Jamie was not in the bedroom. She went to the closet and picked a dress, that she wanted to wear today.... When she was standing in front of the mirror in her underwear, the door opened and Jamie stepped inside.

“Ever heard of knocking.?!“

He was dressed and his hair was still damp. He looked her up and down.....“I've seen ye with less.“

“Dead head“ She muttered as she put on the dress

“My mother is expecting us for breakfast, so hurry up.“

“Shut up Jamie, I don't take orders from you.“

Jamie laughed lightly....“ I know, ye are not the meek and obedient type.“

Claire looked at him ..... “What did you say.?”

“What do you mean, I've said a lot in the last two hours.” He tried to joke.

“You said, that I'm not the meek and obedient type.“

Jamie looked at her questioningly

“At the beginning of our relationship, that's exactly what I said to you, and since then you use it, to tease me. ....... Do you remember that?“

“Unaware...... I've mentioned it before, I think my subconscious remembers.“

Claire took a deep breath, looked again in the mirror ..... “I'm ready, no make-up today.“

“Ye don't need make-up, ye are naturally beautiful.“

***************

The drive to his parents house, was silent. Both were in their own thoughts. Jamie was determined, to go home with Claire and the girls today, but he had to get through the day. Congratulations, birthday cakes, gifts and all the other birthday stuff.......

Claire had considered giving the present to Jamie, after what happened earlier this morning, but it was his present, so she took it, to give it to him later. She had packed it in a gift bag and placed it in the back seat. 

When they got to their in-laws, she wanted to sit in the car for a while, but she forced herself to get out and go into the house.

“Daaaaaa.....“ Little feet trample down the hall.

Faith jumped into Jamie's arms ..... “Happy Birthday Da.“ She kissed Jamie and hugged him.

“Thank You, Baby“ 

Brianna came up to Jamie with her arms outstretched and a big smile. Jamie lifted her to in his arms. She patted Jamie's face.....“to ye.“

Jamie kissed her all over her face ..... Thank you my baby girl.“

Faith started to sing “Happy Birthday” and Brianna clapped her hands and sang “toooo you.”

Jamie's face was beaming.

At this moment, when Claire saw Jamie with the girls, all disappointment, anger and hurt was forgotten.

When Jamie put the two of them on the floor, Claire bent down to hug her children. Ellen and Brian congratulated Jamie and then everyone went to the kitchen .......

Ellen looked at Claire ..... “Everything okay?“

Claire nodded and put on a smile.

The doorbell rang and Ellen went, to answer it. It was Jenny, Ian and the kids. They congratulate Jamie and then the families have breakfast together.

Brianna sat on Claire's lap, busy with her butter toast. .

“Do you want some jam on it?“

Brianna nodded and Claire put some jam on the toast and fed Bree. Jenny, who was sitting next to Claire, nudged her under the table with her foot. When Claire looked at her, Jenny raised her eyebrows and silently asked ... “How did it go.”

Claire didn't want to talk about Jamie now. She didn't really want, to talk about last night at all. Claire looked at Faith, who was talking more than she was eating.

“Faith, eat more, talk less ...“ she said in a stern tone. 

Faith doesn't react and kept babbling and giggling with her cousin Kitty. 

“FAITH ! Stop it now ! Eat your breakfast now.“  
Claire said clearly louder now.

Faith looked at her mother startled, her lower lip started to tremble. Brianna was startled too and started to cry. 

“Oh no, I'm sorry My Baby.“ Claire tried to calm Bree.

Faith had climbed onto Jamie's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. ....“Hey everything is fine.“ Jamie told her in a low voice.

Claire now noticed, that everyone at the table was staring at her. Kitty also looked a little scared and slipped off her chair, to climb onto Jenny's lap. 

Claire wiped Brianna's tears and kissed her head. She motioned Jamie, to bring Faith to her. When Faith was also sitting on her lap, she kissed the child on the forehead......“I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it.... Mom loves you.... do you forgive me.“?

Faith nodded and Claire snuggled up against her........“Oh, you are too kind.“ 

Ellen was watching her daughter-in-law, and she knew something was wrong with Claire. Claire never got loud to her children. Yes, she had a strict tone, when it was necessary, but never loudly, She never yelled at her children.

The rest of the breakfast was quiet and everyone tried not to stare at Claire. Claire avoids eye contact with everyone at the table except the children.

As they were clearing the table, Jenny asked if she would like to talk about it, Claire replied “Maybe later” and cleaned the table.

After cleaning up the kitchen, all went into the living room. Jamie opened his presents. Faith was the first to give her and Brianna's present for her Da. She jumped up and down in excitement. Jamie was delighted with the gift and kissed his daughters......“You did a great job.“ Jamie praised his daughters.

Jamie opened the rest of the presents. Everyone had given him presents except Claire. She hesitated, then gave it to him with the words ..... “Watch it later.”

They would spend the day with family and friends and Claire already had a terrible headache. She wanted to be everywhere now, just not here. 

“Can we talk for a minute?“ Jamie suddenly stood in front of her..... without waiting for her answer, he pulled her by the hand into the garden.

“Claire, are you all right?“

“No, nothing is okay, I am confused and feel awful. Never have I ever yelled at my kids ..... damn it.“! 

Jamie’s hand reached out, hesitantly. He wanted to touch her. His hand ever so softly brushed against her face. He felt the blood in his body rush. Every nerve ending was on fire and the only thing he did was brush his knuckles against her cheek. Her skin was so soft, like velvet. She felt like absolute heaven.

Claire felt herself begin to melt under Jamie’s touch. His loving, gentle, featherlight touch. She was so confused. More confused than she had ever been in the past. She felt herself moving closer and closer to him, almost into his arms. . And yet neither of them moved an inch. She was so close, so very close to being in his arms. He wanted nothing more. She wanted nothing more. 

Ever so slowly, ever so gently, their lips moved closer and closer until they delicately brushed together. As if they were sampling the poisonous apple. They pulled away slightly only to come back together at full force. Her mouth covered his and her tongue invaded his open mouth swiftly and skilfully, starting this most delicious, torturous dance that begged them to take things even further.

Hot tears fell from her eyes, rapidly dripping down her face, as their mouths collide together savagely and heatedly. The liquid stung his freshly shaven face. Jamie attempted to pull away from her, but she only pulled him back to her intensifying their already passionate kiss. It was an ongoing struggle between them. She was terrified of letting go. He was terrified of not letting go.

They continued to kiss soft and slow and extremely sensual. Almost like lovemaking.  
When they finally drew apart, they were both breathless.

She loved him. She loved him more than she ever thought possible. In that very moment in time she knew, she could never let him go  
He was etched into her heart, burnt into her brain, flowing through her veins. There was no escaping him.


	15. 𝙋𝙖𝙨𝙩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire's relationship is far from easy, but giving up is not an option!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of my readers. Thanks for the positive feedback and all the kind words. It means a lot. 😍  
> Enjoy read an have a nice Sunday 😊
> 
> Jade

Claire's headache hadn't got better despite the aspirin. Everything in the house was hectic and that didn't help her, feel better. The children had interrupted her and Jamie in the garden, but she shivered when she thought about it. 

Claire was standing in the kitchen preparing the Salmon Caesar Salad. Jenny stood next to her and was busy preparing the Coleslaw Salad. 

“Claire ... what's wrong? When ye two left the party yesterday, I got the impression, well, that ye were doing more than well. But today, something is clearly wrong.“

Claire didn't look up, but continued to make the salad.

“You are like a sister to me, you know, that you can talk to me at any time.!?“ Jenny tried again

Claire sighed and looked at Jenny.......“He wanted to sneak out of the house, while I slept. I woke up in the morning and saw him getting dressed, and he wasn't about to wake me up. When I accused him, of treating myself like a one-night stand, he denied it and said, he didn't want to wake me, because it was so early“

“I don't understand, he didn't want to wake you ?, but why did he even want to go so early and where?“

“He says he wasn't sure, if I wanted him there. He thought, we'd talk, before he would come back, so some kind of permission....... Why does your brother think he needs a permit to come home? Yesterday I took him to our house, our bed. Isn't that obvious ?!“

“Because he's an idiot, Jamie's an idiot! But in his defence I have to say, he has no recollections, of what relationships are like. He's never had one before he met ye.“

“I know, but he makes me so mad, I want to kill and kiss him in the same time. He wants to move back home, today.“

“Do ye want that? “

“That's what I want all the time, but now, I'm not so sure any more.“

Ellen stepped into the kitchen and the conversation between the two was over.

***************

Claire heard Jamie romping with the children in the garden and went out to watch them, for a while. Jamie was standing on the trampoline with Faith by the hand and both bouncing up and down, Faith had so much fun ..... Ian Maggie and Kitty were also on the trampoline and having fun too.

Brian was now standing next to Claire ....... “Well, it looks like the investment in the trampoline has worth it, and that for everyone.“

Claire smiles ...... “Yes they are and will remain big kids.“

Ellen came up to them with Brianna by the hand and Bree started whining and pointed to the trampoline.

“Do you want to jump too.”? Claire picked up her daughter.

Brianna nodded ... “Da“

“Do you want to Jump with Da“?

Brianna nodded again and Claire took her to the trampoline. 

“Da, Brianna wants to jump too. Say “Jump“Bree.”

“Ump........Da ! Ump!“

Jamie stopped jumping and got off the trampoline........“My baby girl wants to jump too? Well, then, come with Da.“

“Hey guys, take a break, Brianna wants to jump too.“

“But then why do we have to stop, can't we still jump?“ Faith wasn't thrilled, that she should get off the trampoline now.

“Because Bree are much smaller than ye, and ye jump much higher and better than her, otherwise your little sister will hurt and ye don't want that, right“? Jamie told her.

Jamie put Brianna on the trampoline, and he sat next to her and Jump while sitting. Brianna squealed with pleasure. .... Faith stood at the edge and clapped her hands, she was happy that her little sister was having fun too....

Everything was ready for Jamie's birthday and then the guests rolled in. All family members and friends came, to celebrate Jamie's day with him. Joe, Louise, Mary and Alex were there too There were congratulations, cakes, gifts and plenty of food ......

When Faith and Brianna handed their father his present, and he unwrapped it, Jamie was close to tears. He kissed his girls and thanked them for the best present in the world.

Claire was sitting with Mary, Louise and Jenny, when Geillis came over to them with a bottle of beer in hand. 

“How did it go last night, the fox rode you neatly?“

“How romantic it sounds from your mouth.“Said Jenny sarcastic

“Tell me Geillis, why do we always have to talk about my sex life.”?

“Who's else? Louise doesn't have one, Mary's is boring and Jenny's is no longer interesting enough, and Jenny doesn't want to hear about mine.“

“Maybe that's because you're married to my uncle. “

“I ... I am not ... boring.“ Mary complained.

Geillis laughed a little ... “Sorry Mary.“

“Thank you Geillis for reminding me, that I have no sex life.“ Louise drank the last sip of wine.“

“Don't give up, Louise, but back to you Claire how did it go?“ Geillis wiggled her eyebrows.

Claire rolled her eyes.

Faith came running to Claire ........ “Mom, I can't find my shoes.“

Claire looked at her daughter's bare feet......“Why did you take them off.? And the socks too.“!

“I was sweating.“

“On the feet?..... where did you take off your shoes?“

Faith shrugged her shoulders ... “I don't know.“

Claire sighed, picked up Faith ... “then let's look for your shoes.“

“Saved for the moment.” Geillis called after her, whereupon Claire stuck out her tongue.

A few hours later, Clair was sitting in a chair with a sleeping Brianna in her arms. Faith came up to her and yawned, while she rubbed her eye.

“Is anyone tired there?“

Faith put her head on Claire's lap, and she stroked her daughter's hair. Claire manoeuvred Brianna so, that she lay with her head on her left shoulder, so Faith could climb onto her lap.

Claire's head began to pound hard again, and she closed her eyes.

“Claire, let's go home.“

She opened her eyes and saw Jaime standing in front of her. Before she could say anything he said ........ “No discussion, I'm going home with you guys and besides, I promised Faith....“

He took Faith from her, who was now also asleep. Claire was too exhausted to argue, the only thing she wanted was to go home, take a shower, and fall into bed to sleep.

They said goodbye to the others and Ellen nodded encouragingly to Claire as they left. 

The next morning they had a Breakfast meeting with Joe, Louise, Mary and Alex, before their friends left for London.

***************

The drive home was quiet, the girls slept in the back seat, Claire had her eyes closed, she didn't sleep but didn't want to talk. Jamie knew, that Claire was avoiding him, but he didn't want to push her, wanted to give her space.

Twenty minutes later, Jamie drove the car into the garage. They carried the children into the house and put them to bed. 

Jamie went back to the car to carry his Gifts from the boot into the House. Claire took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, took a pain- Killer and lay in bed, while Jamie was busy with the presents in the living room. He found Claire's present and opened it. First off there was a framed picture of him, Claire and the girls. They looked so happy in the picture. He couldn't remember when the picture was taken, but it felt familiar........

Then there was a DVD, that simply said “We” Jamie turns on the TV and DVD player and slid the DVD in. It was a video cut together from pictures and videos. ...... There were pictures and videos of him and Claire when they were younger, holidays, their wedding, family celebrations, a pregnant Claire, the girls as babies, the girls' birthdays, Faith's first day in kindergarten. Christmas, Hogmanay/New Year's Day, Halloween......... 10 years summarized in one video. In the background of the video, Christina Perri's song — A Thousand Years —- was playing..... At the end of the video was Claire, who still Had a message for Jamie......

“I've been thinking, for a long time what I should give you for your birthday this year. I hope you like it. This is us, no matter, whether you remember tomorrow again, or never again, you will always be the love of my life.! Happy Birthday darling! I wish you all the best and that all your wishes will come true. I love you.!”

Jamie was sitting on the sofa, staring at the television, and crying. He wept for lost time with his wife and children. He cried with emotion because, it was the best present, he had ever received.

After he had calmed down, he turned off all lights in the house, went upstairs, to check on the girls once again and then into the guest room, to shower and go to bed. 

Half an hour later, when Jamie was in the guest room, showered and only in his Boxer briefs , he was still full of emotions and touched. He left the guest room and quietly crept into the bedroom, where Claire was sleeping. He wanted to be with her, feel and smell her, he wanted to wake up the next morning and see her face first.

Jamie slipped careful into bed, not to wake her, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. They were spooning and Jamie kissed her neck lightly. A small, satisfied sigh came out of Claire's mouth, and she cuddled her back against his chest.

***************

It was absolute bliss for Jamie to wake up the next morning with Claire snuggled in his arms. He peeked down at her, She was curled up with her back against his chest. Her sweet little mouth twitching every few moments as she slept.

Claire woke up before the alarm went off. She felt an arm around her waist and his warm body snuggled against hers. —-Jamie —-

Her eyes were still closed, and she was enjoying this moment. When Jamie moved, she wanted to move away from him, but he held her tight and whispered in her ear ... “You stay, where you belong.”

Dragging her closer to him, and encircled her waist with his arm, kissing her hair as he whispered into her ear ........ “Don’t give up on me, Claire.”

Claire opened her eyes and turned her head to face him........ Never, not for a moment, would she ever give up on Jamie. He was everything to her, Jamie and the girls were the most important thing in her life, and she couldn't live without them.

They looked at each other,.....“Thanks for my present.“  
but before Claire could say anything, she heard the little feet running to the bedroom door, the door flew open and Faith came running into the room, shouted “Morning, we're up.” and jumped into bed to her parents.

Adso dashed around the corner and jumped into bed too.

Brianna, who came after Faith in the grand bedroom, fell down, she lay on the floor, looked for help at Jamie and Claire and whined. 

“Everything is fine, get up Baby.“ 

Claire knew, that Brianna hadn't seriously injured, but Bree stayed on the floor and continued to whine.

“My little drama queen.“ 

Claire got out of bed and picked up Bree, the child immediately stopping whining.

“Da, are ye healthy again and are ye staying with us?“ Faith looked at her father expectantly with her big blue eyes.

Jamie nudged her nose with his finger......“Aye I'll stay with ye .....“

Faith hugged Jamie, he tickled her and Faith squealed ...

Claire, who stood in the middle of the room, watched the two of them. Faith was so happy that Jamie was back and that was all, that mattered.

“Perhaps you will go to the bathroom Jaime, we’ll meet the others for breakfast in two hours.“ 

Without going into, what she said, Jamie asked ....... “Where's my wedding ring.”

Claire frowned ..... “In the drawer, why are you asking.”?

“Because it's time I wear it.“

***************

As they parked in the parking lot in front of the café, Claire heard the beeping of her phone again. She knew, that it was Jenny or Geillis, who surely, wanted to know where they were, the Fraser family was running late.

Claire unbuckled Faith and the girl climbed out of the child seat. Jamie picked up Brianna from her child seat. ..... In terms of parents, they were now a well-rehearsed team, but as a married couple, each would play on a different team.

When they enter the café, everyone else was already there, as expected. Yes all, including Frank ...

Frank watched the two of them with their daughters........

Claire had Faith by the hand and Brianna was happy in Jamie's arms, the child was beaming and clapping her hands.

Claire looked beautiful as always and this Scot bothered him as always. She looked beautiful, but not exactly happy, or was that wishful thinking? ...... Frank saw, how Claire suddenly stop, when she spotted him. He could see the shock in her eyes and face. Claire stared at him and the look on her face told him, what she was thinking ...—-What the hell are you doing here?!? —-

Jamie put his hand on her back ..... “What's wrong.”? 

Then he looked in the direction his wife was staring, who was this man? Faith pulled Claire by the hand ..... “Mom, come, I want to sit with Kitty and Maggie ...... Claire moved absent-mindedly, wasn't her life mixed up enough? What was Frank doing here ?! She didn't want him here!

When Claire sat down, she hissed to Jenny and Geillis .... “Thanks for the warning.”

“Maybe you should check your cell phone more often, Ms. Fraser.“ 

Ouch ...... that explained the constant beeping of her phone. 

“Hello Claire, nice to see you, how are you.“?

She didn't want to talk to Frank, but her politeness forbids her, to ignore him.

“Hello Frank, I'm fine, how are you.“?

“I'm good.“ 

Frank leaned forward a little and held out his hand to Jamie............“Hello James, I'm Frank Randall, you probably don't remember me....“

Jamie shook Frank's hand ....... “Hello ...”

Claire got up ......“I'm going to wash my hands.“

Jenny, Geillis and Louise got up immediately too.

“I'll come with you, have to wash my hands too.“ Geillis took her purse

“Me too.“ Said Jenny

Mary was the only one of the women, who remained seated. Louise pulled her arm...“Come on, Mary“

And then, the four were gone and the men stayed with the children......

“Have you done your business matters“?  
Joe wanted to know from Frank.

“More or less.“ Frank answered evasively

Jamie stared at the menu, wondering why his wife had practically run away ..... ok this Frank was her ex, but that was over ten years ago, why did this guy make her so nervous?

Claire stood in front of the sink and washed her hands. Geillis was leaning against the wall and Jenny looked at herself in the mirror. Louise washed her hands at the second sink and Mary stood in the corner like a frightened child.

“Oh Lord, I look awful, not enough sleep, Kitty and Maggie slept in bed with us tonight and it was no pleasure, to feel their little feet in my back.“ .... Jenny looked at Claire...“Claire, I guess your hands are more than clean now.“

Jenny was right, how long had she been standing here washing her hands? Claire turned off the water and dried her hands.

“What is Frank doing here? I mean, why here of all places? I have no nerve for Frank Randall now! “

“I ... I said ...... that it ..... not a good ..... idea if ..... he comes here with ....us.“

“Oh mon Dieu, Mary, come out of the corner, nobody will kill you.“ Louise rolled her eyes.

“Just ignore this idiot.“! Geillis was still standing against the wall.

“How? He sits across from me and Jamie, and he talks to me, like we're old friends.“ Claire sighed.......“I think I'm overreacting, my life is a mess right now......... I shouldn't care about Frank, right? He's my ex, that's all.“!

““Right, give him no attention. 

“I'm sorry Claire, ......... Alex ........ Alex...and I don't want him .......to come over .....here. But Frank ........always does what he ...he wants .......“ 

“Everything is fine Mary, you are not to blame. Jamie and I can deal with an insignificant ex.“

None of the men at the table were very interested in what, Frank was saying. Frank talked and talked and Jamie just wanted to hit his fist right in his face. He didn't like Frank and for the most part it was probably, because he was Claire's ex-boyfriend. There was such an unsympathy Jamie felt towards him.....

You could tell, Alex was uncomfortable with the situation. He was not at all pleased with his brother's presence. Yes, they were all adults and that's how they should deal with this situation, but Alex could well imagine, that Claire and Jamie didn't necessarily want to sit at a table with Frank. He had tried, to stop Frank from going to Scotland with them, but his brother didn't let that stop him. Alex was certain, that Frank was in Scotland because of Claire and not on business....

When the women came back to the table, Claire could see, how uncomfortable Jamie felt, all his body language told her, that he didn't want to be here.... that made them two.

Faith happily sat with her cousins and having her breakfast. Brianna, sitting on Jamie's lap, was chewing her pancake (drop scones) with butter and jam and you could clearly hear how the child liked it......“Ma..... Hmmmmm.“

“Do you like your breakfast sweetheart?“   
Claire wiped Brianna's mouth clean and sat next to Jamie.

“I have Drop Scones with honey and berries. Da says, if I eat well, I get an ice cream.“ Faith told her mother happily.

“Oh, after all that sugar for breakfast, there is also ice cream” Claire looked at Jamie ... “for breakfast !?”

Jamie looked at her with a grin ... “The girls chose their own breakfast and the ice cream, of course the two only get it at Afternoon   
“I also get ice cream when I eat well, right Da?“  
Said Kitty with a jam-smeared face.

“See Claire, you're not the only woman here whose husband wants the kids to get a sugar shock in the morning.“ Jenny glared at Ian.

“I just now made up my mind to ignore, what my dear husband gives our son for breakfast.“ Geillis rolled his eyes

“Now don't get so upset, they're just sweet pancakes, which the Bairns at home often get.“ Jamie was still grinning

“Let's go to the breakfast bar, girls, I need a coffee.“

Jamie is watching Frank ...—- is this bastard staring at my wife's ass and that in my presence?! —-

Jamie couldn't believe the insolence of this dog. Who did that asshole think he was?

Jamie was sure of Claire's feelings. He knew that she loved him and that Frank didn't play a role in her life. His heart knew! But this man's insolence angered Jamie immeasurably!

Claire was standing by the coffee machine, watching Jamie and the other men at the table. Actually nothing was funny about the situation, but she laughed inwardly at Jamie's death look that he gave Frank. Was her husband jealous, of an ex-boyfriend, who hadn't meant anything to her for more than ten years?

—- Shut up Beauchamp, who was jealous, when the snake Geneva showed up at Jamie's birthday party ?! —-

“Jamie is wearing his wedding ring again.“ That was not a question, but a statement.

“Nothing gets by you, Geillis.“ Claire pressed the Big Black Coffee button......“since this morning, he said, it was time to wear it again.“

“Well that's great.“ Jenny put eggs and bacon onto her plate.

After the women finished choosing their breakfast, they went back to the table. Claire sat down next to Jamie, she noticed Frank staring at her, but tried to ignore it.

“Just coffee, nothing more?“ Jamie points to the cup in Claire's hand.

“I'm not hungry, just need coffee, that's enough.“

Frank tried to find out from Faith how old she is, but the child hid behind her cousin Jamie.

“Why is your daughter so shy? She definitely didn't get that, from you.“ Frank said to Claire with a smile, trying to be funny.

“Our daughter is not shy, she only does, what we have taught her.“ Jamie replied, before Claire could even react.

“And what is that ? If I may ask?“

“Not to speak to strangers.“

“Excuse me buddy, but I'm not a stranger....“

“First, ; we are not buddies, second; you are a stranger, you are a stranger for me, my children and also for my wife and third; stop staring at my wife like this and talking to my Bairns.“! 

Frank hadn't expected that now.

The kids were done with breakfast and Jenny sent (wee) Jamie out with the little ones. There was a playground outside and the adults could watch the children through the windows.

Claire felt sick, that damn Frank. What was he doing here? Why did she have to sit at a table with her ex-boyfriend and husband.?! 

There were certainly enough women, who would have no problem with that. Those, who were friends with the ex and whose husbands had no problems with the ex, who even got on well with each other or were even friends, but that didn't include Claire, and certainly not James Fraser.

She had broken up with Frank on a bad way back then; Jamie had only got to know his bad side. In all the years, that they have seen him a couple of times and that only, because Mary was married to Alex, their relationship with one another has been distant and cold.

Claire and Jamie's relationship was more than complicated. Why did Frank show up here now ? Claire had noticed his lustful glances, as had Jamie. Ten years, it was over ten years since she and Frank were a couple and in all that time, he hadn’t even spoken to her. He wanted to provoke Jamie, but why? Did he want revenge for what happened ten years ago, in Front of the club? He couldn't mean that seriously.!

“Frank is enough now! You come here uninvited and now you are insulting our friends. I am ashamed for you.! You haven't learned anything, still the same.“

Alex looked around....

“Jamie, Claire and the rest of you too, I apologize for my brother's disgusting behaviour with you.“

Frank laughed ...... “You don't have to apologize for me, little brother. I haven't done anything wrong, just a little small talk, what's wrong with that? I think, the Scot is a bit irritable and sensitive.“

“That Scot, will punch ye in the face, if ye don't stop ............“ 

Suddenly Jamie stopped, he remembered ..... he remembered when he punches his fist in Franks face. 

He knew everything exactly, he remembered every detail, there was Claire ..... OMG he remembered Claire!

“Jamie, are you ok ? Jamie ?!“ Claire shook his arm lightly.


	16. 𝙋𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙪𝙣𝙘𝙞𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank messes up Jamie and Claire's complicated life even more. A pronunciation between the two is long overdue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers. Thanks for all the positive feedback and the nice words. ❤️Enjoy reading and have a nice Sunday.😊
> 
> Jade

“I remember“

“What.... how do you mean ? You remember ? ......“ Claire took a deep breath.  
“Darling ... look at me.“

Jamie, still staring at Frank, turned his head to Claire.....“I remember, kicking this bastard's ass, and not only, because you told me, I remember details ..... I know, how the club was called: SeOne. I remember, what dress you wore, I remember the argument ......“

“Jamie.“... Claire was overwhelmed.

“He's lying ! Don't believe a word of him, Claire, he's just pretending, to remember something.“ Frank's expression was full of contempt.

“Shut the fuck up Frank! My husband is not a liar like you! He doesn't need to invent things. .“ said Claire angrily

Frank laughed mockingly........“Your husband is lying, because he wants to bind you to himself. He doesn't remember anything, he forgot you and your children. Which loving husband and father forgets his family ?!..... He's ly.......“ 

Frank got no further as Jamie got up, grabbed his collar and pulled him across the table. Claire also stood and grabbed Jamie's arm......“Please Jamie, he is not worth it.“

“Listen to me carefully, if I catch you around my wife or my daughters one more time, I'll break every single bone in your fucking body. ... It's not a threat, it's a promise.“ Jamie spoke with hatred.

Frank had raised his hands in defence ... “Calm down, no reason to freak out.“

Jamie let go of Frank, but not without pushing him away. Frank straightened his shirt and grinned dirty. 

A couple of people in the café looked over and whispered. Frank had ruined the mood with his impossible behaviour.

“You're a big fucking asshole.“ Joe looked at Frank with disgust.

Joe is right, you're a fucking asshole and I'm ashamed of you. The best thing to do, is get your ass out ta here and go to the Hotel.“ Alex told him.

“And what should I do alone at the hotel all the time?“ 

“Since you can't seem to behave in the presence of our friends, you wait there, until we get there, and then we can go to the airport together.“

“Our friends ?“ Frank looked around in disgust

“Yes to our friends.“! Alex pointed to himself, Mary, Louise and Joe.

“I swear, if this idiot doesn't leave right away, I'll break every bone in his body.“! Said a visibly annoyed Jenny.

Jamie ground his teeth and growled. Claire knew, Frank only had a few seconds, before Jamie would beat him black and blue. She put a hand on his arm again, to calm him down.

Frank turned around without saying another word and left the café. Alex let out a sigh of relief.....“I apologize for the terrible behaviour of my ill-bred brother.“ 

“You don't have to apologize for your brother's bad behaviour, that would have been his job,  
...... whatever, .......“ Claire told him.

Jamie was still angry, his hands clenched into fists and his teeth gritted.

“What did ye ever see in him?“ He stared at Clare.

She couldn't believe it! ,what did he ask her? And that in the presence of their friends !?

“What?!?!“ 

“What did you ever see in that fucking bastard.?“

“Maybe the same as you in bitch Geneva. Claire snapped.

She got up ..... “I'll check on the kids.” And she was through the door.

“Well, ye did a great job, bràthair.“ Jenny rolled her eyes and made a face.

He run his hair in frustration.........“Damn it.“! 

Jamie knew, that it would be of no use, if he went out, to her now. That damn Frank Randall screwed everything up! After months, he had finally remembered something, and because of this bastard. Jamie was full of hatred and contempt for this man. Yes, he shouldn't have said that to Claire, but he seriously wondered, what had his wife ever seen in these idiots ?!

Neither Geillis nor Jenny nor Mary went out to see Claire. The friends knew, that she needed time and space a while for herself.

*****

Claire stood by the slide and held Brianna tightly, who wanted to slide down by herself.

“No baby you can't slide down alone Mom help you.“

“She wants to slide down alone all the time, Aunt Claire, but I didn't let her.“ “Wee Jamie “told her.

“Well done Jamie, thank you for taking such good care of your cousins and siblings.“ Claire ruffled his hair and the boy gave her a smile.

Claire stayed in the playground with the kids for half an hour. She needed some distance from Jamie. Jamie's statement had hurt her, why did he have to mention, what belonged in the past? In all the ten years they had never discussed her relationship with Frank.

It was her past and unimportant. Jamie knew, that she had had a 3-year relationship with him. That it didn't go well, he wasn't the love of her life and Frank was a complete idiot. Jamie also knew, that she had a two-year relationship with Jack in college and that it was her first relationship.

Likewise, Claire knew, that Jamie had never been in a relationship before her. She knew, he liked to keep it easy. Now and then a night together, one-night stands, nothing more ...... Of course, she didn't know who he had slept with, and she didn't want that either, she suspected, he didn't know most of them himself. That doesn't mean they keep secrets from each other, no! None of it mattered.

Claire also knew about Jamie's occasional fucking: Geneva, but none of it had ever mattered! Because they loved each other, because only the two of them mattered. They didn't talk about the past, not because either of them was jealous, but because it didn't matter! 

Jamie had managed to make her jealous of Geneva in the past few months. Jamie was furious with jealousy of Frank. That had never been a problem between them before. Yes, Frank had provoked Jamie, which he had never done in all the years they had seen each other. Frank Randall thought that a James Fraser with no full memory was a weak James Fraser. ...—- Well, you were completely wrong, Frank Randall.! —-

Claire was aware, that she was very sensitive, and not just since today. It was just because she was hurt. Her nerves were at the end, Claire had the feeling, that her whole life was falling over her. Before, a Frank or a Gineva wasn't even worth a thought, and now the past stood between them.

And she had seen the omens, but tried to ignore it. A storm had been brewing before Jamie's accident, but she didn't want to accept this truth. Now she had to fix things back in her marriage with a man, who didn't remember her marriage.

How could she be so stupid and believe, that if she slept with him, everything would be fine ?! She was hurt now than ever before! Her life was a mess, and she tried to understand, how it could come about. No Frank and Geneva were the problem here, but Jamie, and She were the problem.

Neither of them could be selfish now, there were two children. Faith and Brianna were the most important and the two came first. Whatever step they took, the first thing, they had to think about, was their children.

*****

Jamie sat and drank his third cup of black coffee. He didn't mean to make Claire angry. He shouldn't have said that to her! Why did he let Frank Randall have so much power over him? That was Claire Fraser and not Claire Randall! She was his wife and the mother of his children. Frank didn't mean anything to her, he was her past. —— You're an idiot James Fraser. She loves you and it doesn't matter what happened before you, she is by your side, that's all that matters.! —-

Why did that bastard make him so mad ?! Jamie couldn't explain it. Yes, Frank had provoked him, but Jamie wanted to jump on his neck, from the first moment he saw him. Had his marriage been like this in all these years, Morbidly jealous and no trust? It couldn't be! 

Had Claire given him reason to be jealous? No! He also didn't want to believe, that it was ever like that in the past. No Claire and he had a different problem, but what was it? Was Claire hiding something from him that he couldn't remember? Or maybe he was just overly concerned. She was irritable, he knew that, but it had been anything but easy for her in the past few months. 

“Do you remember anything else?“ Ian interrupted his thoughts

Jamie shook his head.......“Just the argument at the club......“ He sighed........“I don't remember the whole night, either, just fractions. I was standing outside the club with Claire and Frank was making a scene. He roughly grabbed Claire by her arm and I knocked him to the ground.......... I still remember, that I held him against the wall, and he gasped....... nothing else.“

“Well, that's a start., Mate.“ Ian patted his shoulder, encouragingly

When Claire entered the café with the children, Jamie walked up to them ... “I'm sorry.“

“That was unnecessary!“

“I know.“ Jamie touched her face lightly and sighed.

“Come sit down and eat something, you only had coffee .....“

“Mom, I'm thirsty.“ Faith pulled on Claire's sleeve

“You and your sister will first go wash your hands with mom and then you two will get juice.“

Claire picked up Bree and took Faith by the hand and headed for the bathroom.

Jamie went to the buffet and got toast jam and fruit for Claire.

Afterwards, everyone sat together for a while, before saying goodbye to their friends and the four of them drove to the hotel to get their bags and then to the airport, to fly back to London. 

Nobody talked about the incident any more. Claire also knew, that she and Jamie had to talk, and thoroughly.

*****

At home, Claire bathed Faith while Jamie took care of Brianna's bath. Claire heard Brianna screaming and crying from the other bathroom and couldn't help but laugh a little. She knew exactly why her daughter was yelling, Bree wasn't a fan of hair washing.

“So done, come out, little fish.“

“No, I don't want to yet ... I still want to swim. Whined Faith.

“Next time you can bathe longer, promised. I have to save your father from a nervous breakdown.“

Claire lifted Faith out of the tub, put her down and wrapped a towel around her.

“What is a nervous bakdown?“ Faith wanted to know.

“Oh mom means, that your Da needs help, because Bree doesn't like to wash hair.“

—- Note to me; pay attention, to what you say in front of the children. —-

When Claire got into other bathrooms, not only was the floor full of water, but Jamie was too. His face was red and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Brianna was sitting in the tub and still crying, Jamie looked as if he was about to burst into tears. Claire burst out laughing.

“Why didn't you warn me?“ Jamie complained to her.

“Sorry“

Brianna held up her arms for Claire to lift her out of the tub.

“You still have foam in your hair.“

Claire carefully rinsed Brianna's hair, even if the little lady didn't like it, then lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel.

“Da, do ye have a nervous bakdown?“ 

Jamie looked at Faith and then at Claire, who shrugged.

“Aye, almost.“

Brianna pointed her finger at Jamie and wiggled him back and forth.

“Are ye scolding me now?“ Jamie laughed and kissed Brianna's head

Claire went to Faith's room with the girls, then helped Faith get dressed...“I'm already a big girl and I can dress myself.“

“I know baby, but if I help you, it will be faster, I still have a lot to do in the house.“

Jamie came, to tame Faith's hair. Claire went into the other room with Brew, to make her ready. Then she put the baby down for a nap and Faith was allowed to watch her favourite Disney film. 

Jamie helped Claire clean the house, and then they stood together in the kitchen chopping vegetables.

“I wanted to say thank you for my birthday present. You went to a lot of trouble, I know.  
And I like it very much.“ 

Claire smiled at him...“It was my pleasure.“

“I wanted to apologize to ye again, .... I ...“

“Everything is fine Jamie, I think I reacted exaggerated.“

Jamie looked at her for a while....“let's talk.“

“Ok, tell me what you remember.“

Jamie told her what he remembered, and then he told her that he remembered her.

“Ye were so young, innocent and beautiful.“

“Oh and all that, am I not any more?“

““Of course, that's not how I meant it. Claire, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.....“

“Jamie ..... I'm just joking.“ 

Jamie smiled ........ “Ye were wearing a black dress and red shoes, I remember how ye looked at me.“

Claire took a step towards him, and he wrapped his arms around her. Jamie snuggled his face into her neck and inhaled her.

“I Love You“ he whispered in her ear

Her heart raced and her body trembled. Hearing those words from him again, made her knee weak. 

“I love you too, so much.“

She looked up at him with her wide brown eyes, and he felt a burst of tenderness in his chest. He sipped at her lips, teasing her with little nibbling kisses along her soft, full bottom lip before taking her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss that weakened her knees. His silken tongue stroked along her bottom lip, delving inside to taste her sweetness. She sighed into his mouth, eager for more, She pressed closer to him, eager for more of his warmth, and as a ribbon of fire curled in her stomach, he emitted a low growl in the back of his throat........

When they could both speak again, it was Claire who spoke first.

“I meant it seriously, I won't give up on you! Everything will be fine, I know that, but we ...... We have to talk to each other. ... How about, if we cook together now, then we eat with the children and spend time with them and tonight we take time to talk.“

“Sounds like a plan.“ Jamie kissed her again

*****

Jamie poured herself and Claire a dram whiskey. They sat in the living room, the girls slept soundly in their rooms. 

Claire took a sip.......“Do you remember, me telling you, we had an argument the morning before your accident?“

“Aye, ye didn't want me to go, ye wanted me to take responsibility, and ye think riding a motorcycle is dangerous and ye was always scared of what will happen.“

“Claire nodded ... “Yeah, and that wasn't our first argument about it, I hated this damn motorcycle. You used to ride a motorcycle a lot when we weren't together before, but out of consideration for me, you sold your motorcycle.“

Jamie pointed her to continue

“Then from those on the other day, you decided, to buy a motorcycle again. Without discussing it with me, of course, I didn't like it, and we had an argument about it. You tried, to relieve my fear by promising me, to be careful.“

““I really tried, Jamie, but every time you went on one of your jaunts I was terrified And when I asked you, not to go, you weren't taking me seriously. We argued more and more often, and not just about the motorcycle. You were dissatisfied, but you didn't want to talk to me. You said it was all fine, but it wasn't.“

““Why didn't I want to talk to ye, was it always like that between us?“ Jamie wanted to know

No, not at all, we always talked about everything. There were no lies between us, and we had no secrets from each other, as long as it was about us. ... You changed, pulled back, didn't want to talk......  
Sometimes I felt like I had to run away, I had to get away from the pain that you were driving into my heart. The love we shared seemed to be going nowhere. And I've lost my light ...“

There was a silence in the living room, that you could have heard a needle drop.

“Then your accident happened, and I was so scared of losing you, I blamed myself the most.... I didn't want any secrets or lies between us, but when you woke up, you didn't remember me. I didn't know, how to talk to you about something, you don't even remember.“

Claire took the last sip of her whiskey

“I saw how confused you were. You woke up from the coma and suddenly had a wife and children, so I didn't want to come up with our problems, that you don't even remember.“

Claire stared at the floor, as if the carpet were suddenly very interesting.

“I was selfish, yes, out of selfishness, I didn't say anything, I was afraid that you wouldn't come back to me at all. Yes, I wanted you to take your time, but I thought, if you found out, that we had marital problems, you wouldn't come back...... And I don't know how to live without you.“ 

Claire was crying bitterly now. Jamie, who was in the armchair across from her, came up to her and took her in his arms. 

“Shhh, don't Cry..... shhh.“

“I'm so stupid, at the latest when you would have remembered, you would know about our problems.“

Jamie wiped her tears......“Ye are not stupid.....“

Claire snuggled against his chest.

“Everything will be fine, I love you Claire, and we're going through this together. ... No matter how much time and space may come between us, I still feel ye.“ 

Claire kissed his cheek tenderly........“No more secrets, with or without memories.“

“I can't remember what bothered me, but I'm sure nothing can come between us, not even a memory loss.“

Claire gave him a Smile.

“I'm sorry, why was I so blind, I didn't mean to hurt you, because I appreciate you. You're a part of me. Don't worry I'm with you, you are my life.! We are a team, there is nothing better than being with you, only together we are one.“

He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them, and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest...... They pulled apart and take shaking.

Jamie closed his eyes......... There was Claire sitting on his back massaging him. She leaned forward and bit his earlobe lightly. Jamie told her, to concentrate on the massage and Claire started laughing and told him, he knew, how to break the mood........

Jamie opened his eyes.....“ Claire, I still remember something.“


	17. 𝗠𝗲𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is over strain with memories, and not just with them. Claire has to deal with an old plague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers. I'm excited about so much positive feedback. Thank you for all the nice words.❤️  
> Enjoy read and a nice Sunday.
> 
> 𝐉𝐚𝐝𝐞

𝙉𝘾-17

“What else do you remember, Jamie?“

“We were in bed, ye astride my back, ye massaged my shoulders and then bit my ear hole....... I told ye, to focus on the massage and ye said, that I know, how to break the mood..... I turned around and you're fell on your back“

Jamie grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.......“And then we made love“

“Yes, that's how our massages usually end.“ Claire bit her lower lip.

“Lord, ye drive me crazy, when ye do this.“

His mouth moved closer as the air thickened and smouldered hotter, shutting out ... Settling his mouth against her, he kissed her deeply, and she gasped and bucked ... Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close.

Claire welcomed him, sucking at him, drawing him deeper, tangling her tongue with his, rubbing, stroking, enticing. He took her hand and brought it against him, moulding her fingers along his erection as he dipped his tongue into the heat of her mouth again and again.

He took her hand and brought it against him, moulding her fingers along his erection, as he dipped his tongue into the heat of her mouth again and again.

A moan caught at the back of Claire’s throat. Through his jeans, she could feel him pulsing with need. His hand grasped hers, leading her to her feminine mound, sliding in between her legs, cupping her, rubbing the fabric of her lace panties against the heat of her desire.

“Jamie, ... wait “Claire gasped

Jamie put his forehead against hers.......“It is OK....“

“We should go to the bedroom, I don't want to be caught by Faith.“

“Oh, I didn't even think, that our daughter could be in the doorway.“

“Wouldn't be the first time that one of our daughters would interrupt us....... The days of having sex all over the house are over my darling.“

“I suppose, that comes with parenting, right?“

“Yes, either Brianna is screaming all over the house or Faith is standing in front of the locked door and wants to get in ....... your children are very persistent.“

“Oh my bairns, hmm I think we did them together, which means, they are half yours too.“ Jamie kissed her lips lightly.

“Well then, let's go to the bedroom, before our kids get the idea, of being persistent.“

With a soft murmur he took her into his arms and headed upstairs toward the bedroom. Jamie bolts the door and Gently laying her down. He undressed except his briefs.  
Jamie followed her to the mattress. Wrapping his arms around her, and pulled her close.

Jamie opened her dress, and pulled it off, to her waist. His big hand cupping her breast. His mouth left hers, and Claire bowed back against the mattress as his mouth closed over her nipple, sucking at her with hard pulls of his mouth. She gave herself over to the sensation of his wet, hot mouth closing over her other erect nipple. His teeth grazed the tender bud, and pleasure sparkled through her like stardust.

Jamie took off her dress and lace panties, his mouth closed over her nipple again. He moved lower, kissing her stomach, his tongue flicking over the point of her hip to the crease of her thigh.

He parted the soft, swollen flesh between her legs. Settling his mouth against her, he kissed her deeply, and she gasped and bucked against him. Arching into the intimate kiss, she shamelessly gave herself over to the pleasure he was giving her. He pushed his hands under her bottom, lifting her hips, pressing her legs apart to more fully stroke, dragging her deeper into the tide of passion.

He took her over the brink, and Claire thought she might die of ecstasy as wave after wave swamped her, stealing her breath, stealing her sanity.

Claire pulled him to her, reaching for the waistband of his briefs and tugging them down. She wrapped her hands around his erection, and Jamie lost it. He pushed her back, and thrust into her. He gave himself over completely to pleasuring her with deep, smooth strokes of his body. Drinking in her wild, fevered kisses that took his breath away. When the end came in an explosion of sensation and desperation, the intensity of it overwhelmed him down to his toes.

He rolled to the side, gathering her into his arms. She snuggled there and felt her heart contract. 

She did it again, she slept with him, should she feel guilty? That was her husband and of course she shouldn't, and she didn't, but did it change everything? No! Once Jamie's memories were completely back, she had to face the problems. She loved him so much, and she knew, Jamie loved her, but something had come between them, but she didn't know what, only Jamie knew.

As she drifted into sleep, she couldn't help, but feel the connection to this man who, even in slumber, didn't let her go.

*****

A loud knock woke Claire, what was that?

“Ma, Da... let me in.“

“What ... what's going on?“ Jamie wanted to know, eyes still closed and a sleepy voice.

“Your daughter is going on.“

Claire got up and put on a bathrobe. Faith's knock on the door was more aggressive now and also, her voice was louder.

“Jamie, please put on your briefs.“

What time was it and where was her phone? The last time, she had seen it yesterday.

After a sleepy Jamie had his underpants on, Clair opened the door and a visibly annoyed Faith stomped into the bedroom.

“I knocked on your door for a long time, didn't you hear me?“

“You could be heard in Antarctica.“  
Jamie muttered

“Da, why is your door locked?“

“Because Da and Ma need privacy.“

“Why.“? Faith frowned ....... “What is pivacy.“

At that moment they heard Brianna's crying

“Great, With a noise like that, it's no wonder, Bree woke up.“ Claire said as she walked into Brianna's room.

Brianna sat in her cot and cried, Claire picked her up.......“Good morning my beautiful baby.“

Brianna put her head on Claire's shoulder and immediately calmed down.

Faith pulled on Jamie's arm ... “Da, you have to get up now, it's already morning.“

“Da is tired.“

“But I have to go to payschooll and you have to work ..... Mom has to work too ..... Da ,get up.“

Jamie looked at the bedside table, where was his phone?

Claire came into the bedroom with a sleepy Brianna. The child still had her head on her mothers shoulder and was suckling on her pacifier.

“Claire, did ye see my phone?“

“No, I haven't seen mine since yesterday.“

She went downstairs to the kitchen with Brianna. Just as she was about to look for her phone, she checked the clock in the kitchen.

“Shit, it's already 7:20 in the morning....ok, princess, let's get ready for the day.“

She went up ...“Jamie, It's almost half past seven, we're late. I'll get Bree ready, will you take care of Faith.“?

Without waiting for his answer, she went into Brianna's room. Jamie got up quickly and walked behind her.

“Let me do this, you have to be at work sooner than me. .... Faith, come here.“

Jamie took Brianna from her....“Go to the bathroom and get ready, I'll take care of the girls.“

Claire went back into the bedroom, and quickly picked out clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, to take a shower.

When Claire came out of the bedroom stressed out 30 minutes later, she practically ran down the stairs. She looked for her bag, which she found in the living room. Just as she was about to call out to Jamie, that she was gone, she heard him coming down the stairs.

Jamie was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. Brianna was completely dressed, but Faith was still in her pyjamas. 

“Jaime, Faith can't go to playschool in her pyjamas.“

Faith giggled at her mom's comment.

“I know that, but she should have breakfast first, then she chooses what she wants to wear today.“

“Ok, make sure, she chooses something that suits the weather.“ Then she leaned over to Jamie and whispered......“and something, that doesn't quite look like a bird of paradise in terms of colour.“

Jamie laughed ......“Dinna fash, I won't let her embarrass us.“

Claire playfully slapped his arm.......

She kissed the girls and Jamie goodbye, and then she was through the door.

Jamie made a bottle of milk for Brianna and a bowl of cereal for Faith. Then he went to brush Brianna's teeth, Faith managed herself, and he helped her get dressed. For Jamie, it wasn't enough time for his own shower, he brushed his teeth quickly, and then he had to leave, so that Faith wasn't late in the Playschool. Then he took Brianna to his mother and drives home again. 

When he got home he finally looked for his phone that was on the table in the living room. Two missed calls from his father and one from Ian. He called his father, to let him know, that he would be coming to work later today. He wrote a message to Ian and went upstairs, to take a shower.

Jamie groaned as he stood under the hot shower. What a stressful morning.! He loved his daughters, but why was it so stressful with children? 

Ten years ago, he would get up in the morning, go to the bathroom and take a shower and brush his teeth. He had time for a shave and coffee before, going to work. But that was a different life, a life without Claire and the girls. He no longer wanted this life, he wanted a life as a husband and father......

But did it have to be so stressful? He would prefer a quiet morning, but that didn't happen with children.

—- Stop complaining, you're not a little boy anymore. Be the man ,you are. —-

Jamie rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, and suddenly it flashed in his head, what was that ? He turned the water off and there was again like lightning bolting through his head. He heard loud voices, where did they come from? 

Jamie leaned against the wall of the shower. Memories shot through his head. There was Claire and she screamed and was visibly angry. Jamie took a shallow breath and shook his head. The memories came again; He was standing in the kitchen and Claire was walking back and forth, she was angry with him and Janie was yelling at her......

Jamie got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the bedroom. He didn't want to remember, inside he knew, that they were bad memories, and he didn't want them.! His head started pounding, and he sat on the edge of the bed.

“You are so selfish!!! “ He heard Claire's voice in his head.

Damn it, he didn't want to know, everything was fine, Claire, and he loved each other, he was happy with his family. 

Again ,this feeling of to be overextended ,crept up in .

—-if I don't remember it, then I don't have to talk about it.—- 

Jamie got up and went to the closet.

—- Don't be an idiot, if there were problems before the accident, they'll be back, as soon as the memories are back.—-

*****

Claire arrived at the hospital rushed and stressed. Coffee had to wait until later, even though she urgently needed one now. Claire hurried through the hospital corridors, she had an appendectomy on a young woman today. When she arrived at her office, she took off her jacket then took off her wedding ring, which she put in the drawer of the desk. As she was rummaging in her purse, her colleague Anne, with whom she shared the office, entered. 

“Good morning Claire.“

“Good morning Anne ... She took her phone out of her purse, checked the display, 2 missed calls from Louise, one from Mary and a message from Joe. —- Hmm, what was so important, or did they just want to let us know, that they had landed safely?—-

“That'll have to wait until later.“

Anne looked up from her computer....“Are you okay Claire?“

“Yes, just talking to myself.“ 

Anne smiled ... “don't you have an surgery  
this morning?“

“Appendectomy, I have to go now, see you later Anne.“

“Catch ya later Claire and good luck.“

“Thank You.“

Claire went to the operating room, where she went to the dressing room beforehand. There, she took off her clothes except for her underwear, only then did she enter the clean area of the changing room. There she put on her op clothing; These include: trousers, tunics, surgical shoes, surgical cap and face mask.

After she got dressed, she went to the surgical wash. Surgical disinfection followed after washing....... With her hands at chest height and elbows away from her body, she went into the operating room. The surgical nurses were already waiting for Claire with the sterile surgical gown. After the nurse had helped her into the surgical gown, she put the gloves on Claire.

During the entire process, Claire tries to switch off, her mind now had to be free, to fully concentrate on the sacrifice. Everything was ready in the operating room and waiting for Claire. She took another deep breath and got to work.

After the surgery, Claire went to her office and got her handbag and now she was sitting with a sandwich and black coffee in the cafeteria. Her day had started so stressful ....... Claire stretched her neck and took a long sip of coffee.

She opened her purse and took out her phone.  
There was another missed call from Louise, she called Louise back, but the line was dead. Claire tried to reach Mary, but voicemail picked up on the third ring. .....“You have been trying, to reach me since yesterday, and now you've all disappeared from the earth.“

Just as she was about to call Joe, her colleagues Doctor Cameron and the intern  
Colin came, and of course she was polite and answered the question, of whether they could sit with her, with a “Yes.“

Ok, that had to wait until later, the 1 or 2 hours more didn't matter.

*****

Jamie was in the office telephoned to a customer from Belgium, when Ian walked into his office. His brother-in-law was about to get out, when he noticed, Jamie was busy, but Jamie gave him a hand signal, that Ian should come in. Ian sat in the armchair and when Jaime finished the phone call, he looked at Ian.

“Good morning, mate.“

Ian checked his watch.“Well, I'd say it's noon.“

“Oh, I kind of lost my track of time.“

“Ye look stressed out.“ 

“Well, that's because I'm stressed.“ Jamie grinned

“We overslept this morning and everything had to be done quickly. Claire had to go to the hospital and I took care of the girls...... I had to get Faith ready for play school, made them breakfast, wash, brush teeth, change nappies, comb hair, put on clothes and shoes ..... bring Faith to play school and Bree to my mother......“ 

Jamie sighed.......“I haven't had time for a shave or a coffee, let alone a shower.“

“Well, ye look shaved and showered, so don't worry about your looks.“ Joked Ian

“After taking the girls to play school and to Ma, I went home again, to take a shower and shave.“

Ian looked at his brother-in-law for a while....“Ye share parenthood in every way.... I mean,  
you've done everything before, not every day, but there were always days when Claire had to be at work earlier. Such stressful mornings are not new to ye.“

“Aye, but it's new to me, I don't remember being a father, sharing parenting, and all the stressful things.“

“Is all that ye feel ?....stressful?“

“No, of course not, I love my Daughters, I really do.! I don't remember their birth or anything, but they are my blood and I give my life for my Bairns, and the same goes for Claire.“

“But.“?

“I don’t know...... I'm a bastard, I'm married to the most beautiful and best woman in the world, have two beautiful little precious daughters ... I love Claire and the girls, I want to protect them and be with them ........ and yet, A stressful morning and I just want to run away........ what's wrong with me.?“

Ian could hear the desperation in Jamie's voice...

“Yesterday I told Claire that I love her, how important she is to me, that she shouldn't worry, because I am with her and that we are a team .... and .... Jesus Christ .... I don't deserve her...“

“Don't be too hard on yourself. I think, it's very natural, to have such conflicting feelings in your situation.“

“Aye, but my conflicting feelings hurt my wife and bairns. I can't afford feelings like that, Ian........ I really wanted to go back to my family and ...... damn it!“

“Maybe, you should talk to Claire about your feelings.“ suggested Ian

“And then hurt her? Hasn't she been through enough already? She has suffered enough because of me!“

“Don't ye think, that by being silent, ye hurt her more?“

Jamie ran his hands through his hair in frustration and sighed....“Aye, you are right ......“

“Talk to Claire, ye ken, your wife is stronger than you think.“ 

Ian got up, walked to the door, turned back to Jamie and said......“Talk to your wife, you two can do it, if not you, who will?“ 

Jamie had to smile and Ian smiled too, then he was out the door and Jamie was alone in the office..... He'd leave work earlier today and pick up Claire, he took his hand to call his mother and tell her that they would pick up the children later today.

*****

Claire's shift was over in 20 minutes, but there were no complications, appointments or emergencies and her job was done, so she decided to go home. It had been a long, exhausting day, and she just wanted to go home. To cuddle her children, cooking dinner, and kiss her husband, as soon as he walked in the door.

Claire took off her doctor's gown, grabbed her purse, and left her office. On the way to the elevator, she went to the reception, to inform them, that she was no longer in the house.

Claire went to the staff parking lot, rummaging in her purse, to get the car key, when she heard a voice behind her saying her name. She turned around with a jerk, her purse falling down, but Claire didn't care, because she was staring into Frank Randall's face.

“What are you doing here, how did you get here?“

“Hello Claire, I came to see you.“

“How did you get here, this parking lot is only for employees and no unauthorized person has access.“

“Is that important now? Aren't you happy to see me?“

“Yes, it is important,because if you can gain entry, so can anyone else. No, I'm not happy to see you, why should I be happy about it.“?

“Well, because, Claire, you're not happy with that Scot. I saw you look at me yesterday ...“

“That was a rhetorical question Frank, I'm actually very happy with Jamie, and I don't remember even,looking at you.“

Claire bent down and picked up her purse......“You excuse me, but now I have to pick up my children and drive home.“

“Oh your children, you really have two beautiful daughters.“

“Yes,Jamie and I make really beautiful Babies.“

Frank made a face, ....

“Darling, I'm here because I saw how unhappy you are, let's try again......“

“Stop,calling me darling and I'll repeat myself, I'm very happy with Jamie, how do you get the idea,that I want to try with you again?“

Frank took a breath,to contradict her, but Clair raised her hand,to stop him......“Why are you in Glasgow and not in London? I broke up with you over ten years ago, been with Jamie for ten years. We are happily married to each other, have two daughters and a life together...... What do you want? That is ridiculous! Do you stalk me,or how do you know where I work and what my shift is?“

*****

Jamie had called his mother and asked her, to take care of the girls a little longer. Of course, Ellen hadn't refused, she loved spending time with her grandchildren. Jamie drove home and called a taxi, so Claire didn't have to leave her car at the hospital.

Jamie got out of the taxi in front of the gate, paid the driver and went to the security guard house, where the security guard was sitting.

“Hello Mr. Fraser, how are you?“

Shit, Jamie couldn't remember the security guard. He saw the name tag on his shirt.

“Hello Liam, Fine, thank you. I wanted to pick up my wife ... I want to surprise her, that's why I'm waiting for her at her car.“

The security guard smiled and indicated with his hand that Jamie can go. Jamie smiled back and made his way to the parking lot. Unfortunately, he didn't remember, where Claire's car was, so he had to look around and search.

Then he saw her, but she wasn't alone. Frank was with her. What the hell was Frank Randall doing here? An unbridled anger rose in Jaime. Why was this bastard not in London, but here? Did Claire know about it?

—- Don't make a fool of yourself ! Why should Claire hide this from me? —-

Jamie clenched his fists and walked over to them.

“Claire, I'll treat your daughters like my own, I still love you, let's go away together.“ Frank grabbed Claire's arm

“Let go of me right now, you lunatic.“ Claire tried to break free.

“I'll thank ye,” said a cool, level voice, “to take your hands off my wife.”

Frank turned his head and behind him was Jamie. Claire managed to pull away and took a step, Jamie held out his hand to her, which she immediately took, and pulled her protectively behind him.

Frank looked around nervously, he knew, he was in trouble. This Scot was at least 15 cm taller than him. And Frank remembered the last fight with Jamie very well.


	18. Wicked Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is afraid, to remember and suspects, it will hurt Claire or even him. Frank is not only crazy, but also dangerous and slowly his sick game comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers. Many thanks to everyone, who is still reading my story. ❤️  
> I know, that some of you didn't like Jamie's behaviour in the last chapter, but trust me, it's part of my story. 😅 
> 
> To be honest, this chapter was a little difficult for me. It was hard, to get my thoughts on paper and I had a fight and writer's block. I know exactly where I want to go with Jamie and Claire, but this time I, had a hard time expressing myself. We are getting closer to the end of my story and I hope, you enjoy this chapter.🙃
> 
> Have a nice Sunday 😊
> 
> Jade

Frank raised his fist to give Jamie a punch, but Jamie backed away and Frank hit in the void. Shit, Frank knew, this was his only chance.

Jamie grabbed him by the collar ...... “That didn't work the first time.“ 

Frank reached for Jamie's wrist to free himself, but to no avail.

“What do ye want here, why are ye bothering my wife.“?

“Your wife ? That I don't laugh! Claire is better, without you. Which husband forgets his wife and children? Just someone, who doesn't love her.“ 

“Shut the fuck up, ye know absolutely nothing about me or Claire, ye fucking bastard.“

Jamie knocked him down, Frank tried to get away, but Jamie threw himself on him. Jamie beat him over and over again, Claire tried to pull him off Frank, but she couldn't.

“Jamie, stop it, you're going to kill him.“

Jamie finally heard her, and let go of the nearly passed out Frank.

Jamie stood up, out of breath........“If I see ye around my wife again, I swear, I'll kill ye.“!

Frank, who barely breathing and gasps, tried to get on his feet......“it's a shame, that you didn't die in your accident ......“

“What did you say?“ Claire yelled at him

Frank got up........“We could have been happy, Claire, but this damn Scotsman can't be brought down.“ blood ran from his mouth

Claire screwed up her eyes. What was Frank talking about? Jamie moved and Claire knew, that he was going to knock the life out of Frank now. She held his arm......“Jamie“

She had a terrible suspicion, but it couldn't be!.

“Frank what do you mean, what did you do?“

Jamie didn't understand, what this was about, had he missed something?

Frank laughed insidiously......“even if it didn't work out, it pleases me to know, that you will never remember Claire or your daughters again.“

OMG! Frank was responsible for Jamie's accident, Claire was now convinced of that.

“You fucking sick bastard, what have you done.“? Claire was incredibly angry.......“What have you done.“?! 

Jamie doesn't understand anything.......“Claire?“

“Do you have anything to do with Jamie's accident? Was it not an accident at all, but manipulated by you?“

Frank was holding his rib, which was probably broken, and grimace with pain......“Don't be ridiculous, Claire. “

“You're lying, You blew your cover, with what you just said.“

Jamie wondered what Claire talking about?!  
It couldn't be, that this bastard Randall had something to do with his accident! Frank's phone rang in his pocket,but he didn't answer the call. Jamie gritted his teeth, so full of anger, that he was convinced, that he could actually kill Frank.

Liam, the security guard, came to walk across the parking lot.......“Everything okay, Mr. and Mrs. Fraser?“

“Liam, why could this stranger come in the park grounds?“ Claire looked at the confused security guard

“Doctor Fraser, he couldn't get past me, I'm not letting anyone through, he must have found another way. But that can be found out quickly through the video surveillance.“

“Then call the police, he not only entered the park area without authorization, what is trespassing,he also bushwhacked my wife and molested her.“

Frank's phone kept ringing again. Jamie pushed Frank away, who almost fell to the floor. Frank had his hand on his right rib and gasped.......“Claire, Your Scot has an aggression problem.“

Frank took the cell phone out of his pocket and Jamie could read the name on the display... Geneva.

Geneva ? What had Frank Randall to do with Geneva ? Frank ignored the call and muted the phone.

“Why don't ye answer the call ?“ Asked Jamie

Frank doesn't answer his question, but looked around nervously.

“Answer me the question, why is Geneva Dunsany calling ye, what are you doing with each other? Old friends ?“

“Geneva? What do you mean, Jamie.“?

“I saw Geneva's name on his display, there must be a reason, why she is calling him.“?!

Frank wanted to run away, but Jamie grabbed him and threw him to the ground. 

“You're not going anywhere, apparently you have something to hide, or why are you in such a hurry?“

Frank tried to break free, but failed......““Let go of me, you primitive Neanderthals.“

Jamie sat on top of him, grabbed him by the throat, and squeezed, as far as Frank could still breathe. But hard enough that he gasped.

“Ye tell me now,immediately, whether you have manipulated something on my motorcycle........ no one will help you here, I swear, I will kill ye.“

Frank gave him an evil laugh 

Jamie pulled the cell phone out of his pocket, so he wouldn't have a chance to warn Geneva. Jamie handed Frank's cell phone to Claire.

Frank tried to throw Jamie off, but he had no chance, Jamie clung to him like a constrictor snake.

Frank's face took on tortured features, he was in pain and the fact, that Jamie had looked at him, half didn't belong to him better. In addition, there was the irrepressible anger, that crept up inside him.

Claire bit her nails. Could Frank really be that sick? She had no evidence, just guesswork. Was Geneva involved, or how else did it explain, that the two were apparently in contact?

“Liam, have you already called the police.“?

“Aye, Mrs. Fraser, the police are on their way.“

Frank was getting angrier, he fought against Jamie, to free himself.

“You bloody Scottish bastard, everything would have been so nice, if you hadn't interfered in mine and Claire's relationship...... We were happy together and you broke it all up, you bastard.“ Anger again showed in Frank’s face.

“What kind of rubbish are you talking about, I break up with you weeks before I met Jamie. Jamie didn't break anything, that was you, all alone.“

“But Claire, what was between us, that was unique, we are soul mates and belong together.“

“We, soul mates?“ Claire laughed mockingly....“We were never soul mate Frank, Jamie is my soul mate, the love of my life and I thank the Lord, that he made us for one another.“

Frank groaned under the weight of Jamie, who was still sitting on top of him, holding him tight so that he wouldn't escape, before the police arrived.

“You fucking bastard should die a wretched death! Yes, I manipulate your brakes, so that you die a miserable death on the street.“

Franks got that look in his eye, anger, hate and madness.

Claire was totally shocked by Frank's words, he had just confirmed her suspicions, that he was responsible for Jamie's accident. Her body started to shake, and she felt like she was passing out at any moment. 

Jamie gave him a punch and Frank was the one, who passed out. He was sprawled in the parking lot and didn't move any more.

Claire saw the police car and Liam, the security guard, went to open the gate. Some hospital staff stood some distance away and watched, what happened. She was shaking so much, that her teeth clashed.

Jamie was standing now, went to Claire and took her in his arms, she was on the verge of nerves. She clung to him and sobbed.

When the cops got out and saw Frank lying on the floor, one of them ran up to him and asked what had happened. The other cop went to Jamie and Claire. The policeman felt Frank's pulse to see if he was still alive. He turned to Jamie and Claire and asked again what had happened. He called one of the curious onlookers, to give Frank medical care. The young girl knelt next to Frank, she was a nurse student and told the policeman she was going to get a doctor.

The other policeman already had a clue and asked Jamie ... “Was that ye?”

Jamie, who was still holding Claire, nodded and the policeman picked up his gun.......“Ok, take it easy, raise your hands.“

“What are you doing? My husband is not the criminal here, but the victim.“!

“But it doesn't look like that to me, after all, this man is passed out on the street and not your husband.“

“Put the gun away right now; my husband was just defending himself.“ Claire was upset

Frank came to, groaned, and rubbed his chin.

“I can testify, that this man attacked Mr. Fraser and molested his wife, and he also broke into the grounds without authorization to ambush Ms. Fraser.“ Liam told the police

Jamie hadn't said anything the whole time, he had a terrible headache and it, felt like cold lightnings bolted through his head.

Frank sat on the floor, one of the policemen was kneeling by him. The student nurse came back with a doctor and Frank became a drama queen.

“He attacked me and knocked me down. This man is dangerous, please take him into custody.“

The policeman hadn't pointed his gun at Jamie any more, but was keeping an eye on him.

“You fucking liar, he tried to kill my husband, he manipulated his brakes ....... and ..... and ....“

Jamie hugged her to his chest.....“Shhh, calm down Claire.“

The police no longer understood anything.

““That's right, I heard with my own ears, how he said, he wanted to kill Mr. Fraser.“ said Liam

The doctor, who was with Frank, checked him briefly and told the police, that he had nothing serious, but that he could examine him again thoroughly in the hospital.

The student nurse came to Jamie, Claire and the cop and said in a shaky voice ..... “I also heard he said he wanted to kill Doctor Fraser's husband.“

The police stared at Clare ..... “You are a doctor and did not help the injured person?“

“I can't believe this is happening! This man, whose name is Frank Randall, was waiting for me today, even though he is not allowed to be here, this is a private parking lot only for staff and people on the list. I once had a relationship with him a long time ago, and he actually thought that it could be like that again, he's crazy! ...... He attacked my husband and confessed, that he had manipulated the brakes on his motorcycle, my husband had a motorcycle accident for a few months ..... Frank Randall, in the presence of witnesses, admitted that he wanted to murder my husband.“

Claire wiped a hand over her face....“I'm sorry, that I'm totally that I'm totally confused and overtaxed, I was scared and totally shocked, I was not able to help anyone at all.“

Jamie grimaced and touched his head, it felt like it was about to explode. He hadn't said a sound yet and everything hurt him. Brief memories cough through his mind.

The doctor who had examined Frank earlier, looked over at Claire and asked her silently, what was going on. In the meantime, more and more work colleagues from Claire came to the parking lot and looked curiously over, and she was more than uncomfortable.

“Well, Mister Fraser, I would like to hear your vision of today's incidents.“ 

The policeman looks at Jamie, but he doesn't hear him at all, Jamie's eyes narrowed, cold sweat on his forehead.

“Jamie, are you okay?“ Claire is concerned

Jamie groans, his head hurts terribly...........“Claire, I remember the accident.“

Did Jamie just say that he remembered the accident? Claire stroked his face gently, he looked so bad.

In the meantime, Frank gives his best performance. He claims to be the victim of being attacked by Jamie. And that Claire and Jamie had conspired against him and brought false accusations against him.

The police officers are overtaxed and call a car, so that everyone can be brought to the police station, to clarify, what happened.

Jamie sat on the asphalt of the parking lot and held his head, the pain took his breath away.  
Claire kneeled next to him ......“ Darling, what is the matter, where is the pain, is it the head?“

“Claire “moaned Jamie ...” it hurts so much“

“My husband needs treatment, he's in terrible pain, Peter help me, to get Jamie to the hospital.“

Claire's workmate was by her side immediately and helped her, lift Jamie up.

“Excuse me, Mam, but.......“

“Didn't you listen to me? My husband is in pain and needs medical attention“ Claire cut the cop, who then fell silent.

“And what about me, I also need medical care, this brutal has broken my nose and my ribs.“Frank wasn't finished with his performance.

“He might even be right about the nose, but I think, the rib has been bruised, but not broken, but it needs to be investigated“ said Peter

Claire put Jamie's right arm around her shoulder to support him........“Can you make it, or do you need a stretcher.“?

“It works“

“OK let's take the injured to the emergency room, then we'll see.“ The policeman went to his colleague to help Frank to the emergency room. Peter helped Claire with Jamie.

The student nurse also went in, because she was a witness, the police would talk to Liam a little later, because he could not leave his post

When Jamie was taken to the exam room in the emergency room, the police wanted to talk to her, but she told them she wants to stay with Jamie.

“We understand your concern, but we finally have to know, what is going on out there on the parking lot. Your husband has not yet commented on this.“

“No, you don't understand, my husband had a car accident 3 months ago that put him in a coma for several weeks. Since he woke up again, he has gaps in his memory........ he needs me.“! With that, Claire left the two policemen and went into the examining room.

Of course, the best doctor in the house examined Jamie. Dr Williams asked Jamie a few questions and examined him......“We could send Jamie to the MRI.“

“He remembers the accident and other situations as well.“

“I think, the headache comes from coming back of memories ...... Maybe... Anxiety, Emotional or mental stress, but to be safe...“

“No MRI.“ Jamie interrupted the Doctor.

“Well then I'll give you something, to relieve the pain, and if it doesn't get better, you'll come back, and we'll talk about MRI again.“

Jamie stayed on the sickbed for a while and Claire went into the hallway where the police were waiting.

“How is your husband doing?“

“He got something for the pain and has to lie down for a while. Where's Frank.“?

“He's still in the other exam room. I spoke to the student nurse, and she said, that Mr. Randall attacked her husband and that she heard him scream that he wanted to kill him, by manipulating his brakes on his motorcycle.

He looked down the hall.......“My colleague is out talking to the security guard. I'm sorry, but we need all your witness testimony at the police station.“

“How about, if you arrest Frank Randall, he's dangerous, a psychopath, and unpredictable. He ambushed me and treated me roughly, luckily Jamie came to stop him from doing worse. In front of a total of four witnesses, he admitted that he manipulated the brakes on my husband's motorcycle, to kill him.“ Claire was almost screaming.

“Please calm down, Ms. Fraser, we will take Mr. Randall to the police station after his examination and interrogate him, the colleagues are on their way............ provided, that it is transportable.“

Frank had neither a broken nose nor broken ribs. Both were bruised, and he had a black eye and a split lip.....

When the other two policemen came to take him to the police station, he asked for a lawyer.

“If you think, you need a lawyer, then of course you can call your lawyer, as soon as we get to the police station, Mr. Randall.“

“Jamie Fraser has my cell phone, he took it away from me.“

“Mr. and Mrs. Fraser will also come to the police station, then we can sort everything out.“

Frank was afraid Geneva would call again and give something away.

Jamie was still on the sick bed and Claire handed him a glass of water ..... “How's your head.“

“Better.......... Claire, It wasn't because I was too fast, Aye, maybe I was a little too fast, but that wasn't the reason....... I wanted to slow down and the brakes blocked, so my Motorbike bucked and threw me off.“

“Jamie, what does that mean, the brakes were blocked.“?

I braked, because I was too fast, the others were behind me, I could no longer see them in the mirror. When I braked, the brake closed and my motorcycle bucked and threw me down.......... the brakes don't just lock for no reason, there must be a defect, the day before our trip I checked everything, and everything was perfect“

Suddenly, Jamie was staring at Claire with wide eyes.

“OMG Claire! I remember the day before my accident, not all day, but the fact that I checked everything in the garage.“

Claire ruffled his hair......“I am so happy and grateful that you are still alive.“

Claire's handbag was buzzing, and she took out Frank's cell phone. She had muted it, so it wouldn't ring loudly. On the display she saw several missed calls and messages from Geneva.

“Jamie, I have an awful feeling Geneva has to do with this. How else on explain that she is apparently in touch with Frank, see a lot of missed calls and messages from her.“ Claire held out the cell phone, so he could see the display.

“Look what she writes.“

~ Frank where are you? ~  
~ call me back ~  
~ Damn Frank, answer my call ~  
~ Did you see Claire, did everything work? ~  
~ Where the hell are you? ~

“I can't believe, how sick is that ? My ex sick boyfriend and your ex .... ex what do you call that?........ ex bitch, .........“ Claire shook her head........“I don't even want to think about it.“

“We have to go to the police station and make a statement, and we give Frank's cell phone to the police, there are guaranteed enough messages, to convict him.“ said Jamie and sat up

“Can you do it?“

“Aye“

Dr. Williams entered the room ...... “Jamie, how are you?“

“Much better“

Claire and Jamie thanked Dr Williams and left the room. Before the door the two policemen waited to accompany Jamie and Claire to the police station. Claire gave Frank's phone to the cop and told him, that he should check it, because there was sure to be evidence. When the cop raised an eyebrow, Claire said that Frank had lost the cell phone. The policeman just nodded, but didn't look convinced. 

Claire wouldn't mention Geneva's name until she gave her testimony, since Geneva didn't know, what had happened, didn't Claire assume, that Geneva would run away.

Jamie and Claire were in the back of the police car, their hands were intertwined. Jamie's mind raced and his heart was beating loudly, there was a fear, that crept up in him, and he didn't know why. He didn't know why he was so afraid to remember. 

He looked at Claire, he loved his wife with all his heart and the last thing, he wanted, was, to hurt her. Jamie felt that, but that was exactly what would happen, as soon as he remembered everything. He didn't know, what had happened, nor what Frank or Geneva had to do with it.

Frank wanted his dead, but why? The madman didn't seriously believe that Claire would then return to him.?! 

Maybe he was afraid, to learn something that would hurt himself. Why did Frank Randall still hope after so many years? Just because he was literally crazy or because ..... there was something between him and ....

—- Stop it Fraser, your thoughts are playing tricks on you.! This is Claire, your wife the mother of your daughters who loves you! —-

Jamie wrapped his arm around her and Claire leaned her head against his chest and sighed  
Jamie kissed her head and hoped silently, that his feelings would deceive him and Claire would not hurt....


	19. 𝙈𝙖𝙙𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The noose around Frank's neck is tightening, and Geneva has to be careful, what next step she takes.......  
> I thought I'd write two more chapters to end my story, but I don't think that's enough. I'm not sure how many chapters my story has, maybe 2 or 3 more? I don't know, we'll see.🙃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, thank you very much for all the positive feedback, I am thrilled every time I see your nice comments.❤️
> 
> Enjoy read and have a nice Sunday 😊
> 
> 𝙅𝙖𝙙𝙚

𝙉𝘾- 17

After Jamie and Claire identified themselves, their were sitting in the room at the police station and Claire told, what had happened in the parking lot today, when Frank was lying in wait for her and Jamie wanted to pick her up, and saw how Frank treated her so roughly and then the two of them got into an argument. That Jamie defended himself and Frank said, that he manipulated the brakes on Jamie's Motorbike, because he wanted Jamie's dead.

“What is your relationship with Mr Randall“?

“Relationship? I have no relationship with him at all. We were together once and I broke up with him over ten years ago, since then I've seen him a few and never talked to him again and that's not because, I live in Scotland, and he lives in England. ....... It was my husband's birthday a few days ago and our friends from London had arrived, including Frank Randall's brother, who is married to my friend. Frank was not invited and nobody wanted him to go to Scotland, but he did it anyway and claimed it was business, which is guaranteed to be a lie.“

“So Mr. Randall doesn't live in Scotland, but in England?“

“Aye, but he must have been to Glasgow more often than we know, how else could he manipulate my motorcycle? And we believe, he has maybe an accomplice........ or at least she knows something ...her name is Geneva Dunsany.“ Jamie was annoyed and just wanted out of here.

“Check Frank's cell phone, he has several messages and missed calls from her.“ Claire pointed to the phone, that was on the table in front of the policeman.

“Just because a woman is sending him messages and call him, does not mean, that she is his complication, and it has not yet been proven, that he really did something criminal.“

“Then check his cell phone, you will surely find enough evidence there. As far as I know, Frank and Geneva met once and that was over ten years ago and now they are friends? They don't even live in the same country, to run across by chance..... Both have a motive.“

“Both have a motive?“

“Aye, Frank is a sick psycho and actually believes that my wife will go back to him when I'm dead and Geneva is Not the best friend of my wife and me .......... there was something between us. ... and she was probably not very enthusiastic about the fact, that I didn't want to go any further with her, I don't even remember how the break came about, ....... she came uninvited to my birthday party and my wife kicked her out. We wondered how she even knew about the party, well now it makes sense ..... Frank Randall.“

“Get Geneva here even, if she shouldn't have anything to do with it, she knows something.“ Claire was slowly losing her patience

“Has your motorcycle been examined after the accident, Mr. Fraser?“

“Jamie shrugged his shoulder ... I don't know, I was in a coma.“

“Not as far as I know, there was no reason for it, everyone thought, Jamie was driving too fast and skidding and braking too late.“ Claire answered the question

“Probably has it been scrapped?... Hmm, too bad, it would be good, if we could have the motorbike checked out.“

“No, actually it's in my father-in-law's garage, he had it brought there, to show my husband, to scare him off...... but then Jamie was in a coma and it never came to that.“

“Are you sure it's still in your father-in-law's garage?“

“I think so, he didn't mention, that he had it removed, but I can figure that out.“ 

Claire took her cell phone out of her purse, she saw that Mary and Joe had called her, but she didn't have time for that now. Claire called Brian and asked about the motorcycle, and he told her, it was still in the garage. She told him, that she would explain everything later and ended the call.

“It's still there.“

“Okay, I'll have someone pick up the motorbike, so it can be checked.“

“What about Geneva.“? Claire wanted to know.

“We are going to send someone to her.“

“Well, and Frank? You won't let him go again, will you? He is dangerous.“

“Don't worry, Mrs. Fraser, since Mr. Randall is suspected of having committed an attempted murder, he will probably first come into custody.“

Claire let out a sigh of relief

******

“I don't say a word, until I speak to my lawyer“Frank said to the policeman in the other room of the police station.

“You can call your lawyer, I've told you at least 5 times, Mr. Randall.“

“I do not understand, why I am being interrogated here and not James Fraser, after all, he attacked me and not the other way around.“

“Mr. Randall, either you call your lawyer now or we will put you downstairs in a cell.“

“I don't have a cell phone, this criminal took it away ...“

“We have your cell phone.“

“WHY???“ asked Frank in a panic

“If everything turns out to be untrue, you will get it back.“

The policeman gave him a phone ... “Call your lawyer.”

Frank called his lawyer, the only problem was, that Frank was in Scotland and his lawyer was in London, the flight would take a little more than an hour, but his lawyer would have to book a flight first ..... it would take at least 3 hours, but Frank feared even longer and that was how long he was stuck here.

“How long do you want to hold me here?“ Frank asked after he finished the call

“Mr. Randall, ye are suspected of attempted murder, and have not yet made a statement. Surely ye understand that we have to check everything first .....“

“Attempted murder? This is ridiculous and a slander! I am a respected history ! And I'll charge you all with defamation. My ex and her crazy Scot blame me for attempted murder,  
and you arrest with me without evidence.“

“Mr. Randall, ye said in front of witnesses, to be precise, in front of four witnesses, that you manipulated the brakes on Mr. Fraser's motorcycle, because ye wanted his dead.“

“That's not true, I never said that and that's the only thing, I'll say, until my lawyer is here.“

******

When the doorbell at Geneva’s house rang, she thought it was Frank.

“Well, finally, if the idiot has no plausible explanation as to why he didn't answer, I will kick him in the ass.“

She tore open the door ...... “Frank, where the hell .....” the rest of the sentence stuck in her throat. A policewoman and her colleague stood in front of her.

“Hello Ms. Dunsany, Police Service of Scotland. We have a few questions for ye, may we enter?“

Geneva's heart began to race and her palms were wet with sweat. If the police were here, then something had gone wrong, now she also knew why she couldn't reach Frank. That damn idiot screwed it up.

“Of course, come in.“. Geneva gave her best fake smile and fluttered her eyelashes.

As soon as the police entered the house, they got down to the point.

“Ms. Dunsany, do you know a Frank Randall.“

“Frank Randall ? No, I don't know anyone by that name.“

The two looked at each other......

“Are ye sure, you don't know anyone by the name Frank Randall?“

“Geneva nodded ..... “For sure, I don't know any Frank Randall.“

“Hmm, we were told that you know Frank Randall very well, but that must be a misunderstanding.“?!

“Yes it must.“

“Then ye will certainly not mind, if ye, accompany us to the police station...... if you don't know Frank Randall, we'll sort it out quickly, just for the record, you'll be back home in an hour.“

“But of course, I just, put a jacket on and get my purse.“

Geneva tried to be as calm as possible. Of course, she would go with them, just not be conspicuous. She would repeat her statement and sign it. She didn't care about Frank, she had no idea what had happened, but she wouldn't let him drag her to the grave with him.

No matter what Frank said, she would deny it, and pretend not to know him. She hoped, he has deleted all the messages, because if he didn't, that would be proof she'd lied, But Frank wasn't that stupid, he'd probably deleted all the messages.

They arrived after a 20-minute drive.  
Geneva took a deep breath, to calm herself down. When they got off the car, she went upstairs and enters the Police Station.

She looked around inconspicuously, no Frank was to be seen. Geneva was taken to a room and sat down. There she repeated her statement and, was convinced that it sounded believable. Geneva had no idea that the detectives were already investigating the case, and Frank's cell phone already examined.

“Can I go home now.“?

“We have a few more questions for you.“?

“What questions? How often should I say, that I don't know Frank Randall or whatever his name is.“

“James Fraser, you know him, don't you?.“

“Jamie ?, yes I know Jamie Fraser.“ Geneva stuttered.........“I've known him and his family for years, why?“ always pretending, to be clueless.

“Well, you probably know that from his accident a few months ago.“?

Geneva nodded .......“ yes horrible what happened to Jamie, but thank god he's healthy again.“

““There is an Urgent suspicion, that it wasn't an accident and you won't believe it, we already have a suspect.“ The policeman took an intended pause.......“And that's where you come in, Miss Dunsany.“

“I have nothing to do with it.“!

“Then you have nothing to fear.“

“Am I under arrest, do I need a lawyer?.“

“You're here, to answer a few questions, but of course you're free to bring your lawyer in.“

******

After Jamie and Claire finished testifying, they could go home. Jamie's motorcycle would be picked up later to check it out. But both should be ready, in case there were any more questions and there were. A police officer took Jamie and Claire back to the hospital where Claire's car was parked.

Liam the security guard and Cindy the student nurse also repeated their testimony at the police station. Until Frank's cell phone was fully checked, and so was Jamie's motorcycle, Frank would be held, and his lawyer wouldn't help him either. Things were different with Geneva. There was no investigation against her.

Jamie sat in the passenger seat while Claire drove. Both were exhausted and tired. Jamie still didn't look like he was okay and Claire was worried. When they got to Jamie's parents, of course they wanted to know what was going on, but that had to wait, first it was the turn of the children. They hugged and kissed the little ones, and Faith told her parents about her day in Playschool and with her grandparents.

Claire went with the girls, to look for the things and put Brianna shoes and jacket on. That was Jamie's chance, to tell his parents everything in a nutshell, and both of them were visibly shocked. Then Jamie went into the garage with his father and looked at the motorcycle, it was broken, but you could still see what it was and Jamie hoped, that one could find traces of manipulation.

Both talked at length and wait for the motorcycle to be picked up. Brian couldn't believe, what Jamie was telling him and got emotional. He hugged his son .....“ I am so grateful, that you are still alive, Lad.“

It was no different for Ellen, she had great difficulty, holding back her tears. But she couldn't cry in front of the children now. She quietly thanked God again, that Jamie was still alive.

“Faith Julia Fraser, for the last time, please put on your shoes and jacket.” Claire wanted to go home, just home.

Faith came running around the corner, smiled at her mother and said ...... “I'm ready.”

Claire looked at her daughter, her jacket hanging down her right shoulder, and her sneakers were put on the wrong way. 

Claire smiled at Faith ...... “Come to me Baby, mom will help you.“

Faith sat on the chair in the kitchen

“You're almost five years old, sweetheart, you can tie a bow, but you still put your shoes on the wrong way round.“

“Yeah, it's my birthday soon, how often do I have to sleep?“ 

Claire kissed Faith's nose and smiled......“eight more times, my heart. I can't believe you're almost five years old.“

“I want a princess party with all my friends and Kitty and Maggie and aunt Geillis, Grandma and .......“

“What am I hearing, a princess party.”? Jamie had entered the kitchen with Brian.

Faith jumps up from the chair and ran to her father.......“Da, I want lots of balloons and a Brave birthday cake. and Fifi the Flossing Sloth.“

Jamie picked her up........“Our daughter knows exactly what she wants, Sassenach. ” He kissed Faith's cheek and the child giggled.

Claire stared at him, how long had she not heard him call her Like that ?! It seemed like years to her.

Jamie looked over at her.......“Ready?“

Claire nodded, took Brianna from Ellen and continued to stare at him. Jamie put Faith down, took the bag with the food, his mother gave them and said goodbye to his parents.

After Claire had said goodbye to Ellen and Brian, she went to the car after Janie, both were exhausted, tired and hungry.

Claire quickly wrote a message to her friends in London, that she have noticed that Frank did not fly back with them and there was trouble. Tomorrow she would get in touch with them and explain everything.

When they got home, they first supplied the Girls. Faith wanted to eat her favourite corn flakes, while Brianna drink her bottle of milk. Then the teeth were brushed and washed, Pyjamas on and to bed. It was late now and. It was bedtime for the little ones. And It doesn't take long, before both children were in the land of dreams. Claire cuddled a little more with Adso and gave him his food.

After the children and cat were taken care of, Claire warmed the food, that Ellen had given them, while Jamie set the table. 

“I can't believe, how sick is Frank and I don't understand it either, I mean he ..... well, he has bad character traits, but that he is capable of it? I didn't think so.!“

“Especially when you consider, that you, haven't been a couple for over ten years, how does he think, you still feel something for him?“

“I have no idea, what is going on in his sick brain. I've seen him a couple of times since the two of us, and he never spoke to me, which I was never sad about. I just hope, he gets punishment, for what he did.“

Claire put food on the plate for herself and Jamie and both sat down at the table to eat.

“I just hope ,they hold him, until they have clear evidence against him.

“Let's trust the judiciary, he gets ,what he deserves.“

“How does Geneva fit in there? What does she have to do with Frank? That snake!“

Jamie felt uncomfortable, as always when Geneva's name was mentioned.

“Let's deal with it tomorrow, the police are investigating, we'll hopefully know more tomorrow, we'll have to wait until then. Let's finish eating, take a hot shower and go to bed, I need sleep.“

Claire nodded, that's what she wanted too

After they had finished their meal, they cleaned up the kitchen together and went upstairs to the bedroom.

******

“Miss Dunsany, we checked Mr. Randall's cell phone and his contacts and messages indicate, that you both know each other. Why did you lie about this?“

Geneva kneaded her hands nervously. How should she explain that? Now, it was out that she had lied. Damn Frank Randall! What had he done now ?! Should she just be silent? But with this, she made herself really suspicious.

Her lawyer sat next to her and warned her, not to say anything. But if they had Frank's cell phone, and it was true of what they said, he hasn't deleted her messages, the idiot.!

“Mr. Randall was more talkative than ye, he has confirmed, that you both know each other after my colleagues discovered several exchanges of messages between the two of you on his cell phone.“(that wasn't entirely correct, but tactical)

Geneva's lawyer intervened again and told her not to speak.

“If your client has nothing to hide, then she should talk to clarify everything.“

“Yes, I know Frank Randall, but I have nothing to do with whatever that idiot did.“

“The question that remains, is why you lied to us, when you said, you didn't know Mr. Randall.“

“I ... well ... Frank is obviously in trouble, right? I thought I, was getting drawn into something, that I had nothing to do with. Yes, I admit, that was stupid of me and I apologize for it....... We are old friends, nothing more. When Frank is in town, we meet for coffee or dinner.“

The police had nothing against her, except that she knew Frank Randall. Frank's cell phone wasn't fully analysed, and they had to let Geneva go, after all, she was a witness and not a suspect, not until now.

That Frank had confirmed he knew her was an interrogation tactic, but there wasn't much the police could do at the moment. They saw no other reason to hold Geneva. They told her, that she is not allowed to leave the city and that she must be available for further questions at any time.

Geneva was visibly relieved .....she wasn't going to let Frank pull herself into anything he'd done. Should he dare, she would reveal everything.! 

With Frank, it looked different, he could be detained for 24 hours and if the suspicions were confirmed, even 48 hours and brought before the judge.

******

Frank's lawyer had come to Glasgow from London, and now Frank was ready to talk. (of course not the truth) However, he knew that the investigators had read some things on his cell phone. So he admitted to knowing, Geneva Dunsany and claimed to be old friends, which wasn't a crime. Fortunately, he just hadn't deleted the latest news, which didn't reveal anything, because Geneva just wanted to know where he was and to call back.

When asked if he had been in Glasgow in the last few weeks or months, he replied no, which was a blatant lie.

“We have evidence that you were very much in Glasgow, Mr. Fraser. You have been to Glasgow several times in November and December last year and have been here several times since January of this year. We can show you all the airline's receipts ....... also receipts for your stay at the Kimpton — Blythswood Square Hotel.“

—- Shit, these bastards do their job well. How do I get out of here? When push comes to shove, I'll blame Geneva.—-

Frank looked at his lawyer, who shake his head slightly.

“Mr. Hamilton, we have 4 witnesses, who testified, that their client admitted, to having manipulated Mr. Fraser's motorcycle, because he wanted his death. He also ambushed and harassed Ms. Fraser at the parking lot at her place of work....... the witnesses are ready, to testify in court. Our investigation is far from over. I advise you, to convince your client, to tell the truth, he is a suspect, and we have the right, to keep him here for 24 hours.“

With that, the two detectives left the room to give Frank and his lawyer some time to cooperate.

“What should I do now George?.“

First you tell me the truth. Why did you lie, when you said, you weren't in Glasgow? Do you realize, that you sound implausible now?

The lawyer sighed ....... “Frank, you admitted an attempted murder in front of witnesses. How could you be so stupid?“

“You don't really think I can do it, do you? I was mad at that damn Scots, I said it out of anger. That's why I lied about my stay in Glasgow, because I was afraid, that it would be used against me, what they do now. I just wanted to say goodbye to Claire and James Fraser is a jealous bastard, so it got into an argument.“

“Why didn't you tell the police exactly like that?“

“Well, because I wanted to wait for you, my lawyer, I'm an Englishman in Scotland suspected of an attempted murder. Not the best conditions, my friend.“

“Ok fine, then make your statement now and I'll have you out of here by tomorrow afternoon at the latest.“

“Tomorrow?“!

“I don't think they'll let you go sooner than they have to.“

“Okay, I'm ready.“

After the detectives re-entered the room, Frank told them exactly the same thing as his lawyer. He admitted, to having lied for fear of being wrongly accused, and that he had said things out of anger, that were not quite right. He knew, that they would hold him until the next day, but then had no choice, but to let him go.

Frank was sure, that Geneva hadn't said what would bother him, after all, she was sitting in the same boat, and he would let her sink with him. 

******

While Jamie brushed his teeth, Claire undressed, opened the shower stall, and slipped inside. When the hot water stream hit her, she groaned. It felt so good, she held her face under the jet of water and enjoyed the warmth.

She stood with her face to the wall and when the door opened, there was a cool breeze. She knew Jamie had slipped in. He wrapped an arm around her stomach and pulled her close. Immediately she had goosebumps all over her body. 

“I thought we are tired and need sleep?!“

“After that.“ he laughed lightly as he slid his hands down her back. She gasped quietly in his ear and he smiled. He slowly kissed her neck, closing his eyes as he continued to kiss her skin, letting his tongue glide over her earlobe before gently taking it in his mouth, tugging at it playfully. 

She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist. They continued to make out under the hot running water. Jamie enjoyed the feeling of Claire's bare breasts pressed against his chest, their wet skin rubbing together, the familiar taste of her mouth as he explored it with his tongue. He felt himself getting an erection, and Claire noticed it too as it bumped up against her lower belly. She reached down a hand in between them and began to grope and caress his erection in it. Jamie let out a soft moan of pleasure into her mouth as they made out. His hands moved down her back to her shapely rear, and he proceeded to grab her ass cheeks while she caressed his rock hard member.

After a short while of this, Claire suddenly broke the kiss and let go of his cock. Giving him a suggestive smile, she turned her back to him, putting her hands against the wall of the shower for support, and then she held out her ass to him, and gave him a perfect view. She looked back over her shoulder at him expectantly.

Jamie knew what she wanted and wasted no time. With one hand he grabbed her hip while with the other he lined his hard pushed himself inside her. The two moaned as they became joined once again. Jamie began slowly thrusting in and out of her, gradually picking up speed. Claire felt so good against his member. Leaning over her, Jamie reached around under her chest and began groping her breasts while he humped her. Claire moans increased in volume when his fingers gently squeezed her nipples, and she arched her back more in bliss.

“My god, I love your sounds ..... Sassenach.“

Before too long Claire could feel herself getting close. “I'm getting close,” she moaned.

“Same here,” he moaned in Claire's ear.

She, rocking her hips back against his thrusts almost desperately, trying to get her climax. Jamie gripped Claire hips in his hands, thrusting into her as fast and as hard as he could. Their moans got louder and louder as they raced for the grand finish.

Finally, Claire and Jamie cried out in bliss and Jamie sank himself as deep as he could one last time as they both came, waves of pleasure coursing through their entire beings as they road out their orgasms together. They stayed in their current position for several moments after their orgasms came to an end, both breathing heavily from what they'd just done. Jamie kisses her shoulder, and then he removed himself from Claire.

Finally, Claire turned to Jamie, and she leads forward and kissed him on the lips. “What a great way to end the day,” she said contently, rubbing her hands against his chest and abs. 

Jamie smiled and wrap his arms around her......“At some point I think we should actually start washing ourselves,” 

Claire smiled and turned off the water and grabbed the soap. The two began lathering each other up and washing each other......  
After they were finished, Claire turned the water back on to rinse them both off.

They dried themselves off, Claire brushing her teeth, while Jamie put the towels and clothes in the laundry basket. They went into the bedroom and while Jamie put on, his boxers, Claire put cream on. ......

After they were in bed, Claire snuggled close to her husband.

“I love you, Claire, he whispered. She smiled and nodded.

“I love you too, Jamie, she breathed as she snuggled closer into him, closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. She was safe, in the arms of her Husband.

He kissed her as he held her, closing his eyes before the tidal waves of sleep overtook him.

Claire looked up at him as he slept through heavy eyelids and smiled. This was real. Simple. True. This was love. In its finest form.  
And on that thought she let the embers of sleep take her over.

******

2 hours later, Claire woke up to a restless movement from Jamie. 

“Jamie?“

He mumbled something to himself, that she didn't understand. She said his name again, but he didn't wake up and became more restless.

Claire turned on the bedside lamp. Jamie's face was red and there were beads of sweat on his forehead. “Jamie, wake up“ Claire shook his shoulder.

He opened his eyes.....“What happened ?“ he asked confused.

“I don't know exactly, I think you had a bad dream, are you ok?“

Jamie nodded and sat up to drink some water. 

Claire wiped his face with a handkerchief.....“What did you dream?“

“I don't know any more, I'm fine, come on, let's go back to sleep.“

Claire nodded and turned off the light again. Jamie took her in his arms, and she fell asleep again.

Jamie lay awake, thinking about the strange dream, he was having. .... There was Frank and Geneva, both in want of something from him, but he didn't know what. There was a loud argument with Frank, but Jamie couldn't remember what it was about. Everything had been so mixed up in his dream. He was sitting in his office and had an envelope in his hand, that said PERSONAL.

Jamie didn't know if this was just a pointless dream or real memories. That's why he had told Claire, that he not remembered the dream. Not because he wanted to hide something from her, but because he didn't know if it was real. He didn't want, his wife to worry unnecessarily.

But if it was real, where was this envelope and, above all, what was in it? Apparently the argument with Frank and also with Geneva was about this envelope in his dream. If that envelope existed he would have to find it, and he decided to start looking first thing in the morning.

Jamie was so frustrated, not knowing if it was a memory or not. He just hoped it wasn't something, that would come between him and Claire. His feeling about it was not good, and he prays, that he was wrong.!

And no matter what he found, he would tell Claire ......... no more lies!


	20. 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝘽𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙏𝙧𝙪𝙩𝙝 𝗣𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝟭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, light is coming into the whole chaos and it seems, as if the house of cards is collapsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, thank you to everyone who read my story and all the positive feedback. ❤️ This chapter touched me very emotionally when I wrote it.
> 
> ⚠️ Warning: Jamie is not in a good light, but trust me, it's part of my story ......... Sorry, but I love drama. 😜
> 
> Have a nice Sunday 😊
> 
> 𝗝𝗮𝗱𝗲 ♥︎

The next morning Jamie was completely exhausted, he had hardly slept that night. He was sitting in the kitchen, drinking his coffee and watching Brianna, as she drank her bottle of milk. She played her hair, while she was drinking and Jamie thought she was just cute.

Claire entered the kitchen with Faith and the child sat down across from him.....“Morning Da“

“Good Morning, mo bhana-phrionnsa, did ye sleep well.“?

Faith nodded .... “Aye”

Claire gave Faith her breakfast, poured herself a cup of coffee, and kissed Jamie and sat down.

They hadn't heard from the police, so they had no choice, but to go about their routine. Claire was about to take Brianna to her mother-in-law and then go to work. Jamie would take Faith to play school and then go to work too, he had to find the envelope. Something told him, to look for in the office first.

“Mom, how often do I have to sleep now, until my birthday is.“?

“If it was eight times yesterday, it's seven times today, baby.“

Faith counted her fingers and held up seven......“so many times.“

“Right, my smart Lass.“ Jamie smiled

“I can't believe she's already five years old.“Claire got emotional.

Jamie pinched her cheek gently......“We could make a few more babies, then you always have one.“

Claire shook her head and smiled......“They will always be my babies, no matter how old they are.“

Brianna squealed

“Someone wants attention.“ Jamie lifted Brianna out of her high chair.

Claire got up and went to get Brianna's shoes and jacket. Jamie took it from her and dressed the child.

“Mom, go to work now and you'll be a good girl.“ She kissed Faith goodbye, put on her jacket and shoes, took Brianna from Jamie and kissed him.

When Claire was out the door, Jamie looked at Faith ....... “Finish your Breakfast and then wash hands.“

“Aye, Da.“

Jamie put the dishes in the dishwasher and packed Faith's backpack for play school. After Faith had finished breakfast, she washed hands and Jamie helped her, put on her shoes and jacket, Then they set off. After Jamie took his daughters to play school, He made his way to the office, to find this envelope.

******

Frank had been interrogated all night and now looked accordingly. The detectives were seasoned men, and instinct told them, that Frank Randall was not as innocent as he was to pretend.

Frank was tired and exhausted, he just wanted to get out of here. His lawyer hadn't slept all night either. He had negotiated, to get Frank out of there as soon as possible.

The IT forensics specialists had read Frank's cell phone all night and retrieved the deleted data. Every call made, every SMS, every location ... everything was restored. The investigation was still ongoing and the investigators still had to investigate everything.

So it was clear, that they would hold Frank for 48 hours, to find as much evidence as possible, so that they could take him to a judge, for to obtain a pre-trial detention.

“What do you mean that you keep me here for another 24 hours? I haven't done anything of what I'm guilty of“!

“If that's the case, Mr. Randall, you can leave after 48 hours at the latest.“

“I'm going to sue you all for defamation.“

“You are welcome to do that, Mr Randall, but I think more likely, that ye will be charged ... we'll see.“

Frank's nostrils puff out, he looked like a wild animal, that was being held captive.

The investigators are still waiting for the results of the examination of the motorcycle. If there was tampering found, Frank Randall would come before the judge, but even now, there was enough evidence against him.

Frank's Lawyer had informed Alex, about what had happened to Frank, and he was on his way to Glasgow. He couldn't believe, what his brother was capable of. Alex still hoped, that it wasn't right, that Frank wasn't such a sick person, who wanted to wipe out life.

******

Jamie was sitting in his office, thinking, he should be talking to customers on the phone now, but he wasn’t at the thing.

He looked on the cell phone, there was a text from Claire, that she had safely arrived at work. Jamie had asked her, because he was worried. He wrote her, I love you and see you later with a kiss emoji back, and put the cell phone aside.

He looked around his office, where could he have hidden the envelope ? Jamie checked every drawer, every folder and shelf..... Nothing!

Then he remembered the safe in the wall, but couldn't remember the combination of numbers. He tried Claire's, and the girl's birthdates, but it didn't work. Then his own, that too failed. Jamie wondered which code he had chosen, but was at a loss.

He sat down at his desk, on the table was his MacBook, some papers, phone, pictures, one of Faith, one of Brianna, then another family photo with him, Claire and the children ..... a wedding photo ....... He got up, to go back to the safe, and keyed in the wedding date. Jamie didn't remember his wedding, but when Claire had told him the date, he remembered it.

....17072012......1707.......201207.... 

“That would have been too easy, Fraser“ Jamie was frustrated

Just as he was about to go back to his desk, something else occurred to him.

The date he met Claire. It was Jenny's birthday...... 06022010 (06.02.2010) It clicked and the safe was open.

Janie's heart was racing, and he was starting to sweat. He immediately saw the large brown envelope, it was right on top. When Jamie took out the envelope, his hand shook. He locked the office door and sat at the desk. 

Ok it wasn't a dream, his gut feeling was right. This envelope existed and had been opened before, Janie assumed, from himself..... He reached into the envelope and took out a pile of pictures. In shock, at what he saw, he let the pictures fall on the floor, now they were spread out across the office on the floor.

Jamie grabbed his hair and tugged in complete despair, dropped on his knees and picked up one of the pictures. Jamie stared at the picture in complete shock.... He was in bed with Geneva, both naked and asleep.

Jamie felt himself sick ran into the bathroom and vomited. His stomach was empty, apart from the coffee he had in the morning, and yet he kept choking. After the choking stopped, he sat on the bathroom floor and tried to calm down. His body was trembling and wet with sweat. These weren't old pictures, he'd cheated on Claire with Geneva. Jamie just wanted to die.

How did it come about, how could he do this to his wife and who had taken the pictures? Jamie didn't know, but he had a guess.; He had dreamed of that envelope last night and an argument with Frank. Scraps of memories flash from him and Frank, Jamie yelled at him; "You damn son of a bitch, try to blackmail me"

Maybe Frank had sent him these pictures, and very likely blackmailed him with them, but did Geneva know about that?

Or was it Geneva who blackmailed him with the pictures? But why would either of them blackmail him in the first place? Maybe neither of them had anything to do with the pictures ?! Nothing made sense to Jamie. The only thing he knew for sure without remembering, was that he had slept with Geneva, while he was married to Claire.

Jamie went back into the room and gathered the pictures, he didn't want to see them.

He decided, he needed to talk to the Police, they had to interrogate Geneva again, and he would report his suspicions against Frank to the police. After that he would talk to Claire, Jamie knew, that his marriage was over and that he deserved it, just as Claire deserved the truth. 

He left the office and walked quickly to the car, before meeting someone, who stopped him. He didn't have the time or nerve for business now.

******

Claire had spoken to Louise and Joe on the phone during her break, but not to Mary, she didn't want her friend in an uncomfortable position, after all, Frank was Mary's brother-in-law. 

Geillis had sent her a message, to meet her for a coffee after work. Claire would call her mother-in-law to, say that she would pick up the girls half an hour later. After that, she wanted to go home with the children, spend time with her babies and cook dinner, wait for Jamie to come home. 

She had paperwork to do today and would probably be able to finish work a little earlier. So she went back to work. She had to make an effort to concentrate, again and again she had to think about the events of the last 24 hours.  
How sick Frank was and Geneva was probably involved in the game, Frank was playing.

—- I should have kicked that bitch ass at Jamie's birthday party. —-

She hoped, they would hear something from the investigators soon, the motorcycle was still being examined by forensics and hopefully they found enough .........

Claire has been staring at the screen of her computer for 20 minutes now, without anything making sense to her. She had to concentrate now so as not to make any mistakes. She took a few deep breaths and finally got to work.

******

Jamie had been in the car outside the police station for half an hour now. He had to talk to strangers about private things, he has to reveal his marriage to strangers, it felt terrible, he didn't want that!

No, he would talk to Claire first, Claire should then decide how to proceed. He wouldn't talk to anyone about it, until he talked to his wife. 

Jamie hated himself, for what he had done to her and for what would follow. Claire would be deeply hurt, but what should he do? Protect her by lying to , or tell the truth and rip Claire's hearts out ?!

His cell phone rang, it was his father, but Jamie didn't want to speak to anyone, so he ignored the call. He started the car and drove from the parking lot. He drove home, there he would wait for Claire. All, he had to do, was make sure, she didn't pick up the girls beforehand, so he texted Claire, as soon as he entered the house.

J: Hey, I'm already home. We have to talk, so I'll wait for you here and please don't pick up the girls before you come home, I'll tell Ma that they'll stay a little longer......

C: Hey, I already told your mother, that the girls would stay half an hour longer, because I have a meet with Geillis for coffee, but then I cancel that..... I finish my work earlier today, see you later.

Jamie was so afraid to talk to Claire ,she would be devastated, it would hurt her deeply and it was his fault. He hated himself for it! Jamie had left the envelope in the Glove compartment in the car. He didn't want, Claire to see the disgusting pictures.

It was too early for a drink, but he needed one, so he pours himself a whisky. He tried to remember, what had happened, but there was nothing, but it had happened, he had seen the evidence for himself. .... 

Jamie called Ian, to tell him, he wouldn't be coming to work today. When his brother-in-law asked if everything was okay, if the police already knew something new, he told him, he would call him late and ended the call.  
Jamie got changed and left the house for gym, he needed to get out of here and work out.

2 hours later, Jamie was back home and totally exhausted, he had trained hard, but that hadn't cleared his head... He was spending himself, wanting those disgusting pics out of his head, but they were there, and he saw them in his mind.

He went upstairs, he had to take a shower, his body was sweaty.

In the shower, Jamie closed his eyes, he couldn't get these Pics out of his head. Why, why, why had he slept with another woman? He hit the shower wall with his fist ..... now it made sense, what Claire had told him ...... His aloof way that he didn't give a shit, what she thought and feels about him buying the motorbike. That other things were more important to him than his wife and children .........

—- I'm a damn bastard .... How could I have done this to her? —-

When he was done showering, he put on a t-shirt and sweatpants and went to bed, feeling sick and drained. Jamie was crying, he was crying for Claire and his daughters, he was crying, because he has destroyed everything and it would never be the same.

******

Claire had cancelled the meeting with Geillis and promised to make up for it. She wondered what Jamie was wanting to talk to her about, had the police found out something or had Frank confessed? And why was he back from work so early?

If there was no emergency, that needed her, she could be leaving in an hour. Her paperwork was done, and she had to see two more patients, so she made her way to the round.

An hour and a half later, Claire was on her way home, she had sent Jamie a short text before she left, but he hadn't answered yet. When she got home, everything was quiet in the house. Claire put down her purse, took off her jacket and shoes ........ “Jamie, I'm home.”

No answer, so she went upstairs, opened the bedroom door and there he lay in bed and slept, she thought, but he only had his eyes closed. She wanted to close the door quietly ...... “I'm not sleeping.“ Jamie had his eyes open now and sat up........“Claire........We need to talk.“

“I know.“ only now, did Claire notice how bad Jamie looked, he was so pale and his eyes were red, had he been crying?

She went to the bed and sat down, Claire stroked his hair ..... “Are you ok, darling?

Jamie looked like he was about to burst into tears and that scared her.....“Tell me, what happened?“

Jamie got up and paced like a wild animal. Claire feel more and more fear rising. She kept sitting on the edge of the bed ..... Jamie knelt in front of her.

“Jamie, you scare me.“

He took her hands and kissed them.......“I'm sorry, honey, I don't want to scare ye.“

Claire smiled slightly at him ........ “Tell me, what's going on?“

“The dream tonight, I didn't quite tell the truth. I wanted to find out first, if it was just a dream or memories, before I tell ye...... I promised ye, no more lies. .......I dreamed of Frank and Geneva, there was a violent argument with Frank......... which was about an envelope. ...... I didn't know what that meant, so I told ye I don't remember the dream, but my gut told me to look for the envelope.“

Claire looked at him with her brown eyes, and he just wanted to protect her from everything, but it was he, who would tear her heart out, and he hated himself for it.!

“After I brought Faith to play school, I drove to the office, I knew if this envelope existed, it would be in my office.“

Claire licks her lips nervously........“Did you find the envelope?“

Jamie nodded ...... “Aye, it was in the safe.“

“And what in it?“ Claire's voice was so low, that he could barely hear it.

Jamie mumbled something unintelligible.........

Claire looked at him questioningly, she wanted to know what he had to say, at the same time she was afraid, to hear it.

“Photos.“

“Photos, which photos?“

Jamie wished, he could spare her that..........“Pictures of me .......... and .... of me and .... Geneva.“ Now it was out.

Claire pulled her hands away, which he was still holding.......“What do you mean, pictures of you and Geneva.”?

“Claire.......... there were pictures of us in ..... bed.“

“No, no, no, you didn't do that, tell me, you didn't do that.“ 

“I'm sorry Claire.“

Claire jerked up from the bed, Jamie, who had kneeled in front of her, lost his balance, held on to the bedsheet, so as not to fall.

“What does that mean, have you slept with Geneva and there are pictures of it? How you fuck each other ?!..... Oh, how nice, to take selfies while cheating on me and fucking another woman.!“

“Claire ........ they are not .... selfies, they are pictures, that someone else must have taken.“

“Oh, you let someone watch, and had souvenir photos taken ? How sweet............ Is there also a sex tape from the two of you?“

“Claire........“

“How long has this been going on between you two. How long have you been fucking the bitch Jamie? How long have you been making fun of me?.. Did you two amuse, how stupid I am and didn't notice, that you were cheating on me? That I am so in good faith and blindly trust you?“ Claire shouted the words at him

“No, I ... I don't know ... I mean, I don't remember.“

“Where are the pictures“ ?

“Claire.“

“Show me the damn pictures.“ Claire's voice grew louder.

“No Claire, I don't want, you to see them.“

“Oh, why not? You damn bastard, you cheated on me and now you worry about me?! Ha, you really have a sense of humour Jamie ...... and now I want to see this damn pictures!“

Without another word, Jamie went down the stairs and got the envelope out of the car. When he came back, Claire was in the living room chugging a glass of whiskey down in one.

She looked at him with poisonous eyes, and he gave her the envelope with a trembling hand. Claire opened the envelope and saw the first photo, then another, and then she tossed the envelope at Jamie and all the pictures flew out and lay spread out on the floor.

“I can't believe, what, what in God's name were you thinking?....... Oh, sorry, I withdraw my question, you were thinking with your cock.“

“Claire, I know that's not an excuse, but I don't remember........ I think, Frank blackmailed me with the pictures and Geneva is likely to be involved.“

“I don't care, you fucking bastard, now I know why you behaved like an asshole, you fucked the bitch.“ Claire was screaming now

Jamie couldn't defend himself, and he didn't want to. He had cheated on his wife and there was no excuse for that, even if he couldn't remember, the evidence was there.

“Have you slept with her ,since you woke up from your coma, I mean ,since you got out of the hospital?“

“No! I don't remember at all ........ No Claire, I haven't sle....“

Claire felt like, someone had hit her head against a wall over and over again.

“I have to take these pictures to the police.“ he said softly

“Oh yes, now our marriage is made public, strangers are now finding out what an idiot I am, I'm worried about my husband, but nothing is wrong with him, he just fucks his ex-affair.“ 

Claire was so angry, that she wasn't interested in anything else. She didn't care, if Frank blackmailed Jamie, or anything else.....

“You are now packing your things and leaving my house, this is no longer your home.“

“Claire please .......“

“Claire, please what? She screamed ... “If you wanted to fuck someone else, why didn't you break up with me? Why did you have to humiliate and deceive me? ....... You think you know someone, but ........“ Claire's voice broke, tears rolling down her cheek.

“I hate you, I hate you so much for what you do to me. I would like to say, that I regret the day, I met you , but then I would regret my children, but I'll never forgive you! That's it, it's over ... Go to your whore, you deserve each other, my children and I don't need you, after all, you give a fuck about us.“

Jamie stood there with tears in his eyes, what could he say? He did not even remember the fraud, and if so, what kind of excuse was there? Absolutely none.

“If you risk your family for a fuck, you don't deserve them.“

“Claire, I love you, I don't know what made me do it .......: I'm sorry for what I'm doing to you and the Bairns,.........I don't know what to do,” Jamie said with regret Voice.

“Was there ever a time when you actually loved me ? You know, you don't cheat on people you love!“! 

Jamie's cell phone rang and then Claire's, but neither Jamie nor Claire moved to answer or silence them. A heavy silence filled the room, surrounding the pair one who was broken and felt no relieve and the other who was getting everything off his chest.

Claire stood on the opposite side of the room with a heavy heart and a loud sigh...“I'm going to pick up my children now, and when I'm back you'll be gone, I don't want you here any more, you disgust me!“ 

Another round of silence filled the room as Claire went to the door and stopped to support herself against the wall.

“Claire, are ye okay?” Jamie asked.

She felt his hand on her shoulder and shook it off.........“Clear off!“

Jamie immediately took his hand off her shoulder, and she walked through the door, without saying another word.

He stood there, lost, lonely and empty..... Everything in him hurt and longed for Claire, but he had destroyed everything, and he would never forgive himself for that.!

Jamie went back into the living room and grabbed the whiskey bottle, but then realized that he still had to drive and, put the bottle down again. Getting drunk wouldn't help either, his life was over, he had lost the most important thing, and what was entirely his fault, was there any reason to live at all?  
Absent-mindedly he collected the pictures from the floor, the second time that day. Basically, he didn't care if Frank and Geneva had blackmailed him or if Frank wanted him dead. ..... There was nothing left for Jamie ....... He now had to pull himself together and go to the police station. 

******

Claire sat in the car on the side of the road, her forehead leaned against the steering wheel, she wept bitterly. Where could Jamie do this to her? How could he sleep with another woman?  
Claire had never felt so much pain in her, she felt like she was suffocating.

So that was it! Jamie had an affair with Geneva, what also explained her appearance at Jamie's birthday party. How long has it been going on between the two? 

Jamie started to change shortly after she returned from London with the kids. Claire had been in London for 3 days with the girls, Geillis, Jenny and their children, it was Louise's birthday and the men could not accompany them, it was the weekend of the Charity Gala.  
That was the beginning of November, from then on Jamie had changed. 

—— Yeah, you idiot, he fucked Geneva while you were in London, and very likely had an affair with her until his accident... and you fool didn't notice it! —-

She had trusted him with her life, and he trampled it. She was deeply hurt and disappointed! 

Claire wasn't able to think clearly. She didn't question, what Frank had to do with, or why would Geneva use Frank, to blackmail Jamie? Or was it the other way around? Why would Geneva allow Frank to try to kill Jaime? Claire only saw the cheating on her.

She wiped her face with a handkerchief. She looked terrible, but she couldn't help that now. Claire started the car and went to pick up her girls.

When she got to her in-laws' house, her stomach turned, and she felt the need, to vomit. Claire took a few deep breaths and got out of the car. When Ellen opened the door for her, she immediately saw, that something was wrong with Claire, but she couldn't ask, because Faith came running and stormed into her mother's arms.

“Hello my heart.“ Claire picked her up and hugged the child tightly.

“I missed ye Mom.“

“I missed you too, my baby.“ Claire was close to tears.

Ellen watched Claire with concern. Something was wrong with Claire.

“Where's Brianna.?“

“Have a nap.“

Claire set Faith down .....“I'll check on her, Faith, you stay with Grandma, we don't want to wake your sister, Mom will be right back.“... Faith nodded and Claire gently stroked her head, before going upstairs.

After arriving upstairs, she quietly opened the door so as not to wake Brianna, but the child was sitting awake in the cot. When Brianna saw her mother, she smiled all over her face.

“Hello, my little ray of sunshine.“

Claire lifted her out of the cot and the baby snuggled up against her. She breathed in the scent of her child and it gave her a comforting feeling, just like Faith before. As much as she despised Jamie at the moment, she couldn't regret him, because he has given her these two little miracles.

As she came down the stairs with Brianna in her arms, she heard Ellen talking to Faith. She walked into the kitchen and her mother-in-law was just putting a cup of cocoa in front of Faith ...... “Let it stand for a while, otherwise you will burn yourself my little Cutie

“Aye, grandma.“

When Ellen saw Claire and Brianna, she checked the baby phone, which was muted.......“Faith, did you play with the baby monitor again? Baby, don't do that, otherwise Grndma won't hear, when your sister is awake.“

“Everything is fine, my girl sat very well-behaved in her cot and played with her stocking, but Grandma is right Faith, don't play with the baby monitor, you still have so many toys.....“

In her mind she made a note, to get Faith a toy baby monitor for her birthday.... Faith's birthday was in a few days and Claire would make sure, that her angel had the most beautiful day. Nothing, no circumstances would prevent her from making her daughters' day as good as possible.

Ellen knew, something was wrong, Claire's eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. She wouldn’t speak to her daughter-in-law about it in front of the girls.

Faith sipped her cocoa......“Today I painted two pictures mom, one for ye and one for Da.“

That was all it took, to completely decompose Claire. Ellen saw, how she tried, not to break into tears. She took Brianna from her......“Come Faith, you can watch a Film.“

“Brave?“

“Aye“

Faith jumped from the chair and followed her grandmother into the living room.

Claire sank into the chair and buried her face in her hands, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.......“What's wrong, lass?“

Claire looked at Ellen standing by her side, her hand still on her shoulder........“It ...... it's over“

She didn't get any further, because she burst into tears, she tried to speak, but only sobs could be heard. Ellen bent down and took her in her arms. She had never seen Claire like this... Claire could barely breathe, she was crying so hard, she clung to Ellen and weeps bitterly.

“What happened?“

“Jamie ..... pictures ..... Geneva .... Jamie.“ Claire wasn't able to speak.

Ellen cradled her in her arms, it broke her heart to see Claire like that. Claire wasn't just her daughter-in-law, she was like a daughter to her and Brian. Ellen couldn't love Jenny more than she loved Claire.

Claire tried to calm down, but she couldn't. Ellen held her and spoke quietly soothing words, what had hurt Claire so much?

Claire was glad and grateful for her mother-in-law, who had become more of a mother to her over the past ten years. 

Ellen knelt in front of Claire who was only half sitting on the chair and had her arms around Claire, stroking her over hair ....... “What happened.”?

Claire sniffed and sighed ....... “Jamie. He's having an affair.” She cried again.


	21. 𝗦𝗲𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is deeply hurt and understandably acts out of her emotions. Jamie takes advice from friends and realizes, that it is in his hands, whether his memories come back or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys, thank you very much for the positive feedback and the nice words, that means a lot to me. Thanks to all of you, who read my story ❣️... Actually, I thought I would end my story with 20 or 22 chapters at the most, but I can't stop writing 😊
> 
> Enjoy read 
> 
> May the Holidays bring happiness and joy to you and your loved ones. Merry Christmas!  
> 🎁❤️🎄 
> 
> 𝗝𝗮𝗱𝗲

On the way to the police, Jamie had that terrible headache again, flashes of memory flashed through his head. He was sitting at a bar and Geneva was there, but where was the place? Which bar ? ..... Geneva lolled in front of him and apparently tried to seduce him, he saw her clearly, in her black evening dress. Jamie shook his head, to get rid of the memories, he had to concentrate on the traffic now.

When he entered the police station 15 minutes later, the police chief was already approaching.........“Mr. Fraser, we have already tried, to contact you or your wife.“

“I'm here now, is there anything new?“

The chief of police asked him into the office where two investigators were waiting.

“So, we have completely examined Mr. Randall's cell phone, our expert has restored every deleted text message, every outgoing and incoming call, every deleted voice message... We discovered, that Mr. Randall and Miss Dunsany were blackmailing you. Why did ye keep this detail from us?“

Even he thought it somehow, suspected it, Jamie was shocked, when he heard it. So Frank had blackmailed him and Geneva was involved.

“I didn't, not on purpose ...... since I woke up from the coma, I have gaps in my memory, so I didn't know anything about the blackmail. I had scraps of memory last night about an envelope, so I went to the office this morning and looked for it and found it. There were pictures in it ......... and I put two and two together.“

“Mr. Randall and Miss Dunsany are being brought before the rapid judge, to apply for pre-trial detention.“

By reading the messages, the investigators knew what kind of blackmail it was.

“We're sorry, but we need the pictures, they are evidence.“

Jamie nodded and handed him the envelope, Claire's words resounded in his head ... ---”But yes, now our marriage is made public, strangers are now finding out what an idiot I am, I'm worried about my husband, but nothing is wrong with him, he just fucks his ex-affair.“ ---

“The examination on ye motorcycle have shown, that it was very likely manipulation, but because the motorcycle was moved by several people and it had been in the garage for months, this destroyed traces, but we found evidence on Mr. Randall's cell phone. and in the hotel room he's lived in, since he was in Glasgow, In addition, our colleagues in London searched his flat“

“OK, what happens now?“ Jamie wanted to know

“We got everything back on the phone, but we haven't sorted everything out yet. Mr. Randall has not been very cooperative until now. He is now being brought before the judge, and so is Miss Dunsany. With all the evidence, we already have, both of them will be taken into pending investigation. Of course, it would be very beneficial if you could remember the blackmail, but we still have proof ... We will discuss everything else, when the time comes and both accused have to go to court.“

After Jamie had discussed everything, he left the police station, his head pounding, and he felt miserable. He couldn't think of anything other than Claire and his daughters. He didn't want to lose any of the three, but he feared, that he already had that, he had definitely lost Claire and it was his fault.

Jamie went to the car and got in, He didn't know what to do now, where should he go now? He just couldn't believe he'd cheated on Claire, why? She was all, he wanted.! He thought about what he remembered, it was a bar and Geneva was there too ....... shit! After that everything was black. If Frank and Geneva have blackmailed him, then everything was planned, he had let himself be seduced by Geneva, how could he be so stupid ?!

___ I have been with this woman for ten years, have been married for eight years and have two daughters with her.I Love her!... Geneva danced in front of me once and I jump to bed with her? I don't get it! I've never had solid relationships, not even with Geneva. Claire is the only one and I ruin it with an affair with Geneva? —-

“Either James Fraser, are you the biggest asshole in the world, or something is wrong here.“

Jamie had seen the pictures himself, but had he missed something? He started the car, he had to get out of here! Jamie decided to go to John, he had to talk to someone now and John was the right one now, he could have gone to Ian too, but there was Jenny..... John and Ian were his best friends, and he needed a friend now.

******

“What do you mean by, Jamie is having an affair, with whom?“ Ellen hoped, she had misheard.

Claire sit properly on the chair and Ellen pushed another chair next to Claire and sat down. Claire had closed her eyes and was rubbing her temples. The face red and tearful.

“Jamie cheated on me with Geneva ....... he had an affair with her before his accident ...“

Ellen sat there and was shocked, she couldn't believe it!

“How ... how did ye find out about it?“

Clair opened her eyes......“Jamie told me.“

“I don't understand .......“ Whispered Ellen

Claire told her mother-in-law everything she knew, and what had happened. After Claire finished, she saw her mother-in-law's shocked face and caressed her hand.....“Ellen....“

“I'm so sorry Claire, I don't know ... I, oh lord, why?“

She took Claire in her arms and comforted her.  
Her heart ached for her daughter-in-law. What was her son thinking ?! She was speechless, never thought, that Jamie would ever cheat on Claire.

After the women sat there hugging each other, Claire cleared her throat....“I should check on the girls.“ Claire wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

The women went into the living room to check on the children. Both girls lay on the sofa and watched their favourite film. Faith had an arm around Brianna, who had her pacifier in her mouth and was snuggling up to her big sister... They were as cute as they were lying on the sofa, like that. Faith noticed her mother and grandmother standing in the doorway.......“Hello mom, the film is not over yet.“

“I know, you can watch it to the end, but then let's go home ok.“?

“Otay“

Brianna raised her head to look at Claire, pointed to the TV ....... “Ma”

“Yes Bree, are you watching brave?“

Brianna nodded and said with a smile .... “Aye“

Then the women went back to the kitchen, Ellen made coffee and Claire checked her cell phone. She had two messages from Geillis and texted her, that she would call her later.  
Claire didn't know, how to go now. Jamie had ripped out her heart, and she would never forgive him for the betrayal. She didn't care if he didn't remember the affair, it didn't change the fact, that he was having the affair. 

“I'm going to kick my son's ass up around his ears when he gets back here!”

Claire laughed at her mother-in-law's choice of words.

“I think I'll take a few days off.“ Claire took the cup of coffee that Ellen held out to her

“Aye, do that Lass, take your time and take a break...... is also a bit much to deal with, right now.“

Claire took a sip of coffee.....“It feels like a nightmare and I just want to wake up.“

“Damn it, I'm so angry at Jamie.” Ellen snorted.

How could her son do this to his wife? He had just destroyed his marriage, because of an affair and not to mention, who that affair was.

******

When John opened his front door and saw Jamie, he was surprised, who the visitor was.

“Hello mate, how do I get the honour? Come in.“

When Jamie entered the flat and John closed the door, he took a closer look.......“sorry to tell you, Jamie, but you look awful.“

“Thanks John, I feel that way too.“

“What happened ? Claire and the girls are fine?“

“The girls are fine and Claire ......... she hates me, and rightly so.“

Both went into the living room and sat down. John offered Jamie a whiskey, which he declined with thanks, he needed a clear mind. 

“So tell me why do you look so horrible and most of all, why does Claire hate you?“

Jamie ran a hand over his face and sighed........He told everything, that had happened and John listened, without asking questions, he wanted, Jamie to finish first...

“Jamie, this is ....... oh mate, ..... Sorry, but you screwed that up. Randall that bastard, what's his motive?“

“"I don't know ,if I'll ever remember ... my marriage is over because of my guilt, but I need to know what happened."

“Unfortunately, you didn't talk to any of us about it, we all noticed, how you had changed, but you always said, that everything was good...... None of us would have thought that you were having an affair. We rather thought you were in a midlife crisis.“

“I'm so desperate John, my life has no meaning without Claire and the girls.“

“Give her time, Claire loves you and maybe she will forgive you ......“

Jamie shook his head ........ “No ,she won't, I hurt her deeply, humiliated her and broke my promise of loyalty, that is unforgivable.“!

John thought and considered, what Jamie had just told him.......“Do you remember that blonde woman, when we were in Edinburgh on business?“

“Aye.“

“She made you a very obvious offer, and you declined. Why did you refuse?“

“I remember, to my shame, I was briefly tempted to take her offer, but declined, because I didn't want to cheat on Claire. At the time she was in my heart without me having any memories of her.“

“That's exactly the point.“

Jamie didn't understand what John was going to........“What do ye mean to say to me?“

“You had no memories of your wife, marriage love, children and yet you rejected the blonde....Jamie, why would you have an affair with Geneva before the loss of memory ,when you've been happy with Claire for 10 years ...... you have been married for 8 years, you have two daughters together, you loved, being husband and father.“

Jamie frowned at John ....... “Aye, and apparently I jeopardized this for a damn affair.“

“Why should you do this? That doesn't make any sense to me!........ If you are having an affair, while you are in love with your wife and you are happy, why do you decline an offer from a woman, if your wife is a stranger to you, because you do not remember her?“

“Because I'm a fucking asshole?“

“Hmm, no ..... I don't think so, something is wrong here.“

John got up and paced up and down......“Maybe you haven't slept with Geneva at all.“

“John, I saw the pictures with my own eyes.“

John sighed ........... “Ok, the option is no longer relevant....I'd love to kick your ass for it, But when I look at you like that, you're punished enough.“

“Today I can't get any further, I'm waiting for the police, to report, hopefully more details will be revealed through Frank's cell phone.“

John nodded ....... “Where are you going to stay? You know, you are welcome here anytime.“

“Thanks mate, I'm going to my parents now.“

******

Claire was sitting in the kitchen with her mother-in-law and the girls, having dinner. Well, Claire didn't really eat, she poked around at her food. Ellen had insisted, that she and the girls stayed for something to eat. 

Ellen helped Brianna with the food, the child spread the food more on the floor than it landed in her mouth. She wiped her hands clean, Brianna loved to eat with her hands. Faith talked non-stop and Claire had the feeling, as if her little squeaky voice would make her brain explode. 

After Faith and Brianna finished eating, Claire left with the girls into the bathroom, to wash their hands. ...... Faith could do it quite well on his own ........... Brianna squealed with delight, as Claire put her little hands under the water.

“Mom, are we going home now? Is Da at home?“

How was she supposed to tell her daughter now that Jamie wasn't coming home?

When Claire didn't respond, Faith pulled on her arm........ Mummy! I painted a picture for Da, I want to give it to him.“

“Let's get out of here first before your sister causes a flood.“ Brianna splashed the water.

Just as Claire was coming down the stairs with the children, Jamie came through the front door.

“Da.“ Faith ran off, not hearing her mother's warning words to be careful, and not to race down the stairs. 

Jamie caught her and lifted her in his arms. He hugged the child, and it comforted him, her little body clung to him.......“Da, where have ye been so long ? I missed ye.“

Jamie swallowed the lump ..... “I missed ye too, baby.“

Brianna wriggled and writhed in Claire's arms, so hard that she had trouble, holding the child. Before the child could jump out of her arms, Claire put her down, when she arrived at the landing. Brianna waddled over to Jamie with her arms outstretched ....... “Da. Up ..... up.“

Jamie also picked up Brianna and kissed and cuddled his girls. .....Claire's heart aches at the scene, her children love their father so much.

Jamie looked terrible, like he hadn't slept in days, his face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot. Should she have compassion now? No! She wouldn't! The sting in her heart would not allow it.!

Jamie looked at her above the children's heads and their eyes meet. He saw the pain in her eyes, but also the irrepressible anger. He didn't dare speak to her, and she didn't say a word , as she walked past him back into the kitchen. 

Jamie entered the kitchen with both children in his arms. He greeted his Mother, and Ellen immediately noticed the distance between Jamie and Claire. 

Claire felt uncomfortable and just wanted to get out, she wanted and couldn't deal with Jamie now. ........“It's getting late, I'll go home with the girls now, Faith, go and put on your shoes and jacket, please.“ Claire wanted to go

“Da, will you carry me to the car? I don't want to put on shoes.“

“Da is not going home with us, and now go, and put your shoes on!“

“Why?“ without waiting for her mother's answer, Faith looked at Janie ... “Da, where are ye going ? Why don't ye go home with us?“

Shit, Claire didn't want, Faith to find it out that way. ........ Before she could think of a plausible explanation for Faith, said Jamie....““Da has to work long hours today, I have to make a lot of phone calls and work on the computer and sign papers.“

“Are ye coming home when I'm already sleeping?“

Jamie nodded

“Are ye home when i wake up........ Are ye taking me to pay school tomorrow?“

“I'll come home tomorrow morning, and then I'll take you to play school, ok?“

“But where do ye sleep. Da?“

“I stay in the office all night.“

Faith bombarded Jamie with questions ,about when he would come home from work and whether he would pick her up from play school tomorrow and and and ........

Jamie struggled to explain... Jamie didn't know what to say to his daughter. Claire shouldn't have trumpeted it like that. Yes, they had to explain to their daughter that Jamie would no longer live with them, but not here and now.

"Faith Julia Fraser, put on your shoes and jacket." Claire repeated in a stern, louder voice , while she put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Faith's little lower lip started to tremble and tears started to roll, she wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck and cried loudly.... Not that Faith was used to her mother speaking to her in that tone, but the child was tired and confused, and therefore more sensitive than usual.

Damn Claire didn't mean to, but Faith wouldn't stop asking......Claire stood helpless and wanted to cry too. Claire couldn't lose her nerve now and take it out on her children, she had never done that before, and she wasn't going to start now.!

Ellen got up and took Brianna from Jamie, who didn't like it. Jamie rubbed Faith's back and spoke Gaelic words in her ear.....When Jamie left the kitchen with Faith, Claire looked at her  
mother-in-law......“Oh Lord , I'm losing my nerve and that, at the expense of my children.“  
Claire was close to tears, when she left the kitchen.

Jamie helped Faith put on her shoes and jacket, after drying her tears.  
It broke Jamie's heart, to see his little girl like this. He hated himself, because it was all his fault. 

He picked her up.......“Listen to me, Da loves ye, no matter what happens, I don't leave ye......... I think, my little princess is tired and has to go to bed, can that be?“

Faith wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck......“. No, I'm not tired, and I don't want to go to bed.“

“How did I know, you'd say that?“ Jamie kissed Faith's temple

Claire, who was standing in the doorway and watching the scene, felt that sting in her heart again. She had to jump over her shadow now, and play on the same team with Jamie, on the team; Faith and Brianna's parents........

No matter what was between her and Jamie, the children had nothing to do with it. They might no longer be a couple from now on, but they would always be Faith and Brianna's parents.

Jamie and Claire looked at each other and Claire went over to them, she put her hand on Faith's back and rubbed it gently up and down.........“I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it.“ 

Faith nodded and her sad eyes killed Claire. ...... Faith played with the collar of Jamie's shirt .......... “And when do ye come home, Da, then when I sleep?“ 

“Da has to work a lot, but ye know what? I'll pick ye up from play school tomorrow, how about that?“

“Yay, can I have ice cream then?“

“Everything ye want, mo bhana-phrionnsa.“

Faith smiled contentedly

“So, then go to the kitchen and say goodbye to Grandma “ Claire told her and Jamie put Faith down and the child ran into the kitchen........

Jamie and Claire were now alone in the living room, and he could feel and see her hostile look.

“Faith is afraid, that you won't live at home again, and now we have to explain to her, that it is exactly like that.......“you are surely proud of yourself, the award of the father of the year goes to you Jamie Fraser, Bravo“ Claire clapped sarcastically

“Claire, I know, I ruined everything, I have done the biggest mistake of my life and I regret it deeply, but that doesn't mean, that I don’t love or care about my children.“

“Oh so did you think about your kids, when you fucked that bitch?“

Jamie shook his head in defeat........“I'm sorry Claire, I'm sorry, that I hurt ye in that way, I take full responsibility for my mistakes. I have nothing to say in my defence, because there is no excuse for what I did......... I am an imperfect being, but this does not justify the mistakes that I have made to ye. Likewise, I understand that even if I say sorry, it will not change anything.“

Claire stared at him, everything in her screamed, it hurt so much. She turned and left the living room. .... But he ,stood there, wiping his eyes and staring into space ...

Claire pretended to be happy, when she entered the kitchen.........“Ellen, let me do this, and then I'll go home, the girls have to go to bed.“

“No, ye don't need to help me Claire, I'll do it , I'm not so old and frail, that I can't clean up my kitchen.“ said Ellen with a smile

“Where's Da?“ Faith asked

“I'm here, come, I'll take you to the car.“ Jamie entered the kitchen.

Faith immediately went to her father and put her little hand in his. Claire picked Brianna from the high chair up ,and said goodbye to her mother-in-law, Jamie didn't even look at her as she walked past him and said to Faith......“Say goodbye, baby.“

Faith said goodbye to her Grandma and, went out with Janie. Outside, by the car, Claire was buckling Brianna into her child seat when Jamie and Faith arrived...... Jamie said goodbye to his daughters and told them, he loved them. Claire and he didn't exchange a word, and when she and the children drives down the driveway, there, deep sadness was the only thing, he felt.

He took a few deep breaths and then went back inside. He would now have to answer his Mother“s questions.

******

“The court has decided that you will remain in custody and will be charged. Mr. Randall, would you rather be cooperative?“

“Charged, Whose I charge“?

“Don't play stupid, ye were there.... grievous bodily harm, blackmail, attempted murder ..... should I continue?“

“That's ridiculous....... I was denied release on bail, because of the risk of escape, I'm being treated like a criminal“

“We know, Geneva Dunsany is your accomplice. You two blackmailed James Fraser and you tampered, his motorcycle, besides telling in front of four witnesses that you wanted to kill him....... We have a search warrant and our colleagues in London have taken additional evidence from your Flat .

Frank smiled wickedly and condescendingly, as if nobody could touch him.

“You see Mr. Randall, actually we have enough evidence against you, so with or without your cooperation you will be charged and convicted.“

“As I said before, I didn't blackmail James Fraser or try to kill him.“

“You already know, that we have your cell phone and got back everything that was deleted ?!“

“What did Geneva say? Whatever it was, it's a lie, she's a notorious liar!“

“You don't seriously think, we're reading to you Miss Dunsany's testimony? Your attorney really should give you better advice, Mr. Randall, with or without your assistance, you will be charged and brought to justice as soon as possible.“

The investigator looked at the policeman........“Bring Mr. Randall back to his cell, he will be transferred to HMP Barlinnie prison in the morning.“

Frank muttered incomprehensible words, it was clear, what he thought about them.

******

“I swear, I have nothing to do with it. I didn't try to kill Jamie, and I'm not involved in it.“

“Miss Dunsany, we found evidence on you as well as on Mr. Randall's phone that you Both blackmailed Mr. Fraser along with very intimate photos of you and Mr. Fraser.“

There was silence, Geneva had not yet made a statement on the accusations on the advice of her lawyer. She, too, had been brought before the judge this morning and the request for pending investigation was approved.

“We also had your flat searched and there were more pictures, what were you two going to do, did you want to distribute the pictures as leaflets?“

Geneva was still silent, nervously kneading her hands.

“We have video recordings from the photo shop where you had the film developed. The owner has already made a testimony that he recognized you and that you are in the pictures.“

Somehow it got quite warm and Geneva had the feeling, of being unable to breathe. 

—- It's all too late now anyway, Randall has nothing left to hold against me . It's over, Geneva, they have enough evidence against you, want you to go to jail for attempted murder? —-

“Ok, get my lawyer here, I'll tell you everything.“

******

Jamie stood in front of the door for a while, the fresh air was good, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He thought of Claire and the girls, especially Faith, his little girl felt that something was wrong, and it tore his heart out when he thought of her sad eyes.

The memory came out of nowhere; It was the annual charity gala at the Hilton Hotel. Geneva was there with her family, like every year, like his family. Jamie rummaged through his memory.; He saw himself in a black suit, there were John, Ian, Rupert, Angus, his uncle Dougal ..... Jamie rummaged on .... Murtaugh and his aunt Jocasta and his parents, No Claire.

Jamie closed his eyes again and took deep breaths...; “This year without company ?, that's a rare sight; James Fraser without his gorgeous wife Claire.“

His eyes widened in shock; OMG he clearly remembered that conversation at the bar with Geneva! 

At that moment, Jamie realized that he had to allow himself to be remembered. He realized, that he was standing in his own way the whole time, and he has suppressed the memories. 

—-Ye have to let go, ye mustn't be afraid of the memories.—-

“I need to know, what happened that night.“


	22. 𝗖𝗹𝗮𝗿𝗶𝘁𝘆 𝗣𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝟭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geneva is ready, to tell the whole truth and finally to clarify. Jamie remembered more and more and wants to remember, even if it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, I hope you all had a nice Christmas. Thank you very much for all the nice words and for reading my story. ♥︎
> 
> Enjoy reading 
> 
> Stay safe and a happy new year
> 
> 𝗝𝗮𝗱𝗲

It was 20 minutes from her in-laws' house to her house, and her children were sound asleep in the back seat, like every time..... Claire had parked the car in the garage and unbuckled the sleeping Brianna, to pick her up. For Jamie, it was never a problem to carry both girls into the house, but Claire could only carry one , she was afraid ,of not being able to hold both of the girls......“Faith Baby, wake up, we are at home.“

Faith opened her eyes a little, turned her head to the side and went back to sleep. Claire held Brianna with one arm and unbuckles Faith ........ “Come baby, you can go back to sleep right away.“

“No“ Faith was whiny and didn't want to get out of the car. Claire gently pulled her arm ..... “I'm sorry sweetheart, I can't carry you both.“

Faith got out of the car tearfully with the help of Claire ...... “I'm tired, and I'm freezing.“

“I know baby, come let's put you in bed.“ Faith stumbled into the house, Claire held her arm..... “Carefully.” She took Faith by the hand and balanced Brianna on her arm. 

In the house she entered the code and activated the alarm system. Adso came and crept around her legs .... “Hello cat”

Faith held up her arms, to be carried, she refused to take another step. “Baby, mom can't carry you both.“

Faith sat down on the floor and started crying loudly. Brianna didn't move on Claire's arm, the loud crying of her big sister didn't disturb her sleep. Claire went into the living room, laid Brianna on the sofa and went back into the hallway, to pick Faith off the floor.

“Shhh, everything is fine my heart.“. She went back into the living room and sat on the sofa, rocking her daughter, who didn't take long to fall asleep. When Faith was tired and exhausted, she was never in a good mood and grumpy, but this screaming tantrum meant more........ her little girl was scared that her father would leave her. Faith had missed Janie terribly while he was in the hospital, and when he left home, she couldn't handle it. it was understandable, that Faith was now afraid, that her father would leave again.

“Damn it, Jamie, I'll never forgive you for that.“!

After Claire carried the girls one by one to her bedroom, she put the sleeping children in their pyjamas and went to the bathroom, to take a shower. Then she phoned Geillis and gave her an update. When Geillis offered, to hang Jamie by his balls, she refused, laughing. It was good to talk to her friend. ... After that, she lay down in her bed and cuddled up to her children. It was going to be a long night.

******

Jamie was still standing outside when his father came home.

“Jamie, where have ye been all day? There were important customer calls to be made, and ye were nowhere to be found, Ian had to do it ......“

“I'm sorry Da, I had important things to.“

“Hmm, what are ye doing here? Not that I'm not happy about your visit, but at that time, You're usually at home, when you're not stuck at work“

“Aye ..... I need to talk to you guys, I guess.“

Ellen and Brian had no understanding of what their son had done. They just didn't understand, how Jamie could sleep with another woman and ruin his marriage in the process. Both were disappointed and upset with Janie. He hadn't even tried to defend himself, there was no apology for what he had done.....Alex Randall had called, to let him know he was down town. Jamie had an appointment with Alex in his office the next day.

Now, he was under the shower and was tired and exhausted. Memories flash again, he remembered his wedding to Claire. They stood in front of the altar in the church and held each other's hands. Jamie closed his eyes and concentrated.......; 

‘I, James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser take, thee, Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health... till death us do part.‘

‘I, Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp take, thee, James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day... in sickness and in health... till death us do part.“

‘Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One. I give ye my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be done.'.

‘To a lady of grace, a woman of strength and a bride of astonishing beauty. My Wife, Claire Fraser‘!

‘I'll never forget when I came out to the church and saw you for the first time, It was as if I stepped outside on a cloudy day and suddenly the sun came out.‘

He remembered his and Claire's Wedding, he couldn't believe it, his other memories were just choppy scraps, but this one was down to the last detail. He remembered everything that day. His heart was racing, and it made him happy and sad at the same time.

******  
“I admit, that I and Frank Randall blackmailed Jamie Fraser.“

“Okay, Miss Dunsany, let's start at the beginning, the recording is on.“

“I met Frank in London in September last year.  
My parents and sister live in London, and I was in London on a shopping spree, like I do often. My friend Laoghaire often accompanied me, but not in September, when I was alone in London.“

“So in September 2019 you met Frank Randall for the first time ?“

“No, I know Frank slightly. We met years ago in a club in London. At that time he was still with Claire Fraser, or ... no, she had just broken up with him. We were in London to celebrate Jamie's sister's birthday. That night Claire and Jamie met and from then on they were inseparable.“

“Neither of you two liked that ?!“

“No, I didn't like it at all! He never wanted to have a serious relationship with me, it was just sex........ Over the years I had to watch her get, what I wanted.“

“And that was James Fraser ?!“

“Yes, she had his love, his heart, she became his wife, the mother of his children, she became the daughter-in-law of the house, Jenny's sister-in-law ..... She became Mrs. Fraser!“

“Go on.“

“I hated Claire from the bottom of my heart, and she hates me too, not because I pose a threat to her, but because for years I didn't accept, that Jamie chose her.“

“And now you don't hate Mrs. Fraser any more and accept, that she is the woman at Mr. Fraser's side?“

Geneva laughed.......“I would be lying, if I said, I like Claire, in this life, we will not be friends, but I want to close the James Fraser chapter.“

Geneva's lawyer sat and listened to her, both hoping, that she would get a mitigated punishment for her confession.

“I was walking down Bond Street, when Frank Randall suddenly stood in front of me. I hadn't seen Frank in years and therefore didn't recognize him straight away, but he recognized me and came to me. We talked for a while and arrange to meet in a bar that evening. No date, only “old friends“ ..... I had no romantic thoughts, and neither did Frank.“

“What happened in that bar that night, did you two plan the blackmail and the death of James Fraser that night?“

“NO.“! Geneva closed her eyes and massaged her temples ........ “I need a break.”

“Alright, ye should have it, but tomorrow we'll continue, right here.“!

******

Claire lay awake in her bed and listened to her daughters breathing. The sun was rising outside, and she hadn't slept a minute. Claire wept silently, so as not to wake the girls. Her thoughts revolve around Jamie and his betrayals ob her, her children and how things should go on now.

Faith would suffer from the separation of her parents, but there was no getting around it. She was sorry for her children, but in this case she couldn't be considerate.

Her marriage was over, and she wouldn't continue it because of the children, Faith had to learn that her parents no longer lived under one roof, as sorry as she was, but there was no other option. Whether Claire liked it or not, she and Jamie had to explain to Faith that they no longer lived in the same house as a family. But not today or tomorrow!

Claire lay there for quite a while and her thoughts went in circles. At some point Faith stirred and woke up, she rubbed her eyes and yawned......“Where's Da.“ 

Her hair was in all directions and Claire ran her hand through her red curls with a smile......“Good Morning, my Heart.“

“Good Morning, Where is Da.“?

“Da Comes soon and picks you up, to take you to preschool.“

Faith yawned and snuggled up against her mother......“Mummy. Who do ye love more, me or sister.“?

“I love you both equally, you are both my babies “Claire stroked Faith's hair .....” Where does that come from?“

Faith looked up at her mother with her big blue eyes ....... “I love ye and Da same.“

Claire pulled her close ... “I know, my angel.“

Half an hour later Claire was sitting in the kitchen, drinking her coffee and watching Brianna drank her milk bottle, the child smiled at her.

“Why are you so cute.“?

When Jamie came into the kitchen, Claire startled and laid her hand on her heart. ...“Damn.“

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ye.“

Brianna wriggled in her high chair and screeched.

“I see ye baby girl.“... Jamie lifted the child out of the chair and kissed her again and again, Brianna squeaked.....Adso came into the kitchen and nestle around Jamie's legs ...... “I see you too, buddy.”

He looked at Claire, his wife looked worn out, he saw, that she hadn't slept that night. Her eyes were tired, empty, and cold, and he wanted to take all the pain away from her, but he was to blame for her pain.

“Where's Faith.“? 

“In the bathroom, hands washing.“

“I thought, I'd take Brianna with me and bring her to Ma, before I take Faith to playschool, that's why I'm here earlier.“

“No Need, I took a few days unpaid leave.“

Faith ran into the kitchen and hugged Jamie's legs. She looked up and her little face was beaming.......“Hi Da, I've been waiting for ye.“

“Good morning princess.“

Faith ran out of the kitchen, stumbled in the hallway, ignored Claire's words not to run and got the picture she had painted for her father.

“Here Da, I painted that for ye, I also painted one for Mom.“

Jamie looked at the picture, a stick figure with red hair and a brown circle as a hand?

“That's ye and ye have a glass of whiskey in your hand.“

“Ye painted that very nicely........why do I have a glass of whiskey in my hand?“

Faith rolled her eyes ..... “Da, because ye make whiskey.“

“Oh, my job explained in 2 seconds, .“ Jamie laughed

Jamie put Brianna on her feet, but the child lifted her arms..... “Da, up.“

“Sorry Baby girl, but Da is taking your sister to play school now.“

“Brianna started to cry and walked over to Claire, who sat the child on her lap. Jamie went to Claire and knelt, to talk to Brianna.......“Da comes back and picks ye up, then we pick up Faith and go eat ice cream Ok princess?“

He looked at Claire, and she thought, he was way too close to her.......“I would take her with me now, but I still have a meeting, can I pick her up around 11 a.m.?.“

Claire nodded

Jamie Kissed Brianna on the head, said goodbye to Claire. He didn't get more than a blank look from her, and went into the hall, to get Faith's jacket. Faith said goodbye to her mother and sister, picked up her backpack and followed Jamie into the hallway. Claire heard the two talking to each other, until the front door closed.

Claire breathed out loud and Brianna imitated her ........ “You are so cute.“ Claire put Bree in the high chair and gave her fav. Toy, a bunny, that made sound and lights. Then she started, cleaning the kitchen...

******

After Jaime took Faith to playschool, he drove straight to the hospital. He had an appointment with his physician, his therapist was also brought in. Jamie told of his flashes of memories, and that it happened more and more often. The doctor examined him and ordered another MRI for the next day. Precautions, the doctor assured him, because he was sure, that Jamie's memories coming back step by step.

Jamie's therapist advised him, not to be afraid of the memories, because that would suppress the return of his memories. Jamie resolved, to allow anything whenever a new memory would come. He wanted to remember, and above all he wanted clarity.

After his visit to the doctor, he met with Alex Randall. He told Jamie, that he was allowed to see Frank briefly, and his brother kept saying, that he was innocent. Alex had no doubt, that his brother was guilty and increasingly apologized for his brother's disgraceful behaviour. 

Jamie checked his watch, it was time, to pick up Brianna, he had told Claire, that he would pick up Bree at 11 a.m. He assured Alex, that he was not responsible for his brother's behaviour. Jamie said goodbye and thanked Alex, and they would keep in touch. And went, to pick up his little girl.

On the way home he had memories again .....; It was Christmas, he was standing with Faith on his arm in front of the Christmas tree in his parents' house. Claire was sitting on the sofa with a tiny Brianna in her arms.

—- That was Christmas 2018, 4 weeks after Brianna's birth. I remember, that Claire wasn't doing quite so well. I wanted to stay at home, but she insisted on, celebrating Christmas with the family...OMG —-

Jamie pulled to the side of the road.

“Not only do I remember a bit, I remember the whole evening and the day before, when I offered Claire to stay at home.“ Jamie was talking to himself

—- My therapist is right, I mustn't be afraid of memories.—-

Jamie started the car and drove on, no matter how annoying the memories were, he was glad, they came back. 

******

“So, Miss Dunsany, let's go on, how did James Fraser's blackmail come about?“

“When I met Frank in the bar that evening, I had no ulterior motives or intentions. I just wanted to have a nice evening with an old friend But I think, Frank had something on his mind from the moment he saw me in London.“

“Keep telling.“

“We sat in the bar and talked, and he asked me about Claire. Frank knew, that my family had known the Fraser's for years. I told him, that Claire and I are not friends and I don't know much about her private life, except that she worked as a doctor and has two daughters with Jamie, but he knew that himself....... Over the course of the evening and after a few drinks, he told me that he didn't like Jamie very much and that he thought, that he and Claire would be married today and have a family together, if Jamie hadn't smothered himself, if Jamie hadn't interfered ....“

“So and ye were of the same opinion?“

“I was in love with Jamie Fraser as a kid, and when we grew up and became teenagers, I ran after him ... I hated, every girl, he looked at. Over the years we slept with each other from time to time, but he never wanted a steady relationship with me and I pretended, I didn't want that either...... I took, what he gave me, Jamie was known for not having steadfast relationships .... a one night stood there, one night there, he never made a secret out of it and the women knew what they were getting into, including me...“

“So was it an act of jealousy?“

I thought over the years, that Jamie was in love with me and that he had to let off steam because he kept coming back to me, I thought, but that was not the case..... I thought...  
—- He's young and wants to sow his wild oats, before he settles down to married life.—-

“As we got older, he showed no more interest in me and that frustrated me. I took advantage of his drunken state on New Year's Eve 2009/2010, and we spent the night together, but that was again just a one-night stand for Jamie, but I was still hopeful, until Claire showed up a few weeks later. That was in a club in London and from then on they were inseparable, and I hated it!.“

“I suppose, Mr. Randall felt the same frustration and hatred as you?“

“Geneva nodded.......“Yes, that evening he told me, how much he hated Jamie for taking Claire  
from him, I knew, that Claire had broken up with him weeks before she met Jamie, but it felt good, to have someone on the same side......... We exchanged phone numbers and then our ways parted again, but today, I am convinced that Randall had already planned bad things on this Night.“

“Well, then tell us about this evil plan, Miss Dunsany.“

******

As Jamie pulled up his driveway, he saw, Claire just get out of her car. He parked his car and got out......“What's wrong“? The look on her face told him, something was wrong.

“Faith's teacher called, I had to pick her up earlier, because she was crying ....  
“Da.“ Faith tried to open the car door, Jamie helped her...... “Hey princess, what am I hearing, ye were crying?“

Faith nodded and raised her arms and Jamie picked her up, and she snuggled up to her father ...... “I was scared.”

Jamie looked questioningly at Claire

“She was afraid, that you wouldn't come to pick her up“ Claire picked a tired Brianna out of the car.

“Baby, if Da says he'll pick ye up, I'll do it. Ye don't need to be afraid, that I won't come.“

Faith hugged Jamie even closer... Both went into the house with the children, when Jamie stepped into the hallway, he wanted to put Faith on her feet, but she clung to him. He went into the kitchen with her, sat on the chair and gently rubbed her back. Faith had her arms around his neck and cuddled on his shoulder.

Claire had Brianna on her hip, the child was sucking on her pacifier and her eyes fell shut......“I'll take her upstairs for a nap.“

Jamie nodded

“Faith, ye don't need to be afraid, I told you, that I will never leave ye.“

“I ... I was so sad.“

“Why“?

“Ava said, that her Da no longer sleeps in her house........ she hasn't seen him in a long time.“

Here's where the wind blows from..... his daughter was afraid, that she would not see him any more.

“I'm sorry for your friend Ava, but I'm your Da, and I'll always see you, I'll always take care of you and your sister. I will love you two forever and I will always be your Da..... All right princess?“

Faith nodded with a yawn and closed her eyes. Jamie kissed her forehead with a smile. When he looked up, he saw Claire standing in the doorway.

“I think she fell asleep.“

“No wonder, she is totally exhausted, the teacher told me, that Faith could not be calmed down and that she cried so hard that she got hiccups. When I picked her up, she was clinging to me, and it took me 20 minutes, to calm her.“

Jamie swallowed, his poor girl, he wanted to protect her from all the fears ..... he hated himself, for what he had done to his family.

—- You destroyed your family for a meaningless fuck, your wife and Bairn are the ones who suffer, because you couldn't keep your cock in your pants.—-

Jamie sighed in frustration........“I'll take her upstairs.“

When he came back down the stairs, he had a memory flash, he remembered the first time, he held Faith in his arms. Jamie was so overwhelmed, that he had to sit on the stairs.

Claire came around the corner and saw him sitting on the stairs ..... “Are you ok, “?

“I keep having flashes of memories and ..... and ... I just had one now, I remember the first time, I held Faith in my arms.“

Claire was silent and stared at him

“As I talk about it, I remember more and more, I remember that you were in pain, it was too early to give birth, but our sunshine wanted to come into this world...... I remember, how tiny she was, and I was so happy, that she breathed, but at the same time I was so scared, that she wouldn't make it.“

Jamie was so emotional and overwhelmed that he started crying........“I remember, how scared we were and then, ye got sick, and I was even more scared, I remember it, not because, you told me, it is a real memory.“

Claire took a step towards him, but stopped ..... no, she couldn't get weak now......“How long have you these flashes of memory?“

“For a few days, but since yesterday it has been very frequent and intense and no more scraps ......“

“It seems like your missing memories are coming back.“

“I had an appointment at the hospital today, my doctor and therapist agree, that my memories will most likely come back.“

“Even if I don't like you very much at the moment, I'm happy for you.“

“Thank ye.“

Claire crossed her arms.......“I'm worried about Faith, how are we going to explain this to her?“

“Aye, I am also worried about our girl, I would so much like to take her fear away ........ damn it, I screwed up everything.“

Claire looked at the floor.......“Yes you did, you bloody Scot, But we have to play on the same side now, for our children.“

******

Geneva told investigators, that after the meeting of Frank by chance in London, she spoke to him regularly on the phone. That he called her and kept talking about, how much he still loves Claire, and he wanted to be with her.

They told each other about their years of love sickness, and that at some point Frank talked about separating Claire and Jamie. Geneva initially thought he wasn't serious, but then realized that Frank was very serious. He persuaded her, that Jamie had feelings for her, but didn't realize it, cause Claire clouded his mind.

“It all sounded so simple and good that I really believed in it. In October, I met Frank again in London. Then he told me about his plan.“

Frank's plan was, to separate Jamie and Claire in fact, by making Jamie cheat on Claire.

“We agreed that the only way, to separate the two, was by cheating....... I had no idea how Frank wanted to do it, but he said his plan was perfect, and I should trust him...“

Geneva said that Frank has a plan, how she was supposed to seduce Jamie, and he would take pictures of, it to blackmail him. 

“I doubted the plan would work, but Randall believed, that his plan was perfect. We met a few times in London and often called on the phone to talk about the plan, and find the perfect time, when it should happen.“

She described, how obsessed Frank was with the idea of separation Jamie and Claire and that he made her believe, that their marriage was not a happy one.

“Yes, I was obsessed with Jamie all these years and was excited about the idea, to separate them. He's the only man I've ever loved and Claire took him away from me and I wanted him back..... When I found out from my girlfriend by chance, that Claire and most of the other women from the Fraser family would not attend the charity gala in November, I knew, that this was very likely our only chance, to thwart our plan.“

Geneva's entire confession was recorded.

“But the plan didn't go quite as we'd planned.“......


	23. 𝗖𝗹𝗮r𝗶𝘁𝘆 𝗣𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝟮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is gradually emerging and causing problems for both, Jamie and Claire. Jamie can't handle all of this new information, and Claire can't and won't jump over her shadow except for her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, Happy New Year 🥳 Let's hope it gets better in 2021! Thanks to everyone who read my story ❤️ I've got so much on my mind, that my chapters keep getting so long☺️ Well, in the next chapter there will be a Flashback to answer every question. 
> 
> Enjoy reading and have a nice Sunday  
> 𝗝𝗮𝗱𝗲 ♥︎

Jamie was still sitting on the landing and Claire was standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

“It's Faith birthday in a few days, and we should start planning, luckily your father took care of the bouncy castle and the birthday face painting, The artist will dress up as Mérida. Faith is going to freak out with joy“

“Five years, I can't believe that our girl is already five, it feels like yesterday, when I held her for the first time“

Claire frowned at his words......“Do you remember. I thought you don't remember details.“

“Aye, that is also one of the memories, that is Completely back.“

“I know ,you told me you have more memories, but I wasn't aware that ......“

Claire would have liked to ask him what he still remembered, but she didn't want to get into a familiar mood with him.... Instead, images of her husband and Geneva circled in her mind.

“I'll never understand, what you saw in that woman.“. It blurted out of her.

Jamie looked into her eyes and saw the anger and pain in them.

“I know, ye will never forgive me and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I only love you! I really don't know what I was thinking .......“

Jamie paused and looked confused

“What's wrong.“?

“I remember the evening, OMG, I had scraps of memory of it, but now, I remember clearly. It was November, to be precise, the 8th November last year, the Charity Gala..... I already had this memory yesterday, but it was only scraps“

“That was the weekend, I spent in London“ Claire whispered, looking so lost

Jamie nodded in frustration.....“Ye were with Jenny, Geillis and the Kids in London, to celebrate Mary's birthday...... I remember that too, that's why ye weren't at the charity gala.“

“Yes, and you immediately took the opportunity to fuck someone else.“

“I don't remember it.“

“Yes, I know, you mentioned that more than once, but that doesn't undo it.“

Jamie got up and ran through his hair.......“I remember the evening, but not ... not ....... I still remember, that I didn't feel like going there, without you, but I did it for a good cause and for the family's sake. I met old friends, business partners and Everyone who has anything some weight in Scotland., like every year, and like every year Geneva and her family were there too.“

Jamie looked pained, as if he had to make an effort.........“Murtagh and Aunt Jocasta, were the first, to leave the gala. Ye ken that my parents aren't night owls, so they left the event with Dougal quite early. Angus and Rupert had disappeared with the McCallum twins......  
I sat for a while with John and Ian at the hotel bar, and we had our last drink.... I sent ye a text to ask if you had fun and everything was ok.“

“Yes, I remember, I was already in bed, my fun was over and yours hadn't started yet.“ Claire couldn't resist the swipe

Jamie sighed ......“I still remember that John and Ian shared a taxi, and I was still waiting for mine, I didn't want to make any trouble for either of them, because our house is in the opposite direction... I was sitting alone at the bar and waiting for my taxi when Geneva was standing in front of me and wanted to have a small talk, but I didn't feel like talking to her.“

Claire grimaced ... “No, you didn't want to talk, you wanted to fuck her.“!

“Claire, please.!....

“NO! I give a fuck, if you remember that night. Please spare me the details, I don't want to hear, how you fucked the damn bitch ..... I swear to you, you fucking Scottish bastard, I'll kill both Of you, if you again tell me about your whore and your night together.“! Claire was so angry that she wanted to throw things around.

“Now, calm down.“

“Calm down, I should calm down, are you kidding me?“

I wasn't going to tell ye the details, what I want to tell ye is ...... “Jamie had to take a few deep breaths ...” All I know, is that I told Geneva, to leave me alone..... and then nothing more, the next morning I woke up in the hotel room. I don't know how I got there or what happened.“

“I guess, that's obvious, what happened, just because you don't remember it, doesn't mean it didn't happen, after all, we both saw the pictures.“

“But why do I remember that whole damn night, but not, what happened in the hotel room?“

“I don't know.“ Claire snapped 

““Ok I have memory loss, but as I talk to you, I remember more and more. Geneva gave me clear signals, and she wanted .......“ 

Claire still had her arms crossed and looked pretty annoyed

“Okay, if you don't care, I better go now, I don't feel like talking against the wall.“ Jamie was also annoyed now.

“Oh, sorry Mr. Fraser, that I'm not interested in your fuck story with Lady Geneva.“

“That's not the point, damn it!“

“Mom, Da.“? A sleepy Faith came to the stairs, stopped and looked down at her parents.

“Hey, well rested.“? 

Faith nodded and went down the stairs 

“Be careful baby.“ Claire went up the first flight of stairs and took Faith by the hand....“not that you stumble, you are not really awake yet.“

Jamie and Claire were parents again and that meant no arguments, no yelling and hateful words.

******

“Well, what does it mean, the plan didn't go quite, as you planned. “?

Geneva took a sip of water.....“Now after my friend Laoghaire had told me by chance that Claire would not come to the annual Charity Gala, because she would be spending the weekend in London with her sister-in-law Jenny and friend Geillis, I knew, that was my only chance.“

“Go on.“

“I didn't quite understand, why Frank wanted to blackmail Jamie with the pictures, I thought rather we would send the pictures to Claire, and then she would break up with him and both would be free for us...... But Frank said, that he doesn't want Claire to find out about the fraud, because she would devastated, and it would probably take years, until she would have recovered or very likely not at all.“

Geneva noticed the incredulous looks from the men........“Yes, I know, it all sounds sick, but back then I was so blind and just believe everything Randall told me.“

“So the plan was to seduce James Fraser, take pictures of it and then blackmail him? I still don't get it, where should this going to lead, Miss Dunsany?“

“Frank wanted to blackmail Jamie with the pictures and force him to leave Claire, otherwise Claire would see the pictures. Randall said, that Jamie would never do this to Claire. I had my doubts that I would be able to seduce Jamie, but Frank encouraged me, after all, Jamie would be only a man too.“

“So, Miss Dunsany, what went wrong then on the so-called evening?“

“Everything, Jamie doesn't pay any attention to me, as always, he greeted me politely and that's it. I had put a lot of effort into my appearance and many men in the hall looked lustfully after me, just not the one, I wanted.“

“Where was Mr. Randall at that time?“

“Here in Glasgow, he was waiting in the hotel room for my updates and wasn't very pleased when I told him, that Jamie wasn't to give any attention to me.“

Geneva took another sip of water, her throat suddenly feeling so dry.

“I asked Jamie if he would dance with me, but he declined with thanks, and he didn't want a drink with me either. I was really frustrated and upset, and I told Frank on the phone, that I was fed up and would go home, because his plan was a mess... Frank said, I shouldn't move from the spot and wait for further instructions.“

“What happened next.“?

“Laoghaire noticed, what I was up to and told me, that I had no chance with Jamie. Of course, I denied everything, it would have been fatal, if she had got wind of our plan. I waited patiently, gradually the family members of Jamie's left the gala, I was worried that he would leave soon, then our only chance would be wasted. Frank urged me on the phone to go ahead with Jamie, but what should I do? He didn't even look at me!“

“Ok what happened next.“?

“Frank called me and said, I should come out, he was waiting for me in the parking lot, when I asked him what he was doing here, he gave me a small bottle and said, I should try to give it to Jamie, without him noticing..... He said, it would make Jamie more compliant, but I was sceptical, Frank assured me that it wasn't dangerous and wouldn't harm Jamie.“

“Ye gave drugs on Mr. Fraser?“

“I didn't know it was knockout drops, I swear ..... Frank said, it would loosen up Jamie....... He said, I shouldn't put the drops in Jamie's glass when others were around, I should try to be alone with him. ........... My parents left the gala early and Laoghaire also got fed up early and wanted to go home. I told her, that I had met an old friend and that there was still something going on tonight. So she wasn't suspicious that I was staying.“

******

“Shall we go eat ice cream now, Da.“?

“No ice cream before lunch.“ said Claire

Faith pouted and looked hopefully at Jamie.

“Your mother is right, first lunch then ice cream. Besides, your sister is still sleeping, Bree would like to have ice cream too.“ Jamie picked up his daughter and kissed her forehead.

“Otay Da, but I want a big ice cream, not a baby ice cream.“

“Ok, no baby ice cream for Faith.“ Janie laughed

They heard Brianna crying and Claire went upstairs to get her youngest from the nursery. When she came back downstairs, she heard Jamie and Faith talking in the living room and went inside. Claire knew, that now there was no point in asking Jamie to go, Faith would riot.

“I'm preparing lunch now, would you take care of the kids?“

“Of course, my girls and I will have fun by then.“ Jamie took a still sleepy Brianna from Claire, and Claire went into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, when Claire was cutting the vegetables, she heard Jamie say; “Alexa, play Baby Shark” and her girls squealed with joy.

When the song started, Jamie and Faith sang along loudly and Brianna babbled, Claire smiled to herself .... She crept to the living room and watched the three from the door frame. Jamie had Faith piggyback and Brianna on his arms and danced with them through the living rooms. Her daughter squealed and laughed with her father and Claire's heart swelled.

An hour later they were all sitting together at the table and having lunch. Faith chatters all the time and Brianna spread her food everywhere, but not in her mouth. Claire was just poking around at her food and Jamie felt like an intrusion into his own house. ..... A strange feeling crept into him.

Jamie looked at the table and heard Faith's small, high-pitched voice from far away. He heard Claire ask him if everything was okay, but he couldn't answer. What was that ? As, if he was trapped in a bubble.

Claire looked at Jamie, who was across from her. It looked like he was in thought, but the expression on his face and the empty in his eyes told her, something was wrong.

“Jamie, are you OK.“? 

She glanced briefly at Faith, who continued to babble. She didn't want to scare the child, but Jamie scared her too. So she got up and walked over to him and touched his shoulder .... “Jamie.” ?!

Jamie noticed Claire standing next to him and stared at her. She touched his shoulder … “Jamie.” ?! Her voice sounded fearful and further away. 

“Faith, please go upstairs and get Brianna's toy, the bunny.“ Claire wanted Faith out of the kitchen, Jamie looked as if he was going to pass out at any moment.

As soon as Faith left the kitchen, Claire knelt next to Jamie's chair........“Jamie, what's the matter, you're scaring me.“

Jamie looked at her confused ...... “I don't know, I ....... it's just there.“ Jamie whispered

“What is there ?“

Jamie took a deep breath, feeling sick and having a headache.......“My memories, my memories are back, I ..... they are just back.“

“What do you mean, they're back, are you sure?“

Jamie closed his eyes and nodded

“Everything ? I mean the last ten years are back?“

Jamie still had his eyes closed and Claire touched his chin, to make him look at her.

“I think so, I can call up my memories.“

Faith hopped into the kitchen with Brianna's toys and Brianna clapped her hands, when she saw her bunny.

“I'm not doing good.“ said Jamie quietly

Claire, who was still kneeling next to him, stood up ...... “Come, lie down on the sofa in the living room.“ 

She helped him get up and went with him into the living room, where he lay down on the sofa. Faith followed the two ...... “Mom, Is Da Sick?“

“Everything is fine baby, Da is just tired.“

Claire went into the kitchen, picked Brianna off the high chair and poured a glass of water for Jamie. .... Even if she wanted to strangle Jamie for the cheating, she worried about him. She just couldn't turn her feelings off, Claire loved this man, even if their marriage was over now, her love was still there.

After a few sips of water, Jamie put his head back on the sofa and sighed. Faith sat down next to him and was holding his hand.

“We're letting Da sleep now, okay baby?“

Faith nodded........ Claire held out her hand and the child stood up and took her mother's hand.

“Claire.“

“Get some rest and sleep.“

Then she left the room with the kids and closed the door.

Claire's mind raced, Jamie's memories were back..... She went upstairs and allowed Faith to watch a DVD in her room, then she went to the bathroom with Brianna on her hip to get something out of the medicine cabinet for Jamie's nausea.

When she quietly opened the door to the living room, Jamie was not sleeping, he was staring at the ceiling. Then he turned his head in her direction.

“I put myself to the test, I remember .... how we met, our relationship, marriage proposal, holidays, pregnancies, the birth of our girls, so ........ everything is back there.“

“Everything.“?

Jamie sat up..........“I don't know a hundred percent, I won't get together in ten years in half an hour, but I think I remember.“

Claire holds out the pack of pills ... “For your nausea.”

“Claire, I also remember the blackmail, Frank blackmailed me, he wanted me to leave you, otherwise he would show you the pictures.“

“What ?“

“He's a sick bastard, he planned it all and Geneva was involved, I was sitting at the hotel bar, and she was buzzing around me ...... I told her to leave me alone, but Geneva didn't care. She sat next to me on the stool and talked non-stop.“

Claire wanted to cover her ears, she didn't want to hear, what he was about to say.... She put Brianna on the floor and the child sat down and play with her toy bunny.

“Yes, Frank is a sick bastard and Geneva is a fake snake, but you are a devil! Even if the two planned that, you went to bed with this bitch voluntarily ..... you voluntarily fucked her .....“

Claire stopped and looked at Brianna .... “I shouldn't say things like that in her presence, even if she doesn't understand yet, I shouldn't ......“ she said more to herself

“Claire, I don't remember, I remember the entire evening, but that part is missing.“

“Yes, you mentioned that before“

“Ye don't understand, I woke up alone in this hotel room in the morning and didn't know how I got there.“

“What do you want to tell me, that you don't remember everything after all?“ Claire said, rather annoyed

“Ok test me.“

“Test you, with what? .... What do you want from me Jamie?“

“I mean, ask me questions about the past ten years to see, what I can remember again.“

“Jamie, I don't feel like playing games.“

“Sassenach, I don't want to play...“

“Don't call me that.“

Jamie looked at her puzzled

“Sassenach, don't call me that.“

“I've called you that for ten years.“

“But now, it no longer has any meaning.“

Jamie got up and walked over to her, when he stood in front of her, she looked at the floor, and he lifted her chin with his finger......“Is that so, does it mean nothing to you any more?“

Claire pulled her face away ..... “Stop it.”!

“I see, ye don't want to hear, what I have to say.“

“Would you like it, if I told you, how another man fucked me?“ she whispered angrily

“I think I'm going to have ice cream with the girls now, I promised Faith.“

Claire could see that Jaime was not doing well, but she was too angry ..... yes, she couldn't stand his presence any more.

“I'll dress Brianna and let Faith know.“ With that she went out with Bree, leaving Jamie alone and frustrated.

The many memories, that suddenly rained down on him, caused a hell of a headache, but he couldn't deal with it now. He had promised his daughter ice cream, and his wife wasn't interested in hearing, what had happened.

He keeps checking his memories; His wedding with Claire, Faith's birth, Brianna's birth, the night he met the love of his life, The weddings of Murtagh with his aunt Jocasta and his uncle Dougal with Geillis Duncan, The pregnancies of his sister Jenny with the girls ... ...... everything was back.....  
It overwhelmed Jamie, and he wanted to cry, everything was just too much for him. A great emptiness came over him, and he had the feeling, that he could no longer breathe. He felt lost and inside it felt like he was dying.

When Claire came down the stairs with the girls, Jamie was leaning against the wall in the hallway. He was not doing well, she saw that immediately...........“Maybe you should postpone eating ice cream with the girls until another time.“

“No, I want to have an ice cream with Da now.“protested Faith

“Da is not feeling well, baby, he should go to bed to rest.“ The thing with the * Dada is just tired * no longer worked now

Jamie went to the landing and sat down......“It's ok Sassenach, I'm fine ...“

“No you are not.“ she whispered

“Mom, can we have ice cream from the freezer?“

“I'm sorry baby, but we don't have any. Mom has to buy new ones.“

“Da, can we go for ice cream tomorrow?“

Jamie looked at his child and couldn't hold back the tears, he pulled Faith, who was standing in front of him, into his arms and held her tight.

Claire startled Jamie's behavior , it was clear that he was totally overwhelmed and lost…

He let go of Faith, and she wiped his tears away.....“Da, are you sad?“

Jamie stroked her cheek ...... “Not any more, your hug helped“

Faith gave him a big smile.

“How about, if I bring you to grandma, she always had ice in the Freezer, and you can have some.”

“Yeah, yes I want to go to Grandma,” 

Faith was jumping up and down and Brianna laughed at her sister.........“Yummy okie“

“You want a yummy cookie?“ Claire stroked Bree“s hair gently with her hand.

Brinaa nodded

“Oh, I'm sure Grandma has a big yummy cookie for you. Okay, let's call Grandma and let her know you're coming.“

Claire called her mother-in-law and of course Ellen had time for her grandchildren. Claire didn't tell her about Jamie's returning memories, Jamie should do that himself.... Claire sends Faith, to put on her shoes.

“We are now taking the girls to your mother and then going to the hospital, you have to be examined“

“Thanks, I'm fine. I also have an appointment with my doctor, tomorrow anyway.“

“Yes, that's nice, but now I'm the doctor and I say we're going to the hospital......I don't really like you right now, and your disgusting cheat on me, I'll never forgive you, but my children need a healthy father.“ 

Claire sighed......“Well, we all do things for the kids, don't we?!, even jumping over your shadow and taking your unfaithful husband to the hospital to be examined, is one of the things.

Faith came into the room and announced that she was ready and, as always, her shoes were the wrong way round.

“Come to mom, your shoes are upside down again.“ said Claire with a smile

******

Geneva had bowed her head......“I had no chance, Jamie was unimpressed with me. I tried to talk to him, he said he was waiting for his taxi and I should leave him alone. It made me so angry, that I didn't give up..... Frank had told me to get him to go with me to the hotel room that we had previously booked, but it did not work.“

“So you drugged him ?“

Geneva looked startled at the Detective......“I know, that sounds unbelievable, but I had no idea it was drugs, Frank said, it would make Jamie loose ...... I was pretty naive. Believe me, I would never harm Jamie on purpose.“

“Do ye need a break?“

Geneva shook her head ...... “I texted Frank that it wasn't going well, and he told me to discreetly put the drops in the glass and let him know immediately if it worked“

Geneva started to cry........ “I never wanted to harm Jamie, yes I wanted to get him to be unfaithful to his wife, and yes I hate Claire and I didn't care, if I destroy a marriage ....…but I never wanted to harm him physically.“

“Maybe ye should take a break, Miss Dunsany.“

“I only agreed to this madness because I thought it was my chance to get Jamie back, I know, I'm pathetic, he's never been mine. ....... The original plan was to seduce Jamie, wait until he sleeps and take a few pictures with my cell phone, then send them to Frank, and he would do the rest.“

“But this plan failed, because Mr. Fraser showed no interest !?“ It was more of a statement than a question

“Correct, so Plan P was needed, which I didn't know about until that evening in the parking lot, but Frank Randall had this plan in his sick brain from the beginning.“

“Will we have the pleasure of hearing about this plan B today, Miss Dunsany?“

“Listen, it's not easy for me. No need, to be sarcastic. I told you, I will tell everything and I will.“

“Well then, tell us everything, that happened to James Fraser that night.“

“I sat there on the stool next to him, and he had his cell phone in hand. I saw, that he was texting Claire. That made me mad for anger.! All concerns, that I had until then, I threw overboard, I wanted to show this bitch and prove, that I could have her husband and get her off her high horse.......“

Her face was red, and she was sweating, Geneva took a sip of water before continuing

“I took the little vial out of my purse, Jamie doesn't pay attention to what I was doing anyway. Then I *accidentally * spilled my drink on his suit. He jumped off the stool and I apologize, and there was already the contents of the vial in his whisky. I took a napkin, to help him, but he declined with thanks. Now I just had to get him to drink the whiskey...... I ordered a new glass of Whiskey for me and ask him to have a toast before I left. I guess, he was so annoyed with me that he did it to get rid of me as quickly as possible.“

She nervously toyed with her hands and looks at the ceiling.

“I saw, that the stuff was starting to work and I got scared. Frank had told me, to let him know, as soon as I had made it, and so I did I, I wrote him a short text message and in a few seconds he was standing in the bar, as if he had been standing in a corner the whole time and had just been waiting for this moment.“

She said nothing for a while.

“I had helped Jamie lean his head on the Bar counter and told the waiter that he has drunk too much, I looked around, there was nobody but us at the bar.“


	24. 𝗙𝗹𝗮𝘀𝗵𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is a disgusting psycho and Geneva is his assistant. Frank planned everything down to the last detail and Geneva is the stupid one who doesn't really know how dangerous he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers. I hope that I answer a lot with this flashback. Many thanks to everyone who read my story, and thanks for the nice words ❤️ I think, in the next chapter there will be a short flashback from the point of view of Jamie, from the point where it ends here.
> 
> Enjoy reading and have a nice Sunday 😊
> 
> 𝗝𝗮𝗱𝗲 ♥︎

𝗙𝗹𝗮𝘀𝗵𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸 ;

𝗛𝗶𝗹𝘁𝗼𝗻 𝗛𝗼𝘁𝗲𝗹 ~ 𝗡𝗼𝘃𝘄𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗲 𝟴,𝟮𝟬𝟭𝟵 

Jamie and the rest of the family arrived at the Hilton Hotel for the annual charity gala. Jamie didn't want to go to this event this year, but it was for a good cause.

“You're being watched, mate.“

“What.“? 

John nodded in the direction of Geneva....“Someone is checking you out.“

Jamie looked over to Geneva and then looked at John again ...... “She checks everyone, besides that, I'm happily married.“

John grinned......“The same thing every year, ..... Do you think she knows what *Research helps to heal* at all means?“

“I have my doubts about that. Geneva isn't here for charity.“

Jamie longed for a glass of whiskey, but that was has to waiting. Now it was time to say hello to the other sponsors, business partners, friends and * enemies * After that was done,  
John and Jamie went to the Fraser family table. The gala dinner was served.

After the gala dinner, which was accompanied by violin music, the moderator announced the Scottish folklore band, and it got significantly louder in the hall. Various performances, such as fire-eater, singing, dance and comedy followed. 

Geneva had been watching him the whole time. What was wrong with her? Yes, she always gave him two glances whenever they saw each other, but today, she literally undressed him with her eyes. 

Jamie wished Claire were here, but he grants her the weekend with her friends. It was a small consolation for him, that Ian and his uncle Dougal were there tonight even without the better half.

He was talking to another sponsor, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, as he turned around, Geneva stood there and smiled at him....“Good evening Jamie.“

“Good evening, Geneva“

The other man cleared his throat

“May I introduce, this is Geneva Dunsany, Geneva this is Alexander Cunningham from William Cunningham & Sons.“

Geneva graciously extended her hand which Mr. Cunningham was only too happy to take.....“Nice to meet you, Mr. Cunningham.“

“It's my pleasure. Miss Dunsany.... Dunsany, are ye may be related to William Dunsany“?

“My father.“

Jamie couldn't stand this fake fuss any more, that fake laugh, killed his nerve........“You excuse me......“ Before Geneva could argue, he was gone.

After three hours of shaking hands, eating, drinking, talking and performing ... Ellen, Brian and Dougal said goodbye to go home. Murtagh and Jocasta were also on their way home.

“Tell me guys, where are Rupert and Angus anyway? Haven't seen them for a while,” Ian looked around searching.

“I think, they're with the McCallum twins. Disappeared.....“ Jamie made an obscene gesture with his fingers

“Well at least the two of them unpack their cock today.“ Ian laughed

“Allow the two of them their fun, as long as they are not bound....“

“John, we married people have fun in bed too.“

“Really ? When I see you and Jenny like that, I thought, you both do it only for the sake of procreation.“

“Too much information guys.“ Jamie interrupted the two jokers

“Come on, tonight I'm going to have phone sex with your sister.“ 

Jamie punched him playfully in the ribs

Geneva came to Jamie to ask him for a dance, he politely declined. When Jamie came out of the bathroom 20 later, Geneva was there again, she asked if he had a drink with her, which he refused.

“What's wrong with you? I don't bite !“ she said in a sweet voice.

“Look Geneva, I just don't feel like dancing or having a drink with you.“

“You mean, you're scared of Claire. Everyone knows how Bossi your wife is. Don't worry, I won't tell her.“

“Claire and I trust each other blindly, so no need for secrets. If I don't feel like dancing with you, having a drink or just talking to you, it's because I have no interest in your company.....“

“Sorry, I was kidding.“ — Don't screw it up now — Geneva smiled

Ian, John and Jamie decided, that it was enough, and they wanted to go home. They had one last drink at the hotel bar, while they waited for their taxis. John and Ian's taxi came first, and they said goodbye to Jamie. As soon as they had left, Geneva came and sat on the stool next to him.

Janie was annoyed, What just going on with this woman, she thought, as soon as Claire wasn't around, would he jump over her? 

“Hello Jamie, all alone?“

“I'm waiting for my taxi and would appreciate it if you leave me alone.“

“You are a grumpy.“ Geneva ordered a glass of whiskey. —-Maybe I should just give up, Frank's plan is doomed to fail.—-

Jamie ignored her and took the phone out of his pocket to text Claire. Geneva also had her cell phone in her hand and wrote a text message to Frank, which gave her clear instructions, as he had done all evening. She looked at Jamie and saw on his cell phone that he wrote Claire, that made her angry, she was trying very hard here and this idiot only had his wife on his mind. 

—-So Claire Fraser, I'll get you off your high horse by seducing your husband. I will show you where to put your blind trust.—-

Geneva took the vial from her purse, Jamie ignored what she was doing. She took her glass and spilled it on Janie's suit jacket, he immediately jumped off the stool ..... “Damn” Geneva poured the contents of the ampoule into Jamie's glass and took a napkin...“I am sorry.“ 

“Everything is fine“, Jamie avoided her hands. Geneva ordered a new glass of whiskey for itself ...... “I'm really sorry, send me the cleaning costs.“ 

The waiter put her drink in front of her, and she raised the glass ..... “Slàinte mhath” When Jamie didn't move to raise his glass, she said to him ... “Come on, for my guilty conscience.”

He said a low “Slàinte mhath.” And drank the whiskey in one go. 

Geneva started chattering irrelevant things, but Jamie remains in a negative attitude. Didn't Frank say that the drops would loosen up Janie? She also feared that the taxi would be there, before she got him so far. ....

Jamie looked impatiently at his watch, where was the Taxi ? He felt strange, had he drunk too much? He didn't think. He heard Geneva talking, but it sounded like she was far away. Suddenly there was this nausea and dizziness. He was no longer aware of his surroundings and had the feeling, of being wrapped in cotton wool.

Jamie propped himself up with both hands on the bar counter, he heard someone speaking to him, but could not assign it. His body no longer obeyed him, and he didn't know where he was or how he got there. Then everything was black ..........

“Jamie, Jamie are you okay?“ 

Pure panic spoke from Geneva, what was wrong with Jamie, what was in the vial? Geneva saw him slump, and put her hand under his cheek, so he wouldn't hit his head on the counter. She looked around, no one was there, the waiter looked over, and she told him that her friend had drunk too much and everything was ok.

Then Frank was suddenly there, Geneva was trying to stay calm and spoke with a quiet voice ....... “What was in the vial? Jamie is unconscious or in a comatose sleep.”

“Not here ! Let's get him out of here.“

Frank grabbed Jamie under one arm and Geneva under the other. They had difficulties, because Jamie was a big man and at the moment, twice as heavy, because he could hardly stand on his own two feet. 

“Come on buddy let's take you home.“ Frank spoke loud enough for the waiter to hear him. 

Frank and Geneva helped Jamie into an armchair near the elevators. It was in the middle of the night and almost no one to be seen anywhere.

“Wait for me.“

Frank took Jamie's wallet and pulled out a credit card.

“What are you doing ?“

“I pay for the room with his credit card, so we make it even more credible, apart from that, I booked the room by phone, I only get the key,  
when it's paid.“

Geneva was scared and nervous, what if someone saw her , that she knew.? It felt like forever ,before Franck was back.

Jamie opened his eyes very slightly, and you could see his confusion. Frank and Geneva dragged him to the elevator, they took the little one around the corner, Because very likely they wouldn't meet anyone there.

In the elevator Geneva took a closer look at Frank ..... “What are you wearing there? With the black clothes and the cap you look like a burglar.“

“Well, I guess it's teeming with surveillance cameras.“

“Oh, thank you for warning me.”

“What about the taxi?“

“I sent the taxi away, gave the driver £ 20 and he didn't ask any questions.“

Geneva looked at Jamie worriedly, she and Frank had leaned him against the elevator wall and had to hold him to keep him from fall....  
Arrived at the seventh floor, they both had difficulty getting Jamie out of the elevator. The two of them manage to get Jamie to the room door only with difficulty. Jamie trying kept holding his eyes open, but he couldn't, and walking didn't really work either. But none of this got through to his mind, he was knocked out.

When they finally managed to put Jamie on bed, Geneva looked at him still worried ...... “Frank, is he okay? You said he were looser, what was in the ampoule, drugs?“

“Stop being hysterical now, you better help me undress him.“

Geneva climbed on the bed and checked if Jamie was breathing ....... “Maybe we should call a doctor .....”

“Have you gone completely mad now? What should we tell the doctor? He is fine, he will sleep for a few hours and most likely have memory loss, but he will not die!.“

“Memory loss?“

“I mean he won't remember what happened, and now help me.“

“So, now take off your clothes.“

“Excuse me ?“

“How is it supposed to work, when you're not naked?“

“In case you haven't noticed, Jamie is knocked out thanks to you, it won't work.“

“Yes, I know that, I have a plan B.“

Geneva raised an eyebrow ... “What's your plan B?“

“We undress Janie and you undress too, then you lie down next to him, so it looks like you had sex. I take the pictures and voilà we have the pictures, to blackmail Jamie.“

“I don't believe that this is your plan B. That was your plan from the start! Why did you give me the ampoule and why were you there so quickly?“

“Because you were unable to seduce Jamie, I had to do something, he would never come into the room with you. You told me on the phone that he didn't show any interest. As a precautionary measure, I bought the drops, and I stayed close in case this happened here.“ Frank pointed to Jamie.

“I am unable to? Who, told me that I should keep trying .........“

The two started arguing and Geneva wanted to leave the hotel room, which Frank was holding her back and convinced her, not to give up so close to their destination now… 

They undressed Jamie except his boxers.

“Ok turn around“............. Geneva stripped down to her underwear and lay down next to Jamie, only then did she take off her bra. Frank told her, to mess up Jamie's hair and ruin her make-up, it should look realistic after all. Jamie lay there and didn't move.

“Put your head on his chest and your arm around his waist.“ Frank gave her instructions

He put James' arm around her waist and pulled the bedsheet down a little, Geneva grabbed it and complained.......“Hey what's the point ? I don't want any nude photos of myself!“

“Should it look realistic or not?“

She pulled the bedsheet down a little, now both, she and Jamie could be seen naked to the waist. 

Frank distributed Geneva's and Jamie's clothes around the bed. 

She lay down with her head on Jamie's chest again and Frank positioned Jamie's arm around her waist again. Then Frank dimmed the light in the room and told her to close her eyes as if they were going to sleep after sex.

Frank took pictures first with his cell phone and then with a camera. He went around the bed and took pictures from every angle. 

“So I think that's more than enough pictures.“

“And what's next now?“

“I'll send Jamie a few pictures on his cell phone first, to let him know what he's done, and that someone knows what he's done,  
and then I'll send pictures to his office in the mail. I'll let him know what my silence requires, namely that he separates from Claire,  
and he'll talk to me, whether he wants it or not.“ Frank grinned nasty.

“Are you crazy? I thought the whole thing happens anonymously“

“How is this supposed to work anonymously, you stupid thing? He will see the pictures, what do you think, what he thinks who made the pictures? If I know one thing, it's that James Fraser isn't stupid. He'll suspect you of taking the pictures, that's logical too, so let me make him believe, that you didn't know about that, and he will blame me alone.“

Geneva jumped out of bed and lifted her things from the floor, she quickly pulled on the bra and dress, while talking angrily to Frank.

“He will know, that I'm involved, how much do you think, Jamie wants to be with me then? Namely, not at all! ..... I knew from the start, that this was a shitty plan, why did I just get involved ?!

“How should we do all of this in your opinion?“

“What if he confesses everything to Claire or goes to the police? What if he gives a shit about your pictures and just keep living his life? Have you thought about all of that?“

“Do you really think, Jamie is deliberately hurting Claire by telling her, he cheated on her with you?“

“And if he leaves her for no reason, is she less hurt? What kind of pointless plan is that? Why did I let you talk me into it?“

“How did you think it would go?“ Asked Frank impatiently

“I'll seduce Jamie, then I take pictures of us, you send them anonymously to him and blackmail him into parting with Claire, done“

“It doesn't work that way, don't you know, when Claire finds out about Jamie's fraud, then everything has been in vain, she will be broken up so that I won't get her, but if he lets her and the girls down, she will need comfort and a friend, and then I come into game.“

“Oh and when do I get in? I can tell you that, namely not at all, because Jamie will hate me, because he will know exactly that I am involved.“

At that moment, Geneva realized that Frank had only used her for his own purposes. It was all about getting Claire, and nothing else. Geneva also realized, what a sick brain Frank had. Yes, she was kind of obsessed with Jamie too, but Frank was morbidly obsessed with Claire, she wondered why she hadn't realized that earlier.

—- Because you were blind, you stupid thing, you want this man so badly that you walk over corpses? NO! —-

“I'm out ! I won't take part in your sick game“!

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Jamie, who still didn't move, but his breathing was steady.

“Go, I'll stay here and wait for Jamie to wake up, tell him that he had too much, and I brought him here, so he can sleep off his drunkenness..... could you please put his pants back on?“

Frank was at Geneva in one go, grabbed her and pulled her to her feet......“Who do you think you are you little bitch. Do you think I'll let you ruin my plans? We do it just like I said, got it?“

Geneva nodded wide-eyed, Frank had that evil eye and looked like a madman.

“Ok, let's get out of here now........ Take off your lace panties and throw them on the floor.“

Frank pulled the covers aside and struggled to take off Jamie’s boxer shorts and then covered him up to his waist again. Then the two left the room. While they were going to the elevator, Geneva asked ... “Do you think, he will be fine?“

“The drops won't kill him and now come on, let's get out of here.“

4 hours later, the sun was already up, Jamie woke up with a terrible headache. He opened his eyes and was totally disoriented at first. Where was he ? He straightened up and looked around. He thought about it and remembered yesterday's night. The gala charity, but where was he ? Jamie got up and felt dizzy. He realized that he was completely naked.

“Damn what is it.“?

He sat back on the bed and realized he was in a hotel room, how did he get here? He didn't remember. The last thing he knew, was that he was sitting at the hotel bar and waiting for his taxi. Geneva tried to engage him in conversation.......... after that, nothing more.

Jamie looked around again, his clothes were scattered in the room and what was that? Was there a black lace panties on the floor?

“What the fuck.......“ What happened here last night?

Jamie got up with a jerk and went to the place where the black lace panties were, it was actually what he saw, who did it belong to?

He run his hair in frustration. Damn why couldn't he remember anything? He saw his Boxer shorts on the floor and put them on. His mouth was as dry, he went into the bathroom to get some water. Jamie looked in the mirror while he drank a glass of water. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked just terrible.

“What the hell happened here and why do I have a mental blackout ? I haven't drunk that much!“ 

His head was pounding hard, and he had the worst Hanover of his life. Jamie went back into the room and struggled to get dressed, everything felt so heavy. Then he discovered, that the pillow was smudged with red lipstick. He suspected what must have happened here last night, but Jamie didn't want it to be true, no !

Jamie looked for his suit jacket, that was lying on the chair, he checked his pockets, everything was there, his cell phone, the keys, the wallet, everything was there, money, credit cards ..... the picture of Claire and the girls .... .. Claire

He had to get out of here, down to the reception, he looked out the window, that was clearly the Hilton Hotel, on the table was the key card he took ... Jamie hurried out of the room and ran straight to the elevator, when he got downstairs he went to the reception.

“Excuse me, I am the guest from room 104 on the seventh floor, whose name is the reservation on?“ Jamie held out the key question to the Receptionist.

A few clicks on the computer .... “James Fraser.”

“What? Can you tell me the credit card number that was used to pay.“? Jamie showed his ID, so the lady knew who he was.

“The credit card is also in the name of James Fraser and the credit card number is........” The lady said the name of the credit card and the number, it was clearly his card.

“Were ye on duty during the gala last night?“

“No, we are on the morning shift and have been on duty for an hour, but if you come back tonight at 10 o'clock, the guys from the night shift will be back.“

Jamie nodded in frustration, at that moment he heard the beeping of his phone, he checked it, it was a message from a number he did not know.

Unknown number; I hope you slept well, you don't remember what happened? Don't worry, I'll help you figure it out.

Before Janie could even think, pictures flooded his cell phone showing him and Geneva naked in bed.


	25. 𝗚𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗢𝘃𝗲𝗿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is torn between what her heart feels and what her mind tells her. Jamie finally finds out everything that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, many thanks to everyone who read my story and for all the nice words.❤️ I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a nice Sunday 😊
> 
> 𝗝𝗮𝗱𝗲 ♥︎

Claire and Jamie were on their way to the hospital, Claire suspects, that it was physically just too stressful for Jamie. Suddenly everything was back, and he had to deal with it .....

“How is your head?“

“I have the feeling he's about to burst away.“

“So much for * I'm fine* Claire said and rolled her eyes

Jamie grinned

“What's so funny.“? Claire asked snappy.

“I forgot how prickly ye can be.“

Claire gave him a venomous look.......“Don't exaggerate and do not take advantage of my kindness“

“Sorry.“ 

Jamie looked out the window ... he wanted so badly to tell her everything, but she didn't give him a chance. He would give her time and space and hoped that she would listen to him afterwards. Jamie knew, that his wife was so deeply hurt and disappointed at the moment, that she was unable to talk about things.

Liam, the security guard greeted both. Jamie and Claire thank him again for his help and the testimony to the police. ... Arrived at the hospital, Claire went straight to the information desk, after a short phone call they were able to go to the 2nd floor, to speak to Dr Williams.

Dr Williams confirmed Claire's suspicions. Jamie suffered from physical stress with the sudden return of his memories. This stress, in turn, triggered his headaches and nausea.

“Jamie doesn't have the MRI appointment until tomorrow, but I'll see what I can do. If you're already here, he can do the check up today.”

“Thank you.“

“Nothing to thank, Claire“

The doctor called the radiology department and Jamie was able to get an MRI today. Once in the radiology department, Jamie didn't have to wait long and was called. Claire sat down in the waiting area.

Jamie was pushed into the MRI tube, he closed his eyes during the scan. His mind wandered to the charity gala night;

𝗙𝗹𝗮𝘀𝗵𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸;

𝗛𝗶𝗹𝘁𝗼𝗻 𝗛𝗼𝘁𝗲𝗹 ~ 𝗡𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿, 𝟵 𝟮𝟬𝟭𝟵

When he woke up he felt sick, what had he been drinking? His head hurt terribly and his throat was dry. Jamie opened his eyes to find that he wasn't home, but where was he?

Jamie looked around, hotel room, was he in a hotel room? How did he get here and why didn't he remember? Jamie struggled to get up and discovered that he was naked, he was dizzy, so he sat back on the bed.

The last thing Jamie remembered was sitting in the hotel bar and waiting for his taxi. Geneva had come to him, and he was pretty annoyed with her. She had tried to make a move on him all evening. Then she spilled her glass of whiskey and ruined his suit, she had apologized a thousand times and insisted on an excuse to drink. After that everything was black, nothing ......, had he had more than one glass with her?

After he saw the lace panties on the floor and the pillows smeared with lipstick, Jamie suspected what had happened here, but he didn't want it to be true.! After, he had struggled to get dressed, he checked that his personal belongings were still there, nothing was missing. Jamie had to find out what was going on and left the room to go to reception.

After Jamie found out at the reception that he had booked the room himself and paid with his credit card, he was totally confused and frustrated, but he didn't have time to breathe, his cell phone beeped and there was a message from a number, that he didn't know; 

Unknown number; I hope you slept well, you don't remember what happened? Don't worry, I'll help you figure it out.

And so immediately his cell phone was flooded with pictures that showed him in bed with Geneva. Jamie was shocked, he was lying in the same bed he woke up in this morning with Geneva, naked! ... Jamie was shocked, that couldn't be true, everything in him fought against what his eyes saw.

Jamie had the feeling, that he could no longer breathe, he had to get out of here, immediately! He stormed out of the hotel and gasped for air. What had he do? He had slept with another woman and cheated on his wife. Claire, his beloved Claire, how could he do this to her?

Jamie stared at his cell phone, he didn't want to see those pictures any more. In his shock, he didn't even ask himself who had taken these pictures, his brain wasn't working that far. He started walking, he didn't know where to go, he just wanted to get away. Jamie was walking aimlessly through the streets, desperate, until he discovered a taxi that was free and got in.

During the taxi ride Janie became more and more aware of what had happened. He felt sick, and not just because of the hangover, but because his disgusting behaviour disgusted him. When he got home, Jamie tried to call that number, but only reached voicemail. He went upstairs to the bedroom and undressed, then went to the bathroom to take a shower. He wanted to wash everything off, it disgusted him. Jamie started to cry and his tears mixed with the warm water. Tomorrow Claire and the girls would be back, what should he say to his wife? He couldn't do that to her! 

Thousands of questions buzz in his head.....; Why had he done that, why had he slept with Geneva? Why didn't he remember it? Where had Geneva been this morning? Who took the pictures, Geneva? And above all, who sent him the pictures?

𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘁;

“Well, Mr. Fraser, you're done.“

After Jamie had dressed ,he went back to the waiting area where Claire was waiting for him. She was sitting in a chair typing on her phone. Jamie stood there for a while and just watched her. His wife looked tired and exhausted. Claire looked up to see him.

“Done“?

“Aye, They send the results to Dr Williams.“

Claire got up ... “Ok, let's go then.“

“Sassenach, No, I'll go to Dr Williams on my own, ye go and get the girls and then home. You are tired and exhausted, go home.“

“And how do you get home ?“

“I'll take a taxi.“

“I want to talk to the doctor myself, you have no idea what he's talking about.“ said Claire in a snappy tone and passed him. Jamie smiled with a shake of his head and followed her.

As Claire had suspected, Dr Williams confirmed her suspicion, that Jamie's brain was overwhelmed with all the memories that were back. That was of course pure stress and his body reacted. The doctor prescribed Jamie pills for your headaches and nausea and ordered him, to rest.

Jamie and Claire thanked the doctor and left the hospital. Claire wanted to pick up the girls and just go home..... They don't talked to each other on the drive to your parents' house, everyone was on their own mind. Everything was too much for Jamie at the moment, all the memories that suddenly stormed him, he admitted to himself that he needed rest, especially physically. But most of all he needed Claire, his wife and his daughters were the most important things in life for him, and he would not and could not live without them.

Claire had the feeling that everything was pulling on her, she didn't know where to go. Her heart wanted Jamie, her husband, the father of her children, the love of her life, but her mind wanted to get away from him, wanted to forget what he had done to her, she needed rest, she was so tired of it all.

******

“So, after drugging him, did you and Mr Randall leave Mr Fraser to himself in the hotel room?“ 

Geneva looked at the floor ....... “Yes, I didn't want to leave him behind, but Frank threatened me with going down with him, so I did what he told me.“

“What did the two of you do next after you left the hotel?“

“We drove to the one in the hotel where Frank was staying and there we waited in the room until morning. I fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up, Frank was sitting at the table and drinking coffee. He said that he had already sent Jamie pictures to his cell phone with a text message. He used a prepaid cell phone, so he couldn't be tracked.“

“So how did it go on?“

“Frank connected his cellphone and a printer to his laptop and printed out all the pictures he had made, then he did the same with the pictures he had made with his camera, Frank was very organized. I had a stomach ache the whole time, but I knew that I was sitting too deep in it to get away with it now.“

Geneva looked at her lawyers, her father had sent his best lawyers, but Geneva had decided to tell the truth, she didn't want to go to jail, but what she and Frank had done was criminal and even a Geneva Dunsany knew it, so she agreed with her parents to tell the full truth and to confess everything, in return she was promised mild punishment.

“On the same day Frank sent the pictures to Jamie, but not home, but to the office, until then Jamie had no idea who was behind it. I had switched off my cell phone and stayed with Frank in the hotel. I was afraid that Jamie would call me or, worse, suddenly stand at my door......... After Jamie received the pictures, Frank let Jamie know that he was the sender  
and met with Jamie, when he came back, he had a split lip, because Jamie had punched him. They had a heated argument and Jamie refused to accept Frank's terms, he immediately suspected that I was involved and that everything was planned, but Jamie never knew that we had not slept together.“

“Go on.“

“After that, I just stayed out of it, didn't want anything to do with it and didn't know that Frank was still behind. I thought he gave up. ...... He went back to London and I thought that was it, until I found out about Jamie's accident from my mother. ...... I had spent most of the time in London with my parents, I wanted to avoid Jamie.“

“Avoid“?

“One day Jamie caught me outside my front door and was very angry. He yelled at me that I was hand in glove with Frank and that we had all this planned. Jamie asked me if I was proud of my disgusting behaviour, and that he was disgusted with me!“

Geneva took a sip of water ....... “When I ... when I found out about Jamie's accident, I immediately knew, it was Frank, but he denied it. I swear, I knew nothing about it and was not involved, but my feeling told me immediately, that it was Frank. We get into an argument over and over again and at some point he yelled it in my face that it was him,,because he wanted to see Jamie dead. I threatened him, to tell everything to the police, but he scared me by saying that I would rot in prison for the rest of my life.“

Frank Randall told you that he tried to kill James Fraser?

Geneva nodded ...... ““Yes, he manipulated Jamie's motorcycle with the intention, that Jamie would have a fatal accident on his next ride.... Frank Randall is a sick bastard, who will stop at nothing. I am not an innocent lamb, but murder? No! I've wanted Jamie for as long as I can remember, and I was ready to blackmail him for it, but I never wanted him to get hurt or killed.

“So how did he manage to manipulate the motorcycle?“

“I'm not sure, he didn't really say much about that, just that he manipulated the brakes, so they would lock at a certain speed. I think, Frank broke into the garage without leaving any traces, I don't know, how else he should have done it..... He manipulated the brakes and then flew calmly to London to wait for Jamie to be killed in the accident.“

“Ok, go on“

When Jamie didn't die, I was very relieved, but Frank was furious. ... Then ... then Jamie woke up, and I found out that he had lost his memories and I have to admit, that I was relieved about that too. As soon as Jamie was released from the hospital, Frank reappeared. He wanted Claire and that, with all his might. He called me and just wanted to tell about his further plans, but I wanted to have more to do with it. Furthermore, he threatened me again ... he came to Scotland and I found out from him about the birthday party for Jamie. Not only that, but he sent me there to create strife.”

” Frank didn't want to accept, that his plan had failed....... and he planned evil, I'm sure, but luckily he was arrested beforehand. After the birthday party I finally had enough....... I was totally fed up with his sick plans, and we got into an argument again in which he completely freaked out and said he didn't need me and that he would do it himself. Hence, my guess, that he had planned worse......... He turned up at a breakfast that Jamie and Claire had with friends, two days after Jamie's party and caused a stir, the next day, he ambushed Claire at the hospital parking lot, ..... you know the rest.“

Geneva kneaded her hands........“I swear, That is everything I know, and I never wanted, Jamie to get hurt like that.“

“All right Miss Dunsany, the prosecution will charge you with grievous bodily harm (for drugging Jamie) and possession of drugs and blackmail.“

Geneva inhaled audibly

“Your confession and the help in the investigation will be taken into account, You will get a reduction in your sentence based on your admission of guilt, as discussed with you and your lawyers.“

******

Arrived at his parents' house, Jamie parked the car and as soon as the vehicle stopped, Claire opened the door and was on her way to the front door. Jamie got out and followed her. Ellen opened the door with a Brianna in her arm.

“Hello you two, everything done?“

“Aye“ sighed Jamie

Brianna almost jumped out of her grandmother's arms, Jamie took her from his Mother and cuddled his youngest .....“Hmm, ye smell so good, like cookies.“

Faith came running ... “Grandma baked cookies with us.“ She jumped into Claire's arms

“Yes, I should have guessed that Grandma wouldn't just give you one cookie, but bake a bunch.“

“Ye can have one too.“ said Ellen with a smile

The three went with the children into the living room, where Brian was sitting in his armchair.

Jamie left the room with his parents to talk in the kitchen, Claire stayed with the girls and had Faith tell her in detail what a big girl she was now, and she helped grandmother, bake Cookies.

Jamie gave his parents an update, that he had fully regained his memory, and everything he knew about the blackmail at that time. He also told them that he and Claire would probably stay separated.

“It is solely my fault, and I am ashamed of it and will never forgive myself for what I have caused. I destroyed everything that was important to me, and Claire do well not to forgive me, because I deserve it......“

His parents were happy, that he remembered everything, but were also sad that his marriage to Claire was over. But Ellen was hoping that Jamie and Claire would find one another after a period of healing. She loved her son, but was completely on Claire's side. He had made a big mistake, and she still didn't understand how it could come about.

“Oh Lad, I'm so sorry“ Ellen put her hand on his arm to comfort him.

Jamie gave her a small smile

When the three of them came back into the living room, Claire sat with Brianna on her lap and Faith snuggled to her side, on the sofa..... Claire was about to get up to put the kids' shoes and jackets on when Jamie's phone rang.

“James Fraser, Hello?....... Aye....... Ok, I'm on my way, see you soon.“

“What's happening ? Who was that ?“Asked his father.

““That was the investigating police, Ge .... Geneva has given a full pledge of guilt. He would like to speak to me and discuss the details with me, and he also said there were some things that we should definitely know.“

Jamie looked at Claire ..... “Ye go home with the girls, I'll go to the police station, I'll let ye know what's new.”

Claire on the one hand wanted to go to the police station and on the other hand she didn't want to hear anything about her husband and this bitch ........ When was this nightmare finally over, when did she get the peace that she so needed! 

Claire just nodded and got up ..... “Faith get your shoes and jacket, we're going home, your sister, and you need a bath.“

“But without washing hair.“

“Your hair needs washing, my Cookie Monster.“

“No“ Faith whined

“Mama is very careful so that no foam gets into your eyes, and we use Anna and Elsa shampoo, without sting your eyes.“

Ellen put Brianna's shoes and jacket on while Jaime helped Faith. Claire grabbed her belongings and said goodbye to her in-laws.

“Where are you going Da, to work ?“

“Aye, Da still has to work, and you are a good girl for mom ok?“

“Otay“

Jamie kissed his daughters, said goodbye to Claire and went upstairs to put on another shirt. ... He wanted to go to the police station as soon as possible to find out, what Geneva had said.

******

Arrived at home, Claire put the girls in the bathtub and let them play with their toys for a while. It reassured her to see her daughter so carefree. Claire was comforted by the happy laughter of her children. Faith and Brianna were balm for their battered soul.

Faith took the foam in her hands and blew it, to make Brianna laugh. Bree laughed and squeaked every time, Faith then asked ... “Once Again”? Whereupon Brianna nodded.

Her mind drifted back to Jamie, what was it according to the investigator, they should know? Should she have gone to the police station with Jamie? No! She already knew what he had to hang up to that night. If there was anything new about the accident, Jamie would let her know. .... Jamie, he would always play a role in her life, after all they had two children together. 

—- Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!! You have to come back down, time will heal all wounds. —-

She doubts her own words, but what else could she do, but tell herself that everything would be fine, even without Jamie.

After the girls finished bathing without crying, Brianna fell asleep with her bottle of milk in her arms. 

“I go upstairs and put Bree in bed, you finish your semolina“

“Otay, Mama“

Claire brought Brianna into her bedroom, she wanted her children to sleep with her tonight. When she came down the stairs, the doorbell rang.

—— Who can that be, Jamie? —-

When she opened the door, an impatient Jenny stood in front of her. She stormed past Claire into the house.......“So, my dear sister-in-law, if you don't tell me what's going on right away, I'll freak out.“

“Hello Jenny, nice to see you. Oh, thank you I'm fine.“

“Aunt Jenny.“

Faith ran into her aunt's arms.....“Where are Kitty and Maggie?“

“Oh, I left them at home, it's already bedtime for little girls“

“Yes, it's also bedtime for little Faith, have you finished?“

“Aye, Mama”

“Then say good night to aunt Jenny and upstairs with you, brush your teeth and go to bed“

Faith said goodnight to Jenny, who cuddled her niece and kissed her goodnight.

“I made fresh coffee, help yourself, you know where everything is. When I'm back, we'll talk.“

Claire piggybacked Faith and went up the stairs.

******

Jamie was standing in front of the police station, and you could tell that he was very nervous. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans. After taking a few deep breaths, he went inside. 

Jamie asked about the investigator and was taken into a room. It wasn't long before two of the detectives walked in and greeted Jamie.

“Mr. Fraser, Miss Geneva has admitted a full admission of guilt. We recorded everything on paper, sound recordings and cameras. She also testified that Mr. Randall was responsible for the accident, because he wanted you dead“.

To get it confirmed again shocked Jamie completely. But to find out, that Geneva had given him knocked out drops without his noticing, threw Jamie completely off course. He couldn't believe how far the two had gone, to get what they wanted. 

But Jamie was more than relieved to find out, that he hadn't slept with Geneva at all. It all made sense now, why he didn't remember it. Not just, because it never had taken place, but because he passed out from drugs.

Jamie ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. He had to let everything sink in first. .......“Pooh, that's a lot of information, I'm totally overwhelmed right now.“

“I know Mr. Fraser, if you need a few moments, we can take a break.“

“It's okay, I want to hear everything, these two sick Creatures did.“

The detectives cover everything Geneva said, and the more Jamie heard, the worse he got. He couldn't believe, how manipulative and sick Frank Randall was. Geneva was such a stupid thing with no brain cells. But both would get their punishment, but what was more important, he had not betrayed Claire.

—- I didn't cheat on my wife. Claire, my darling, I haven't betrayed you. —-


	26. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗧𝗿𝘂𝘁𝗵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie wants to tell Claire everything, but he's also afraid that she won't believe him. Claire is struggling with her current situation and has the feeling everything is collapsing over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, I would like to thank you for all the nice words. Thank you for reading my story and thank you for all the positive feedback. ❤️
> 
> Enjoy reading and have a nice Sunday 😊
> 
> 𝗝𝗮𝗱𝗲 ♥︎

When Claire came into the kitchen half an hour later, Jenny was having her third cup of coffee and was scratched Adso.

“Sorry, Faith just didn't want to sleep, so a second bedtime story was needed.“

“It's okay, I have company.“ Jenny held up Adso, who meowed.

Claire poured herself a glass of juice and offered one to Jenny, who declined with thanks. 

“Will ye tell me, what's going on between ye and my brother?“

“Oh, a lot“

“I phoned Geillis and told her, that I hadn't heard from you for a while and that I would call ye, she made such an innuendo, but when I asked, she said, I should ask you...... I went to see my parents yesterday, but nothing was mentioned.“

“Your parents know, as do Geillis ... and I assume John and Ian.“

“Oh that's great, that I'm the only one, who doesn't know anything.“

“Well, not all, is not entirely true,“ Claire pinched Jenny's cheek......“don't be offended.“

Jenny couldn't help but smile and stuck her tongue out to Claire.

“I also asked my husband, Ian said he didn't know much, as Jamie was pretty bit on edge,  
and had to find out things himself first, besides that Ian said if I want to know something, I should ask you, and here I am.“

Claire sat down across from Jenny ... “Can you still remember the weekend, last year in November, where we were in London to celebrate Mary's birthday?“

“But of course, how could I forget? We had so much fun ....”

“Then you also know, that the charity gala took place that weekend.“

“Aye, but I don't understand, what has that got to do with ye and Jamie?“

“Jamie slept with another woman that night.“ Now, it was out.

Jenny opened her mouth, then closed and opened again, she was visibly speechless, she shook her head and the only thing that came out of her mouth was a “ No”  
Claire drew circles on the kitchen table with her finger and sighed......“That night, he cheated me.“

Adso meowed and Jenny put him down on the floor……“How do you know, I mean ..... This cannot be true.“!

“I wish it were, but it's true, I've seen it with my own eyes.“

“WHAT“?!?!

“There are pictures, pictures of Jamie and Geneva, naked in a hotel room....... oh, by the way, he cheated on me with Geneva Dunsany.“

“I will kill both of them, Oh Lord, Claire, I'm so sorry“ 

“Sorry, but Jamie is a fucking asshole.“

“You don't have to apologize for that, my brother is a lot more than a fucking asshole.......”

Claire told Jenny everything that had happened, about Jamie's scraps of memory, the envelope with the pictures, Geneva and Frank's involvement, the arrest of the two, Jamie's getting back his memories, everything she knew at the time .........

” I'm going to kick my brother's ass and the little bitch can be glad, that she is under arrest right now.”

“Stand in the back, your mother and Geillis are planning to do the same“ said Claire with a slight laugh

“Frank Randall seems to be a sick bastard, he actually tried to kill Jamie ....... Oh God, I hope he rots in prison ......“ Jenny got up and went back and forth.

“I don't even want to think about it, if he had succeeded....... Jenny, now sit down, you drive me crazy with your running.“

“How is it going now? I mean with ye and Jamie?“ Jenny sat down again.

“I love Jamie and I will do this to my last breath, but I hate him for what he did to me, and I can't forgive him for the betrayal. He is everything, I ever wanted, the father of my children, and it hurts so damn it, I can't any more, Jenny, I feel torn inside, but I have to stay strong, for my children .......  
Jenny got up and took Claire in her arms ....... “I'm there for you, .........“

Claire wiped the tears away with the back of her hand ..... “Thanks, I know that.”

******

Geneva Dunsany will be taken to the women's prison tomorrow morning, where she awaits her trial. Frank Randall is being sent to state prison today. He has not confessed so far, but all the evidence is enough to prosecute him.“

“I hope both of them receive their just punishment.“

“We hope so too, Mr. Fraser, we have one more question, your house has video surveillance, right?“

“Aye“

“How long are the videos saved?“

“Two weeks, after which they are automatically deleted.“

“We don't know, how Frank Randall managed, to manipulate ye motorcycle, he probably broke into your garage without leaving any traces, but even without video evidence, we have enough against him........ We have the video surveillance from the hotel, Geneva's testimony, and all the other evidence and testimony. The public prosecutor has already filed a lawsuit.“

Jamie nodded ...... “Thanks for everything.“

“This is our job .......Ok, Mr. Fraser, that's it from our side for now, if there is anything else, we will contact you, oh, and maybe you should set up a new security system.“

“I did that after I got out of the hospital, but I think, I'll upgrade again.“

Jamie said goodbye and left the police station. He was very relieved that it was over for the time being and that both were charged........

When he was in the car, he didn't drive away, but leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. Claire, he hadn't broken his vow to be faithful to her. He had to go to her, he wanted to tell her everything.

But Jamie was also afraid, afraid that she wouldn't believe him, or that it was too late, that everything was broken and could not be repaired. Jamie was afraid that Claire was to hurt, and so she wouldn't listen to him at all.

Should he go to her today or wait until tomorrow? What, if she didn't want to hear, what he had to say? What, if she didn't care?

Jamie decided to go to his parents' house first and to talk to Claire the next day. He wanted to be well rested, because at the moment he was totally drained and exhausted, not to mention a terrible headache, that started again. 

******

“That also explains his behaviour before the accident, he was so distant and very strange...... And, .......... I thought he was going through something like a midlife crisis, but in truth he was trying to cover up, that he was cheating on me.“

“I can't believe how stupid Jamie is.“ Jenny sighed....“It all sounds like a Netflix series“

“I'm so tired of all of this, my ex-boyfriend is a sick bastard and my husband is cheating on me with a sick bitch, I guess, life doesn't like me very much.“

“Claire, I hope ye know that ye will always be part of our family, no matter how things go on with ye and Jamie, ye and the girls will always be with us, ye are part of the Fraser family..... I love ye like a sister and nothing will change that.“

“Thank you, I love you like a sister too, and you will always be my family.“ 

The women embrace and Claire was so glad, to have a friend like Jenny, who was not just her sister-in-law, but a friend and like a sister.

Jenny stayed a while, Claire poured out her heart and Jenny listened and gave her comfort.

After Jenny left, Claire showered, got ready for bed, and crawled into bed. She snuggled up to her girl and Adso made herself comfortable on the bedside.... Her mind swirled, and she thought of the night, she first met Jamie at the club in London. From the first moment she was attracted to him. The chemistry between them was right from the start, and it crackled immediately. He was the love of her life, her soul mate, how could it come about?

Claire had thought, that she would grow old with Jamie and that nothing could tear them apart, and here they were ten years later, ....

“Why Jamie?“ Claire wept silently

Claire was awakened by an energetic Faith the next morning......“Mom, wake up, I'm hungry.“

Claire didn't want to open her eyes, everything was so difficult, she had laid awake half the night and now the lack of sleep felt like a hangover.

Faith shook Claire's shoulder ...... “Mom, are ye awake.”?

“Now, yes and seasick.“ Claire muttered

“What is seasick.“?

Claire opened her eyes, and looked at her daughter, who was sitting in bed with her hair sticking out in all directions. How did that always happen? Claire braided Faith's hair every night before going to bed. She smiled and stroked the child's hair, but that didn't help.

Brianna lay babbling next to Claire and occupied herself with her foot. Claire looked at the clock, it was not even eight in the morning and weekend, which meant that Faith didn't go to playschool today. Claire wanted to get Faith's birthday present today, she was late this year, usually by this time they had already done everything, but this year everything was a little different. Luckily she had help from Jenny, Geillis and Ellen. Jenny would help her today with the gifts and decorations .....

Faith shook Claire again ..... “Mom!“

“Alright, let's get up...... Good morning you persistent little thing.“ Claire tapped Faith on the nose.

“Good morning mom, what's perisent.“?

“Someone who, hmm, won't give up, my heart.“ Claire rubbed her nose against Faiths and the girl giggled.

Brianna was busy with her hand now, Which she held in the air and hummed.

“Good morning my baby. ..... What about you Bree, are you hungry too?“ 

Brianna started chattering, waving her hands very importantly, as if she was giving a speech.

Claire grabbed her and lifted her in the air, causing the child to squeak with delight......“I love you little duck.“ Then she kissed Faith's head.......“And I love you too, baby.“

“I love you too, mom.“

“Ok, let's go to the bathroom, and then we have breakfast, before Princess Faith starves.“

******

Jamie was sitting at his parents' kitchen table over his second cup of black coffee.

“Lad, eats something, so much coffee on an empty stomach is not good.“

Jamie smiled, his mother still treated him like a little boy.

“That doesn't bother my stomach, Ma.“

“Didn't ye sleep well ? Ye look like you haven't slept in a week.“

“Well, I haven't been sleeping very well lately either.“

Ellen put the fresh Scone on the table and sat down.......“It breaks my heart to see you both like this. , but ye ken, I'm on Claire's side, I don't want to imagine, how it feels, the man, you love .....“ Ellen couldn't pronounce it

“Claire is like a daughter to me, I couldn't love Jenny more than her, but ye are and will be my son and I will always love ye, even if ye make mistakes, and it was your mistake my son.“ Ellen caressed Jamie's hand

Jamie hadn't told anyone what he'd found out at the police station yesterday. He wanted to talk to Claire first.

“Ma, yesterday I went to the police station again, the investigative detective called me, because there was new information.“

“Which information?“

“I want to talk to Claire first, then I'll tell you everything, I'm going to go home now, to talk to her.“

Ellen nodded ...... “I really hope that you two find each other again, but if Claire doesn't forgive ye, I fully understand. As a mother, I hope for you and for Claire that everything will heal again, as a woman, oh Lord, if your father betr......“

Jamie got up ...... “Thank you, Ma, for being you“

Ellen also got up and hugged her son ........ “I love you, my son.“

Jamie made his way to Claire with a stomach ache, he could have called her and prepared her for the conversation, but he feared, that she would rather not answer the phone at all or simply hang up on him. Claire could be pretty stubborn, and he knew that, but she had every reason to be stubborn and much more.

As he drove up his driveway, the stomach ache to get worse, he was afraid. If she didn't believe him, would she come to the police station? Everything could be confirmed there.

He got out of the car and went to the front door. Jamie took his key out of his pocket and then put it back away. He rang the doorbell, he didn't want to just stand in the kitchen again and scared her, so he rang the doorbell on his own front door, like a visitor. It took a while, until he heard Claire tap on the alarm system, and it clicked, which meant, that she hadn't left the house today, but it was still in the morning. Jamie looked at the camera and knew she was seeing him, then the door opened, and she stood in front of him.

She looked at him without saying a word, and he got more and more nervous. Damn why was it so hard? This was Claire, his Claire, why was he so nervous and scared?

“Good Morning Claire, May I come in ? We need to talk.“

Claire sighed in annoyance and stepped aside to let him in. Ok, his fear was justified, his wife was not in a good mood.

As he walked into the hallway, Faith came running around the corner.......“Da,“ she jumped into her father's arms and Jamie hugged her...........“Good morning, mo bhana-phrionnsa.“ He kissed the girl's cheek, and she hugged him.......“Good morning, Da.“

Jamie went into the kitchen with Faith on his arm........“There is my baby girl,” Brianna held up her arms ..... “Da, up, Da, Da up.”

Jamie lifted her from the high chair with the other arm and kissed Bree all over her face..... Claire was standing in the doorway and her heart was heavy. Would it be like this for the rest of her life? ..... The loud laughter of her daughters interrupted her thoughts. Claire went in and cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

“Faith, please go wash your hands and mouth.“  
When she saw her daughter's gaze, she said ... “Da, will still be here when you come back.”

Jamie put Faith on her feet.....“Go do what mom said, I'm waiting here for ye.“

“Otay, Da“ and the little whirlwind was running out of the kitchen.

“Don't run.“ said Claire and Jamie at the same time.

Jamie thought * now or never * “Claire, I wanted to talk to ye about something.”

“Actually I don't have time, I'll bring Faith to Ian and Geillis will pick up Bree any minute.“

“Ian? Why are you bringing Faith to Ian, and why is Geillis picking up the baby? Are you going back to work and what about my mother? She can take care of the children as usual.“

“I'm bringing Faith to Ian because Jenny is going with me to buy Faith's presents, remember? Our daughter's birthday is in a few days. Faith prefers to play with Kitty and Maggie than with William and I don't have to give Ian Brianna, he needs his nerves for the girls, so Geillis takes care of Brianna. Oh, and your mother takes care of the girls all the time and not only takes care of our children, but also of Jenny's. She should enjoy her weekend with your father..... All questions answered?“

“Of course I didn't forget Faith's birthday. Only so much has happened in the last few days and ...... I thought, we'd do it together, like every year.“

“No Jamie, we won't do anything together any more. We are now co-parents and I jump over my shadow for my children, but there won't be more than the bare minimum.“

“Claire please, we need to talk, I went to the police yesterday and.........“

The bell rang

“That'll be Geillis.“ Claire went to open the door

“Damn.“! 

The women entered the kitchen.

“Good morning Jamie.“

“Morning, Geillis.“

Faith hopped into the kitchen ..... “Aunt Geillis”

“Hello my sweetie.“ 

Faith hugged Geilli's legs, and she kissed the child's head.

Claire took, Brianna from Jamie.......“I'll wash her hands and mouth and put on her shoes and jacket, then Brianna is ready for her godmother.“

After Claire had left the kitchen, Jamie leaned with crossed arms on the kitchen counter and listened to Faith as she told Geillis that she was going to play with her cousins Maggie and Kitty. 

Damn crap, he really had to talk to Claire, his stomach was spinning, and he felt like, he was vomiting. 

Claire came back into the kitchen ...... “So, Brianna is ready, Aunt Geillis.”

Geillis took the child from her......“Come my baby, we're both going to have fun now.“

“Why can't Bree come to see Maggie and Kitty Mom?, I think, she'd rather play with us, than with William, who only has cars and dinosaurs.“

“Oh you know, Uncle Ian needs 2 weeks of rest after today anyway, Brianna will have fun with Aunt Geillis.“

Faith nodded without really understanding her mother's words.....“Da, are ye still here when I get back?“ 

“I still have to work today, princess, but tomorrow is Sunday, and we can go to the park, how is that?“

“And ice cream?“

“Aye“

“Yeah.“

Claire gave Geillis the bag with Brianna's things she needed and kissed her baby goodbye. Jamie did the same and they both said goodbye to Geillis.

“Faith come into the living room, you can watch cartoons for a while.“

Claire looked at Jamie and spoke in a low tone ...... “What should that, Jamie? I told you I don't have time.“

“And I told ye, we need to talk. Faith come, I'll turn on the TV.“ 

Faith jumped on the sofa and made herself comfortable. Jamie zapped through the channels to the kids channel, Peppa Pig,  
Faith's favourite cartoon, was on and the child was happy.

Jamie took Claire's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. 

“What is so important, that cannot wait ”? Claire asked annoyed.

“Sit down.“

“No, I prefer to stand.“

“Bloody hell, sit down.“!

Claire grimace, but sat down. Jamie sat across from her.

“Yesterday one of the detectives called me and asked me to come to the police station. Geneva's questioning is completely, she has confessed to everything, not like Frank, the bastard has not confessed and denies any involvement. But with all the evidence, that won't save him.“

Claire nodded ...... “Ok, I'm very relieved about that, what does it mean, she confessed all ? So also the attempted murder?“

“She had nothing to do with that.“

“Are you kidding me? What do you mean that everything was Frank alone and Geneva is the angel and has nothing to do with it?“

“Claire, why are you making it so difficult for me? I'm terrified, afraid that you won't believe me, But I haven't even started, and you don't believe me. Please listen to me, and then you can tell me, whatever ye want.“

“Go on“ said Claire with a sigh

And Jamie started telling her everything, from when Frank and Geneva met by chance in London, to the gala night in November......

His voice was trembling, his stomach felt like it was knotted and his hands were sweating. Claire's expression changed from shocked to doubtful and then back to shocked.

After Jamie told every detail he knew, he felt exhausted. He looked at Claire's face, she looked shocked and pretty helpless. The kitchen was silent and Jamie just wanted to hear her voice, he wanted her to say something, didn't she believe him? Did she even understand what he had said?

Claire only heard the rustling in her ears, she had heard everything Jamie had told her, but her mind just couldn't process it. This never-ending nightmare was just too much.! 

“Sassenach, did you hear me.“? ... Did you hear me.?“!!

“Yes I heard you, I've heard it all, but my brain just doesn't work. Jamie, I think I'm going insane.“ 

Claire started to sob and Jamie was immediately with her to take her in his arms. Her body was shaking and she was crying uncontrollably. Claire desperately clung to Jamie and cried. It was just too much for her, she couldn't handle it any more. 

Jamie held her tightly and whispered comforting words in her ear ...... “Shhh, Mo Ghràidh everything will be fine, rest now, I’m here.“


	27. 𝗡𝗼 𝗠𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗟𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗦𝗲𝗰𝗿𝗲𝘁𝘀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire need to sort things out. No more lies and secrets. Is there still a chance for them ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers. First, many thanks to everyone who read my story. Thanks for all the nice words.❤️ I thought, that my story with 20 chapters would be finish lol and here I am with chapter 27 😊
> 
> Enjoy reading and have a nice Sunday 
> 
> 𝗝𝗮𝗱𝗲 ♥︎

Everything went like a flashback in Claire's head. ...... Jamie's strange behaviour and the distance, he had built up to her, the moment when she found out about his accident... the terrible fear she had of losing him. The moment, when he finally woke up from the coma and the shock, that he didn't remember her or the girls. The difficult last weeks and all that had happened, her marriage was a back and forth and then the shock of the fraud and what Frank had done.........

Claire had a downright mental breakdown, Jamie knew that even without being an expert in this field. What had he done to the woman he loved more than anything? Jamie could hardly bear to see her like that. He held her tight and she clung to him. Jamie couldn't bear to see Claire in this state, his heart broke for her.

“I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Claire....... Shhh,.“

He held her for a while longer until she had calmed down somewhat. She looked into his face and her eyes were red and puffy, Claire looked like a helpless little girl, and he just wanted to protect her.

“Why, why Jamie?“ Her voice was thin and quiet

Jamie brushed a curl off her face and ran his thumb over her trembling lip.

“Why did you lie to me ? You should have told me about the blackmail.“

Jamie breathed in audibly......“Because I am a coward.“

Claire broke away from his embrace. Her whole body was shaking, and she couldn't calm down at all. Faith came running into the kitchen and Claire turned around quickly and pretended to be looking for something in the closet, she didn't want her little girl to see her like that.

“Mom, when are we going to Aunt Jenny's, I want to pay with kitty and Maggie.“

Claire held onto the counter, trying to sound normal.......“We'll go in a moment, my heart, mom just has to talk to Da ok?..... Go watch some more TV.“

“Otay, but are we going soon?“

“Yes, it won't take much longer.“

Faith ran out of the kitchen

“Why does this kid always have to run?“ Claire said in a lower voice and turned to Jamie.

“I, I ..... I am so glad you're alive, Frank and Geneva should be locked away forever for what they did.... I hope they rot in jail.“ 

Claire's tears ran down her face again......“Why did you lie all the Time, why didn't you tell me about the blackmail? Jamie, if you'd told me the truth from the start .....“

“Then you would have left me, I didn't know that I hadn't cheated on you at all..... I was just selfish and didn't want to lose ye, Claire I was so upset and confused, the last thing, I could remember was sitting at the bar, waiting for my taxi and then, I'm waking up naked in a hotel room, without knowing how I got there.“

Jamie paced back and forth and ran his hands through his hair in frustration......“There was a lace panties on the floor, my clothes were scattered around the room, the pillow was smeared with red lipstick. Everything indicates that I had spent the night with a woman, and I remembered, Geneva came over to me at the bar....... you don't need to be a genius to put two and two together.“ 

Claire picked up her cell phone and tapped it.

“What you are doing ?“

“I ask Jenny if she can pick up Faith, you know our child, she won't give up until she's with Kitty and Maggie..... that with the birth gifts has to wait until later, we have to talk now, seriously and about everything.“

“Claire, I didn't know what to do, I went to the reception and was told that the room was paid for with my credit card. While I'm still in the hotel, I get pictures sent to my phone, pictures that ..... you know, which pictures ...... of a number, that I don't know, I was shocked..... I called this number immediately but only voicemail could be reached. At that moment I just wanted to die, I could not bear the thought of having betrayed you, I did not want to lose you, but more than that, I did not want to cause you the pain.“

Claire's tears ran and ran, and she couldn't help it. She was leaning against the kitchen counter, because she was afraid, that her legs would fail. Her phone beeps and it was a message from Jenny, ...; I am on my way.

Claire had only texted her briefly that Janie was there, and they had to talk and her sister-in-law understood without many words.

Jamie wanted to take his wife in his arms, he wanted to hold her, but Claire had built a distance between them, 20 minutes ago he had held her, and she had clung to him, but now, she was so distant, that he didn't dare to touching her. 

“What happened then?“ Claire wanted to know everything now, the whole truth.

“The clerk at the front desk was from the morning shift and so couldn't remember me, but has confirmed that my credit card had been used. My credit cards were all still there, so nothing was stolen from me, so I assumed it was me who had paid for the room with my card.“

“But didn't you wonder, that you couldn't remember it?“

“Aye of course, but everything spoke for the fact, that I didn't spend the night alone, and then there were the pictures. Of course, I immediately understood that I was blackmailed, and thought that Geneva was behind it........ My theory was that I was so stupid to go to a room with her, and she had taken advantage of the situation, I just don't understand what she wants from me.“

The doorbell rang

“That'll be Jenny.“ Claire went to the door

Jenny fully understood, when Claire explained, that she had to talk to Jamie about things. Jenny greeted her brother and after Faith said goodbye to her parents, the two were already out the door. .... Claire poured coffee for herself and Jamie and sat down.

“Ok, tell me everything.“

******

𝗙𝗹𝗮𝘀𝗵𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸, 𝗡𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝟮𝟬𝟭𝟵

After Jamie left the hotel, he wandered the streets of Glasgow. He had a terrible hangover and was totally shocked by the pictures. After catching a taxi and finally getting home, all he wanted to do was take off those clothes and take a shower. Under the shower, he let the warm water run over his tense body. 

What had he done and above all why? Jamie was happy with Claire and there was no other woman for him, why had he slept with Geneva? Why didn't he remember it? Where had Geneva been this morning, and who took the pictures, and especially who was the anonymous sender ??? There were so many questions.

After Jamie had showered, he tried again to call the number that had sent him the pictures, but again he only got voicemail. As uncomfortable as the whole thing would be, he had to go to Geneva, he had to talk to her, because she would give him answers. 

When Jamie stood in front of Geneva’s house half an hour later, he was trembling with nervousness. After the third ring the door still didn't open and Jamie was more than frustrated and left. 

Damn ,where was she, Geneva was the only one, who could answer him right now. 

Jamie hadn't slept all night, he had vomited a few times and his head felt as if it was about to burst. Mondays never felt good, but today, it felt like the day of his death. His wife and daughters would be back from London today, and he had to make his way to the airport now. There he met with his brother-in-law Ian and Uncle Doughal, who were picking up their families from the airport, just like himself. Jamie hadn't got any more messages and Geneva hadn't shown up either. It didn't make any sense to him.

Arrived at the airport that he was with Ian and Doughal in a café and waiting for the plane to land. He was irritable and extremely nervous, Ian noticed that immediately, but Jamie blamed it on the lack of sleep. When the time came and the men were standing in the waiting area, Jamie wanted to run away, but that was pure wishful thinking, because there was no turning back, he had to show responsibility for his actions.

Jamie spotted Claire and the girls and his heart opened up. Faith came running towards him, and he picked her up and hugged his girl. Claire had Brianna on her hip and came up to him with a smile. She put her arm around him, and he hugged her.

“Hello my darling, I missed you terribly.“ Claire kissed him on his mouth.

“I missed you too, I missed you too, Mo Chridhe.“

“And me, did you miss me too, Da“?

“Of course I missed my girls.“ 

Jamie kissed Faith and Brianna and then again Claire. His heart grew heavy, and he tried to push the thoughts out. Jamie didn't tell Claire anything that day, he just didn't have the heart, and it was not about himself at all, but about, not wanting to hurt her. Of course, Claire immediately noticed that something was wrong with him, but he used as an excuse, that he felt sick.

The next day everything went as normal. Claire had to go back to work like Jamie did. When he arrived at the office, the first thing he did was look through his mail and the brown envelope that said * Personal * caught his eye immediately. After Jamie opened the envelope and saw the pictures, they fell from his hand in shock… At that moment he knew, he was being blackmailed, his assumptions had been correct. The only one that came up for him was Geneva, but he had one more thought. What if she had one accomplice, what if someone else or several were involved?

******  
𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗲;

“Tell me the rest, tell me how you found out, that Frank was involved too.“ Claire's voice was rough and hoarse.

Jamie went to her and stroked a curl behind her ear......“You should rest, Sassenach, ye are totally exhausted. How about, ye lie down for a while and have a nap hmm?“

Claire shook her head .... “No, I want to know now, I have to, please ...”Ok, Mo Ghràidh, let's go into the living room, so ye can be comfortable.“

In the living room, Claire sat on the sofa and Jamie in the armchair.

“So now, go on.“

“After “visiting“ Geneva, without meeting her,  
I wandered aimlessly through the streets. Everything fell over me and I tried again and again to call this unknown number, but without success, I even went back to the hotel in the evening to talk to the receptionist from the night shift, but he couldn't remember me. I felt like I was caught in a trap, but there were these pictures, that proved, what had happened.......... And I was so afraid of your return I didn't mean to hurt you, but what choice did I have?“

Jamie took a sip of water

“After I opened the envelope and saw the pictures, it was like a tornado knocked me over. Shortly afterwards I received another message, but from a different number. The message was that he or she wanted to meet me. Well, it was clear, that it was the blackmailer, and I was expecting Geneva..“

“I remember you said you had to go back to the office, because you forgot something.“

“Aye, the meeting took place in a lonely car park. It was already dark, and I was prepared for anything, but when I saw who got out of the other car, I was more than shocked..“

“Frank.“

“Aye, the fucking bastard Frank Randall.“

“What happened then.“?

“This dog stood there with his smug grin on his face and told me, that he took the pictures and sent them to me. I just wanted to knock him out, but I had to know what he was up to and why.“

Claire listened, without saying anything, she wanted to hear everything first, before she spoke.

“He demanded that I separate myself from you, otherwise he would make sure, that you get the pictures. Whereupon I told him not to let him blackmail me. I abuse him as a sick bastard and many more, and we got into a violent argument. Which ended with that I beat the tar out of him,,and he fled.“

Jamie got up and went to the window ....... “I decided to go to Geneva again the next day. In our argument I asked Frank if Geneva was involved, he just laughed dirty, but somehow I already knew.“

𝗙𝗹𝗮𝘀𝗵𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸;  
Geneva unlocked the door and was about to enter, when she noticed movement behind her. She was very shocked to see him standing in front of her......“J…Jamie..... what are you doing here?“

“Stop pretending you don't know why I'm here.“ Jamie didn't wait for an invitation, just walked past her into the house.

Geneva closed the front door behind him.....“I don't understand, I really don't know why you're here.“

“You're a lousy actress, I want you to explain to me what happened yesterday, from when I was sitting at the hotel bar and waiting for my taxi.“ 

“Can I offer you something, water, coffee?“

“I'm not here to chat with ye, I want answers, immediately.“

“Jamie, we had sex, that's it..... don't understand, what else you want to know.“?!

Jamie felt like vomiting......“Oh maybe, why I don't remember anything I only know, that I'm sitting at the bar taking my last drink, and you sneak up on me, like you've been doing all evening. Then I wake up in the hotel room and everything indicates, that I have not spent the night alone........ someone sent me pictures of the two of us on my phone, was that you? Are you trying to blackmail me, what kind of sick game is this?“

“Please don't yell at me.” Geneva took a step back.

Jamie gritted his teeth ... “Are you kidding me? Tell me now, what's going on here.“!! Jamie screamed some more.

“I came to the bar, and we talked and have a couple of drinks together. One thing led to another, and then you took a room, and we had sex........ You don't want to seriously tell me now that you no longer know about it.“ ?

“Strange, isn't it? I remember the whole evening, but about us?, nothing.! Who took the pictures?“

Geneva kneaded her hands nervously......“I don't know anything about pictures..... If you're worried about Claire finding out, I won't tell your wife.“

The mention of Claire made Jamie feel sick again. ...“Don't put my wife's name in your filthy mouth“

“Oh, but my mouth did very well things last night, and you didn't complain, but on the contrary..........“

Jamie shot a step forward ...... “Shut up, just shut the fuck up” 

Geneva stared at him ......“Jamie listen, you wanted to sleep with me, you said that your marriage is over, that you are only together, because of the children.“

“You are a fucking liar! I never said anything like that., Because it's just not true. Believe me, I'll find out what a sick game you play.... Ye are such a fake snake, you don't know what love is, and that's why you want to destroy everything you don't have. What are you hoping for now? “

“Jamie, you said you wanted me and loved me.“

Jamie gave a sarcastic laugh......“ Even if I don't remember what happened, I know for sure, that I didn't say that, because it's not true.! How could I not notice in all these years, how sick you are ? Do you know what I believe ? You planned all of this. Make me sleep with you ... then Frank take pictures of it and blackmail me.“

Geneva took a breath in shock

“Oh, don't pretend you're shocked. You know exactly, that I met Frank, and I'm sure, ye saw that I hit him black and blue. This sick bastard demands that I break up with Claire, or he shows her the pictures.....I just don't know what you want yet. ..... So, what do I have to do, so that you don't show the pictures to my wife? And why do you assume, that I won't confess to Claire?“

Geneva hadn't expected that, Frank had said that Jamie would never admit it to Claire. —- Shit, shit, shit —-

“I already told you, that I don't know about pictures and I swear, I don't want to blackmail you.“

“Ye swear ? Well, then hopefully ye won't drop dead.“ 

Jamie took his phone out of his pocket and showed her the pictures. It really disgusted him, but it had to be.

“And what is it, explain it to me, who took these pictures?“

“As you can see, I sleep just like you, so how should I know?“ 

Jamie showed her the message.....“And ye don't know anything about that either, right?“

“No, and I don't know that number either, it's not my number either, you can check.“

“Tell me it says * idiot * on my forehead? Frank sent me the pictures and also the message. He blackmails me with it, and you want to tell me you don't know anything about it? How stupid do you think I am?“

Geneva shrugged and pretended innocently.

Jamie had to realize, that he wasn't getting any further at the moment. Geneva wouldn't admit anything. What should he do, go to the police? He had no evidence other than that he had cheated on his wife.... Claire! His wife would be home tomorrow. What should he do, how should he confess that to her. ? It would destroy her, Jamie knew that. He didn't want to protect himself, he was a fucking bastard, Jamie wanted to protect Claire, it would kill him, to see her pain, pain he was responsible for.

“You're just disgusting. How can you be so hateful. I hope you realize, that Randall is only using you for his sick game.“

Geneva started to say something, but Jamie just turned and left. He didn't want to hear any more lies. He knew, that the time would come, when Geneva would spit out what she wanted for her silence. 

******

𝗣𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗲;  
Claire stirred her cold coffee and said nothing. She believed Jamie it was the truth, but a small part of her wondered * Is he completely honest with you, or is he hiding something again? * 

“Claire, say something.“

“There is so much on my mind right now. All the while I was believing that you cheated on me, I've seen my life without you... Jamie, there is so much pain in me that I just can't handle it“

“I'm so sorry my darling, I swear by my life it's the truth, we can go to the police station, and you can talk to the detectives, they can show you Geneva's statement, and you can hear it with your own ears.“ 

Jamie went to Claire and knelt in front of her.

“I love you, please give us another chance, don't exclude me from your life, Claire please, I can't live without you and the girls.“ 

The tears, he had held back, were flowing now, and he didn't care. Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his face against her chest. ... Claire slowly raised her right hand, and ran through his hair., then she leaned her head on his and held him. Both were crying and holding onto each other like two drowning. 

They stayed like that for quite a while, until Claire moved. Jamie raised his head and looked at her.

She caressed his face and smiled slightly. Jamie got up and sat next to her. 

“The public prosecutor has brought charges against both of them. Geneva faces extenuating circumstances, because she confessed to everything, and she is not involved in the attempted murder.“

“Did Frank admit that he tried to kill you?“

“No, he denies any involvement. The detectives have the video of the surveillance systems from that evening, and it shows Frank and Geneva as they drag me to the elevator and also how Frank pays for the room with my credit card. Geneva has unpacked and there are still witnesses like he said he tampered with my brakes, and a lot of evidence against him. The bastard is going to rot in jail.“

“I can't believe, how sick some people are. I hope Geneva gets her punishment too.“

“She will“

“Was that the reason you behaved towards me?“

“I know, I'm stupid, but I thought, if I distance myself from you and do things that annoy you, sooner or later you would break up with me, I didn't mean to tell you that I was unfaithful, and destroy you with it........ I was so desperate, everything collapsed over me. I thought, I slept with another woman, Frank and Geneva planned this, because Frank wanted you back and told stupid Geneva, that I would still love her, which I never did....... 

Frank kept writing to me about different numbers. He threatened to send you the pictures and I wanted to avoid that. Geneva was swallowed by the earth and I assumed she was with her parents in London. Frank didn’t show up either, only messages from different numbers.“

“I really wish you told me everything.“

“I was a coward, but you're right, I should have been honest with ye...... They blackmailed me, and I was terrified of losing you. I didn't want to lose you and the girls, but there was no alternative, I would lose you either way, but I didn't want to hurt you that way. It was never about me, only about ye“

“But you know, the distance you created and the way you behaved, also hurt me a lot“

“I got that at some point and that's why I decided, to tell you the whole truth, but whenever I tried, I didn't dare. .... The night before the accident, we slept together for the first time since you came back from London. I wanted to tell you everything, but you were so content and happy in my arms and I hated myself for what I did to ye..... I wanted to tell you next morning, but then we had this fight and I just left. As I sat on the motorcycle and drove down the street, I swore to myself that I would confess everything to you in the evening, but it never came to that .....“


	28. 𝐑𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire have finally talked about everything, but now, it's time to work on their marriage again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers. Thank you to everyone who read my story. You guys are Amazing ❤️ Thanks for all the nice words, I am thrilled by so much positive feedback. As much as I love writing this story, I want to end it and give Jamie and Claire what they deserve; a happy ending ❤️
> 
> Enjoy reading and have a nice Sunday 😊
> 
> 𝗝𝗮𝗱𝗲 ♥︎

“Jamie, I love you, nothing has changed about that, but my trust in you has been lost. It hurts to admit it, but I don't trust you any more.“

Claire was still sitting on the sofa, elbows on her thighs, and looked up at Jamie, standing in front of her.

“You thought, you slept with Geneva, and you lied to me for almost 3 months and kept it a secret from me. You were blackmailed, and you didn't tell me a word about it. You have distanced yourself from me in every way, and I was sick with worrying about you. I thought, you had a mental problem or a midlife crisis“

Claire wiped the tears from her face......“I wanted so much to help you, but I couldn't get my hands on you ,because you cut yourself off from me. I felt so helpless and alone, and I was so scared, that you would leave me and the girls.“

Jamie sat down next to her on the sofa ...... I never betrayed ye. I'm sorry for everything, my behaviour before and after the accident. I will never forgive myself, for the pain, I have caused ye.“

“I know and believe me, I'm more than relieved that you haven't cheated on me with this bitch . You are the victim of these two sick psychos, you are not to blame, you are innocent ....... But your behaviour, your actions and the lies and secrets have broken something in me.“

“I know, not only me, you are also the victim here. I understand, that you don't have much trust in me any more, and I know it takes time, but I will do everything to win your trust back.......... Sassenach, please, don't give up on me don't give up on us.“

“I don't want that at all, I don't want to give up on us. I married you, because you are the person, I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to be able to trust you blindly again, like I have done in all these years, but that takes time, Jamie, I have to heal, we both have to.“

Jamie nodded and brushed a strand of hair back from her face.......“Take as much time as you need, as long as you give me another chance, I am fine with everything.“

Jamie got up and lifted Claire in his arms.

Claire gave a little scared scream ........ “What are you doing?”

“I'll put you in bed, you're exhausted and need rest.“ He walked out of the living room towards the stairs with her on his arm.

“Stop it, I'm not Faith or Brianna.“ said Claire with a smile.

He went up the stairs with me ..... “No, our daughters hate having a nap, but I know, you love it.“

Claire rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. .... They were far from * all is well *, but it was a start. 

In the bedroom, Jamie laid Claire on the bed and took off her shoes.

“I know we still have a lot to talk about, but for now, you're going to have a rest.“

Claire started to say something, but Jamie cut her off.......“I call Geillis and my sister, Geillis can bring Brianna here and Faith can stay with Jenny for a while., I'll pick her up later.“

Claire closed her eyes with a sigh, Jamie went to the window and drew the curtains, when he turned and looked at Claire, she was already asleep. He covered her and quietly left the bedroom. 

He called Geillis and Jenny just like he had told Claire, then he cleaned up the kitchen and gave Adso something to eat. ...

Jamie knew, that he and Clare still had a lot to deal with. There was still so much that stood between them and there was so much pain.

When Claire woke up, she had to think for a moment about where she was, and remembered that Jamie had carried her to bed. She stretched with a satisfied smile.

She and Jamie had talked, and they had to, Claire knew now, that her husband had never cheated on her. But all the lies and secrets left a bitter aftertaste. Her love for Jamie hadn't changed, but that doesn't mean, she wasn't hurt by his actions. Jamie had made mistakes, but Claire was willing to forgive him. He was the love of her life, the father of her children, her soulmate and she would be damned, if she gave up on him now.

Jamie loved her and the girls more than anything and would do anything, to ensure that she and the children were fine ... for that alone she loved him even more. Claire wanted to forgive her husband and blindly trust him again, but she wasn't so naive to believe, that it would happen overnight... They both had to heal and that takes time.

Jamie had been the victim of a sick psycho and a very stupid, naive and false snake, and Claire hoped they'd both rot in jail. They had walked over dead bodies, to get what they wanted, and they didn't care, what they did with it... Frank and Geneva wanted to destroy and seriously believed, that they could build their own happiness on the misfortunes of others.....

Claire shook her head to stop thinking about the two. She looked for her phone to see what time it was, but it wasn't there, so she got up to go downstairs. Arrived downstairs, she heard noises from the kitchen and when she entered the room she saw Jamie and the girls. Jamie had Brianna on her hip and was stirring a bowl. Faith sat on her knees on a chair, and cut a cucumber with her child knife.

“Hello you three, what are you doing?“

Faith looked up ...... “We're cooking with Da“ 

Claire walked over to her and kissed Faith ..... “Wow, you're doing great, Baby.“ Claire praised her daughter and Faith gave her mother a big smile.

“So what are you cooking?“ Claire asked Jamie and took Brianna from him, who was snuggled up against her mother.

“The lasagna is in the oven and Faith is helping cut the salad, while I'm making the dressing, and the little lady“ He pointed to Brianna, who immediately lifted her head from Claire's shoulder.....“ has already tasted the cheese and found it delicious.“ Jamie tickled Brianna's stomach and the child giggled.

Claire checked the clock on the oven....“What, I seriously slept for almost four hours.”?

“Your body got, what it needed, Sassenach.“

Clare poured herself a glass of juice, but she didn't get to drink because Brianna immediately claimed the juice and Claire let her drink.......“What have you been doing in the meantime?“

“I've clean up the kitchen otherwise there was nothing for me to do., the house is clean. Then Geillis came and brought me Bree and shortly afterwards Jenny and Faith were at the door. Jenny told me Faith had enough and wanted to go home to see her parents.“

“I had a chocolate chip cookie as a snack and Brianna had a banana.“

“Faith, what did Da tell ye?, we don't tell mom about the cookie“

Faith held her hand in front of her mouth .... “Oh, sorry, forgot.”

Claire and Jamie laughed

“Chocolate cookies are not a snack, at least not a healthy one.“

“But it was yummy. Bree didn't want a cookie, she wanted a banana. Da says, that I am his child and Bree is your bairn, because I chose the Cookie like Da and Brianna the healthy one like ye, mom.“

“Lass, you're getting your Da in trouble.“ 

“Who are you getting in trouble from, Da“?

“From your mother.“

“Nay, mum is very sweet.“

Claire tweaks Jamie in the side....“Have you heard? I am very sweet.“ 

Claire kissed Faith's head, .......“Thank you my heart, you're sweet too.“

Claire and Jamie spent the rest of the day with the kids, after eating together, they played with the girls in the garden and both enjoyed family time. ... Later they made the girls ready for bed together and put them both in bed, Brianna was already asleep before her head touched the pillow, and Faith, had fallen asleep before Jamie read the first page of the goodnight story. 

After the kids were in bed, Jamie didn't know how to act, should he go or should he stay? If it was up to him, he would have stayed, but Claire would decide, and he would do what she wanted. But when she said nothing, he assumed that was the sign to leave. Jamie went into the hall, to get his jacket, when he heard her voice behind him.

“Where are you going?“

Jamie turned to her ...... “I thought it was time to go ..... well, I'll be back tomorrow if you agree.“

“You want to go“?

“No, I mean, I'll give you your space....“

“Jamie, I don't want, that you leave. So, if you don't want that either, then stay.“

Jamie nodded and walked over to her. Claire held out her hand and he took it. They went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

“Forgive me.“

“Forgive ye, for what?“

“For all the mean things, that I threw at your head. I know that my words hurt you and I would like to apologize for that.“

“You thought I had cheated on you, and you spoke out of anger and vulnerability.“

“And yet, my words hurt you, and I beg your pardon for that.“

Jamie moved closer to her and rested his forehead against hers......“Forgiven, and thank you for forgiving me.“

Claire wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck, and he pulled her close. They hugged each other heartfelt, and it felt so good....... How right it had felt to hold her close. 

They spent the rest of the evening talking, saying everything that was on their hearts. Both agreed that they wanted to fix the marriage. They loved each other and neither of them gave up on the other, but both knew, that it would take time to heal, but Jamie and Claire were ready to do whatever was necessary, to make their marriage work again.

When it was time for bed, Claire told Jamie that he didn't need to sleep in the guest room. So now they lay side by side in bed, and Claire snuggled up to her husband. Jamie put his arm around her and held her close. Claire enjoyed his presence, oh, how had she missed that. It felt so right, to be here in his arms. Jamie had his eyes closed and was inhaling her scent. He had missed her so much and couldn't believe, that his wife was here in his arms.

******

May 12, 2020

Today was Faith's 5th birthday and family and friends had come to celebrate her day with her. It had been 3 days, since Jamie and Claire had spoken out, and they had fought back together. They'd been busy with all the errands for Faith Big Day. Jamie had also taken a few days off. Everything was going very well, but they hadn't been intimate again, not that Jamie didn't want that, but he left it to Claire, whenever she was ready. 

The house was full of people, all relatives had come and all of Faith's little friends were there. Jamie was at the grill with John, Claire ran back and forth between the house and the garden. ........ Finally, it was time for the cake. Ellen had created a masterpiece, of course a Brave Birthday Cake. Faith was so excited and happy, everyone was singing Happy Birthday, and she blew out the candles.

The kids had a lot of fun. There was a bouncy castle, and Merida herself had come, to paint up the faces of the kids. A clown was entertaining kids by making balloon animals... The clown could make anyone of the following animals: giraffe, dog, elephant, or monkey.....or hearts ...... There were birthday games, a lot of food, balloons, music ....... Faith had only opened a few presents, there were too many, and she would open the rest later or earlier the next day. 

Claire watched Faith, who just got a butterfly painted on the face by Merida, and her heart melted. Her little girl was so happy and Claire couldn't believe Faith was 5 years old now. She didn't have a good start in life, but her baby was healthy and loved so much. 

“Someone here wants her mom.“ Geillis interrupted Claire's thoughts.

Brianna held out her arms to Claire. Claire put the child on her hips. .......” Does my baby want something to eat?”

Brianna shook her head and said .... “No, no, no”

“I've already tried everything, she doesn't want to eat, drink or walk, I think she's tired.“ Geillis informed Claire.

Claire ran her hand through Brianna's little curls.....“a bit much today, right? It's your big sister's birthday today.“

“Aith.“

“Yes, Faith, ... should we get your pacifier?“ Claire looked at Geillis ... “I'll be right back.“

When the birthday party drew to a close a few hours later, Claire stood exhausted at the door and said goodbye to the guests. A very tired Faith was on Jamie's arm and waving goodbye.

Only the family were there and helped to clean up the chaos. Claire was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when Geillis entered the kitchen ....... “Say Claire, has Jamie ridden you yet”?

Claire was so frightened that she almost dropped the plate ... “Damn Geillis, and scream even louder, because my in-laws haven't heard you yet.“

Geillis started to throw everything in the dustbin, ..... ..... “Yes, yes, don't distract, did you or didn't you fu......“

“Geillis“!!! 

Geillis rolled his eyes ..... “Ok, did you and Jamie make love?“

“I don't see how that's any business of yours.“

“I'm your best friend, and now finally say it.“

“No we didn't, happy?“

“Absolutely not, you should do it, believe me, then you will feel better.“

“Who said we feel bad now.“?

Jenny entered the kitchen....“What are we talking about?“

“I just asked Claire if she and Jamie had sex again.”

Claire raised her arms frustrated and annoyed and rolled her eyes ... “Phew.”

“What ? I didn't say fuck.“ 

Jenny burst out laughing and Claire and Geillis started laughing too.

After the three of them had calmed down, Claire said ..... “It happens, when it happens.“

Jamie came into the kitchen with a sleeping Faith on his arms......“Sassenach, I will put our birthday girl in bed.“

“Ok, but please wash her face and hands with a wash cloth, but don't wake her.“

Claire looked at the sleeping child.....“Just look at her face, isn't she cute? Good night birthday girl.“ She kissed Faith gently on the head.

After Jamie headed for the stairs to go upstairs, the women continued cleaning the house. Ellen, Jocasta and the men were cleaning up the garden. Everyone was busy and Claire was so grateful for the help.

Just as Jamie was coming back down the stairs, Brian came in with a sleeping Brianna. Jamie put Bree in bed too, and then helped clean up. 

After everything was done, Claire thanked everyone for their help. Ian and Jenny carried their sleeping girls to the car and waved goodbye. The rest of them also made their way home. John stayed for one last beer, Claire thanked him once again and then went upstairs, to take a shower. 

******

Jamie and John sat in the garden, and drinking one last beer.

“So how are you and Claire going?“

“Surprisingly good, we have discussed it all and we both have the same goal in mind, to save our marriage.... I adore Claire, and will do anything, to get back to where we were, before this whole shit happened.“

“I'm glad to hear that, mate.“

“I'm so grateful to Claire for giving me another chance. Claire and the girls are the most important thing in my life, and without them, my life is worthless.”

“I'm sure, you two can do it.“

******

When Jamie walked into the bedroom an hour later, Claire was in bed, asleep. He went quietly to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. …

When he crawled carefully into bed so as not to wake her, she immediately snuggled up against him. Jamie wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. 

“You're finally here.“ She mumbled sleepily.

Jamie pulled her even closer....“Aye.“

“I love you.“

“I love you too, Mo Ghràidh.“


	29. 𝗟𝗢𝗩𝗘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire are slowly coming to rest and find each other again.♥︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I'm late today. Thank you for all your positive feedback. ❤️ In this chapter I want to give Jamie and Claire some love and family time. Next Sunday there will be an epilogue and that will end my story I'm sad that my story is ending, but I want Jamie and Claire to finally have a happy ending.
> 
> Enjoy reading 😊
> 
> 𝗝𝗮𝗱𝗲 ♥︎

⚠️ 𝗡𝗖 - 𝟭𝟳 ⚠️

It has been almost two weeks since Claire and Jamie spoke up. Claire was back to routine and working again, and Jamie was back to work too. In the last two weeks they had talked a lot and done their best, to get everything back in the right direction, and it went pretty well. Family and friends were very glad, that Jamie and Claire wanted to save their marriage. Everyone was happy with both of them and there was more than enough support.

It would take a few more months until the court hearing, but by then, Frank and Gineva were where they belonged, in prison. Jamie and Claire also had to process what had happened. Frank had tried, to murder Jamie, by manipulating the brakes on his motorcycle. 

~ 𝗠𝗮𝘆 𝟮𝟬, 𝟮𝟬𝟮𝟬~

Claire was preparing dinner, when Jamie walked in the door. He looked stressed out, which meant, that there was a lot to do at work.

Faith literally jumped into the arms of her father ....... “Da, I missed you”

Jamie hugged the child and kissed her cheek ....... “I missed you too, mo bhana-phrionnsa.“ He went into the kitchen with Faith who was standing on his feet.......“And I missed you too, baby girl.“ He picked up Brianna, who held her arms out to Jamie. He kissed Bree on the head, then went to Claire who was standing at the stove and kissed her on the mouth......“Hello Sassenach.“

“Hi, you look tired, stressful day?“

You could say that, a delivery to Ireland got lost, and we had to find out, where it was. The customer would have lost money, and so would be........ Our delivery company tried to reach the driver, but he seemed to have been swallowed up by the earth. It turned out, that he had a glitch and was stuck, his phone was dead, and it took awhile for help to come.“

“Oh yes, that sounds like stressful.“

“How was your day, busy in the emergency room?“

“A few emergencies, but not dramatic. Before picking up the kids, I was shopping for groceries, Faith was a little offended, because I was in the store without her and Brianna kept your mother busy today. . So a normal Wednesday in Claire Fraser's life.“

“Well, at least one of us had a normal day today. I'm going to get changed.“

When he came back into the kitchen half an hour later, the meal was already ready ....... “I was already taking a shower.”

Claire rubbed his damp hair ...... “Mm, and you smell so fresh.“

“I also want to take a shower and smell fresh.“

“You can bathe, after dinner if you want.“ Claire told her daughter.

“Otay, but with a lot of foam.“

After dinner, Jamie helped Claire clean the kitchen and while Jamie was getting Brianna ready for bed, Claire took care of Faith “s Bad.

When he heard Faith wail, he went into the bathroom. He knew, it was the hair washing drama again. Faith put her hands on her head and Claire stood with the shampoo in her hand and tried to persuade the child, to have her hair washed.

Jamie took the shampoo from Claire's hand ........ “you want Da to wash your hair? I promise, that no foam will come into your eyes.”

Faith nodded, sniffing ..... “Aye”

Claire smiled ....... and left the bathroom to check on Brianna. The baby was already sound asleep and Claire kissed her tender cheek.

When Jamie piggybacked into the living room with Faith, Claire was sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea and reading a book.

“So everything is done, Princess Faith is clean and ready for bed.”

“No, I don't want to go to bed“

Jamie put Faith down, and the child climbed onto Claire's lap.

“Yes, that was to be expected, ok half an hour, but then you go to bed“ Claire ran her fingers through Faith’s hair.

Jamie sat down next to the two of them on the sofa and Faith said ...... “Mom, there was no foam in my eyes.”

“Who is your hero, baby.”?

“You Da.“

“You already know that your daughter is a drama queen, and it's children's shampoo, I always buy the kid-friendly ........“

Jamie covered her mouth ........ “Stop it, don't break it.” They both laughed.

Faith pouted ..... “I'm not a drama queen.”

“Sorry my heart, no, you are our princess.“ Claire tickled her and Faith giggled.

“Our 8th anniversary is next month, any plans?“ Jamie grinned at Claire

“What is an anni, anniv........ anni......mhmmmm.“ Faith gave up trying to pronounce the word.

“That means that your mom and I have been married for eight years.“

Faith counted with her fingers and held eight fingers up in the air.......“So many“?

Aye, your mother has been holding out with me for so long.“ He pinched Claire's cheek

“Well, actually, I've been holding out with you for ten years.“ 

Jamie kissed Claire on the cheek and whispered in her ear ... “Thank you.“

******

~ 𝗠𝗮𝘆 𝟮𝟯, 𝟮𝟬𝟮𝟬~ 

It was Saturday evening, Jamie, Claire and the children had dinner with his parents. His sister Jenny was there with her family, as well as Dougal, Geillis and their son and of course Murtagh and Jocasta. It was a large family get-together.

It was going well between Jamie and Claire, very harmonious and loving, but they had not slept together again. Jamie longed to sleep with his wife, but he would wait, until she was ready. Claire did not go different, she also longed to sleep with Jamie, but, somehow she wanted to wait a little longer. It wasn't that she was 18 and a virgin, but she just wanted to wait for the right time.

Everyone at the table is chatting loudly and the children also did their part. Faith quarrelled with William, the son of Geillis and Dougal.

“I don't care, after the summer, I go to school and I can write my name and count to 20, and I already know all the letters, ye stupid ass.“

“Faith Julia Fraser! What kind of tones are these? We don't say such words.“ Claire was a bit shocked, had her five-year-old just named another child * Stupid Ass * ?

“But, Dad says that.“ said Faith to her mother.

Claire looked over at Jamie, who was trying not to laugh.

“Don't you dare laugh now, Jamie.“

“Your mom is right princess, we don't say such words. Da is not allowed to say such words either.“

“So now, be a good girl and apologize to William.“ said Claire with a smile

Faith crossed her arms and pouted....“No, he said, that I am a baby, because I still go to payschool, and he's a big boy, because he goes to school.“

“But you mustn't say such words, my heart.“

“He annoyed me.“ Faith rolled her eyes in annoyance

Oh lord, she was so cute with her attitude and Claire had to pull herself together, not to laugh, 

“William Buccleigh MacKenzie, stop being so spiteful!, she's younger than you and your cousin. So now, apologies each other and play nice.“ Geillis told her son.

Willie held out his hand to Faith ..... “I'm sorry, Faith.“

Faith looked at his hand, she wasn't entirely convinced, but took the hand and said “Sorry”

Faith climbed onto Jamie's lap and clutched his neck with her small arms and whispered in his ear........“If Willie annoys me again, I'll kick his ass“

Jamie burst out laughing. Had his five-year-old daughter just seriously said that sentence?

“What did she say now?“ Claire sternly looked over at the two of them.

Faith clung tighter to Jamie and didn't even look at her mother. Jamie struggled, to control his laughter and patted Faith on the back.

“My daughter is not the meek and obedient type, just like her Mother.“

Claire pursed her lips, to keep from laughing.

“Little girls shouldn't talk like that, sweetheart.“

Faith looked at Jamie ...... “Otay, then I'll wait until I'm as big as mom. Mom also often says bad words.“ She nodded and looked at Claire and raised her eyebrows.

Now the others at the table giggled too. Jamie made a growling noise and pretended to bite Faith, and the child squealed with joy.

“Aww, you're so cute, I could just eat you up!”

Claire couldn't help, but think the same thing. Faith was so cute in her attitudes.

“Ye really wanted to pay attention, to how you two talk in the presence of your children.“ Rupert teased Jamie and Claire

“This can only come from someone who has no bairn“s“

“I have to agree with my brother, since we have bairns, Ian and I try not to curse in front of the children, but it doesn't always work and ........ Jenny whispered........“these little devils hear everything.“

“I heard that.“ said Kitty and everyone started laughing

Later on the way home the girls slept in the back seat. Jamie held Claire's hand the whole time and kept kissing it. Claire was just happy and satisfied.

******

~ 𝗠𝗮𝘆 𝟮𝟴, 𝟮𝟬𝟮𝟬 ~

Jamie and Claire were lying together on the sofa in the living room, watching a series on Netflix. The girls were in bed and finally the house was quiet. 

“Any plans for our anniversary.“?

“I wanted to talk to you about it a few days ago, but we both got distracted. What do you think, Sassenach, is it just the two of us or do we celebrate with friends and family? I really want to celebrate it.“

“Maybe dinner here with family and friends, not too big, and then just the two of us .....“

“Sounds like a plan.“ Jamie kissed her temple

“I love you Jamie.“

“And I love you, Sassenach.“

Jamie leaned over and kissed Claire gently on her mouth. His body against hers, it's so damn good. When their lips connected together, it was like two puzzle pieces connecting. It was like their lips were supposed to touch, and the thought of it, made her smile. .. The kisses got hotter than his lips trailed down her neck. Claire bent her neck more, to give him more room, to kiss her. His fingers rested around her hip, and their eyes meet.

His lips touched hers and Claire's body lost all control to think. She pulled his collar closer, so she could feel him more against her. His hands soon came under her ass and pressed her against him. She felt his manhood and began to move under him. They kissed harder and harder They kissed harder and harder each other each second. Jamie bit, Claire's bottom lip, and it turned her on even more. Claire started trying to take off his shirt..........

A cry came from the baby monitor

“No.“

“Damn.“

Both were breathless

Jamie got up and made Claire stand up, to check on Brianna........

******

The next few days were stressful for both of them. Jamie had a lot to do at work, and Claire was also busy with work, children and the house. By the time Jamie got home, she was mostly asleep. There had been some delivery problem and Jamie had to deal with it. Fortunately, that was soon done. Meanwhile, Claire was planning the anniversary dinner and had help from Jenny and Geillis.

~ 𝗝𝘂𝗻𝗲 𝟲, 𝟮𝟬𝟮𝟬 ~

Claire sat in the garden with a cup of tea and read a book while Faith and Bree played.... Jamie was still out somewhere, he hadn’t told her anything, but she suspected that it had something to do with her anniversary present. Claire had already got Jamie's present, and it wasn't surprising Claire, that her husband hadn't got it yet, but to be fair, she had to admit, that Jamie had been very busy the last few days.

Jamie entered the garden and the girls ran into his arms as soon as they saw him. He kissed Claire and sat next to her.

“All done ?“ Claire asked with a smile

Jamie nodded with a grin and raised an eyebrow.

“How was your day.“ ?

“I did the last bit of paperwork in the office. Now I just want to enjoy the weekend with my beautiful wife and my wonderful children. I couldn't do the rest, I wanted to pull weeds, but I'll do it tomorrow,I have a stomach ache“

“What's wrong.“?

“I got my period this morning.....how was your day.“?

“Busy day with kids, washing clothes and cooking...... how about eat?“

“In fact, I'm hungry.“ Jamie got up and held out his hand to Claire. ....... Claire let him pull her up and called the girls, to go inside.

Arrived at the house, he went to the bathroom. When Claire walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, Claire was reheating the food.

“I can do it myself Sassenach, .....go lie down with a cup of tea and a hot water bottle. I take care of the girls.“

“It's okay, darling ... I'm going to bathe Brianna and get her ready for bed now.“

While Claire was taking care of Bree, Jamie ate his food and Faith sat with him and ate a pudding....... Later, when the girls were in bed, Claire took a warm shower, took a painkiller and crawled into bed with a hot water bottle. She turned on the TV and Titanic was on .....

20 minutes later, Jamie came into the bedroom.....“Hey, I thought you were asleep.“

“Titanic is on TV.“

“Wow.“

Claire threw a pillow at Jamie, and he caught it, laughing.

Jamie went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. It was too early to sleep, but it was just the right time to cuddle. When he crawled into bed to her 20 minutes later, Claire immediately snuggled up to him.

“Are you feeling better, Sassenach.”?

“Mmmmmm.“

Jamie patted her bottom.

******

~ 𝗝𝘂𝗻𝗲 𝟭𝟳, 𝟮𝟬𝟮𝟬 ~

Today was the 8th anniversary of Jamie and Claire and all friends and family had come to celebrate their day with them. 

Everyone raised their glasses and Brian made a toast.......“To Jamie and Claire, I wish you all the happiness in the world, may your love be forever. Happy Anniversary....Slàinte.“

Everyone congratulated both of them, there was plenty of food and drink, fun and lots of laughter. Mary, Alex, Louise and Joe had come from London, to celebrate their anniversary with Jamie and Claire. Everything was just as Jamie and Claire want it to be, no big party, probes, a family / friends dinner with fun and love.

Brian and Ellen were the first to say goodbye, Faith and Brianna would spend the night with their grandparents. .... Little by little the guests said goodbye and then both were finally alone.

Jamie had waited until they were alone to give Claire her present. They were diamond earrings, and Claire thought they were so beautiful. Claire had a Maurice Lacroix men's watch for Jamie.

“Happy Anniversary, Mo Ghràidh.”

”Happy Anniversary, Darling.“

Both of them had exchanged looks all evening. Tonight was the night and neither of them could wait for it. Claire is putting the last glasses in the dishwasher when she felt Jamie wrap his arms around her waist from behind ... “Stop it, babe, this can wait until tomorrow.”

He took her by the hand and led her up the stairs to the bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, he pressed her against it and kissed her hungrily. His kiss grew and held, until finally, he felt her hands dig into his shoulders, her nails grip his skin.

Jamie picked her up and Claire wrapped her legs around his waist. So, he went to bed with her and lay down with her. Her clothes were quickly taken off, and he was lying on top of her. He shifted her under him, moving until his hips were between her thighs, then he felt her legs come up and press in.

She was panting when he pulled his mouth away.........“Hurry, Jamie.“

“Always in a hurry, Sassenach.” He grinned as he took his manhood in hand, then paused and waited for her eyes to return to his. They joined him as he slowly walked inside. ........” Take it easy, baby,” he muttered against her lips. ........” I do not go anywhere.”

“Jamie ….....!” She wasn't quite so chatty when he was making love to her. Claire could argue about anything. But when he was inside her, when they were moving together, she’d been quiet. The Best way to shut her up, ever. LOL

“Claire“, he groaned, sinking into her body again and again, he felt it. ....... Because it had always been Claire. She was home.

The only sound in the room was the tide coming in and their breathing. He said nothing to her. She said nothing to him. There was nothing to say. 

“Baby, I’m gonna.........”

“Yes.”

It was the only word she’d said.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.“

She could say it a thousand times and he’d never tire of it.

When she came, she arched her back, and he buried his face in her neck as her body gripped his. He pushed up, bracing his arms at her sides as he pushed toward his own release. She reached down, short nails digging into his hips as he drove her.

“Claire” he groaned out as he felt it rising. He was there. Her eyes grew soft and warm. Her fingers dug in deeper as she said it again......“Yes.“

He came in a rush, the lightening pulse of release throwing him over the edge as he pushed into her over and over. And she held on. Through the hard crush of his body when he collapsed onto her. Through the fierce kisses he pressed against her neck. Her face. Her mouth. His hands were tangled in her hair. He didn’t want to let go, so he didn’t. He just rolled to the side, and she came with him, locking her legs around his hips even as he slid out of her. Parted, but still together.

Jamie was breathing heavy when he finally broke away. He gathered her into his arms, and she came to him easily, pressing her cheek to his heart, so her breath tickled the hair on his chest and he could feel the flush of her skin. He held her like that, until both fell asleep completely exhausted and satisfied.

******

~ 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝗲𝘅𝘁 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 ~

The sun rose and the room smelled like salt air ,sex and her.... The Best scent ever. He was where he wanted to be, Next to her, for the rest of his life. Curled around her, he listened to the birds out the open window. He curled his body around her as she slept, arm around her waist, his large hand held her breast as he felt the slow steady beat of her heart against his thumb. His head bent, and he touched his tongue to the curve of her neck, brushing the tangled dark hair away until his lips were against her skin.

Jamie heard her sigh in her sleep, and she murmured something unintelligible. He saw the corner of her lip curl up, as if she was getting ready to rip into him again, and he smiled as he kissed her neck.

She stretched in his arms and turned to her back, opening her body to him. He took the advantage, holding her loosely as he let his mouth trail from her neck down to her collar bone, the warm skin starting to glow from the light coming through the window. In a few moments, the sun would break through the thin curtains and light her up. He waited, still holding her as she slowly woke.

“Mmmm.”

The light crossed the closed lids of her eyes, and they fluttered open, blinking in confusion for a second before they warmed with recognition. He lifted his mouth from her skin and smiled.........“Good morning, Sassenach.“

She grinned, a sleepy smile that turned into a yawn as she stretched her arms over her head, before they came down again and rested on his shoulders.......“Good Morning.“ she mumbled. Her voice was low and hoarse in the mornings and Jamie loved that.

“I love you Claire more than I can ever put into words.“

“And I love you.“

Claire rolls over and sat on top of him......“Happy Anniversary again.“


	30. 𝗘𝗽𝗶𝗹𝗼𝗴𝘂𝗲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie are happy and have left the last year behind them ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers. 💕 This is my last chapter of my story, and I'm totally emotional, I loved writing this story, and I'm sad that it's over, but also happy that I'm giving Janie and Claire their happy ending. I would like to thank everyone who gave my story a chance, everyone who read my story and for the support, that means a lot.❤️ I have so many ideas and I will definitely be back with a new story soon. 
> 
> Enjoy reading 
> 
> Lots of love and stay safe   
> Jade ♥︎

The trial took place in September and after three days of the trial, Frank Randall was pronounced guilty. In every charge, he was sentenced to life for this. ... Of course, Frank was raging and threatened with a revision, but even his lawyer gave him zero chances.

*** Attempted murder is a crime under common law in Scotland. Attempted murder is the same as the crime of murder under Scottish law, with the only difference that the victim did not die. The offence of murder was defined in Drury against HM Advocate attempted murder ***

Since Geneva had confessed everything, it only takes one day of the trial with her. She was found guilty of extortion and aggravated assault.(for giving Jamie knocked out drops) Since she had a deal, because she had confessed to everything and testified against Frank, Geneva was sentenced to 3 years in prison. ... But even after her release, Jamie and Claire would not see her again, Geneva was going back to England.

******

Jamie and Claire's love, ones had survived the difficult times. The trust had returned, but it would probably take a while until both were completely healed, but their love was stronger than ever. There had been a lot of conversations, and they had both worked hard on their relationship.

With the sentencing of Frank, both of them were able to leave this chapter behind and Geneva did not play a role in their lives either. She had written a letter to Jamie and Claire from prison in which she had apologized to both of them. .... With that, Jamie and Claire had completed the chapter on Frank Randall and Geneva Dunsany. The only thing, that mattered, was their love for one another, their children, friends and family.

******

~ December 24, 2020 ~ Christmas Eve ~

The house was decorated for Christmas and there were fairy lights on the windows. Claire decorated the Christmas tree and Faith helped her full of anticipation. Jamie tries to distract Brianna, the child had more fun using the Christmas balls, as a soccer ball.

“Look baby girl, this is a soccer ball, ye can play with it.“ Jamie held out a small ball to her.

“No, want.“ Brianna pointed to the Christmas balls.

“Aye, I know, they look more beautiful, right ?“

Brianna nodded

“But they are not for play, but to hang on the Christmas tree. If you play soccer with them, they'll break.“

It was Brianna's second Christmas and last year she had shown no interest in the Christmas balls, only the fairy lights.

“If you break them, you won't get any presents from Santa Claus.“ Faith told her little sister, in all seriousness, of a five-year-old.

Brianna looked at her father to see, if her big sister was telling the truth, and by the time Jamie nodded, every discussion was over.

After the tree was finished, Jaime attached the star and then helped his wife clean up. Everywhere in the living room there were empty cardboard boxes, that had to be cleared away. The girls marvel at the Christmas tree and Faith was very proud that she had helped her mother, to decorate the tree so beautifully.

It had started to snow outside, but no one had noticed it until now. Faith had pressed her face to the window and called out excitedly....... “It's snowing, everything is white outside.“

Brianna also ran to the window and when she saw the snow, the child was jumping up and down excitedly ....... “Snow, snow.“

Brianna had never seen snow for real, at least she didn't remember it, but Faith was happy to see snow, so Bree did too.

“I want to get out in the snow, I want to build a snowman and make a snow angel, I want to go sledding.........“Da, go out into the snow with me, please.“ Faith was so thrilled about the snow. She pulled on Jamie's hand........“Come, Da.“

“Do ye want to go out like this, without a jacket, hat, scarf, gloves and without boots?“ Jamie picked up Faith and looked through the window. Everything was white and it looked fantastically beautiful.

“Mom, I need a jacket and boots, oh yes and a hat “Faith looked at Jamie ...” and what else was that I need?”

“Jamie, let's dress the girls warm and go out into the snow.“ Claire was standing in the middle of the room and Brianna stood on Claire's feet and giggled as Claire moved forward.

Jamie helped Faith change and Claire changed Brianna. The girls both wore a snowsuit with matching snow boots. Faith in pink and Brianna in purple. Then........hat, scarf and gloves and the little whirlwinds were ready for the snow. Jamie and Claire also got dressed warmly, Jamie got the sled from the garage and then there went into the snow, to have Fun, and they had.

It was already evening and dark, but there were people everywhere, parents with children, Jamie and Claire met some neighbours, almost the entire street was outside and had fun in the snow. Claire made a snow angel with the girls and Jamie built a snowman with them. Jamie sledding with Faith and Claire with Brianna, then they changed children, because Faith wanted to sled with her mother too.

The girls were so excited about the snow and especially Brianna, for her, it was the first snow of their lives, so to speak. Claire took pictures of the girls with their snowman, whom they called Olaf. Jamie had taken photos of the three, when they made the snow angel. Selfies were taken, sometimes with the children and some just Jamie and Claire selfies.

After two hours of fun in the snow, it was time to go home. Of course Faith wasn't thrilled about it and wanted to stay outside.

“No, I don't want to go home yet, I still want to play in the snow Faith wailed 

“Baby, we've been in the snow for 2 hours now, mom makes you and your sister a cocoa, and you can eat a big Cookie.“

Faith pouted

“Stop sulking, tomorrow is Christmas Day, be a good Lass, or don't you want any presents?“Jamie told her

“Is Father Christmas coming tonight?“

“Aye, we have to go home for that now, and when you two sleep, Father Christmas comes“

“Mmmmm, ok we're going home.“ 

Jamie laughed ...... “How quickly our daughter is convinced, when it comes to gifts.“

“Me too ?“ two-year-old Brianna trudged through the snow

“You also get gifts from Father Christmas, Princess.“ Jamie picked her up and carried her home.

Faith walked by her mother's hand, while Claire pulled the sled behind her.

Once at the house, Jamie helped the girls take off their snowsuit and boots. After Claire had taken of her jacket and boots, she prepared the cocoa for the girls. They both drank their warm cocoa and got the big Cookie, Claire had promised them.

Later, when the girls slept, Jamie and Claire hung the stumps on the mantelpiece with small gifts and treats. Then they wrapped up the last gifts and placed them under the Christmas tree.

Claire stood with her arms crossed in the living room and looked at the many presents........“We went over the top, Jamie.“

“Father Christmas only comes once a year, and my girls were the dearest little lassies.“

“Oh yes, are you sure ?“

Jamie came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.........“Aye, and ye were the dearest of all, Sassenach.“

He was standing behind her, and she could feel the warm kiss of his breath on her bare neck, sending a river of heat through her.

Claire turned to Jamie in his embrace......... “Is that so?” She bit her bottom lip.

“Don't do that.“

“What.“? Claire asked played innocent.

“You know that very well.“ Jamie's voice was hoarse.

Claire played with the collar of his jumper......“I Love You.“!

“And I love you.” He replied just as firmly smiling, when he nodded satisfied.....

He lunged towards her then, the desire rising in him too much to bear now, and he grabbed her waist almost violently, crushing his lips to hers and tangling his other hand in her hair, pressing his lips even harder against hers.... Jamie reached down to grasp her ass in his palm, giving her a short, rough squeeze that made her gasp softly before going around to rub up and down against the front of her upper thigh, ....

Jamie could feel her breath shortening quickly, and he knew he had her where he wanted her. He pressed hot, wet kisses all over her neck, holding her hair and pulling her neck back slightly to kiss all over her pulse points, and she moaned his name ..... “Jamie.” He sucked roughly on her skin, ....“I want you, Mo Ghràidh.“ he breathed, still busying himself with kissing all over her neck.

Quickly Jamie picked Claire up and went with her to the Sofa, where he lay her down and immediately opened her jeans …  
Claire lifted her hips and Jamie removed her jeans and panties all in one, He undid his jeans and pulled them down as far as necessary, along with his boxers, lay down on top of her, and was inside her with one thrust.

When he thrust inside her in a single movement, she moaned, digging her nails into his back as she arched her own. His groan matched her, and soon he was fucking her hard, pinning her hands above her head. Claire moaned louder at each thrust of him inside her.

I'm so close! “She groaned“, her hip gyrating against him. 

“Claire …. fuck.” He groaned, hips slamming into her.

She felt that wave of release rising with his words, the sounds of their bodies smacking together only increasing her pleasure. She couldn’t do anything except moan. He sped up, and her nails dug further into his arms. She watched as beads of sweat rolled down his temple, his face twisted into a concentrated frown. 

His eyes met hers and, still slamming into her, he dipped his face to hers and took her bottom lip between his teeth. She was so close… so close to release. She moaned against him, each slam of his hips making her voice higher, and bringing that wave of pleasure even closer.... 

He dipped even lower and took her bottom between his teeth. Nipping and sucking at it. The wave of pleasure crashed and Claire cried out his name, back arching off the sofa. .... Jamie released both of her bottom and concentrated on riding out her orgasm. 

He was panting hard, and Claire pulling his hair, as he continued to slam in into her. Jamie kissed her with a burning passion, bouncing her faster, as the pressure in his abdomen built He slammed his eyes shut, clutched her tight to him and erupted inside her. Jamie was still moaning into her neck, his breathing coming in pants, his whole body electrified ......

They both lay there, panting heavily for a few moments. Jamie leaned up and pushed his lips against her. Their kiss was soft, unhurried. She smiled against his mouth, “Merry Christmas.”

Jamie smirked .......“A quickie, the best Christmas present, I've ever received.“

******

~ December 25, 2020 ~ Christmas Day ~

The door slammed open so hard, it hit the wall. Jamie and Claire woke up, startled.

“WHAT.“?!!!

“Oh lord, what happened.“?!!!

Both were totally disoriented, scared and completely confused..... Faith and Brianna were standing in the middle of their parents' bedroom.

“Ma, Da, get up, we want to see, if Father Christmas was there and brought us presents.“  
Faith hips up and down very thrilled.

Claire let herself fall back into the pillow ....... “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ.”

Jamie checked the clock on his phone ..... “Girls, it's 6am, it's still dark outside, and you have to sleep at least 2 more hours.“

“You don't believe yourself, that your children are going to sleep again.“ Claire spoke muffled through the pillow.

Brianna tried to climb into bed and Jamie helped her. The child crawled up to Claire and snuggled up against her. Claire pulled her close and kissed her head........“Look Faith, your sister still wants to rest, come to bed and sleep a little more, then we'll go downstairs and see what Father Christmas has brought.“Claire tried to persuade the child, to go to bed again.

Faith wrinkled her forehead, a clear sign that her daughter disagreed.

“Please baby, mom and Da are still very tired and want to sleep a little more, we get up when it gets light outside.“

Faith groaned dramatically and climbed into bed, her parents couldn't help, but smile. Brianna had fallen asleep in Claire's arms again, and Faith yawned, as she snuggled into Jamie's arms.

An hour and a half later, Jamie woke up with a sleeping faith lying on his chest. He gently rubbed her back and her small mouth twisted into a smile. Claire was lying on the edge of the bed, because Brianna stretched out on all fours took up the space between Jamie and Claire.

Faith moved ...... “Is it light outside now.”? She asked sleepily and her eyes still closed.

“Aye, Leannan.“

Faith raised her head and opened her eyes......“Can we go down now?.“

Claire woke up ..... “Good Morning.” Her voice hoarse from sleep.

“Ma it's light, we can go downstairs, Da said, right?“

Now, Brianna also woke up, she stretched and yawned loudly. 

“Brianna, we go downstairs to see, if Father Christmas has brought us presents.“ Faith was very excited

In no time Bree was wide awake ....... “Fava Chismas.“?

“Ok, Sassenach, it’s Christmas Day,our daughters want their presents, let's go downstairs.”

Once in the living room, the girls marvelled at the Christmas tree and the many presents.

“Wow, Father Christmas was there, and he brought us so many presents. ”. Faith widened her eyes.

“Well then you two must have been well-behaved.“ said Jamie

Brianna clapped her hands and squealed with delight.......

Jamie and Claire watch the children unwrapping the presents... There was wrapping paper in the whole living room, and Adso jumped in and played with the paper.

Claire took a wrapped present and called him .... “Adso, come here, you also got a present.“ She unpacked it, and it was a toy and cat — treats in there. 

“Adso was a good boy, right Da?“

Claire gave Adso the toy, and he immediately played with it ...... “Yes, Adso was just as good as you two.“

Jamie helped Brianna with a present and the child widened eyes, when she saw the doll....“Wow.“

“What's this.”? Asked Claire.

“Doll.“

“Do you want to give her a name?“

“Aye.“

“What name do you give her.“?

“Umm Baby.“

“Oh, what a cute name.“

“Oh wow, that's what I wished for.“ Faith held her new one Doctor Kit for Kids up, to show their parents.

“Yes, now you have your own stethoscope and you no longer play with mom's.“ said Claire

“That was only once, only once did I play with your Skipascope.“

Jamie laughed ..... “Just look, how innocent she pretends.“

Faith giggled.....

Jamie and Claire continued to unwrap presents with the children and also gave each other presents... After the kids had breakfast, Claire showered the kids and helped them changes. Meanwhile, Jamie tidied up the living room and went to take a shower.... Then he took over the girls, so Claire could take a shower...

After everyone was spick and span, they made their way to Jamie's parents' house. The whole family and friends were gathered to celebrate Christmas together. 

The Queen's Christmas speech was watched together on television. There were presents, Christmas dinner, Christmas crackers.........

Jamie loved spending this time, with the whole family. The year was coming to an end, and it had been a tough year for him and especially for Claire. Fortunately, that was all behind them now, and their marriage was stronger than ever. 

His wife and children were healthy and happy and the rest of the family was fine too, that was all he wanted. There were still many years ahead of them together, and he was looking forward to every second of it. Claire made him happy, and she was all he wanted.

“Hey babe, are you okay?“ Claire interrupted his thoughts.

Jamie stood leaning against the wall and looked into the big room......“Just taking stock.“

Claire moved closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.....“That wasn't an easy year, was it?“ Claire leaned her head against his chest.

“The storm broke down over us and made us stronger, life has demanded a lot from us, but here we are, we are still us, happy, our children are healthy and the family is fine.“

Claire looked at him, and he kissed her gently......“I love you, Sassenach.“

“And I Love You.“

Claire felt like the most lucky woman in the world. She had the great luck to meet the person, who makes her happy. And she was looking forward to spending the rest of her life with him. 

That was true love and it always would be ♥︎

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Outlander / Jamie and Claire fanfic. and I apologize in advance for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue, so I'm guaranteed to be mistaken .... Please be nice to me 😊


End file.
